


【兜我】讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴。

by robin_0330



Series: 讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴。 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_0330/pseuds/robin_0330
Summary: 瀲的夢想是拯救所有死去的人，身為一名穿越女，這應該很簡單吧……？
Relationships: Yakushi Kabuto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 讓我們粉飾太平，假裝明天依然天氣晴。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883779
Kudos: 4





	1. 序章

「你們！快點把傷兵全部扶進去！動作快！下一波很快就要來了！」

「老陳，我們的補給……」

「我們必須死守，不能讓他們通過雪隧！你還不懂嗎？北部只剩我們跟桃園了！」

「我當然知道！但是……好吧。」

那名被喚作老陳的人面色複雜的看著跟他爭執的女子，轉頭進了屋子的深處。這裡是反抗軍在北部最後的防線，密閉的空間裡飄散著一種難以言喻的氣味，醫療補給不足的情況已經持續整整兩周，許多人因發炎造成的鏈鎖反應倒下，彈藥也即將見底，唯一慶幸的是還剩下不少的食物。這裡的前主人在地下室為我們準備了一份大禮，但也僅此而已，我們……快要撐不下去了。

放眼過去，多半都是年輕的面孔，半年前眼底那滿溢的憤懣，如今只剩深沉的絕望，他們看得很清楚，這一切不過是在垂死掙扎。我們在和平的年代出生，死亡、痛苦、絕望僅會作為娛樂出現在我們的生活裡，或著是在幾千公里外的國家發生，我們曾經對此毫無感覺。但就在前天，那惡與我們的距離只剩兩公尺。

「……他們不可能會對這個區域進行轟炸的，這裡全是民宅，兩周前的最後的情報顯示，他們決議和平攻佔。」

小房間裡沒人吭聲，兩周前，我們失去了和外界所有的聯絡，前去偵查的人無一回來，全滅了吧，所有人心照不宣地想著，只剩下隊長還在試圖力挽狂瀾。我是絕對不會把國家拱手相讓的，他曾這麼說，在我們仍熱血沸騰的半年前，一呼百應，上千名學子挺身而出，和來襲的軍隊對抗，這麼想起來，也真是天真的可以，一群烏合之眾，竟然想和裝備精良的軍隊對抗。

「藍，你帶著鈕扣跟你一起出去，這次一定要找到突破口。」隊長講解完此番作戰計畫後，堅定地看著我。

「我知道了。」我和鈕扣互看一眼，提起裝備，離開惡臭的屋子。

我們穿梭在空無一人，有著濃濃煙硝味的街道，敵人昨天投擲的瓦斯彈還留著未爆彈，絲絲的漏著氣。

「應該就是這裡了吧，按照隊長剛剛講的……」

噗。

一顆子彈從鈕扣的後背進入，爆裂的肚子再也收不住仍在鼓動的內臟，噗嚕嚕地，全部落在地上。

「該死的！你們以為只有你們有炸彈嗎！全部得都陪老子一起死！」我引爆了原先預埋在地底的炸彈，一隻斷裂的手臂掉在我面前。

基地傳來了爆炸聲，竄升的煙霧和火光是我視野裡倒數第二的畫面，最後則是一片血紅。失去意識之前，那陣胡亂地掃射好像又帶走了幾個漏網之魚吧。

那也是……不負此行。


	2. 意識清明後的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她沒有把自己當孩子

腦子裡亂哄哄的，全是我自己的哭聲，如同爆炸時那毀滅性的聲響。我試著睜開眼睛，卻一點都使不上力，四肢僵硬，彷彿重訓過後。難道我被俘虜了嗎？

許久之後，耳中傳來的聲音卻告訴我不是如此。

「親愛的，你看，她真的好可愛，終於，終於有了個寶寶了！」我感受到我的身體受到擠壓，是個擁抱。

我出生在一個全民皆兵的小村落，坐落在草之國境內。夾在大國之間，我們只有如此的生存之道。三歲這一年，火影世界的三戰爆發，我們村子也「不可或缺」地成為了戰場之一。

「喂！你看！那是誰！」城門上站崗的忍者發出了驚呼聲，引起了他的搭檔的注意，也趕緊往他所指的地方望去。

「我不記得有收到任何入村的申請，」另一人微微皺起了眉頭，「而且，你不覺得他移動的樣子很奇怪嗎。」於是兩人互換了一個眼神，消失了身影。

「不好意思，可能要請你停下來，你快要進入……欸？」看清來者之後，他楞了一下，這、這分明是個孩子啊！

「救命……」那孩子似乎已經在旅途中失去了用盡了力氣，身子一晃，便倒了下去。

  
  


白花花的牆壁、白花花的天花板，我在一片純白中醒來，跟轉生的那時有點相像呢，我暗想。門外有人在對話，聲音不大，但仔細聆聽，言語便清楚的傳入耳中。

「那孩子是從哪裡來的？」

「初步調查顯示，是草之國的夕之村。」

突然一陣沉默，他們知道了吧，壞消息總是傳得特別快。

「原來如此啊……」我想起來了，這是波風水門的聲音，那時候看的動畫，彷彿是一世紀之前的記憶了。

三戰才剛剛結束，我們這個小村落就被岩隱村以叛投木葉村為由進行屠殺，沒多久一個僅有百人上下的村子便從地圖上消失了痕跡。戰時我們和木葉簽下秘密協議，以戰後移居至木葉做為籌碼，卻因為事跡敗露導致舉村滅亡。那時我在村外的樹林裡訓練，村里沖天的火光和前一世的爆炸場面有幾分相像。

「你好啊，我叫做波風水門，是木葉村的火影，身體有感覺好一點了嗎？」看著我掙扎著起身，他輕輕把我按回床上，「先不要起來，你現在還很虛弱，不要勉強自己。」

「謝謝，」這一切來的太突然，我甚至還不清楚到底該怎麼應對的時候，嘴巴自己動了起來，「請讓我加入暗部。」

水門看起來吃了一驚，我繼續說，「當初簽下的協議裡，這是唯一的一條我能做到的了，請讓我保護您的安全。」

「這個……」

「我只是查克拉使用過度了而已，幾天過後自然就會沒事。」我看著水門慢慢恢復鎮定，板起了臉孔，似乎有些生氣，但又馬上變回了那和藹的模樣。

「孩子，你先告訴我，你的名字是？」

「我叫做瀲。」我輕輕地抓了抓被子，還記得兩年前左右，我跟我這一世的父母吵著說我要用著個名字。對於我這麼早就學會說話他們既是驚又是喜，二話不說就答應了下來。

看著病床裡的孩子露出了淡淡的笑容，水門有點恍神，僅僅是因為說出名字就讓這孩子回想起了過往，更令人揪心的是還能露出微笑，失去了歸屬，只剩下姓名與過去相連。

「協議的事情我們擇日再議，現在你先好好休息吧。」水門摸了摸我的腦袋，留下一個溫暖的笑容之後便離去了。兩個月後，我正式進入暗部，由卡卡西帶領。

  
  


剛轉生那陣子，我行屍走肉的活著。既然對這個世界並沒有特別的感情，也回不去，那就苟延殘喘吧。當我們失守那塊土地，那曾經可以稱之為家的地方，已經沒有甚麼可以留戀的了。

  
  


直到夕之村火光沖天，才讓我驚覺，我不是沒有人可以保護。

  
  


血繼容易引人注意，特別是團藏等人的注意。我特別請託四代目替我暫時偽造的檔案裡，年齡、出生地、八圍都經過了改動，我是一個正常人。水門也很清楚我這麼要求的用意，夕之村的條款本就是由團藏去負責簽訂，但他並不知道還有倖存者，也就是我的存在。

從源頭控管我的身分，直接融進眾多的戰爭孤兒中。

工作安排方面，四代目明面上的理由是我過於年輕，尚不適任暗部大部分的村外任務，我順理成章的留在木葉，和卡卡西兩人負責水門夫婦的安全。

火影塔裡，四代疲於工作；暗部大樓裡，我則接受著卡卡西的訓練。他作為前輩，帶著我精進刀術。理想的，能夠和各式怪物抗衡的身體，鏡子裡的我還遠遠未及。纖瘦的手臂和搖晃的步伐，我甚至不被准許出現在演習場上，直到我能夠扛住卡卡西一刀。

四代有意將我塞給卡卡西，三戰剛結束，帶土和琳都走了，獨留卡卡西一人。他能在玖辛奈身邊感受到生命的溫暖與喜悅，那麼他能在我這裡得到甚麼呢？在眾人眼中，我是個孩子，一個有著戰爭創傷的孩子，他們相信著孩童的可塑性和時間的流逝能夠治癒一切。但裡頭的靈魂可不是這麼一回事，戰爭帶來的苦痛遠遠不止攤在陽光下的那些。

我不指望，也不希望有人發現我的內心，並私自盼望著時間盡他最大的努力，讓我破布一般的精神恢復正常。

  
  



	3. 新手拓荒

「代號知更鳥，聽您指揮。」我還沒習慣我自己的聲音，只屬於孩子的奶音並不適合這種殺伐的場所。地上還有尚未清理乾淨的血跡和刀痕，當我終於站上演武台，才發現我認知中的卡卡西和現在這位是截然不同的人。

不知道你們有沒有相關的經驗。突然有一天，自己最好的朋友突然連看都不看你一眼，連走路都避開你？我現在就是這種感覺。動畫裡的卡卡西溫柔又好說話，而這個剛經歷過戰爭的他，聲音裡只有冷漠與疏離。

我的神經隨著他抽刀而逐漸緊繃，握刀的左手也不自覺地加大力道。不使用血繼淘汰的我和普通的小孩沒兩樣，才過幾招就被砍翻在地。卡卡西眼中沒有安慰或鼓勵，只是用刀指著撐在地上，灰頭土臉的我。雪亮的刀尖在我鼻頭閃爍，刀面上的反射再再顯示著我有多麼不堪一擊。

當我站起，面對的又是另一波凌厲的攻勢，我無暇反擊，只能被動的防禦。

噹！凶狠的刀鋒逕直地向門面劈來，我逼不得已，只能扶著刀身硬扛。忽視痠麻的雙手，我在一片混亂中嘗試分離中心神，猜測卡卡西的意圖。這麼做的同時，身上、臉上不免多了數十道血痕。但這不能阻止我，當力量無法和對方相衡，我只能選擇化開他的動作，趁機出手。

當我架開他刺來的右手，右腳前踩，欺身向前，原先向上揮擊的刀只差那麼一點，就能劃開卡卡西的身體。但厚實的觸感告訴我，想像總是美好的，卡卡西不知何時早已用了替身術，從幾米遠的地方走來。我看著那閃著寒光的刀一晃一晃的靠近我，不自覺地咽了一口。

  
  


我拚了命鍛煉，不論是為了更長遠的目標，還是單純的先在暗部裡活下來。

帶土是我第一個目標，也是拯救宇智波的第一顆絆腳石。我不至於自我膨脹至認為自己有辦法從和帶土的戰鬥中全身而退，我需要另一種有別於刀術，更高效的輸出方式。

  
  


「平衡。」一天，卡卡西靠在更衣室門外，這麼對我說著。我著他的背影好久，才堪堪反應過來，意識到他是在對我說話。他話不多，更多的時候是把我往地上砍。

「等、等等，前輩，甚麼平……」我尷尬地把那隻想挽留他的手放下，卡卡西早就看不見人影了，只留我一人在演習場。

我苦思著他的用意，試著藉由演練今天學到的套路分析平衡的奧妙。我自認我有良好的平衡感，若是扛不住攻擊的衝勁，才會選擇順勢跌倒，以減少受到的損害。我練練停停，不少路過的面具人從門外看了看後又離去，對他們來說，新血等於減少負擔，因此大多都給予我點頭作為肯定。

隔天，卡卡西仍見我就砍，我見他就擋。場上一如既往地只有金屬的碰撞聲。

當我能夠直面這個版本的卡卡西時，我還是沒有參透平衡。那些細微的肌肉變化、佯攻時的腳步、揮刀的方向都在我的觀察下。我的防禦能力提升到一個難以置信的程度，連帶著動態視力也被訓練起來，但還是沒有得到卡卡西的認可，訓練時間一到點，他就收刀閃人。

好氣。

  
  


見他不願意告訴我平衡為何物，我便著手精進血遁。

流出的血液從來不會被浪費，它們是我寶貴的資產。上輩子的記憶難得有了優點，當其他使用者只能變化出冷兵器，而我經歷過上百次膛炸，再造了火影世界不存在的武器。以缺血、低血壓、貧血等代價，我換來了強大的能力，若是運用得當，能大大加強我的單兵暗殺作戰能力。

鮮紅的格洛克19躺在手中，關乎血繼的行為只會出現在那被我排查過，絕無被監視可能的家中。還未訓練好的感知能力不能承擔被發現的風險，我仍然忌憚著團藏。

過了三個月，毫無進展的我只好研究如何配合刀術，發揮自己的能力。但又不能暴露血繼，我只能在腦中模擬，將先前和卡卡西對戰的畫面一次又一次地重播。

  
  


抱持著浪費一分鐘，就有可能在未來的戰鬥中喪命的理念，我同時也馬不停蹄地發明新忍術。

細小的血珠飄散到四周，成了查克拉的感知器，透過反饋，我可以知道敵人的方位。同時控制許多技能是我給自己的功課，偵查跟感知是保住小命的第一步。

要先保護好自己，才能夠保護別人。

因應可觀的血液用量，忍具包裡大多是增血丸。不相信醫療人員的口風，我為了配合自身製作出更有效的藥丸，還拜託四代，向他借來醫藥書學習。和上一世不同，不管是為了活下去，還是為了計劃，我已經認清了我將在各式的逼迫下生存，因為我獨自一人。

有了力量，就能拯救了吧。我是麼想的，我希望能救下宇智波，救下自來也，救下所有我渴望看到的未來。

醫學是第二步，寫輪眼與未爆彈無異，我需要足夠的知識讓宇智波鼬活得健康，壽終正寢。

卡卡西見到我雙手持刀的架式並不意外。他早就在暗處看著我訓練好些時日，默認了我以雙刀流改變平衡的方式。

我的左手中握著一把透明的薄刃，是用水遁製造出來的水所組成。拜血繼所賜，我對於水的掌控性好得出奇，和血遁一樣可以隨意組成形體。但由於查克拉屬性單一，一旦密度沒控制好，武器就會瞬間散開。

我習慣性地將右手短刀反握，左手正手持刀，等待卡卡西的進攻。卡卡西依舊沒有改變戰略，毫不拖泥帶水的切向要害。他對我輕視就是最大的失誤。

我被他眼裡的戰意激起鬥志，不自覺地拉起笑容。

我們交手了幾回合，驀地，背後傳來感知反饋。

……好快！我咬牙護住頸椎，右手的短刀險些被震掉，卡卡西又瞬身回我面前，持水刃的左手接替麻痺的右手，我讓卡卡西的刀尖刺上刀身，並在他的震驚中，穿了過去。

他的第二個失誤就是沒有馬上放開刀子，並遠離我。水刀的四散與凝結只在瞬間完成，爬上卡卡西的右手固定，並往我拉扯，當他想要躲避時早已不及，冰涼的寒意鑽過衣物，我的刀已經架在他的咽喉上。

  
  


「不錯。」卡卡西的眼神和緩了許多，看著面前喜出望外的女孩，稍微認可了她。瀲殺伐果決，也有相應的覺悟，的確是抱著殺了他的決心出手。

是個好苗子，水門老師的眼光確實犀利。

當水門要求他接下這個小女孩的時候，卡卡西的心中百般不願意。這麼小的孩子需要的是學校、和同儕，貿然投入戰場只會帶來不必要的傷亡。當水門老師信誓旦旦地說，學校已經沒有東西可以教她時，他才抱著命令沒有道理拒絕的心態，接下訓練的任務。

水門很看重這個小女孩，而她對於刀術的才能也讓卡卡西驚豔。當水門在旁推波助瀾，從不外傳的刀術就這樣，一本本地在瀲家裡堆疊起來。

今、今天能活下來真是命大……卡卡西去了醫療部，我則是心有餘悸的坐在場邊，看著另一組人練習。卡卡西的教學又進入了一輪新的階段。

當我直面他的殺氣時，我感受到連上輩子都沒體驗過的恐懼。即便卡卡西只是站著，死亡緊貼在背的顫慄便會佔據我的思考，當濃重的壓迫感排山倒海地襲來，我那被震懾的身體連一步都無法移動。

但那凌厲的刀法確實一點一滴地融入我，曾經連刀都嫌重的小鬼正在成長。

  
  


正午的木葉街道連處陰影都沒有，熙來攘往的行人讓整條街鬧哄哄的，而我和卡卡西像幽靈一樣，穿梭在大人的縫隙間。卡卡西正在陪伴我前往火影塔，領取正式保護火影夫婦的任務。

先前，我被他的親切驚嚇到。略為熟悉的發語詞不禁令我混亂，這不是他該有的語言模式。

「喲。」他是這麼說的。這樣的距離，我可以看見他面罩底下有個淺淺的微笑。

有道是，忍者是最好的演員。

在我看來，這個溫柔的卡卡西很大的原因是接了水門的命令，或許是要他對我好一點，或許是要求他當一名好哥哥。

畢竟眼神沒變啊，還是陰冷死寂的。

站在光譜另一端的是水門。

「……那太好了，既然卡卡西這樣覺得，那瀲就交給你了。」水門高興地走出工作桌，拉住了我們倆的手，「要好好相處喔！」

拜末梢血液循環也不好所賜，我微涼的手幾乎要被他燙傷。西沉的太陽給水門度上了一層透紅的金邊，他的言行舉止就是一顆可以溫暖人心的太陽，而這就是他的個人魅力。我彷彿可以理解玖辛奈、忍者們、甚至是村民們是如何心甘情願地將未來託付於他。

而我也不例外的，開始期待水門成為拯救所有人的關鍵。


	4. 查克拉管理大師

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崩壞的開始

有件事我怎麼也辦不到。

四代夫婦的……死期，就在一周後。

  
  


「怎麼了嗎，臉色這麼難看。」卡卡西往我身旁放了一瓶水，溫聲詢問。

「沒事啦，我只是昨天有點晚睡。」我收起本子，準備和卡卡西交接。

沒睡好這藉口，我用啊用的，從來都是一個好理由，不會有人起疑，只會得到幾句安慰，或是一些幫助睡眠的小祕方。

「小孩子不好好睡覺可是會長不高的啊，」卡卡西輕輕地用食指敲了敲眼前小小的腦袋，「晚上睡前喝一杯熱牛奶吧，還能幫助長高。」

「恩……我今晚試試看，謝謝前輩。」我抓抓頭，又試圖把亂掉的頭髮整理好，但卻扯斷了幾根，我揮揮手，幾根白色的髮絲隨著風飄下屋頂。

「這是日記本嗎？常看你在上面寫東西。」卡卡西看著我手裡的筆記本，不知為何，突然提出問題。

「嗯啊，我喜歡把平時依些小事記下來，前輩也會寫日記嗎？」我把書遞給他，但他只接過去左右翻看一下就還給我，並沒有翻開。

我故作驚訝的用右手摀住嘴，好像第一次知道他的禮貌一般，再習慣性的扶住臉頰。

這一年半下來，卡卡西變了很多。我知道水門的用意，也盡心盡力的扮演著一個開朗樂天且聒噪的小女孩。說是強行突破卡卡西的心防也不為過，但我也不過是搭著凱的順風車，推了一把罷了。

他已經變得跟我相當熟稔，甚至常常突破我對他的認知。

「行了，你下班了，回去回去。」卡卡西推了我一把，無奈地笑著。

我找了一棵樹，一塊草皮，跟一片有白雲閒逛的天空。

我來給我自己做心理建設的。

我既拿帶土毫無辦法，也不能和任何人透露帶土的信息。我認同水門是個宅心仁厚的領導者，但我不認為他會相信一個剛到木葉不久，卻說出一堆村內情報的外村人。退一萬步想，就算水門相信了，我也不認為他有辦法繞過長老團，直接採用我的建議。我頂多以旁敲側擊的方式讓他們加固九尾封印，但這樣又如何，分娩那天封印有跟沒有一樣。

我在筆記本上塗塗抹抹，劃掉一行又一行的假設。

會死的人還是會死。

我告訴我自己，一周後的工作就只有在帶土身上埋下追蹤器，而不是救人。因為我沒有能力。我不但無法壓制九尾，也無法封印他。屍鬼封印是四代目藏的極深的禁術，我想既然三番兩次的詢問會引起他的懷疑，那我就想辦法偷看文獻，但不久之後我發現我連偷偷進入藏書閣的能力都沒有。

明明有四代在的話，這個世界的命運就會不一樣了。

正如前言所述，我的無能讓我救不了所有人。

我曾經的雄心壯志，隨著夕之村裡越燒越微弱的那把火逐漸消失。那時我能發下要拯救所有人的豪語，是因為我不懂「所有人」的定義。在我眼裡，只有喜歡的角色才是需要拯救的對象。那些原先在家裡生火煮飯的母親、即將前往某處的旅人、或是還在市場叫賣的小販，都有可能在我說話的同時，因為某位路過的惡人，而結束他短暫的一生。

計畫寫完一本又一本，我也崩潰過了，但只能束手無策的抱著頭龜縮在牆角。隨著九尾之夜的逼近，我連看那些在路上對著我微笑的路人都會覺得，我是不是在不久後的未來，會永遠失去這個好心人的笑容。

但我漸漸的發現我的痛苦有多可笑。

既然我已經決定了要走這條路，那就必須承擔見死不救的重擔。

帶著以前的記憶不是好事，我的價值觀早已經形塑完畢，但我在這裡的種種行為一再挑戰我的極限。相較於忍者世界的原住民，我的心靈脆弱很多。意識到這一點，我只好用另一種思維覆蓋過去。

於是我學會了取捨，我學會從名單上劃掉一個個活生生的人。我不是神，我不是天選之人，我無能，是因為我是普通人。我沒有奪取他們的性命，只是讓死亡自然的降臨在他們身上，讓命運做好他的工作罷了。我還遠遠對抗不了命運。

而我，這個普通人，將會盡他最大的努力，去拯救盡可能多的人。

「四代目，我來了。」我降落在黃色閃光的對面，形成兩人包夾帶土的勢態。

「哼，木葉也不過如此。」帶土向身後微微瞥了一眼，「就算你派孩子來又如何，木葉的毀滅只會在轉瞬間。」

「廢話少說。」水門舉起苦無，閃電般的衝向帶土。巷弄間，一黑一白的身影碰撞，刀光四濺。由班一手帶大，飽嚐世界真實的帶土，怎可能還是當年那個天真溫柔的孩子。即便沒有對水門起殺心，他還是將充滿殺意的苦無揮向水門。或許他在等水門認出他往昔的學生，或許他在拖延水門前去救援的黃金時刻，或許他只是想回味一下曾經的師生之情。

整場戰鬥，我都只在一旁打輔助，打亂帶土的節奏。我的目的只有一個，讓我的血液進入帶土的體內。我掐准他使用神威的間隙，準確的將短刀刺進他的肩膀。刀刃上包覆的一層血液成功偷渡。追蹤器安裝成功，我心想。

我不是沒有想過當眾揭發帶土的身分，但這只會讓宇智波的處境更加艱難。他只會消失在神威空間裡，徒留一頭九尾跟一片更加詭譎的政治局面。

就這樣吧，我在這個事件的任務結束了。啟動追蹤器之後，我任由帶土吹來的豪火球直撲我的面龐，並假裝被讓熱浪席捲，硬是噴飛了好幾個街區。此時，師生二人的戰鬥結束，帶土瞬間抵達木葉的外緣，而我則是被帶土體內的追蹤器抽光查克拉，癱軟在礫石堆裡。失去意識之前，我模糊的聽見水門的聲音，但卻被遠處的九尾咆嘯給洗去，在大腦解讀出唇語之前，我跌入黑暗中。

我是被醫院裡濃厚的血腥味嗆醒的，那是一股瀰漫在大腦裡的惡夢。只經過最簡單處理的斷肢殘臂、滿走廊蓋著白布，還滲著血的遺體、跟醫護人員那無法被口罩遮掩的疲憊跟絕望。我簡單告知我的床位是空的，便在太陽升起之前離開了這裡。

即便追蹤器的精準度降至最低，輸出的查克拉仍然可觀，即便腦中的轟鳴聲不斷地警告我查克拉量不足的事實，我也只是掏出幾顆兵糧丸扔進嘴裡，踩著沉重的步伐，往昨晚九尾肆虐的地區前進。

光是從地上的血跡就知道昨晚經歷的戰鬥有多慘烈，遺體早已被安置好，準備於明天進行公祭。這個時間點已經沒甚麼人在這裡了，所有還有戰鬥能力的忍者不是被派往邊境戒備趁火打劫之徒，就是在指揮修復基礎設施，只剩我一人繞著被警示線圍起的戰鬥痕跡踱步。

走著走著，眼淚逐漸滾落臉頰，先是一兩顆，再來就是如水流般不停歇。我低著頭，深怕給人發現，快步離開這個地方，殊不知地上大小不一的深褐色暴露了自己的狼狽。

是慰靈碑。

我哪兒不去來了這裡。

好糊啊，深色的大石在陽光下反射出耀眼的光，那光晃進我眼裡，和淚水揉合在一起。即便跪坐在碑前，我仍然看不清上頭的字體。

理智接受了計畫，但心靈還沒適應。我只覺得我是個放任所有人去死的渾蛋。

我支起身體，試圖以坐姿來維持自己的身體，但卻不由自主的抱起膝蓋，往一旁倒去。

當卡卡西來的時候，他看到一個壞掉的不倒翁，臉下還有一攤深色的水窪。

「振作起來。」卡卡西踹了不倒翁一腳，「現在不是你自暴自棄的時候。」他看著不倒翁鬆開抱住膝蓋的雙手，像失了方向感的蛾一般撲稜著起身，他扶住那個搖搖晃晃的身體，讓她抓住自己。

「對不起……對不起、對不起前輩，對不起……」他斷斷續續的重複著這幾個字，中間還夾雜不少抽噎和吸鼻涕的聲音，輕輕地拍著瀲終於超過他腰際的腦袋，卡卡西才想起來這個小女孩才五歲。

「沒事了，瀲，已經沒事了。」卡卡西將任務命令全部拋諸腦後，只顧著安慰這個差點哭到失去方向感的後輩。

「前……咿！前輩，我已經……咿！已經沒事了。」雖然還在打哭嗝，但我已經冷靜下來了。哭是最沒用的行為，人還是會繼續死。既然已經發洩完情緒，那就要開始行動了。

「外……咿！勤？」

「對。我跟你。」

「現在？」

「十分鐘後。」

「……收到。」

這是我第一次出外勤，也是我第一次殺人。俗話說，第三個就上手。我意外地對於殺人沒有感觸，沒有失眠，沒有食不下嚥，彷彿我抹除的不是一個生命，而是一個物體。

我似乎成了一個無堅不摧的人。

距離宇智波鼬進入暗部，還有六年。


	5. 一點也不菜的菜鳥

「你是說那個宇智波鼬嗎！他要加入我們小隊？！」我興奮地抓住卡卡西的手臂，上下搖晃了起來。卡卡西依舊瞪著他百年不變的死魚眼看著我上跳下竄，默默地回頭，把摘下的面具放回置物櫃裡。

「等等你過去看宇智波的考核。」

「欸？我嗎？好耶！前輩最好啦！」

「沒有必要跳到椅子上來吧……」卡卡西稍微往一旁挪了挪，深怕下一秒就會被我踩到。

「有！有必要！我現在就過去！」我跳下來，衣服都沒換，就直接衝出暗部的休息室。

我一蹦一跳的上樓，終於要見到他了，我的盟友。

我現在看起來像是一朵過於燦爛的向日葵，搖晃著他大大的花朵兩階樓梯併一階的衝上樓，而忘記控制自己臉上張揚的笑容。

這幾年我按照動畫裡的表現，嘗試了幾種可以緩解鼬身體狀況的藥物。這種行為只能說是在命運的巨爪下撲騰，能起到多大作用，我可不敢多想。

我冒冒失失的衝向走廊另一段，彷彿趕不上考核。

  
  


場內的宇智波鼬從一坨從四面八方射過來的暗器中脫身，睜著他鮮紅的雙眼。

「好羨慕啊，我當年練了好久的。」我趴在看台欄杆上，感嘆道。

體術、幻術、忍術、綜合實戰，一項又一項的考核接踵而來，而宇智波鼬在場上翻飛的身影沒停下來過。我當初可是差點死在場上的考核，他感覺沒幹嘛就完成了。

精準度跟速度是我們在暗部最重要的素質，必須瞬間完成的暗殺跟快速善後，又或是竊盜、綁架一類的工作，全部都需要快狠準的完成。死人跟活人之間的差別對我們來說不過是零點幾秒的距離，不管是敵人，還是我們自己。

在寫輪眼的幫助下，驚人的精確度令人咋舌，我在台上眼睛都看直了，這就是渴望攀上頂端的人都覬覦的力量。

「這甚麼、這到底甚麼閃現！」突然，我激動的緊抓欄杆，一隻腳用力的踏上下面的護欄，「這根本不科學吧！怎麼可能那樣！」鼬剛剛在和考核官的戰鬥裡，避開了一隻剛剛沒有放完的苦無，還完美的隔擋來自考核官的攻擊。但那很明顯就是來自視野盲區的武器啊！

「寫輪眼還能這樣用嗎！你有白眼吧！」我大喊，但一位前輩指責的眼神馬上讓我閉嘴。

說是考核，但宇智波鼬早就是內定的人選，這場試驗不過是走個過場。

結束時，鼬往我這裡看了一眼，我也不吝嗇，朝他揮了揮手。

我還處於震驚與興奮的綜合狀態，一不小心，竟然踩空了階梯。於是鼬就在從卡卡西手裡接過裝備的同時看到我的模樣，雙腳開開的滑了好幾層階梯才終於狼狽的落地。

「宇智波鼬！」我用光速站了起來，瞬間到了鼬的正前方，年紀相仿的我們很輕易的就能碰到彼此的鼻尖。

「唔！」鼬捧住裝備的右手鬆了開來。

「唉……」卡卡西扶額，雖然說做任務的時候她絕對是一等一的厲害，但有時候他真的覺得瀲很吵。

「以後多多指教囉，我是知更鳥，叫做瀲。」我抓住鼬準備探向忍具包的右手，用力的晃了幾下，「你有甚麼事情都可以來問我，對吧前輩。」我滿心歡喜地看著卡卡西，讓他沐浴在充滿期待的目光之中。

「對……」卡卡西不自在地將目光硬是轉移到鼬的臉上，「以後就是瀲來帶你。」

「我知道了，卡卡西隊長。」鼬輕輕地抽回被握住的手，平淡的接受了命令。

「……這裡是訓練場，那裡是更衣室，那個走廊是盥洗間跟廁所。」我帶著鼬熟悉整棟暗部大樓，期間他只有禮貌性的稍為應和，並沒有太大的情緒起伏。

這裡就是他崛起，以及墜落的地方。暗部，顧名思義就是在黑暗中替光明行事之人，鼬有著這份覺悟，但卻不知道這灘混水有多深。他之後會受到來自根、村子、家族、以及所愛之人的壓力，而我的存在會是他浮出水面的解藥，不，更精確的言詞大概是：減少死亡的毒藥。

「太好了，這樣我們又回到四人小隊的編組了，明天就要進行你的第一次任務了，會不會緊張啊？」我問鼬。

「我抱著非常慎重的心情。」鼬中規中矩的回答。

「啊，也是呢，不過如果在任務中遇到甚麼困難的話，一定要跟我們講，我們會不顧一切地飛奔過去幫你的。」

「在任務進行當中，大家都會有自己的工作要做，我也會盡好我的職責。」

「是是，說實話，你講話一直都這樣嗎，也太老了吧……」我拉聳著臉看著鼬，有些嫌棄的這麼說著。

「瀲小姐，我們……」

「停停停，我跟你年紀一樣啊！」我驚世駭俗的大喊，「叫我瀲就好了啊天啊，我遇過的另一個宇智波沒你那麼驚悚啊！」我抓住鼬的肩膀用力的前後搖晃，「現在不是在工作啊，你完全可以像一個11歲的小孩子啊！」

鼬看起來像是被我搖傻了，久久不能言語。

「我們……同年？」他波瀾不驚的面孔上出現了稱為驚訝的表情，不可置信的吐出這些音節。

「對……不對！我看起來有這麼老嗎？」我煩躁的抓抓頭，然後伸出了一根手指，「反正，不要像一個老人一樣掛著那些條條框框好不好，要不然我覺得我都要給你請安了，如何，宇智波的下任族長？」

「我知道了，」鼬露出了一個淡淡的微笑，有別於那些禮節性的表面功夫，這是屬於他發自深心的笑容，「請不要再那樣稱呼我了，瀲。」

「這樣才對嘛。」

我帶著鼬在休息室裡坐了下來，最近的任務比較少，駐村人員幾乎都在待命，休息室自然也是空無一人。我從置物櫃裡拿了一包海苔口味的洋芋片丟給鼬，自己開了一包原味的吃了起來。

「你在這裡工作多久了？」鼬慢條斯理地接住那包其實是以手裡劍的速度飛過來的洋芋片，正打算打開。

「欸……如果不算訓練期的話，六年了吧。」

鼬面無表情地拉爆了洋芋片的包裝袋。

「嗚哇啊？！」我被那個小小的爆炸聲嚇到，趕緊伸出自己的原味洋芋片袋子去接那些飛散在空中的、無辜的洋芋片。

「抱歉，我沒想到會聽見這麼震撼的事情。」他邊道歉邊把地上的漏網之魚撿起來，扔進角落的垃圾桶。

「啊，是啦，我姑且可以算是前輩吧，但卡卡西前輩年資比我還久呢，」我坐回去，把快滿出來的包裝袋伸到鼬面前，示意他一起吃，「大概有十幾年了吧，我想。」

「這樣啊……」

「啊不過話說回來，明天的任務你真的不要嚇到，」似乎是被我認真的樣子感染到，鼬不自覺的坐直了身子，「怎麼說呢，我的作戰風格，比較特別，所以有可能發生一些脫序的事情，你可能要做好心理準備。」我有些不好意思的說，畢竟明天的任務有些棘手啊……

「脫序？」不太能理解我的意思，鼬重複著這兩個字。

「對……總之希望不要發生。哈哈、哈哈。」我乾笑兩聲，把整包洋芋片塞進他手裡， 「時間也不早了，你應該也要回去吃飯吧？」

「是這樣沒錯，那麼我先告辭了。」鼬很乾脆地起身，想要轉身離開。

「喂喂等等啊我不是那個意思啊，」雖然露出不解的神情，但鼬停下了動作，「總之，我送你去門口吧？」

和鼬的第一次正式見面沒有我想像中的困難，雖然這傢伙有時候挺一根筋。我其實是想約他出去吃飯，但突然想到他家裡有飯吃，我就改口了。看著那傢伙慢慢變小的身影，我轉身進了大樓。今天行程滿檔，武器的保養工作也都還沒做。我慢慢地走進休息室，估算著還要多久才能回去吃飯。

「我回來了。」鼬伸長身體，把那包混合著兩種口味、還快要滿出來的洋芋片袋子放在玄關的牆邊，才坐回去脫鞋子。接近晚餐時間，他在路上只吃了幾片，打算回去先把袋子封起來，晚點再吃。

「啊啦，鼬，你回來了。」鼬的母親，宇智波美琴的聲音從廚房裡傳出來，而食物的香味告訴他是時候上桌吃飯了。

一如既往，鼬進了廚房，幫忙把飯菜拿到餐桌上，然後去通知弟弟跟父親吃飯時間到。美琴看著他隨手放在流裡台上的洋芋片，原本想說些甚麼，但看到鼬淡淡的的笑容之後選擇等等再好好的聽他分享工作上的事情。

鼬敲敲佐助房間的門，才進去。他們曾經是睡同一間房的，但富嶽以鼬長大了，需要自己的空間為由，讓他們分房睡。當年佐助可是鬧了好大一陣的脾氣，好幾周都不跟他爸爸說話。富嶽不以為然，依舊一板一眼的堅持這項決定。直到鼬晚上偷偷的溜進佐助房間睡，才成功的化解父子之間的堅冰。

他很清楚父親是因為自己工作的原因，有些東西讓佐助看到並不妥當。升上中忍，他有一段時間曾經在警備隊工作，然後才又去接了木葉的正規任務。雖然鼬很感謝父親所做的這個決定，但又有點害怕自己和佐助的關係會因此疏遠。但目前為止，自己的擔心並沒有發生，他忙碌的時間和佐助上學的時間差不多，中短期派外任務也沒想像中的多，他們兩人的羈絆仍然深厚。

「哥哥！」門才開到一半，就被佐助用力的從另一邊拉開，菁英忍者宇智波鼬被小自己五歲的弟弟的擁抱撲倒在地。

「晚餐做好了，趕快來吃吧。」鼬疼愛的揉揉佐助的頭髮，抱起懷中小小的身體，站起來，然後才把佐助放下，有點重了呢，他心想，佐助果然長大了。

「好～」佐助開心地跟上去，沿路尼桑尼桑的喊，鼬不禁開始想像佐助長大之後的模樣，不知道會長多高，但他覺得絕對會比他這個當哥哥的還要高，因為佐助可是很乖的，都不會挑食。

「如何？」所有人就坐之後，宇智波富嶽劈頭就是工作上的事情。

「非常順利，父親。」

「很好。」

兩人一板一眼的對話美琴實在看不下去，這種事情，等吃完飯再回書房討論也不遲，幹嘛偏要在這麼時候呢，於是他趁機切入話題。

「鼬今天有認識甚麼新的人嗎？」美琴一直對於鼬沒有甚麼同年的好友耿耿於懷，也對於丈夫讓長子僅入暗部一事頗有微詞。

「有的，我認識了一個人不錯的前輩，他也跟我同年。」鼬很清楚母親對自己的擔心，也很希望可以排解這份擔憂，讓美琴知道瀲的存在無疑是一件好事。

「這樣啊，太好了，這樣工作上不懂的地方就可以請教他了。」美琴很是高興，連著整頓飯都笑咪咪的，佐助聽不太懂他們的談話，但看到好久沒這麼開心的媽媽，自己也是開著小花吃晚飯。

鼬蠻喜歡那個前輩，原因他也不清楚。他固然優秀，心境也老成，但那小小的心裡還是會擔心自己的表現。父親交與他的任務……希望他們未來共事時順利。


	6. 怪物小隊

鼬提早了十五分鐘到集合地點，清晨四點的木葉村散著濃霧，在太陽還沒升起的時候，這個大村總是朦朧地存在於火之國一隅。

「早安，卡卡西隊長。」

「早。」卡卡西墨色的身影得在兩公尺內才看得清，忙不迭地道了聲早安。

「其他人還沒到嗎？」鼬有點疑惑，他第一次執行的常規任務中，準時到卻被前輩數落了一番，他便一直以為身為新人早到是必須的，但是當作為隊長的卡卡西比他早到時，讓他不禁懷疑是不是自己記錯了時間。

「瀲在樹上睡覺。」卡卡西指了一個方向，但卻被濃霧所遮蔽，鼬順著那個方向走去，坐在那棵樹下。這是一棵大樹，枝葉濃密，再加上霧氣，就算他沒有感覺到有人在那上頭，也沒有貿然上去確認，以免擾人清夢。

沙沙。

「早……」瀲睡眼惺忪地落在鼬的面前，反覆地掙開不斷閉上的眼睛，但收效甚微。

「早安。」鼬說。細微的聲音提示了他，因此並沒有被嚇到。

瀲改為只睜開一隻眼睛，用另一隻眼睛睡覺，往卡卡西的方向走過去。瀲並不急於讓自己馬上進入最好的戰鬥狀態，而是讓空蕩蕩的大腦去控制左搖右擺的身體，蛇行的姿勢宛如在酒館放縱至深夜的上班族。

鼬跟在旁邊很困惑，這是等等要執行任務的狀態嗎？但他並沒有出聲，在進入暗部之前，止水有和他說過，這裡的人千奇百怪，不要太驚訝。

就算這樣好了，也不能對任務這樣不上心啊，鼬心想。

「要走了嗎前輩……」雖然搖搖晃晃，但瀲是往卡卡西那裡前進沒有錯，一撞上即將被充當靠枕的卡卡西，瀲便巴在卡卡西身上繼續睡。

「不要在我身上睡覺。」卡卡西很是嫌棄的抽出了被瀲環住的手，下了逐客令。

「一下下就好……」瀲小小聲的呢喃，意識漸漸淡出現實世界。

卡卡西一把抓起瀲的后頸，用力掐住瀲的臉頰，「醒了，工作了。」

「呃啊啊痛啊！」瀲揮向卡卡西的拳頭落了空，他早就已經跳到三、四公尺外的地方了。

「出發了。」

瀲沒有再玩鬧，而是戴上面具，隨眾人一起消失在霧中，集合地恢復了原本的安靜，耐心地等待村子甦醒。

鼬昨天拿到的裝備裡，有一個檔案夾就記載著作戰計畫以及隊員能力。這次的臨時小隊裡，戰略配置是以卡卡西為中心主攻，鼬為副攻，瀲做前鋒。鼬原本很好奇，為何以卡卡西為首的隊伍可以作為暗部常規部隊裡任務成功率最高的一隊，但昨晚在翻看資料的時候就發現，他們還有常駐醫療支援，鼬不禁看了一眼跑在卡卡西後頭的瀲。

瀲的醫療忍術也是將隊友從鬼門關拉回的重要因素，在一個以戰鬥為主要取向的小隊裡，她的存在是整個小隊續航跟反殺的關鍵。

這個小隊根本就是集所有暗部菁英於此，鼬心想，將他安插在這個小隊的父親是否別有用心，他對此有所保留，但是這個小隊的任務難度肯定是最高的，也就是昨天瀲為什麼會這麼擔心的原因。

她在害怕這個菜鳥會不會第一天上工就直接殉職。

不可能，太小看宇智波了。鼬咬緊了後牙。父親相信他，那他自然不能讓父親失望。

這次的目的地在雷之國，經典的反間諜任務。某位間諜叛變，準備投入雷之國的懷抱，而他們的工作就是在他到達雷隱前把他抓回來。

長年駐居雷之國邊境，他回傳的邊境兵力部屬情報是木葉守衛國土安全的重要資訊，而他的叛變會讓木葉十幾年來的心血付諸東流。一旦雷隱對木葉的邊防策略重新洗牌，木葉的暗樁必定會被一一拔除，重新派駐人員的難度也會增加。

雷隱派出了好幾組小隊攔截，就為了知道這位間諜給木葉提供的計畫，也為了更加強力的打擊木葉而費盡心思，畢竟他們心心念念的白眼就在兩個微不足道的國家的另一頭。

我們繼續高速前進，暗部不需要知道任務的前因與後果，但大家都心知肚明日向家在這次衝突中扮演的角色。那起事件催生出我的護短情節，甚至連前進的速度也比平常快了些許。

我完全忘記這一齣。計畫中的確少了這一個細項，我忘記鼬加入暗部的同一年，雛田會被雷隱綁架。這或許可以怪罪一周前，兩國簽署停戰協議時，我們小隊在國外，沒感受到村裡那喜慶的氛圍。寧次他爸白死了，只因為我忘記了。

這件小事對整個計畫並沒有影響，但又是一條逝去的生命。面具後的我嘆了一口氣，九尾之夜後，我自認已經對自己放下過高的期待，但事實並不是如此，揮之不去的愧疚和痛苦依舊壓在心頭，令人喘不過氣來。我這次沒能拯救的是寧次的童年。

無能。

這兩個字在我腦中放大、旋轉、宣示他的存在感，我趕緊把這想法給甩掉，深怕影響工作效率。

木葉已經如此千瘡百孔，能夠讓外族使者不聲不響地擄走大族子女了嗎？休息時，鼬思索著。即便日向和木葉高層有意封鎖消息，宇智波要得到這點情報卻不是難事。他雖然無意進入決策層，父親也不會在家中談論公事，但透過止水，他有自信自己比隊伍中其餘人掌握著更多的情報。

負責警戒的瀲搭著刀柄，像是要衝出去一般，踩著地面突起的樹根面向一處。鼬覺得好奇，也一同看著。過了一會，他沒看出端倪，反倒引來卡卡西的注意。

「怎麼了？有敵人？」

「有隱約的查克拉反應，不清楚是不是敵人。大約在七百公尺外，人數無法確定，是否有目標人物也無法確定。」鳥面具下的聲音雖然有些含糊，卻不能掩蓋精確的報告。

鼬不禁多看了瀲幾眼，意外於她不同於平時的工作態度。

「保持偵查，我們動身。」

卡卡西一聲令下，他們又再度飛上樹枝。瀲帶著他們避開所有可能的危險，越過雷之國國境超過半天，他們還沒見到任何一名雷忍。他們在一處石窟和偵查小隊碰頭，得知了要追上目標人物還需要加緊腳程。

一名油女家的忍者操縱著蟲子，在火光下鋪出接下來的地圖以及埋伏。雖然帶路基本上由瀲負責，但鼬仍自然地上前，用寫輪眼記錄下所有細節。

目標身邊跟了五名雷忍，實力約在特別上忍至上忍之間。他們還沒發現有人跟蹤，腳程適中，甚至可說有些偏慢。聽著平板的敘述，鼬逐漸對這次的任務產生了信心。

只要避開耳目，他們毫髮無損地把目標帶回來也不是不可能。

當瀲握拳抬手，張開五指，另外二人馬上停下腳步，四處散開尋找掩蔽。瀲向上跳去，消失在蔥鬱的樹冠裡。

鼬半掩在樹幹後，隱約能看見十一點鐘方向的卡卡西，他好像發現了甚麼，勾出苦無，無聲地等待。

林中沒有一絲風或一聲鳥鳴，連空氣靜悄悄地壓在鼬身上。鼬看著他們先前的來向，摸上背後的刀。

倏地，麻雀的叫聲打在鼬的神經上，緊接著三聲陌生的爆響，他和卡卡西同時衝向那幾名一動不動的白色雷忍。

六個人中，僅剩下一人呆立著。地上七橫八豎的屍體中，兩具被封喉，其餘三具的鼻子部分全毀，還泊泊地流著鮮血。當瀲從遠處趕來，鼬已經解除了原先伏擊雷忍小隊的幻術，而任務目標的眼神也恢復清亮。

為避免那名間諜自盡，或是消除情報，卡卡西讓鼬留著三分控制。當目標從面具的孔洞裡看見那雙鮮紅的三勾玉寫輪眼時，彷彿連如何站穩都忘了，跌坐在屍體上。

眼睛附贈的額外效用讓鼬在心中嘆了口氣。

我熟練地把屍體收進卷軸裡，當鼬和卡卡西帶著真正的目標離開，我才用影分身和變身術再造了一個一模一樣的目標，從另一個方向離開雷之國。

剛才的槍響一定已經引來敵國感知型忍者的注意，而我已經準備好將那些壞水導引至我這處，以確保真正的目標的安全。我身手靈活，做為誘餌最合適不過。如果可以，我想解決掉一些雲忍的戰力。

但那都是後話了，眼下有更重要的事情必須處理。

鼬有些不自然地想要撥去後頸上的血珠，又硬生生地收回手。陌生的查克拉這麼貼著自己，即便構不成威脅，鼬還是覺得渾身不對勁。他往旁邊瞥了一眼，發現卡卡西非常很習慣，沒有像他一樣排斥。

「只是要保證你們在我力所能及的範圍內的安全。」瀲在任務開始前和他解釋道，「雖然可以用追蹤器啦，但有點耗查克拉，現在也不需要，所以先算了。」

他不知道甚麼是追蹤器，但他知道這樣的秘術於他有益，便盡力無視那股不協調感，沒想到久了竟然也習慣了。

鼬有些感慨，這就是他未來共事的同伴嗎……他不由得放下了心中最後一點緊張感，止水，你的擔心沒有成真真是太好了。

在我看來，鼬的心態沒有他想像中毫無波瀾。這是他進入暗部的第一份任務，那幾具面部血肉模糊的屍體仍然對他造成了打擊。

他只是個孩子，我心中有個小小的聲音這麼說著。已經不是，也不能再是了，我喃喃自語道。

但更讓我痛苦的是，鼬眼神中藏不住的疑惑與詢問。

——這樣是正常的嗎？


	7. 拐騙未成年行動

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可利用資源正慢慢浮出水面

太陽尚未西下，街市距離覆上昏黃還有一段時間，而長長的人龍沿著一間間的店面延伸過來，裏頭有老有少。

鼬從隊伍前端擠了出來，若是細看可以發現，他懷中的盒子外貌和櫥窗上的海報略有相似。即便氣質成熟，尚未長開的身形卻沒有讓其他人對他有過多的側目，合理地認為是孩子前來購買玩具。

佐助應該還在學校，鼬心想，他抱著盒子，轉頭看向熟悉的甜點店。

  
  


「鼬？」我看著默默嚼著糰子，只用了眼神打招呼的隊友，對他的理解又刷新了一層。

他吃甜食時似乎不喜歡被打擾，但還是同意讓我和他併桌。我拿出本子，看了看待辦事項，以及很久之前寫好的如何和鼬聊天的分析。這些都是我剛進入木葉時，照著記憶裡的動畫寫成的，一直沒有機會更新。

劃掉某些偏離情境的敘述後，我將腦中浮現的一些關鍵詞隨手寫在新的一頁上，或許等等可以嘗試使用，觀察一下鼬的反應。

我叫了一串醬油和一串紅豆糰子，拉下一顆後，一邊嚼著，一邊抄抄寫寫。

鼬看起來並不想久留，吃得有些快。我留意了一下天色，看來只能速戰速決了。

「我想我弟弟應該也會很喜歡吧。」托著臉，我看著木桌上的模型說道。

「……非常抱歉。」鼬的表情沒有多大變化，只是淡淡地道歉，改把紙盒放在身邊的長椅上，剛好能被桌面遮掩。

「沒事啦，人總是會死的，何況是在戰爭時期。這也是沒辦法的事情，別介意別介意。」我擺擺手，不太在意地笑著，「但偶爾看到你們倆走在一起，還是會有些羨慕。」

鼬沒有說話，似乎在咀嚼我的話。和我的假設一樣。

突然，桌子被用力地撞了一下，要不是我眼疾手快，事先端起盤子，要不然我就只能吃烏龍茶醬油味的糰子了。那名大叔趕忙道歉，又是彎腰，又是賠罪，還送上了一盤新的三色糰子。

我見他誠懇，也沒計較，喝了一口新的烏龍茶。

鼬多看了他幾眼，很隱蔽，但被正對面的我全數捕捉。我悄悄地收回原本想要黏上去的偵察機，能吸引宇智波鼬的注意力，那大叔還是別碰為佳。只不過，多虧那個大叔，我今天的計畫恐怕提前流產了。

「嚇死我了，幸好鼬已經先吃完了。」我用開玩笑的語氣說著，把三色糰子往他那邊推去，「這份給你吧，我吃不了那麼多。」

沒想到他搖搖頭，拒絕了我的好意，「謝謝，但佐助不喜歡吃太甜。」

是因為剛才那個莽撞的大叔嗎……？

「唔，但我吃不完也是浪費，還是醬油的給他？」提到浪費兩個字，鼬的睫毛輕輕顫了一下。我把還沒碰過的醬油糰子推出去，拉回沒人要的三色糰子。

「……好吧，我代他傳達感謝。」

「不用謝啦，隊友的弟弟也是我弟弟囉。」

我將盤子端去給老闆娘，麻煩她幫忙打包。沒過多久，一個精巧的紙盒被送上桌。

就算今天沒甚麼推展，我仍沒有打算繼續增進和鼬之間的信任，便趁著空檔，把剩下的糰子吃個精光。

鼬被我風捲殘雲的速度嚇著，困惑地看著我。

「你等等有計畫？」

「恩，一份從天而降的任務，」連著鼬的份，我把錢放在桌上，鼬才剛想婉拒就被打斷，「趁著任務不多的時候珍惜和弟弟相處的時光吧，之後可沒有這麼輕鬆了。」

「好的，謝謝妳。」有點難發現，但鼬的嘴角似乎微微勾起了一些。我笑著點頭作為道別，掀開門口的簾子。

先前的大叔並沒有在附近徘徊，但為了保險起見，我還是乖乖地用了瞬身術。

在四代夫婦眼裡，我是一個勤奮好學的孩子。我學了點封印術，還拿到飛雷神的卷軸。老人團對於四代的影響力遠不及對於三代，雖然是名孤兒，但在四代極力引薦下，我作為少數擁有空間忍術天賦的人，老人團也喜聞樂見飛雷神有傳承人。

這種替暗殺者量身訂做的術，即便再怎麼難學習，我也算是撈了一把好處。發動發雷神消耗的查克拉量不多，很適合我這種天天藍條見底的人。

但我沒有學成。

「沒有學成嗎？」

水門死後第二年，瀲將飛雷神卷軸還給了他。

「是的，火影大人。我想……我還是沒有四代大人的天賦。四代大人死後，我同一個瓶頸已經卡了兩年，我……我已經放棄了。」瀲空虛地說著，眼神中帶著一絲不安，「沒能傳承四代大人留下的忍術，真的非常抱歉！」

她用力地彎腰，展現了一個90度的過份鞠躬，像是想證明甚麼似的，模樣很是悔恨。

「沒關係的，」三代慈愛地摸了摸瀲的腦袋，微微彎著腰說道，「水門留下來的不僅僅只有忍術，還有他的精神。只要瀲對木葉的愛沒有改變，那你就永遠是木葉的一份子。」

瀲的腦袋僵硬了一下，抬起頭來，用清澈的大眼詢問道。

「就算沒有學會飛雷神，也是嗎？」

樹葉嗎……瀲的眼神確實充滿了生機，又帶了點她這個年紀該有的活力。是很令人安心的草木綠呢。三代這麼想著，又揉了揉瀲白色的腦袋。但是待在暗部這麼久，她也學會了一些習慣。

三代眼神一暗，但又恢復如初。

「瀲永遠都是我的家人，永遠是木葉的一份子喔。」三代依舊溫暖的笑著，這樣包容的態度，給了瀲不少勇氣。她像是充滿電的電池，再次露出了燦爛的笑容。

「謝謝三代大人！」瀲用力地抱住他，大聲說道，「我最喜歡大家了！」

瀲的陰鬱一掃而空，雀躍地出了大門。三代看著水晶球的畫面，瞬間，三名戴著不同面具的暗部單膝跪地，現身領命。

「觀察她，感覺不太對勁。」

話音一落，三名暗部化做黑影，留下空蕩的火影辦公室。

「希望是我老了多心了吧。」

  
  


突然地單人巡邏任務，我在林間跳躍，思索著三代的用意。這種隨便一隊下忍就能完成的工作，何必派出暗部？

這麼一想，我偏離主要幹道，往北北西方向移動，既然他想要試探我，那我就順著他的意也無妨。

偶爾會見到松鼠竄過，或是站在枝頭上的小鳥，今天甚至久違地看見棕熊。要知道，他們並不喜歡人類。確實有遇上人類，但那是剛完成任務，急著回去報備的隊伍。木葉四周一片寧靜祥和，毫無風雨欲來之感。

墨非定律是個小渾蛋，總是在你以為一帆風順的時候，竄出來咬住你的屁股。

宇智波止水和我擦肩而過，他看了我一眼，便向反方向疾馳而去。要說我如何認出他來，大概是因為他滿臉的血，而不得不把面具拿下。是甚麼事情讓他得即刻趕回木葉，甚至沒時間整理好自己？

不，他的任務很大概率與我無關，和我有關的是止水的身分。三代是否是有意讓我和止水見面？確實，宇智波問題始終是木葉人喉頭的魚鯁，但沒有任何跡象代表我和宇智波有掛鉤。為什麼會懷疑到我頭上？我皺著眉，暗暗計算。那這可麻煩了啊。


	8. 辣個男人

今天的木葉有著萬里無雲的晴空。雲都被附近的氣旋捲走了，我躺在樹林裡一塊小小的草皮上這樣想著。這塊草皮也神奇，中央矗立著一顆大樹，這棵樹彷彿只准許小草出現在他的周身，絲毫不讓草地外的根系入侵。

簡直就是劃地為王嘛。找到同伴的我，安心地以草地為中心，在方圓五十公尺的樹林中設置了奇門遁甲以及隱匿結界，防止陌生人闖進我的小天地。一來不用消耗查克拉，二來也不用分神去注意外人。此處並非木葉腹地，但若是躍上樹梢，可以隱約看見木葉邊界的城牆。要是好巧不巧，真有人靠近這裡，也會被機關給繞出去。

我看著藍天，構思該如何接近鼬的內心，這件事一直是我最近非常上心但力不從心的一件工作。

鼬和我之間的羈絆僅止於隊友之情，而我已經沒有時間和他玩友情的扮家家酒。

可不可以直接昇華成革命情誼啊！

如果白雲有高超的視力，並向千里遠的地上一瞧，恐怕會被那個面部猙獰的小女孩嚇成雨水。

鼬可能察覺了我的一些內幕，總是有意地避開我。卡卡西領導的隊伍人數上看十幾人，我不會每次都和鼬組隊出團。但經過幾次任務後，鼬和我不但沒有更加熟稔，之間的疏離感竟然越來越重。就我的觀察，三代這時應該還沒有親自「關心」過鼬，團藏不好說，說不定他正在悄悄地汙染鼬。

難道是團藏說了甚麼嗎……？我細細思索著。不，或許這是我的問題，可能是因為我有點過於躁進。我們認識才半年，不，半年應該很久了吧？難道我的熱情讓他覺得不適嗎？宇智波都是這種領地意識這麼強烈的人嗎？

那我主動接近止水呢？不，這樣太過明顯，我不信沒有人監視著他，貿然出現在他的生活中一點理由都沒有。

果然只能透過鼬。我掏出紙筆，那麼我得偏激一點了。但在這之前，我要先弄清楚他防範我的理由。

  
  


一些細微的交談聲傳入我耳中。

「看吧，這裡真的很奇怪，明明有幻術的味道在。」我的聽力不俗，沒有掩飾的聲音就這麼被我捕捉到。竟然有人能跨過第一關。至於人數嘛……我讓小血珠飄出去，只有兩個人。

啊，這個熟悉的查克拉。

不過他們怎麼會出現在這裡……？雖然不明顯，但村子裡對宇智波的管制正逐漸加重，我能在躺在這，還是因為三代的特許。

  
  


「鼬，這是甚麼東西？」止水四處躲避那顆小小的紅色珠子，詢問自己的摯友。它們沒有攻擊性，卻瘋狂的追尋自己的身子。止水不敢大意，畢竟要不是為了成功進入這片樹林，他們倆不會開啟寫輪眼，也不會發現這幾顆珠子。

前幾周，止水的隊伍回村時，意外地繞過結界外圍。結界的特殊結構引起了寫輪眼使用者，也就是止水的注意。

「我想我大概知道這是誰的手筆了。」鼬平靜地讓那些小珠子貼上后頸，「我們離開這裡吧，止水。」

「不，我想見這個人。這個不讓我們進去的忍術很有趣，你認識他嗎？」 止水立刻拒絕，雙眼放出精光，像是找到寶物的孩子。

「是我所屬小隊的一個成員……叫做瀲。」鼬自知是攔不住了，沒有多做反駁。原本飄浮在空中，隱匿在林葉間的小珠子完成任務後，其餘的便全數往一個方向退去。

「瀲嗎？很有趣。」止水躍躍欲試，決心在今天穿越這個樹林，去會會這名布下機關的人士。鼬沒有說話，重新打開寫輪眼，幫助止水尋找那些明明在樹林裡格格不入，卻被他們忽略的物件。這是他們剛剛得到的結論，就是那些東西害他們不斷地偏離目的地。

  
  


我簡直不敢相信，守株待兔是真的！靠著偵察機的感知，我知道他們正在試圖突破我的奇門遁甲，雖然對自己的機關很有信心，但我可不保證那些蛛絲馬跡能夠逃過宇智波最強的兩雙眼睛。我幫自己喬了一個舒適的姿勢，閉上眼，感受他們的一舉一動。

  
  


「成功了！」止水和鼬終於看到樹林之外的光亮處，興高采烈地大喊。鼬沒有多說甚麼，只是跟著。

一踏出蔥鬱的原生林，油綠的草地取代了互相緊貼的枝幹，一名少女倚靠正前方的大樹根部閉目養神。大概是感知到他們的到來，她睜開了和草地應和的雙眼。

「嗨～」我滿面笑容地打著招呼，彷彿穿越迷宮是件日常的活動，而他們並沒有花上整個下午。

「原來是你！」止水毫無懸念地認出我，而我在心底樂的開花。

「好久不見，止水前輩。」太熱情是不好的，我告誡自己。鼬雖然沒有表現出敵意，但我能聞到他的戒備。

「你怎麼辦到的！這太神奇了，我第一次見過這種忍術，這種詭異的感覺到底是怎麼回事？」止水快步走來，一邊詢問著，而鼬則是一副不想接近的樣子，遠遠地落在後頭。

  
  


向止水解說的同時，我不時悄悄地偷瞄鼬。趁著止水低頭端詳地圖，我看見鼬裝作四處觀察，又悄悄地不把注意力移開的模樣。因為真的太可愛，我沒忍住，噗一聲笑了出來。不笑還好，這笑意像是困獸沖出鐵籠，攔也攔不住。

「咦，發生甚麼事了嗎？」止水不知道我為何而笑，訝異地抬起頭。

快樂是具有強大感染力的情緒，見我停不下笑聲，止水也繃不住臉，毫無緣由地笑了起來。鼬一人站著，但那張淡漠的臉上竟然摻了些無奈。

「沒事、沒事，是我失禮了。」我抹去眼角的淚水，被刻意壓住的笑聲逼得我只能梗著聲音道歉。我不敢在鼬面前繼續失控，深怕連那一點點的好感都被自己消耗殆盡。

我沒有放過鼬給予的提示，看來，他從我和止水的互動中沒有判斷出任何負面資訊，甚至還加了點印象分數。

止水是天使吧。

「能讓你這麼開心一定是很好笑的事情吧？和我們分享一下如何？我也很想知道。」止水也停下了笑，好奇地詢問道。

我看著止水，又看了看鼬，決定在這個時刻，啟動宇智波拯救計畫。

「不了，有些事說出口就失去應有的價值了。」我豎起食指，笑咪咪地說道。

「唔……說的也是呢，那要不然我們繼續？」止水沒有追問下去，而是把注意力放回我在空地上畫出的示意圖 。

「……大腦一旦發現哪裡不合常理，就會想要盡力排除這個怪異點。當大腦的分析能力全部被占滿時，我自然就不用擔心有人有餘力跑進來……」

「……對，基本上是由封印術建構。一個存在之所以是一個存在，那就有界定這個存在的因素，例如顏色、氣味、外貌等等。當我封印住某些因素時，大腦會自動自發地開始運作，完全分散注意力……」

「……不過當然沒有說的這麼簡單啦，想要讓人如中幻術般深陷其中，還是有些難處的……」

「……是的，這是我的家鄉的一門忍術，叫做奇門遁甲。」

那些從水門夫婦那裏學來的知識沒有被我落下，特別是玖辛奈的封印學。稍稍變換之後，便足以彌補我的短版——幻術。融合一些過去的知識，將封印術加上特殊的佈陣方式，便有了這個奇門遁甲。我從沒想過，那時候因為中二而學的易經竟然在此時派上用場。

要是能封印住構成世界的一隅，是不是就能扭曲現實了？我曾這麼想過，但要是真的做到，這個世界會不會提前崩塌啊……？

  
  


很快就到了晚餐時間，我帶著他們離開樹林，並且歡迎他們常來。

我說，我沒任務的時候人都在這，多幾個朋友會很開心。止水再三保證他們絕對會再來拜訪，還詢問我會不會更新放在外面的機關。我牙一咬、心一橫便答應了下來，天知道我為了設計那整片林子花了多少心血。止水竟然笑嘻嘻的說他們只花一周就進來了，還很大器地安慰我，說一個月不算甚麼，既然知道對手是宇智波，那修改的方向就出來了。

宇智波。又是這個該死的名諱，我看著一族最強的兩人，哭喪著臉。

「前輩……你們要知道你們在我眼裡根本就是全能嗎？」

「這怎麼可能嘛，你想太多了，就算是宇智波，也會有弱點的。你說是吧？鼬？」

鼬沉默地點點頭。

我沒有問為什麼他們為什麼能無理由地出村，也不打算問。把鼬編進卡卡西的隊伍裡，三代一定有他的用意。放行他們過來見我，也一定有用意。

雖然沒有感受到視線，但說不定三代正在水晶球前吐著煙圈，觀察著我們的一舉一動。心思縝密的人真的很難對付，而我身邊又很不湊巧地，全是這種人。真不懂我到底何來自信，竟想蹚這灘渾水。

但這次的偶然見面降低了鼬對我的戒心，雖然只有些許，但足以成為我改為進行新方案的理由。

止水會是我們兩個之間的橋樑。

雖然不是長久之計，但我暫且確定了和他們倆的朋友關係。接下來的工作就是讓止水維持對我的興趣，這樣跟著止水行動的鼬也會跟來，而我就可以在交談中逐漸揭露一些相當隱晦的小祕密。

在這之前，我得先處理一下麻煩的望遠鏡之術。


	9. 瘋子集會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陷阱一直都在那。

寫輪眼是一個外掛。為了對抗宇智波，我決定不再讓機關的組成只仰賴視覺，而是增加其他感官。為了讓他們誤以為只靠眼睛就可以解決，我沿用原先鬼打牆的設計，但利用蟲鳥的鳴叫聲，讓他們不知不覺地轉移注意力，但又不會將懷疑從眼前所見移開。

畢竟之前那地圖，他們只花了兩天。我可得好好整整他們。

趁著布置場地，我理了理鼬對我的偏見從何而起。

「止水，」沒有剛剛閒聊時的輕快，為了破解機關，在林子裡鋤草的鼬突然低低的喊了同伴的名字，止水抹掉頭上的汗，停下手中的動作看過去。

「你覺得……瀲是個怎麼樣的人？」

「嗯……」止水捏住下巴仔細的想了一會，但似乎找不太到合適的言詞，只好平舖直述的說，「就是一個有點怪的女孩子啊，講話蠻好笑的。」說完，半開玩笑的又加了一句，「怎麼了，你對他有興趣？」

鼬從來不對止水隱瞞任何事情，自己前幾天的舉動對方全部都看在眼裡。他知道止水是在調侃他，於是也不生氣，原原本本的把自己的疑慮說了出來。

「我覺得瀲有目的地在接近我們，但我的猜想都對不上她的行為。」

「有目的？說來聽聽。」止水找了個突出的樹根坐下，洗耳恭聽為什麼自己的好友會對才剛認識不久的隊友如此戒備。

「我不知道，我原以為他是被派來監視我的，但事實上卡卡西前輩才是監視者，而且瀲每次找我講話都是說有關於佐助的事情，開口閉口都是我的家庭。」鼬盯著苦無的細痕說。

其實還有一點，但他不打算告訴止水，而是決定私底下繼續觀察。

兩人許久都沒有說話，各自思考這個女孩對於宇智波的危害性。

  
  


止水率先開口，他並不是很支持鼬追隨自己加入暗部的舉動，即便是以族長的命令作為理由。

「鼬，我知道你在小隊裡不輕鬆，那種如影隨形的敵意即便我單獨行動也能感覺到。難你沒有必要把自己逼那麼緊，你可以和富嶽大人……」

「不……並不是這樣……」鼬的語氣猶疑，彷彿在懷疑自己似的說，「瀲沒有敵意，他比較像是……憐憫。」

「……憐憫。」止水重複了一遍，他也隱約有感覺到，那種感覺，隱藏在瀲飽含笑意的眼神底下。

學校裡的大人們說得好聽，但實際上，一個忍者想要毫無顧忌地揮灑情感是極為困難的一件事。他們無意識地學會了封閉，學會轉移。而瀲卻對素昧平生，甚至名聲滑坡的宇智波施予憐憫。

先不論被冒犯感，現在鼬也知道止水和他想一塊去了，他們根本不知道瀲的目的。這種被動感，已經持續了半年多。

「那我們試著問問看如何？」止水突然以驚雷般的速度抽出苦無，在手中拋了一圈。鼬被他的大動作驚嚇到，微微睜大了鮮紅的雙眼。但止水只是低下頭，繼續鋤草。

「你是指……」鼬的問題只問出一半，便立刻了然於心，「不妥當。止水，瀲是暗部，遠比我們都資深，我們也不知道她對我們到底包藏著甚麼禍心。再者，我們目前的處境也經不起你這種試探！」

「哈哈，鼬，你把瀲想得太壞了。她說不定只是想認識我們而已啊，而且，要是出了甚麼事，我可以處理的。」止水瞇著眼，從看似空無一物的樹洞裡拿出瀲擺放的苦無，並撕下上頭的符文。

瀲確實是一個充滿謎團的人。和鼬同年，卻是暗部裡的老前輩。要說她完全沒有和高層有瓜葛是不可能的，止水暗自思量著，把行為稍微包裝一下，說不定可以撈到一些秘辛。

  
  


「甚麼跟甚麼！」當我還在本子上塗塗抹抹的時候，臉上不知所以的被招呼了一坨手裡劍，被我全數擊落。我成了夾心餅乾中間的餡料，前後各一個宇智波，而且查克拉全活躍了起來，做足準備等著進攻。

我快速臥倒，把手套的腕部向下折，露出平常總是遮掩著的傷痕。現在我已不再讓傷口癒合，而是用血液模擬身體組織。我把忍具包裡的藥劑瓶推開，並用血液帶出麻醉劑，融進暗紅的步槍裡。

血液包覆住麻醉劑，子彈成形；清脆的喀嚓聲響起，子彈上膛完畢。

止水看著一小股通紅的液體逐漸組成物體，收緊手中的刀，提高警覺。那物體通體鮮紅，幾乎有半個人那麼長，最重要的是，從沒見過。鼬沒有和他提及瀲的戰鬥方式，只是淡淡地說一句：你會知道的。

「瀲！今天輸了的人要請客！鼬說他想吃糰子！」止水在樹林裡大喊，絲毫不介意暴露他的方位。我沒有應答，而是勾起嘴角，這算是……邀請嗎？嘻，我喜歡他們的衝動。

  
  


瞄準鏡裡的止水被放大數十倍，我眼中只剩下他的肩膀。

伺機而動的止水閃避不及，一個物體破風而來，一陣刺痛後整條右臂便失去知覺。

血液封住止水的的血管，並沒有大出血，但子彈裡的麻醉會讓他暫時連刀都握不住。

他用左手拿過逐漸滑落的刀，失去感覺的右手無力的垂掛在身側，無法打暗號通知鼬。

空氣中瀰漫著血腥味，鼬以為這是瀲發動能力的緣故，沒有意識到事情不對勁的他按照計畫從樹後偷襲。

  
  


「我可沒想到你們竟然搞這齣，現在是怎樣啊？」被捆得結實的鼬無法行動，只能躺在我身邊不斷扭動，看著眼神沒離開止水的我乾著急。

  
  


鼬在瀲背後閃現，但才剛踏進瀲方圓一公尺，就被樹幹上竄出的紅色絲線絞住脖頸。全身被纏緊的他，右手被固定在胸口，那原本要拿來抵住瀲咽喉的苦無此時毫無作用。反手握住的苦無別說是揮舞了，就連割斷胸前由血液和查克拉組成的絲線都辦不到。在印都無法結成的情況下，替身術無法發動，想用蠻力逃脫，卻發現絲線越絞越緊，割破他頸部的皮膚。

鼬後發制於人，止水一根手指都不敢動。止水能感覺到瀲的視線黏在他身上，即便那雙草木綠的眼睛被擋住，但身為獵物的他還是不禁背脊發涼，剛才他是瞄準肩膀，現在呢？會是瞄準他的眉心嗎？他甚至沒有機會施展幻術，就已經因為錯估對手的實力而失去先手優勢，硬生生地被制伏。

  
  


沒有人說話，兩方人馬都繃緊神經對峙著。

  
  


「現在是怎樣？」無盡的盡頭到來，止水的臉頰拉出了一道血痕，耳後的樹幹嘶嘶的冒著煙，一些細小的木屑打在他臉上，瀲又使用了那個武器。

「你做了甚麼！快住手！」鼬大喊，他知道瀲進入戰鬥模式時的模樣，而她顯然被激怒了。

「你們又想做甚麼？嗯？」瀲除了手指，無一處移動，鼬無法預測她的下一步動作。

「我們只是想切磋切磋而已！沒有別的意思！」這時止水在遠處大喊，「如果讓你生氣了非常抱歉！」

瀲一臉不敢置信，大吼回去，「看看我的實力？看看我的實力你開了萬花筒？要是鼬開眼的話我還能不能精神正常的走出去啊？」

等一等，連鼬都不知道止水開著萬花筒，瀲是怎麼知道的？

「試我的實力幹嘛？我們是要結盟嗎？啊？」瀲雖然一副兇巴巴的樣子，但從頭到尾一點殺氣都沒有，反倒是自己，動了真格。止水很不合時宜的在檢討自己，不過鼬還認為他們有反殺的機會，試圖掙脫禁錮。

「真的非常的抱歉！」止水竟然在樹上鞠躬，我差點笑出來，因為他那失去控制的右手在腿前虛浮的搖晃著，和緊貼在身側的左手反差極大。

我緩慢的站起來，以免被低血壓的巨槌毆打。一個姿勢維持太久真的不好，上次為了暗殺一個任務目標，我在樹上端著槍蹲了整整三天，暗殺成功之後還差點從樹上掉下去。

止水看著那把武器在散開，鑽回瀲手腕裡時才恍然大悟，這小女孩，恐怕也是血繼限界的使用者。即便他從來沒在村子裡見過有相同能力的人。

「真是的，下來。」我對遠方的止水招招手，示意他過來，同時也解開鼬身上的束縛。我走了過去，避開他還沒收起的寫輪眼，把飄起綠光的手靠近被絲線割破的部位。鼬起先有點抗拒，但發現我真的沒有要加害於他之後，乖巧的抬起頭，把血肉模糊的脖頸暴露出來。

「你會不會有點太拼命了……」我整張臉皺在一起，不悅的說，「你還真把我當敵人啊？」

「關於這件事我到現在都還沒有定論。」鼬說話的時候，我還能看見肌肉的運動， 我下手太重了嗎……算了，現在我可是一個充滿謎團的人，一舉一動都有可疑之處，既然他們無法信任我，那我自然不用手下留情。

「你怎麼會變成這樣！」止水發現鼬全身都是血之後，直接瞬身過來，但又不敢打斷治療，只能在旁邊焦急的來回走動。

「皮肉傷而已。」鼬冷靜的說。

「別說話了，近距離觀賞你脖子肌肉運動的感覺很奇怪啊！」我的臉又皺了起來，這樣說著。

「把人捆住的人是你。」鼬冷漠地說道。

「你偷襲失敗還怪我啊？」我不甘示弱，快速回嘴。

「好了好了，不要吵了，你們不要這樣。」止水試圖緩和氣氛，卻成為我另一個攻擊目標。

「我說，止水，」被點名的止水意外的眨眨眼，困惑的看著我，「這計畫絕對是你想出來的吧？」

「是，呃，不是，呃，我的意思是……」止水左顧右盼，尷尬地抓著後腦杓。

「你很不善長說謊啊。」我見他打哈哈，也不理會。查克拉量不算多的我，並沒有仔細的替鼬治療，而是簡單的替他止血，以及癒合肌肉。

我拿出一個卷軸，攤在草地上將手掌摁了上去，一陣煙霧過去，一套普通到不能再普通的黑色衣褲出現在我手裡。

「這給你換。」我把它們遞給鼬，不出意外的被拒絕了。

「不用，謝謝你。」

「不，鼬，你不覺得你現在穿著有點清涼嗎……」

鼬的面部肌肉突然不可見地跳動一下，他的族服被絲線劃破，簍空的部分可以隱隱約約的看見白皙的肌膚，有種說不上的現代感。

「行了吧，拿去，我幫止水治療。」衣物被一把塞進鼬懷裡，我不再盯著他看，轉身替整條手臂廢掉的止水取出子彈。

「還真是幸虧我跟你體型相似啊。」鼬沒有回答，聽那窸窣聲，我知道鼬脫了上衣。我一邊治療，一邊讓封住傷口的血液回到我體內，因為一段時間沒有血液流通，止水的手臂已經有些發白，等等再讓他自己促進血液循環吧。

「瀲的能力很特別呢。」止水看著血液飄回我的手腕內側，這麼說著。

「喔，這是我的血繼淘汰。」我沒有隱瞞，直接了當的說出口，當然，現在也沒辦法隱瞞了。

我能聽到他們倆倒抽了一大口氣。

「血繼淘汰？我不記得木葉有家族是擁有血繼淘汰的啊？」止水輕輕地皺起眉頭，懷疑的說。

「那是正常的，我是夕之村的人。」

我繼續冷靜的爆料，但止水瞬間瞪大了雙眼，抓住我的右肩，顫抖地說，「這不可能，夕之村早就已經在第三次忍界大戰……」

「滅村了？」我接下止水的話，「的確，我的存在的確不為人所知。」

「我想這是村子的機密？」鼬這時已經換好衣服，走到止水身旁，審問式的詢問。他看起來並沒有太驚訝，似乎是早就知道了我的能力。

「我可不敢在有所保留的情況下對抗兩雙宇智波最強的眼睛，特別是他們帶著殺意衝過來的時候。」我不爽的說，終於結束了治療，我一屁股坐回草地上，仰頭看著他們兩位。

他們無法言語，還在消化剛剛吃下的震撼彈，我也不急，拿出收在腰包裡的小本子繼續剛剛被打斷的工作。再過兩年，這兩個才華洋溢的少年，一個會消失在世界的舞台上，一個會成為舉世聞名的叛忍。

而我將會是促成一切的怪物。


	10. 計畫通？

他們像雕塑一般佇立在風中，思考一切的前因後果，止水和鼬互相交換了一個眼神，長年的默契這次卻沒有幫忙接上兩人之間的認知斷層。

鼬看著地上的白色頭頂，悄悄地把手往右腿的忍具包移去。瀲為何在他們面前展露能力？這是一個信息，但他看不懂。僅有的幾次合作任務中，他從來沒見過瀲的武器。瀲總是在遙遠的地方取走敵人的性命，有聲、或無聲，但只會導向一個結果。

任務成功。

『宇智波最強的兩雙眼睛帶著殺氣向他襲來』或許是個理由，卻不會影響瀲發揮。瀲現在狀態正佳，即便不利用機關，仍然有辦法逃走。況且，瀲肯定清楚，作為幻術高手的他們只要使出全力，解決她只是眨眼間的事。

但是瀲現在看起來不但不在意他們的襲擊的可能性，也不打算逃跑，向三代火影報告這件事情，反倒是悠悠哉哉地在手上的本子寫著東西。

這和瀲說出機密的原因有衝突嗎？還是她另有目的？

難道想要藉由這個方式給宇智波冠上汙名？栽贓他們真的使用了幻術？

這樣比較說得通，畢竟現在村子裡、族裡的氛圍已經到了劍拔弩張的地步，任何一種小手段都有可能引爆。

「這可不是對敵人該有的態度，前輩。」鼬想不透，只覺得瀲這模樣讓他莫名的惱火。

「敵人？」我抬起頭，笑盈盈的看著鼬，「誰是我的敵人？你們嗎？還是宇智波？」鼬的表情沒有掀起一絲波瀾，倒是止水大驚失色，急忙解釋。

「我們不是這個意思，我們只是……」

我抬起手讓他別繼續說下去，隨手將紙筆一丟，站了起來。

「冷靜點，我是火影直屬的暗部，只要三代沒有直接指示，我不會做多餘的事，」我插著腰說，「我知道你們宇智波最近挺歡騰的，也知道這件事情洩漏出去會造成多大的影響，但是現在我們都各自手握對方的秘密了，我想這樣就沒有問題了吧？」

最後一句話我是對著鼬說的，止水雖然是個好人，也是位不可多得的戰鬥天才，但他在某方面實在有些遲鈍，從他計畫直接用武力套出我的目的這件事來看，他絕對要遠離行政決策中心。

但鼬又是為什麼沒有阻止止水呢？

自傲。

身為宇智波一族的自傲讓止水做出匪夷所思的行動，甚至讓鼬失去了判斷力，輕易地相信一切萬無一失。看來這位11歲的宇智波鼬還遠遠不及我印象中的那位。

「你身為暗部這麼多秘密，為什麼非挑你的血繼淘汰說不可？」鼬質問。

「因為這件事除了你們倆，知道的就只有卡卡西前輩了。」我笑意不減，隨著鼬越問越深入，我們的關係將會更緊密。

「連火影大人都不知道？」止水驚呼，這怎麼可能？瀲怎麼瞞過這麼多年的？

「連火影大人都不知道，」我重複道，「畢竟，要是我有這血繼淘汰的事情傳了出去，可會引來不太好的麻煩呢。」

「你的意思是有人會找你麻煩？」才剛問出口，止水就後悔了，對啊，誰會找瀲的麻煩，這不是顯而易見的嗎。

「再說我的血繼淘汰雖說是血繼淘汰，但使用起來實在是相當彆腳。」我從止水臉上讀到他心中所想，嫣紅的液體在空中交織、舞動，形成了一把新的槍械。鼬和止水看傻了眼，並不是因為忍術的特效有多厲害，而是在這個距離下，他們終於看清血遁的短版。

讓大量血液脫離身體系統的同時，又必須以高密度查克拉施以精度控制。這可沒辦法單純地以忍術難易度分級。用不好，這是自殺。

  
  


我豪不在乎地把突擊槍扛在肩上，看著面前的兩雙寫輪眼。

「看來你們也知道了掌握血遁的困難度呢。」

「為什麼要告訴我們這些？」鼬戒備地問，這也提醒了止水，他原本放鬆下來的身體也緊繃起來。

我沒有直接回答鼬的問題，而是突然端起槍，朝三點鐘方向射擊。一切俐落無聲，他們仍被我的動作驚嚇到，止水捏著印，而鼬已經伏低身子，準備和我一戰。

鼬率先反應過來，輕輕地問了一句：「風遁？真空嗎？」他伸出手，探向空氣中。當然，他甚麼也沒抓住，卻堅定了自己剛才的答案。消音器也無法完全消除的槍響，只能藉由抽離介質控制。止水眨眨眼，直到他也把手放在鼬先前的位置時，才終於理解我的戰術。

我設置了四面真空壁，將我團團圍住，將外界與我隔絕。火藥爆炸時，他們耳中只會有蟲鳥的鳴叫聲。

「你們以為襲擊火影直屬暗部的責罰有多輕？兩位親愛的宇智波？」被責怪的對象此時才猛然意識到，急忙和瀲拉開距離。但發現瀲仍然毫不避諱地看進他們的眼睛裡時，不禁無所適從，他們已經徹底被搞混了。

他們清楚就算同為暗部，但只要姓氏仍然是宇智波，這一切就有可能被大作文章。但瀲這……算是在威脅他們嗎？

「哼，你們想多了，我可不想在距離村子這麼近的地方和你們打起來。」步槍在我手中消散，變回液體，圍繞在周身，保持著最高的機動性。

「我洩漏的秘密會跟你們的責罰對等，一點都不會少。」

「不過呢，止水，」被點名的止水，並沒有做出回應，而是稍微瞇起雙眼，「衣服記得換啊，要是被族裡的激進派抓住把柄，火影大人這裡可就不好辦了呀。」

衣服上那明顯的破洞，以及點點血跡，無非就是剛經歷了衝突。這代表著有人越過界線，對宇智波動手。止水心知肚明，但被一個外人這麼露骨的點出宇智波的汙點，兩人不約而同地露出一瞬間的動搖。

「請放心吧，我們現在也是一條船上的人了，」我心念一動，懸浮在空氣中的血液彷彿被吸取了一般，全數鑽回手腕裡，「你們應該也是算準了沒有人會注意到我們的小互動，才敢動手的，對吧？」我輕輕一笑，看著放鬆警惕的鼬說道，「火影大人沒有看著這裡，所以出了甚麼事，都是只屬於我們三人的小秘密，對吧？」

我對自己的感知力相當自信，仍然不敢肆意妄為。即便設立了結界，面對沒有理論基礎的望遠鏡之術，我可不敢保證能夠躲過監視。

但我相信寫輪眼，一雙沒發現，兩雙怎麼可能沒發現三代的視線呢。

三代從沒有抓住過我的把柄。他剛復任時，曾派來不少暗部，我交回飛雷神卷軸後更是加重監視力度。隨著暗部人手逐漸緊繃，我身旁的視線才漸漸地停歇。然而，先前又有了宇智波相關的試探，導致我至今無法確認三代是否信任我。

前期沒有事件能讓我操弄，進而影響三代，但我需要三代的信任，以期更多的自由。他的信任與否和我之後的行動會有很大的關係，於是我將如意算盤打到了兩位宇智波頭上。止水正苦思著，而鼬已經認清，我們三人早已是利益共同體，落了一角，都會導致結構崩塌。

「你想要甚麼？為什麼設計我們？」鼬冷靜地開口問道。

鼬正在計算著，這個女孩是否可以信任。綜合她的言行舉止，鼬能隱約地感受到，瀲對於宇智波近期的內部紛爭有不少了解。她從何得知並不重要，重要的是，她在此時此刻，接下他們的傳球，甚至打回來的意義是甚麼。

明哲保身。這是瀲在戰鬥中給予他的印象。總是隱匿真身，從暗處襲擊，迴避所有可能的傷害。她是距離衝突最遙遠的人，卻也是給予致命打擊的人，這樣的她，竟然想要觸碰宇智波？

宇智波問題從來都不光彩，高層避不處理，自初代遺留下來的毒素正緩慢地侵蝕著木葉的安和。族人們喪失理智，無視家國，自認義憤填膺地憎恨木葉，甚至想要舉起反旗，自立為王。

鼬不認為外人有辦法處理這麻煩。當族中遲遲未有人自我省思，外部壓力接踵而來，一切都在將極限推向爆發邊緣。而瀲卻在此時，豎著告示牌，招搖地延攬他們兩人。

「你的所作所為，於你有何利益？」見瀲閉口不言，鼬瞪著那有點刺眼的笑容，複述他的問題。

止水神情複雜地看著兩人，這是怎麼回事，明明不久前還是可愛的好孩子啊？現在劍拔弩張模樣，說是談判桌上的對峙也不為過。他也曾擔任過外交使節的護衛，清楚甚麼叫做交互攻防。他們處於情報弱勢，當瀲帶起節奏，沒有人有辦法抗拒真相的誘惑。

但鼬把事情想得太複雜了，瀲只不過是想幫助宇智波啊，聰明如鼬，怎麼會看不出這種明顯的事實？要是她別有居心，也不用冒著危險，在木葉的控制範圍內暴露自身情報了。

「利益，」瀲嘲諷地一笑，搖了搖頭，「凡事都用利益來衡量，會不會太過膚淺了呢？」

鼬有意追問，卻被打斷。

「我一周後會在這裡等你們。」說罷，瀲便消失在他們眼前。

引以為傲的寫輪眼此時毫無作用，沒有時空間天賦的兩位宇智波只覺眼前一花，白髮少女原先所站之處只剩青綠草地，以及紙筆。寫輪眼的洞察力無處發揮，瀲的速度之快，已經超出他們力所能及的範圍。

「這是飛、飛雷神……」止水張著嘴，不可置信地眨著眼。

「飛雷神？那是飛雷神？」當鼬還在搜刮腦內的知識，用以分析瞬身術是否有他不知曉的分支時，止水不只直接否決了他的努力`，甚至將先前的陰謀論也一併無效化。

「我看過四代目大人使用過，查克拉的感覺非常相似。」止水說完，又像是想起甚麼似地，補了一句，「鼬，我聽你說過，瀲和卡卡西前輩非常要好對吧？」

「那她的飛雷神，不就是四代目大人教的嗎？」

「而且四代目大人的政治理念一直都是……」

「好了，你先別說了。」鼬罕見地失了禮貌，粗魯地制止止水繼續推論。

——為四代目所信任之人，他該從何懷疑起？為眾人所景仰的四代目，確實讓族內的雜音減弱了一瞬，卻又在三代目重新上台之後恢復原本的音量，甚至漸漸超越。

而當鼬自恃聰慧，以先入為主的偏見瘋狂逼迫瀲時，她繼承了四代目的遺志，想以自己的方式幫助宇智波。這短時間內的衝擊使得鼬不得不暫時放下思考能力，他隨手拾起瀲留下的物品，往樹林邊緣走去。

止水頓了頓，抬頭看了一眼，便跟了上去。

  
  


我在高處吞下一顆增血丸，為了在他們面前展示實力，只好讓身體多擔待一些了。武力值不為他們所承認，和宇智波的合作也不會順利。

果然計畫趕不上變化，一切和當初的假設大相逕庭，止水竟然成了我的切入點。我在火影大頭上的懸崖邊搖著腳，稍稍地重構計畫。

但今天可說是滿載而歸啊。我的兩位盟友，絕對是囊中之物了。我心情大好，甚至哼起了不屬於這個世界的童謠。


	11. 盟約的小船

「族長大人，現在正是時候，村子已經容不下我們了。」宇智波一族的例會上，一名族人這麼說著。

這不是宇智波富嶽第一次聽到這種話，同樣的想法根深蒂固在許多宇智波族人的觀念裡，他們已經被村子欺壓得夠久了，是時候起來反抗，創造一個由宇智波主政的忍村。

參加例會的族人皆點頭稱是，一些激動的人甚至站起來叫喊著要富嶽上台擔任火影。而在會議室後方，有兩個人明顯的和氛圍格格不入。和止水擔心的模樣相比，鼬一臉冷漠地看著狂熱的族人，在他眼裡，這種行為和引火自焚無異。

這兩個孩子就這樣站在外圍，親眼見證族人自取滅亡。

  
  


「走吧。」鼬說。

「嗯。」止水回答，語氣難掩失落。

  
  


「咦，這麼快的嗎？」我翻了個身，看向正前方，兩股查克拉正在慢慢地靠近。現在還不到中午，我連午飯都還放在卷軸裡，還沒吃呢。

為什麼不在家裡先吃完飯再過來呢，我很好奇。

兩個宇智波緩緩走來，連隱匿行蹤都省了，所經之處枝枒散亂。

「怎麼啦兩位？族裡想造反嗎？」我維持趴姿，用兩手撐起腦袋問道。

止水臉部扭曲起來，張口正想要反駁，就被鼬搶走話語權。

「對。」鼬沒有半點遲疑，直接承認。

「鼬！你怎麼……」止水語無倫次，平時溫和的模樣全部消失了，急忙抓過鼬的手，想要得到一些解釋。

我也有些驚嚇，沒想到鼬會這麼果斷地說出口，也沒有想到我的進展能夠這麼快，我原本估計還要再半年，真是天助我也。但我沒有表現在臉上，而是希望鼬可以說出更多資訊。鼬從來都不是一個坦承的人，但他是個有遠見的人，既然他決定向我說出真相，那麼我們距離合作就只差那麼一點點了。

「日程出來了嗎，行動的日子。」

「不知道，現在還完全沒有進展，只是在例會的時候叫囂而已。」

「這樣啊……」我稍稍思索一下，「那你們有對策了嗎？」

「沒有。」「有！」他們兩個同時出聲，卻說出了完全相反的話。

「哦？說說看？」

  
  


止水好一陣高談闊論，我聽的則是哭笑不得，果然他就是最美好的理想主義者。鼬在一旁即便面無表情，也能淺淺的感受到那股無奈。

「只要我們能夠想辦法說服他們，那就一定能夠阻止事情發生，我想，鼬說的話，富嶽大人還是聽得進去的。」止水這麼說著，但卻難掩不確定的語氣，以及自己在族中說話分量並不足的抱怨。

「你是童話故事裡走出來的傢伙嗎……」我一點也不留情的吐槽止水，他提出的論調實在是太理想了。

止水滿臉鬱悶，鼬也曾經用類似的方式評價他，就算他們倆一致希望其他族人能夠冷靜下來，鼬仍然比他來得理性自制。

「在我看來，你們一族的人沒救了。」我毫不掩飾地說出口，卻沒有收穫預想中的訝異神情，兩人很清楚自己族中目前的情形。

「你們太自大，不懂隱藏，就算三代老爺子的政治路線偏向息事寧人，但長老團可是二代直系，巴不得你們早點消失。」

「當然，你們叛變不可能成功，更別說是讓富嶽大人坐上火影的位置。被鎮壓後你們只會在木葉留下罵名，恐怕連這裡都待不下去。」

「看看宇智波斑就知道了，強大如他，到了最後，連宇智波都沒有他的容身之處。」

面前的兩人陷入沉思，緊緊鎖死的眉頭根本不像個孩子。我等待著，等待一個時機。

  
  


身為外族，看得比許多宇智波透澈。鼬雖然掛著一貫的表情，但思緒如波濤般洶湧，他懂瀲的意思，他和止水都清楚，一切都只是那些狂熱派的一相情願。九尾之夜之後，鴿派一個個的倒戈，而那些族會高出席率份子，激昂的模樣逐漸和幼年在戰場上見過的、殺上頭的瘋子重和。

但這些年下來，他們一點辦法都沒有，孤立無援。

「我可以幫你們。」

止水瞬間抬頭，傾過身子急切地開口。

「怎麼幫？你要怎麼做？」

鼬只是稍微抬起眼，審視的看著我。

  
  


果子熟了，而我只需在合適的時間經過樹下。

  
  


「你們聽說過『根』嗎？」我沒有立即回答，而是詢問團藏是否和他們接觸。

止水點點頭，鼬卻隱晦地瞟了止水一眼。

「我在進入暗部之前，有兩個戴面具的忍者過來，想我去見一個人，我拒絕了。那時我讓他們報上名來，便聽到了團藏這名字。但鼬在進入暗部之前，有去見過他。」止水說完，鼬便無縫的接下話語。

「我去見過這個團藏，是一個和三代完全相反的人，很難想像他們曾經一起爭奪過火影之位。」

「你們倆啊，太張揚。」我嘆口氣，就算不知道為什麼我突然跳躍到這個話題，但他們也已經被我批評的連表情都懶得給，只能忿忿地掃我一眼。

「血繼限界這種東西，能不告訴別人，就不要告訴別人。」

「止水，」被我點到名的止水，投來疑惑的眼神，「你萬花筒寫輪眼的能力是甚麼？」

「是……」止水才說一個字，便馬上被鼬制止。鼬警惕的看著我，顯然誤會了。鼬有感覺，這個隊友，並不如他平時展現出來的沒心沒肺，而是手握大量情報，而瀲，絕對是想要利用他們做事。

「我並不打算搶奪你們的眼睛，即便威力強大，但瞳術並不是人人都能駕馭，硬是要湊合的話，只會給身體帶來負擔。」我頓了頓，繼續說，「要不然我換個說法，你有告訴誰你的瞳術能力？」

「你先說說為什麼會知道止水有萬花筒寫輪眼，你應該好幾天前就發現了吧？」鼬搶先止水開口。那天擦槍走火時，我可是直接將止水擁有萬花筒的秘密給說了出來。

「寫輪眼是透過特殊查克拉激活的，對吧？」我看著止水，他則是理所當然地點頭。

「我能感受到你那天的查克拉完全不同，即便是和寫輪眼比較起來，仍然太過陰冷了。」我看鼬那沒有得到完整解釋不罷休的樣子，嘆了口氣，決定將所有事情講完。

「那天我不是往你肩膀裡打了顆子彈嗎？」

「子彈？」止水疑惑道。

「對，子彈。」我用血液做了一顆，展示在他們眼前。子彈有規律的旋轉著，最大限度的展示他的樣貌。

「在子彈進入你的身體後會變回血液，進入你的循環系統，跟著你的血液一起行動。」子彈散開，變成原本的液狀，模擬在血管裡流動的樣子。

「這時，我就可以知道你體內的查克拉分布，多少也可以感知到一些查克拉變化。」

「真是可怕的能力。」鼬下了結論，算是接受了我的解釋。

「等我們執行高難度的任務時，你就會感謝這個能力了。」我沒有多談我的血繼，將話題導回止水。

「那麼，可以告訴我你跟誰說過你的瞳術了嗎？」

  
  


「別傻了，止水只告訴過我。」鼬不以為然，心想他的止水怎麼可能如此口無遮攔，亂說這種重要的事情。止水也點頭，他目前的確只告訴過鼬一人。

「那麼，你想要拿你的瞳術做甚麼？」我沒有直接點破止水的小心思，而是循循善誘，讓他知道自己的想法有多可笑。

「我想讓族人回心轉意。」止水說。他知道瀲絕對知道些甚麼，但不確定掌握到何種程度，這幾天下來，瀲可愛的成分消失了，陰謀家的架式倒是出來了。擁有這種方便到可怕的血繼淘汰，卻深藏在暗部，不為人知。更何況村子裡肯定不止瀲一個不顯山不露水的高手，宇智波家族到底憑甚麼和村子抗衡？

「你倒是想得挺美。」我嘆了口氣，果然不出我所料。止水被我關懷的眼神看得渾身不舒服，不著痕跡的別開了眼神。我伸手往忍具包裡掏出一個卷軸，解封出一盒餅乾，放在三角形的中央，示意他們可以拿來吃。

鼬沒有拿，但也沒有阻止止水。他們兩個不同程度的信任了我，只是方式天差地遠。止水用直覺去相信別人，問題很大，但以他原作軌跡來看，就只栽在團藏身上。我不知道鼬為什麼會相信我，或許是認為我不圖寫輪眼的利益，或許是礙於我掌握了過多秘密。雖然距離互相信任還有好長一段路，但這未嘗不是一個開始。

「那麼假設你讓族人回心轉意，那長老團那裏呢？」我拎著餅乾，似笑非笑看著他。

「我會親自去說服他們。」

「這麼說，你的瞳術可以一對多囉？還是冷卻時間很短？」

根據我自己的推測，目前的止水，對於萬花筒寫輪眼的控制能力可能還不及公式書上的逆天描述，否則他也不會這麼搖擺不定。再過幾年，靠著那雙眼睛，鳴人和佐助可能都要靠邊站。

「並不是所有人都需要用這種方式……」話雖這麼說，但止水明顯出現動搖，他意識到自己的計畫的漏洞。而鼬第一次聽到止水的計畫，不可置信地看著他。

「做事總要從最壞的方面打算，對吧？」我仗著前世的記憶戳破夢想的泡泡，不管從哪個角度思考，止水的方式一點建設性都沒有。他又不是鳴人，沒辦法用嘴遁動其他人的。

「看來瞳術的缺點被我說中了，」我放柔聲調，認真地說，「我不建議你將你擁有萬花筒的事情告知任何人。」

止水看起來欲言又止，看來他從這麼早就計畫要在萬不得已的時候，以村子的名義，對其族人使用別天神。

孩子被逼成這樣，火之意志不過爾爾。

「鼬開眼了嗎？」鼬搖搖頭。我看著沉靜的鼬和苦思的止水，心口突然一陣絞痛。

「是嗎，不開也好……」我垂下眼，深吸一口氣。

  
  


瀲問完鼬開眼沒有就不再說話，而是一塊接著一塊的吃掉盒子裡的餅乾。止水也塞了一快進嘴哩，奶味和茶香融在嘴裡，沒想到這個傢伙手藝還挺好。

『不開也好。』止水很確定瀲是對著鼬說的。某些人會理解成慶幸宇智波的實力不再膨脹，但止水看到她眼底那悵然與悲傷時，欲張口說些甚麼，但又硬生生地吞了回去。她在哭泣，雖然無聲、無淚，但她切實地是在哭泣。那外表看不出的悲傷，與不符年齡的憐憫。

止水開過眼，因此他很清楚瀲的悲傷不是毫無來由。但為什麼？瀲對寫輪眼的了解，對宇智波歷史的了解，對政治角力的了解，都遠遠超出了其職位能取得的訊息。團藏這個人隱藏的極深，幾乎不在木葉村民前出現，根的側翼組織難以和瀲有過密的接觸。但瀲剛才的模樣像是對他聊若指掌，明示暗示不要和團藏有交集。

雖然止水已經將瀲劃入信任名單中，但……

「小心團藏，他是個垃圾。」封起空掉的保鮮盒，我站起來，拍掉屁股上的草，對兩人說道，「明天還會再見面吧？」

「等等，你不是說要幫助我們嗎？」止水蹭地站起，大聲質問。他不甘今天吐露這麼多秘密卻無功而返。

「明天吧，你們要是在族會後消失太久可不好，多去露露臉。」往前走了幾步，我又回過頭來，「話說回來，我的筆記本在誰那啊？」

鼬面色複雜，掏出了那個褐色封面的小本子遞給我。

我揮揮手，又秀了一把飛雷神。

  
  


「瀲……真的是一個可怕的傢伙呢。」止水說道。他呆滯地看著天空，還在思考剛才的所見所聞。

瀲要幫助他們，一個無依無靠的孤兒，要幫助一個歷史悠遠的大族。放在正常情況下，怎麼看都是笑話，現在，止水可真的笑不出來。先不說自己的性格被摸清，瀲連族內的各種動作都清清楚楚，瀲到底花了多少心思於宇智波？他們又何德何能能接受這樣的幫助？為什麼要做這種毫無利益可言的行為？

從鼬口中說出來，對瀲的看法來發想，止水也開始懷疑瀲是不是燒壞腦子了。

「先繼續觀望，」鼬說道，「明天我有任務，和她交流的工作就麻煩你了，一定要仔細地問問瀲到底想怎麼做。」

「放心吧，交給我。」止水笑著說道。


	12. 別聽老人言

今天的小聚會只有我和止水。鼬因為族裡有事而不克出席，止水說，再過幾天就會輪到他。

是間諜排查？忠誠度質詢？還是洗腦造勢？我腦中滑過不少選項，卻無一被採納為利用之途。宇智波的花樣越來越多，我不但無意去打探，還想要謝謝他們。要說為什麼最近不再感受到那股若有似無的視線，很可能就是因為三代必須監視宇智波的動向，沒有多餘的心神可以關注我。還有另一種可能，就是他不想讓鼬和止水發現火影正在監視他們，從而引起其他宇智波的反彈。

但無論如何，我只需要結果。

止水先出場是件好事。說實話，攤牌後要怎麼跟鼬一對一相處我還真沒有那手腕。他太聰明，不僅看得透，想得也多。我手上的牌只有對劇情的理解，鼬卻有智商。我知道我自己不笨，但勾心鬥角，玩弄政治和人心的經驗我兩輩子都沒有。

我大概只領先這裡的聰明人半步左右吧。何況我所挑選的盟友是宇智波鼬，智商差距就在那，我更沒有優勢了。

幸好是止水，我毫無底線地想著。他對我的相信程度和鼬比起來高了不只一星半點，但仍然達不到我的標準。我目前只能以「我沒有任何利益，卻要幫助他們」為由，被動地取得信任。我需要更強效的手段將他們束縛在我身邊，即便只是暫時的。

「瀲……要怎麼幫助我們呢？」止水試探性地問道。

我拍拍身邊的草地，示意他坐下。止水沒有遲疑，和我一起靠著樹幹。我凝視天空，沒有立即回答。

止水等了一會，著急地解釋，「我可以以宇智波的名義向妳保證，我絕對沒有對妳不利的想法，鼬今天是真的沒有空過來，並不是去做危害妳的行為。」

「你誤會了。」我半瞇著眼，感受涼涼的微風。被帶起的樹葉像是在撩撥天上的白雲，輕輕晃動著。今天的雲很高，在天空的頂端飄動。而樹葉彷彿在自欺欺人，催眠自己有辦法觸摸白雲。

「不覺得今天風很大嗎？要變天了。」不知道我如何得出結論的止水困惑地抬頭，隨著我的視線一起觀賞天上的景致。

止水並不喜歡沒頭沒尾的對話。比起打啞謎，他更喜歡開門見山，將事情攤在陽光下處理。而瀲屬於那種，於他而言難以應付的類型。當止水原以為鼬會是他見過，最不小孩的小孩，瀲卻一改他的看法，成了一個披著可愛小女孩外皮的深沉策畫者。

如果鼬屬於早慧，那止水不敢想像瀲曾經經歷過什麼。

「你準備好了嗎，前面可是地獄喔。」我突然轉過身子，和止水面對面。止水皺著眉，也手腳並用地將身體轉正。他似乎想要正坐，卻又在一個瞬間恢復了盤腿的姿勢。

「準備好了，請說吧。」

「你覺得我為什麼要幫助你們呢？」我微笑著問道，心中已經捏好讓止水全意倒戈的契機。

「……我猜不出來，」止水沉默了一陣，搖搖頭，「但你不是為了自己。」

為什麼？到底為什麼要幫助他們？止水心中急切，卻不能展露在臉上。臨陣慌亂是談判時的大忌，但他也只能做到這樣了，如果瀲還要繼續把內容掐頭去尾，止水可能真的必須要求瀲把話說得明白些。

「我稍微估算了一下，假設真的起衝突，總共會死傷多少人。」我將左手蓋上右手背，一陣煙霧憑空出現在止水盤起的腿中央，他嚇得向後仰去，卻又不敢隨意動作。我將手套拉下，秀出手背上的術式，這時止水才看清我通靈出的東西。是和昨天一樣的保鮮盒，裡頭裝滿了點心餅乾。

沒等他詢問，我便逕自說著，「拿出來吃吧，我接下來會講很久。」止水原先並不想吃，但見我沒有反應，他才不得不從，取出餅乾。我繼續說道，「你也常有外派任務，我想，你應該知道，那些沒有政府的地區到底是個甚麼人間地獄。」

「假設你們沒有叛變成功，會死約200人；假設你們叛變成功，會死約320人。我比較悲觀，這320人中，還涵蓋了所有的宇智波族人。」我抬手制止止水發言，無視他滿腹的辯論，「對我來說，最慘的就是你們一族的覆滅，但對於某些人來說，這是他們喜聞樂見的結果。在這之中，還會有其他人員傷亡，不管是戰鬥人員、平民、還是那些可以趁機處理掉的，高層的眼中釘。」

「宇智波坐上管理之位後，別說宇智波和非宇智波兩派之間的歧視會更嚴重，民眾甚至可能會群起反抗，而強制以武力鎮壓的宇智波將會更不得人心；然而，若是宇智波被除盡，導致某些家族和某幾位高層坐大，傾斜木葉的權力天平，都不是我們想看見的結果。不管是哪種結果，都會使得木葉的總體實力下降。」

「成功，那麼木葉內部分裂；失敗，那麼木葉失去大批戰力，導向的結果都是外敵來犯。內憂外患之下，我不認為木葉還能長治久安。」我誠摯地看著他，止水也回望著我，似乎想要從我眼中看出一絲破綻。

聽到這裡，止水臉上的凝重已經足以滴落地面。他又何嘗不知道這些道理？只是他從來不願意將宇智波的情況延伸至這般田地，而是不斷地說服自己相信木葉的光明，逃避任何來自木葉的惡意。

他只想著該如何說服族人，全忘了還有其他需要考慮的事物。止水再也不想看見死亡了，他在戰場上已經見過夠多扭曲、惡臭的屍體，那是人性被消磨殆盡的地獄，他們麻木地抬手揮刀，彷彿人和人之間只剩下簡單的二分法。

——殺、還是不殺。

「若是任由事態發展，哪種結果我們都不樂見。我是真心企盼和平的，止水。」

只靠他和鼬絕對不夠。而瀲一副勢在必得的模樣，大概也已經有了粗略的計畫。

良久，他重重地嘆了一口氣，半垂著眼，並將右手伸出。

「我相信你，那麼，你打算怎麼做？」止水堅定地說道。

我握上止水的手，用力晃了晃。

  
  


……。

  
  


「好，我幫你處理團藏。」

「多謝盟友。」

「我會把今天的結果告訴鼬，但他何時能來，我就不確定了。」

「那就麻煩了，還有甚麼是我需要知道的嗎？」

「……那天回去之後，我和鼬聊了聊，他感覺有很多問題想問你，你可能要好好準備一下了。」

「小事，盟友之間不會有秘密。」

……。

瀲希望能將死亡人數降到最低。

瀲要讓宇智波消失。

瀲要他們兩個遠離木葉。

瀲要佐助留下。

瀲說，這是為了和平。

鼬接受了。

  
  


……。

  
  


「瀲要我加入一個叫做曉的叛忍組織。」鼬在陰影裡說道。

在木葉村內，他們只敢藉著職務之便偷偷會面。暗部中僅有兩名宇智波，因此他們早已被族裡盯上，並被視為重點拉攏對象。止水的表情在黑暗中晦暗不明，鼬只能繼續說道。

「大蛇丸也在裡頭。」

「恩，她提過。」止水沒有如半個月前，再對任何爆炸性消息有過激反應。他只是輕輕地點點頭，將身體靠上樹幹。

河水聲淙淙，夜晚的南賀川甚至還有點點螢光，繞著兩人舞動。微光閃爍，有的獨自趴在草葉上，有的早已成雙成對，在黑色的布幕上畫出一道道流動的幽綠軌跡。

宇智波的敵人很多，然而直至瀲提及，他們才知道，還有這麼一個叛忍組織對他們虎視眈眈。

鼬揮去那有些干擾的小蟲，藉以掩飾他心中的不安感。瀲的計畫太瘋狂，但又太過縝密，他們沒有任何反駁的餘地。前幾周，止水和他解釋時，鼬差點衝去找瀲理論。甚麼拯救？這根本是變相謀殺！口口聲聲說要拯救木葉，卻還是血流成河，這不是拯救！

止水坦然的眼神讓他害怕，瀲超然的立場也令他陷入自我矛盾中，難以說服自己接受。但瀲並非沒有情感，她也非常痛苦。

為了和平獻身，卻極度不待見傷亡。一番掙扎過後，卻只能妥協。多少孩童這樣成長起來，他們一遍一遍地跨越傷痕，成為新的自己。

深究下去，瀲就像湖水，湖岸青青，水中魚兒悠游自在，卻不知道這座湖到底幾許深。黑黝黝的深水中，鼬能看見一些零散的碎片，散落在和瀲的日常互動裡。那些碎片既危險又陰暗，足以影響人的心理狀態。鼬隱約有了答案，但瀲，似乎正努力地和現實對抗。幫助宇智波，可能也是基於這樣的理由。

家嗎……瀲對救人如此執著，是因為她失去了自己的家吧。夕之村全滅，據說，那裏只剩下碳化的梁柱和一片焦土。於是瀲將對過去的無力投射至木葉，盡她所能，阻止災難重現於宇智波身上。

正如鼬信任止水，鼬信任瀲，他能感覺得到，他們都是同一種人。

希望能以自己微弱的力量，抗衡這個不斷掠奪的世界。

「接下來我們都會離開呢，」止水淡淡地說了句，「也不知道甚麼時候能回來。」

離開木葉不是一件難事，他可以將此事視作一件長期任務。但他的族人，可不是安安穩穩地生活著。他們不懂醫學，只能被動地接受瀲的安排。三人交互討論許久，瀲只能保證會讓傷亡降至最低。

他們的族人，到底會怎麼樣？瀲會怎麼做？

「時間到了，自然就能回來了。」

「我們只有這條路嗎。」這句話並非疑問句，而是止水對情勢的最後的掙扎。

他知道啊，他們都知道。早就已經沒有任性的本錢，也沒有逃避的機會，他們只能昂首站立，任由風浪拍打，因為身後就是深愛的人。

「宇智波的敵人自然也是木葉的敵人，我們的鋒芒太過，適時地韜光養晦是最好的辦法。現在最愚蠢的選擇就是那個人正面交鋒。」鼬不甘地說道，「要不是瀲，我們可能永遠都一無所知，忽略了更深的幕後推手。」

「是啊……」

在瀲的提議下，鼬即將和一個神祕的男人進行接觸，以期能取得進入曉的門票。

「只不過，一旦離開木葉，就看不到這麼美麗的景象了。」止水抬起食指，讓螢火蟲趴在他的指尖，若不仔細看，可能會錯以為止水的指尖成了新的光源。

「我們還有時間……還有時間可以慢慢欣賞。」鼬也學著止水的動作，認了一隻蟲子。

  
  


趁著還有時間，再多看看木葉吧。

趁著還有時間，再多看看自己親愛的人吧。

趁著還有時間，感受陽光和微風，觸碰沁涼的河水，聆聽夏日的蟲鳴，品嘗指縫間易逝的韶光。

當長夜落下帷幕，只會有一人知曉黑暗終盡的時日。人們在舞台上來去，有些人謝幕，從此沒了聲響；有些人退至後台，等待下一場戲；只有她，手持再也無處落筆的劇本，勉力維持平靜，又翻過一頁。


	13. 兩個圈外的宇智波沒有信號

11 歲還在能夠洗腦的範圍內嗎？我不這麼認為，但團藏似乎有著絕對的信心。有位法律界人士曾說過：「一個知識越貧乏的人，越是擁有一種莫名其妙的勇氣和一種莫名其妙的自豪感。」

自認為掌控著一切的老不死，遇上了一個知道怎麼對付他的小女孩。

  
  


宇智波鼬的加入是團藏盯上我的契機。

那晚月黑風高，卡卡西已經學會把文書工作丟給下屬，我搥著因為久坐而酸痛的腰，念念有詞的走在回家的路上。那幾位刻意顯露氣息的忍者卻在我離開暗部大樓後，維持著五公尺的距離，圍剿似的把我圈趕到了住民稀疏的區域。

不用想也知道，是那臭名昭彰的根。在這小小的村子裡，我也無處可逃。

陣仗挺大，我腹誹。

連月光都透不過的黑雲下，那隻金色的眼珠泛著螢光。團藏睜著僅剩的右眼，以打量獵物的眼神俯視著我。他領導的狼群悉數落下，將我們倆團團圍住。壓力之下，我不得不挺直疲憊的身體，掙扎似的不讓自己看起來太為弱小。

「根，是吧？」

率先的我開口顯得底氣不足。始終隱藏在黑暗中的志村團藏，蜷曲在火影的背光處，做著三代默許的骯髒之事。根作為暗部的獨立組織，卻被知道內情的人唾棄，一部分也有和他們心狠手辣的行事風格有關。

「老夫名為志村團藏，內憂當前，木葉需要妳的力量。」

「不，您不需要，團藏大人，或許您的手下就足以面對您所謂的木葉的憂患。或許您可以選擇招攬我的前輩，他們都是非常優秀的忍者。」

「油嘴滑舌的小鬼，妳做為一名忍者，不應推託自身的責任。這是多少人夢寐以求的機會，妳竟然想拒絕？」

被我踩到痛處的團藏，開始邏輯崩壞，仗著他的身分對我施壓。我想起來了，卡卡西、天藏、團藏三人有著不解之緣。

「能讓您多看上幾眼實屬榮幸，但我想您的意思應該不是讓我直接退出暗部吧？」

「看來妳是答應了。不錯，我要妳待在原本的小隊裡，監視宇智波鼬。」

團藏做事很簡單，也很摳門。雖然只要定時回報鼬在團隊裡的表現，還有其他人的談話內容，但完全是義務替他工作。忍著每周去根部彙報的憤怒，我把計畫重新梳理了一番。

沒有貶意，我只是需要容易操縱的人罷了。團藏是個優秀的人選，他很自負，不相信我在他的眼皮子底下能翻出甚麼風浪。吃定他這一點，我假意成為他的眼線，等待和宇智波成為盟友的時機。

  
  


大蛇丸脫離木葉之後，那些和團藏合作，不乾不淨的實驗並沒有全部被三代收繳。不論是實驗成果，或是實驗室。沒有被焚毀的資料，幾乎全躺在根的機密檔案室中。沒有被發現的實驗室，因為少了領導人，全數停止運作，成為閒置的蚊子館。

撇開其餘的不談，實驗室正好是我的目標。

木葉很大，但人也多，我只要踩著團藏先前開闢出來的路，就可以省去很多不必要的力氣。當有現成的東西可以用，我何必再花費心思選址、建造、裝修、甚至是找實驗器材呢。

當然，現在團藏不可能讓我知道地點，我只不過是他手中一枚微不足道的棋子。

但誰能抗拒宇智波呢？沒有人。

當團藏還在為自己崇高的理想沾沾自喜，想要拉攏止水時，卻在和止水會面時悄悄地被植入別天神。這樣一來，我們已經完成了計畫最輕鬆的三分之一，接下來的設備添購、重新設計飛雷神、還有場景演示，都是體力活。

  
  


團藏大概也沒想到，自己會那麼快就和大蛇丸牽上線。這次任務中，我在鼬的影分身掩護下直奔大蛇丸的據點。

團藏一直和大蛇丸有著千絲萬縷的利益合作關係，彼此也維持著通信。團藏那駭人的寫輪眼手臂，一開始並不是為了要催生輪迴眼而做的。宇智波滅亡在即，團藏只要稍微透露一些他的野心，大蛇丸作為研究狂熱者，定會不遺餘力地投注心力於寫輪眼和柱間細胞的研究上。

「進來。」

我對於自己隱匿行蹤的能力很自豪，連卡卡西等人都讚譽有加，但才剛提起抬手敲門的 念頭時，那冷冷的聲音直接穿透木造門板，鑽進腦中。

他就坐在房間裡的椅子上，半撐著臉，勾著笑，我能看見他的蛇牙在燭火下閃著扭曲的光芒。或許是嫌隨著抬頭而落下的頭髮礙事，他罕見地把頭髮別至耳後——我可從來沒在動畫裡看過這動作——粉絲濾鏡適時地出現了，中年的陰鬱型美人，與偏執瘋狂的氣質，放在普通社會或許是個搶手貨。

但這裡是蛇窟，隨時都會喪命，我還沒有自我膨脹到膽敢在他面前有任何不敬。

我硬著頭皮，向前踏幾步後，便站在我自認安全的距離上開口。

「您好，我是團藏大人派來的使者，代號知更鳥。」有鑑於大蛇丸直接戳死佐井的墨水分身，我選擇以本體和大蛇丸面對面。為了不在大蛇丸面前顯得太緊張，我特別打了一針稀釋過的鎮靜劑才進來。

大蛇丸低低地笑了一聲，迴盪在狹小的空間裡。那聲音彷彿有著形體，讓燭光些微地閃爍了好幾下。笑聲刮在我的脊椎骨上，不禁讓我將手臂更用力地貼近身體。毛骨悚然的笑聲沒有持續多久，他反倒是用打量珍稀物種的眼神在我臉上來回移動。

他沒有釋放出任何敵意，但我的直覺在叫囂著逃跑：趕快發動飛雷神，趕快離開大蛇丸能觸及的範圍。冷汗滑落面頰，帶走了熱度，那藥看來一點用都沒有。

「妳很不錯，能找到我。」大蛇丸啞著嗓子，像是蛇類吐信，嘶嘶作響。

「您過譽了，是團藏大人的情報準確無誤。」能被三忍之一、前期的大BOSS大蛇丸稱讚，沒有自豪感是假的，但這種情緒很快被恐懼壓過，我不敢居功，深怕他挖出血遁的秘密。

「哼……既然如此，團藏有甚麼要求？」他瞬間對我失去了興趣，乾巴巴地問著。把我當作團藏的附屬品，但又有其不能抹除的價值，這就是我要的、最安全的定位。

「團藏大人希望您能夠提供一些幫助。」我頓了頓，一點一點地，慢慢地，盡量將我的動作展現在大蛇丸的視線下，就算後腰的忍具包和我的武器位置一左一右，我也不希望被大蛇丸誤解，而直接邁向我自己的大結局。我拿出了一本小冊子，在手中掂了掂，猶疑地邁開腳步。

大蛇丸對於我正在靠近他一事感到非常驚奇，微微睜大了他透琥珀般的蛇瞳。

「這是團藏大人準備的見面禮。」

喀，喀。房間裡只有我的腳步聲。摸不透大蛇丸的想法，我小心翼翼地前進。當他接過冊子，將眼神從我身上移開時，我才鬆了一口氣。

「……條件很豐厚，不錯，有誠意。」大蛇丸一邊翻閱人口簿，一邊稱讚道。兜不在他身邊的這段時間，大蛇丸的實驗體應該從來沒有富足過，適時地送來一些，不無小補。

沒有人能拒絕和惡魔給予的誘惑。

我等待著他的下一句話，胡亂開口的下場會比死還慘，這是面對大蛇丸該有的先見之明。

他打開了夾在冊子裡的信件，看沒幾行，便抬眼看著我。

「……和我說說你們的研究，為什麼需要。」

看著大蛇丸興味富饒的表情，我不打算說實話。

「團藏大人並沒有告訴我具體事項。如您所見，我並不是根的正式成員，今天和您見面也是趁職務之便，沒辦法和您解釋太多。如果您不滿意團藏大人的條件，我會替您轉達其他的方案。」我更加恭敬地說著。

真是噁心的直覺。但這就是我需要利用團藏的一個重點，他是一個優秀的擋箭牌。

「嗯？是這樣嗎？」大蛇丸眼裡的笑意更濃，像是發現了好玩的玩具。

「是的。」

「那你轉告他，我同意了，」我眨眨眼，不解地看著大蛇丸，「你下個月再過來，最好帶著詳細的解釋。至於物資，下次見面再進行交換。」

根據大蛇丸對暗部的了解，他也知道我沒辦法頻繁地外出，一條小蛇從他袖口中落下，扭著身子向我游來。我沒有多問，將小蛇封進手背裡。封印進卷軸的技巧在暗部人人都有，但封進身體裡或許還是大蛇丸第一次見到。他笑著看我放下手，眼神裡又多了幾分讚許。

「是，我知道了，我會一字不漏地轉告團藏大人。那麼，請恕我先行告退。」正當我轉過身，想要重回陽光底下時，大蛇丸又出聲叫住了我。

「告訴我，你的本名是甚麼？」

背上緊黏著大蛇丸的視線，我沉下交易用的圓滑，喚醒身體的戰鬥意識。

「……我叫做瀲，大蛇丸大人。」但最後，我閉起眼，自暴自棄似地回答道。

就對我這麼有興趣嗎？哈，我哪敢不回答。我甚至不敢轉過身去。只不過……雖然和我原本的計畫有出入，以現在的情勢來看，我就不吝於利用大蛇丸了。

「很好，瀲，我期待你的下一次來訪。」

於是我告訴了他我的本名。


	14. 躍光

我要讓宇智波消失。

人是會變的，我最近才有了這麼深的體悟。我也曾幻想過，暗中將鼬和止水塑造成精神領袖，讓他們堂堂正正地站在陽光下，帶領族人，和火影一起讓木葉成為一個更好的忍村。因為某些特定人士，才宇智波和木葉分裂如此嚴重。宇智波內部的主戰派多為警備隊，那些沒有開眼的平民大多數只希望過好自己的生活，對於被排擠一事也不甚在意。

長年安於平穩的人，若是遇上足以左右未來的決策，大多數人只會想緊握手中幸福，而非改革。在這個衝突與戰爭頻繁的世界，一旦危機感孳生，撼動到幸福的基石，那麼便會爭相恐後地投入排除異端的群體中。

我不只單單指宇智波的平民，而是整座木葉村。

當敵對意識被撩起，那便是一發不可收拾。無關好壞，人們為了自己的利益，惡魔想要甚麼，他們都會心甘情願地雙手奉獻。

很簡單的群眾心理。群眾是盲目的，是無意識的。一個人可以是知識分子，但在這裡，一群人只會是烏合之眾。木葉和宇智波各自有其鷹派，只需稍稍添油加醋，人群便會集體降智。平時會在路上問候你的阿姨，可能就會變成革命派的忠實擁護者。

只要每個人的想法漸趨一致，就不會再有個體的存在，木葉村將會輕易地變成兩股勢力對抗。人們是無法相信被領袖妖魔化的人的，到了那時，宇智波和木葉，是無法相信彼此的。

但誰是催化劑？

主戰派、宇智波警衛隊、團藏。

黑絕。

  
  


黑絕。

身為幕後之人，我最清楚甚麼人最好處理，甚麼人則否。不見首尾的黑絕，我想要引他出現都辦不到。

原作中，鼬找了帶土，讓他協助滅族。被黑絕操縱的帶土，基本上就是黑絕的意志。為了復活輝夜，黑絕這麼做有兩種可能。

第一，抹除大陸上一支特別有實力的家族，間接減少帶土的任務的難度。

第二，這一代的因陀羅轉生者死亡，確保不會干擾輝夜重生。

對於黑絕來說，這一次是輝夜復活的最佳時機，輕易地讓宇智波好過是不可能發生的事情。若是我秉持著和平演變的心態去幫助宇智波，也難免不會被算計。木葉實力強勁，家族眾多，也是復活輝夜之路的絆腳石。一旦內鬥，那黑絕只需坐收漁翁之利。

我不會讓這種事發生。宇智波必須消失。

  
  


於是我想到了大蛇丸。若是沒有他，想要悄無聲息地轉移兩百多人只會是天方夜譚。

大蛇丸一點也不在乎他的世界之外又發生了甚麼問題，因此，想要掐準他的喜好很簡單。我只需要藉著職務之便，以我的名義，多送一些好處給他就行了。不管他是要藥品、屍體、活體、還是金錢，只要團藏還在我的掌控下一日，我都能給他。

他似乎並不意外我會向他請教，但他很意外我提出飛雷神這般高級的忍術。我實在是不喜歡看到他驚喜的表情，總覺得我好像是千百次實驗中，唯一成功的一組。

大蛇丸的生活極度單純，常是實驗室和臥房兩點一線。兜尚未隨侍在側的空白內，照料他的手下另有其人，只不過每隔一段時間，就會換來一個新面孔。時間一久，我也無意再去記憶那些人的姓名或長相，只當他們是待宰的羔羊。

我在他身邊做著打雜的工作，寫結報、整理材料、在手術台上遞器具等等。有時還要幫忙清點送來的貨物，我剛來的那幾周，常常會引來大蛇丸的不耐煩。我不像長期待在他身邊的手下，對於整座基地的運作瞭若指掌，又不知道向誰開口，只好硬著頭皮去問他。結果顯而易見，我被他的氣勢請了出來。

但大蛇丸是個很好的老師。雖然他不會飛雷神，但他一行理論能解釋出十行應用。而且他除了會解釋二代和四代留下的天書，還會親手計算出來。那一桌的計算紙，恍惚中，看起來挺像考大學那時的書桌。我聽著錄音筆裡的講解，丟開一本寫完的筆記本，又重新攤開一本。

更令人感動的是，他願意讓我進入藏書庫。在木葉，高階的知識和忍術必須用功勳和身分地位去換取。圖書館裡的基礎理論書籍早就已經不能滿足我的需求，大蛇丸此舉無異是幫了我一個大忙。多虧了他，我又走回了學術研究的道路上。

然而，除了學術交流，我們沒有任何進一步的互動。

他有意讓我避開所有的行政活動，我不會和大蛇丸的其他合作對象有交流，也不會替他處理帳目或指揮基地運作。雖然被排除在體系之外，但也樂得輕鬆。我無意和兜爭奪大蛇丸身邊紅人的位置。

至此我們都相安無事，直到——

  
  


「妳下次把木葉的邊防圖拿來。」大蛇丸命令道，一點也沒有轉圜的餘地。

我沒有太多情緒波動，以我身兼火影和團藏兩派系的身分，他不提這種要求才顯得奇怪。但我仍然不能顯得太過招搖，大蛇丸不是一個好說話的上位者。

「大人，依我的淺見，現在拿取邊防圖不是一個最佳的時機。」

「哦？說來聽聽？」大蛇丸的眼神沒有離開實驗數據，隨口問道。

「依據我的觀察，宇智波被剷除的日子不遠了，您現在取得邊防圖不過是白費工夫。」我一五一十地說道，「您也知道，宇智波和木葉一向不合，而那些加劇衝突的罪魁禍首呢……或許您猜得到一二。」

「群眾的激奮最近更是緩慢地拔升，我想再過半年，就有人可以收割了。至於邊防圖，我雖然可以替您弄來，但等您行動時，木葉可能已經換一批人了。」

說到後頭，我已經提起了大蛇丸全部的興趣，那原先就狹長的瞳孔更是因為興奮而縮起，毫不掩飾他的貪婪。他早就放下手中的工作，全心意地開始探聽那個與他失之交臂完美容器。

「你倒是知道不少，」大蛇丸攏了攏資料，用細繩綁起，嘶啞地問道，「宇智波鼬……他扮演著甚麼角色？」

「不好判斷，但他最近的行蹤確實不太尋常，並且常和宇智波止水密會。」

根不是吃素的，在團藏的領導下，他們一直是木葉最陰暗也最暴力的集團。在大蛇丸離開木葉的數載內，根僅默許一位大蛇丸的眼線留在木葉，其餘的不是被團藏抹殺，就是因非自願幫助大蛇丸而被釋放，無人跟隨大蛇丸的腳步，踏上尋找真理的不歸路。

想要蒙蔽他，只要演技沒有問題，即便不被相信，提供的線索仍會被大蛇丸放進考慮範圍內。我秉持著這樣的精神，透露了一些重點。

「呵，他們倆啊。」大蛇丸低笑著，話鋒一轉，向我問起新術的研發進度。

「你的進展如何？粉筆？」

一隻白色粉筆靜靜地躺在不起眼的角落裡，它身邊的地上畫滿了各式奇形怪狀的術式。

大蛇丸允許我使用這間佔地頗大的空房間作為忍術研發室，所見之處皆雜亂無章。各種大小的卷軸攤在大桌上，有些甚至鬆垮垮地垂落桌邊；隨手堆起的書籍裡夾滿五顏六色的標籤，連地上也鮮少有能踩踏的空間，幾份全數拉開的卷軸從門口延伸至房底，相互交疊。土黃的牆上也掛上巨大的白紙，黑色的墨水畫著二代和四代所使用的飛雷神術式，而空白處填滿了密密麻麻的紅色註記。

我的改良版在另一面牆上，也就是房間中的那塊唯一的淨土之上。說是淨土……地上也是畫滿了宛如塗鴉的白色術式。

「是的，這種粉筆能附著在大地上，能有效地避免被抹去。除此之外，也能幾乎無損耗地傳導查克拉。」我遞出一隻粉筆，供大蛇丸參考。

剛才為了要讓大蛇丸有地方檢查報告，那些學術價值不斐的文獻被當作垃圾一般，推到桌面角落。他放下粉筆，走進其中一個最為完整的陣式中。

「讓我看看你這一年多來的成果吧。」大蛇丸抬起下巴，對著我說道。他狂傲地咧著尖牙，彷彿從來沒考慮過失敗後的結果。

我不敢多想他這麼果決的原因是甚麼，直接啟動了術式。

大蛇丸化作細長的黑影，在白光中瞬間淡去，最後消失在陣內。下一秒，那個陰沉的男人無中生有地出現緊鄰的陣式中。他沒站穩，直接摔出圓圈，倒在我身上。我僵硬地嚥了一口口水，想盡辦法用小小的身體穩住成年人。

瞬間失重和無止盡的墜落感，以及突然消失的速度帶來的慣性根本是折磨。剛接觸飛雷神的我可是連續吐了好幾個月，才漸漸習慣。只能說，真不愧是大蛇丸，他已經推開我，拉了一張椅子坐下了。

等大蛇丸緩過來，我才拿出紙本，準備紀錄他的使用心得。

他看了我一眼，才緩緩開口道，「……強烈的暈眩感以及失重感，右手剛才受到輕微的拉扯。」

「好的，非常感謝您。確實和我自己的測試結果相同。」

「關於拉扯感，這個術的缺點就是只能傳送一人，如果您有經過屍房應該會發現一些屍體碎塊，請您放心，我是拿您用剩的屍體拿去做實驗。總之，單單傳送一人並不會造成傷亡，請安心使用。」

大蛇丸瞇起眼，「但必須要設置兩個以上的陣式，初始只能由你啟動，想要學習還得有高階通靈和封印術能力。」

「這可不是一些容易的條件。」他嘻嘻地笑著，直起身，抓起桌上的粉筆就往地上加了好幾筆。我在一邊看得吃驚，急忙拿起剛才放下的筆記本，記下他的更動。

「但你最成功的一點就是將時空間忍術開放給沒有時空間忍術能力的人，很好。」

我目送大蛇丸的背影離開，覺得他又高大了幾分。這時，警報器滴滴地響了起來，填滿沒有被我弄亂的空間。我將得到稱讚的喜悅拋諸腦後，拾起外衣，便衝去檢查君麻呂的情形。

事後，大蛇丸重新和我講解了我新創的忍術為何。

我還來不及讚嘆大蛇丸在黑板上畫出的座標圖——那簡直美得一蹋糊——便被塞了一堆物理學知識。聽著錄音，我還是沒搞清楚甚麼壓縮，甚麼軸線，幾度幾度空間等等的概念。

別妄想能夠達到大蛇丸的學識高度。當大家都稱他為瘋子、神經病、惡魔，我卻將他視為征服學術殿堂的王。

「躍光」，這是我替我的飛雷神取的名字。


	15. 棄子……們

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「這次見死不救的對象是藥師兜。」我輕輕說道。
> 
> 「為什麼不救他！為什麼！」我幾近崩潰般地詢問我自己。
> 
> 「我沒有能力。」
> 
> 從未戴上的護額被推進抽屜更深處。是的，無能。
> 
> 生命如散沙，成塔的那刻便注定被破壞。人們說，要捕捉那刻美麗，卻不知手裡的相片總是遺照。

大蛇丸讓我了解到狡兔三窟的正確做法，以及這麼做的真正必要性。

打從計畫初稿完成起，我就沒有打算讓兩位流亡的宇智波無處可去。因此這幾年的任務過程中，我物色了很多有潛力的地點，作為定期追蹤他們身體情況的基地。

「倉庫」。我是這樣喊她的。

倉庫位於湯之國，三面環山，易守難攻，四周還有一些泉眼。

為了更好地支援鼬和止水，我從團藏那邊要來資源，將醫務室的規格提升至和木葉相同後，又擴建了更多功能性房間。

倉庫的安全規格必須是最高級，才能確保計畫的進行。因此我在方圓一公里內下滿了禁制和封印，包括地底和天空，人員只能使用傳送陣進出，連我自己都不能直接用躍光進入。我封印了所有可能的空間通道，只因為還有兩個防不勝防的人。

絕可以從地底入侵，帶土隨時都有可能憑空出現。

時空間忍術最重要的一點就是座標。比如二代和四代的飛雷神印記，比如我自己研發的查克拉共鳴。帶土再怎麼強大，也無法越過限制，像輝夜一般隨意轉換。絕就是他的先鋒，只要限制住絕探路的能力，我就可以保證倉庫不被曉發現。

發動躍光時，我得先利用查克拉共鳴定位出確切的座標，才能執行跳躍。躍光的原理簡單點講，就是把三度空間視為一張紙，並將起點和終點兩點對折重合，這樣一來，兩地的距離便消失了。所以按理論來說，能抵達倉庫的通道應該有無限多條。但按照我的測試，有些通道並不能如期運作。

無法運作的原因有很多，共鳴作用不完善、當地查克拉分布怪異、由特殊礦物造成的磁場干擾等等。雖然有很大的研究價值，我卻沒有多餘的時間可以排查，只能暫時擱置，專注於眼下的事務。

傳送陣，又稱作映返之門，只有兩個固定出入口。一個在我木葉的屋子，一個在止水的安全屋。我另外設置了一個浮動的出入口，位置隨著大蛇丸的移動而改變，並在大蛇丸遷移至新地點時廢棄舊有的陣式。

止水快要學會映返之門了，而我在確定大蛇丸相信使用者一個時間只能映返一個人後，我的準備也告一段落。曾經遙望的分別期限就近在眼前，我不禁有些唏噓。

  
  


「大人，有段時間我不會出現在這裡，這種情況可能會持續半年到一年。」某一天的下午——我不知道是否風和日麗，因為基地裡總是陰暗無光——我秉著善意提醒他。

「哦？這麼快？我以為宇智波可以再撐一會。」大蛇丸了然地回應道，沒有放下手邊的工作。

我早已能夠麻痺自己，以豁達的心態面對某些聰慧到極致的人。他們一眼就能看穿啞謎，我動根手指，好像也是他們計算出來的結果。

「哼，團藏。」大蛇丸像是想到甚麼似地，抬起頭，嗤笑了一聲，「他也只有在這種事情上才有點建樹。」

原作中，團藏的寫輪眼手臂就是從死去的宇智波身上竊取而來，為了壓制11顆眼睛，他才必須移植柱間細胞。

大蛇丸並沒有出言挽留，或是詢問我的工作。或許是出於禮貌，但更多的可能性是他根本不在乎。

我是被放養著長大的。

這樣的距離很安全，也是我曾經期許的最理想的距離。但我想要再更靠近大蛇丸一些，我想要再多窺探真理，了解世界，了解自己。知識是打開新世界的大門，我是這麼確信的。我嘆口氣，攏了攏紙張，收進抽屜裡。但這一步要踏出去，恐怕沒有那麼簡單。

從大蛇丸以往的軌跡推斷，他喜歡優秀的人。從他和自來也對話中也能得知，天才對他吸引力遠大於一般人。兜、佐助、君麻呂，這些人，天生就有著才華，更別說血繼限界了。大蛇丸鄙視著普通人，透過自身努力而成長的人在他眼中無異於螻蟻。

我不是天才，不過是想法比較令人驚豔，真正下手實作時也沒有比普通人快上多少。這一年多以來，我也不知道收穫了多少鄙視的眼神。

然而，不可否認的，天才的確會在他的教導下更加璀璨。四戰後，足以左右世界的強者中，三位中就有兩位是他的學生。

雖然有些遺憾，但我和大蛇丸的關係不會維持太久。

我屬於團藏一系。先不論團藏在大蛇丸眼中地位如何，我一沒有才華，二沒有讓他信任的基礎，想要和他建立穩定的關係，那成功機率還不比成功打劫一名上忍來的高。

……木葉啊，那裏實在不是一個良好的研究場所。生活被任務填滿，閒暇時間滿腦子都是計畫。

我還能怎麼辦呢，這就是我所選擇的道路。

「瀲。」大蛇丸的聲音撕開沉默，卻如蛇鱗般滑順。

和日式取名習慣不同的外來語從大蛇丸嘴裡滑出，這單一的音節卻像警鐘一樣敲在我心上。在世界的陰暗之處，連姓名都有可能是死亡的原因。他的話音中隱含了一些確認性的詢問，而非和平常一樣，讓我替他跑腿。

「你想不想要改變？」

像蘋果樹上垂吊的蛇，大蛇丸嘶嘶地問道。

「想不想要更靠近生命的本源？」

蛇吐著鮮紅的信子，用尾尖摘下禁忌之果，遞給無知又愚蠢的小女孩。

「你總是在疑惑，對吧？我們可以一起找到答案。」

小女孩接下鮮紅欲滴的蘋果，草木綠的眼睛裡全是不解。

「為什麼宇智波要叛變、為什麼木葉不作為、為什麼人們總是冷漠、為什麼戰爭總是一而再再而三地發生。」

「為什麼沒有人記取教訓。」

蛇看著小女孩一口一口地咬下蘋果，轉眼間只剩下果核。

「就算我並不優秀，您也願意收我為學生嗎？」她盯著果核許久，才歪頭問道。

啊，學生。大蛇丸的眼裡帶了點笑意，不願意正式進入他的體系內嗎？

也罷。

「你會是一個好學生。」大蛇丸拉開了一個會令旁人膽寒的笑，對我來說卻是安全的信號。

我很景仰他，當然，我不打算切割大蛇丸的行為和成就。我早就學會了取捨，早就學會眼不見為淨，早就學會以利益作為行事標準。我不會自居善人，而在這無光之地，也沒有人會對我們指指點點。

至於他為什麼突然改變主意，或許非常單純——我有他想要的東西。

我欣然接受這個全新的身分。

「那麼……我的第一個課題是甚麼呢，老師？」

  
  


我隨著大蛇丸前往演習場，心思卻早已飄到另一人身上。藥師兜即將無縫接軌地成為大蛇丸的手下，而我抓準時間，以避免和兜接觸。過早和他接觸對我來說有害無益，他的忌憚連我都不一定經受得起。

除非是加急情報，否則根的諜報人員的報告通常是季度性回傳，不，就算是加急情報，我也無法掌握兜確切的位置。加急情報由其他人負責，而為了保護他們，很多時候，高層不會知道某些人的動向。團藏一開始就寫好了兜的結局，老早就交給其他根的成員監管，團藏沒有親自關注。

更何況，木葉和岩隱本就不對盤，想要在岩隱清掃木葉間諜的時期去找兜，根本是癡人說夢。

大蛇丸推開門，刺耳的吱嘎聲震起我一身雞皮疙瘩。漆黑的空間在大蛇丸的手勢下亮起燭火，我撿起破碎的思緒，摸了摸酸澀的心口。

就算……就算我再怎麼心疼他，我也不能冒著木葉諜戰潰敗的風險派人前去救援。

我很想救他啊！我很想！只要木葉背叛沒有背叛他，他的人生就不用走那麼多彎路了！

——兜，如果我之後告訴你，我也是親眼見證你的世界崩壞的一員，你會怎麼看待我？如果我說我為了木葉而成為兇手，你又會怎麼想？

……事情竟然變成這樣了嗎。我苦笑著，但這又有甚麼辦法呢，在現實之前，感情不是必要的元素。

這是我自己選擇的道路啊，那我願意承受見死不救的罪責。

七年前，我經歷了生命中的分界點；七年後，我果然還是一個放任所有人死去的渾蛋。

我救不了任何人的靈魂，我有自知之明。我頂多只能讓人活著，僅此而已。然而，在這樣的條件下，我也沒辦法救下所有人。我無能為力的事情太多、太多，多到令人難以承受。

  
  


凡事有其代價，人的生命在大局面前能夠被輕易地量化。

以一條生命、一個靈魂，換取木葉的長治久安。

  
  


喀喀。大蛇丸停下腳步，陰惻惻地說道，「作為我的學生，可不能是個容易死掉的弱者，」大蛇丸的查克拉躁動著，透著興奮，「讓我看看你的實力吧！」

大群大群的蛇類從大蛇丸的袖口落下，爭先恐後地向我游來。我將手伸向後腰，調起查克拉，閃現至大蛇丸身後。

  
  


倒數……一年。


	16. 空窗期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改變伴隨著犧牲，犧牲不一定能改變甚麼。
> 
> 未來未知，沒有人能定論下一步棋為何，池裡的鮮血又淹沒一條橫槓，那些犧牲是有意義的嗎？
> 
> 時間緊迫，潛伏的敵人呼之欲出，兩手空空，只能孤注一擲時，那些犧牲是有意義的嗎？

**倒數一年又四個月。**

於是兩位高瞻遠矚的宇智波和我結盟，同意將所有的信任與希望投注於我身上。

我和鼬今年12歲，跟著卡卡西在世界各地留下足跡和血跡。佐助去年入學，12小強正式上線，而宇智波還在叛變與不叛變的兩邊反覆橫跳。深陷於一場偏執狂用鮮血描繪的故事裡，我無法脫身，只能靜靜地等待故事的高峰。

甘栗甘內。

「太多了吧鼬，我說這樣真的太多了，這樣你在當一名鞠躬盡瘁的忍者之前會先糖分過多中毒身亡啊。」我看著小山高的團子，不死心地搖著鼬，希望他能從糖尿病的路上回來。

鼬面無表情地拍掉我的手，直接抓起了一支，直勾勾的盯著我的眼睛，吃了下去。我被他這宣戰意味的眼神嚇得不輕，下定決心再也不干涉他吃甜食。

「別這樣嘛瀲，你知道鼬的嘛。」

「我這不是怕他早死嘛。」

「這個分量還好啦，你沒見過他之前……呃，沒事。」止水講到一半突然噤聲，我不用想也知道罪魁禍首是誰，但看在鼬的確有在克制自己的份上，我也不繼續計較。

我幾乎天天給他們做健康檢查，萬幸的是，沒有發現異狀。就鼬在原作中狀況看來，我推測他是被寫輪眼的異種查克拉反噬，畢竟這眼睛本來就不是屬於人類的東西。但和原作的生活情況比起來，現在的鼬和止水已經好了不只一星半點，所以我也比較放下心來，沒那麼擔心萬花筒的情況。

「真是的，止水，我都不知道你這麼怕鼬。」我笑了出來，安慰性的拍拍止水的肩膀。今天難得我們三個都沒任務，他們族裡也沒有甚麼麻煩，終於可以聚一聚。

自那幾次會面後，我們三人成了命運的共同體，也將彼此視為不可分離的夥伴。

「鼬生起氣來很可怕的。」止水尷尬地用食指搔搔捲毛，吞吞吐吐地說。

「欸？真的假的？生氣的時候是甚麼樣子啊？」我興致勃勃地問。

「他會都不說話。」

「欸？不就跟平常一樣嘛，還好吧？」

「我平常會說話。」鼬突然插了一枝花，原本正在熱烈交談的我倆僵硬的看過去。

「啊，是是，會說話的。」

「是啊，會說話的。」

我和止水同時慫，因為鼬開了三勾玉瞪人。

「開玩笑的。」一眨眼，鼬的眼珠變回原本的純黑，淡淡的說了一句。

「呦，鼬竟然會開玩笑了，全都是我的功勞，真不愧是我。」我哥倆好的勾住止水的脖子，拍拍胸口，在店裡大聲喧嘩。

「真是的，瀲，你太大聲了。」止水在被我勾得搖搖晃晃的同時插起了一塊羊羹，塞進嘴裡。

「唉呀呀，我喜歡嘛。」

「是啊……現在挺好的。」止水有些感傷，說了這麼一句。

「是啊。」鼬放下茶杯，眼神飄向街道上的族人。

**倒數七個月。**

「你這樣真的沒問題嗎？」鼬皺著眉頭，抱胸，看著身旁渾身是血的隊友。他們的目的地是木葉醫院。

「問題不大，沒事沒事。」我暈呼呼地走著，一邊埋怨著剛才吞下的增血丸為何還沒發揮作用。

「你要是真的倒在路邊是不會有人幫助你的，我不是早就說過了，不要這麼浪費。」

「我這不是有你嘛，別板著臉嘛鼬。」

我熟門熟路的簽名，打開血庫，坐在走廊邊幫自己輸血，鼬見我已經安全抵達醫院，便暫時離開，前去述職。明明已經這樣好幾次了，鼬還是沒習慣，他明明知道我的血繼淘汰就是這樣麻煩，借點血也不讓，就知道說教。果然我們倆的相處模式已經變成兄弟了，還不是佐助那種。而是會看著對方受傷然後大笑……好吧只有我，鼬仍然愛理不理的樣子。

兜吸了吸鼻子，對血腥味很是孰悉的他開始尋找來源。原本若有似無的味道逐漸變得濃厚，拐過彎之後他便血庫門口在找到罪魁禍首。

「你沒事吧？」兜掛著微笑，小心翼翼地問，對方是個女孩，看起來沒有比自己大，「我叫兜，藥師兜。」

「我叫做瀲，現在好得很，只是有點缺血，沒事的。」兜看著門把上的血汙，不太相信，於是將亮起綠色查克拉的手探向女孩最多血跡的背上。

「看吧。」女孩趾高氣昂地說，即便臉上身上糊滿了血跡和塵土，還是遮掩不住臉上飛揚的神采。

「你的確沒事，但這幾天要小心不要太過劇烈活動，知道嗎？」披在間諜身上的羊皮是醫療忍者，那兜自然盡心盡力的扮演著這個身分。

「你講話也太像醫療忍者了吧，你看起來明明沒有比我大多少啊。」

「我就是一名醫療忍者啊。」

「真的假的？你已經拿到執照了？太厲害了吧，你幾歲啊？」一連串的問題讓兜很頭痛，於是只選擇回答最後一個。

「我今年14歲。」

「欸？比我大兩歲耶，那我要喊你哥哥了耶。」女孩自來熟的屬性讓他有些困擾，兜便藉口離去，不打算久留，隊長派下來的任務他可還沒完成。

「掰掰，兜哥哥。」女孩有朝氣的朝他揮手，而兜只是禮貌性地點點頭。

兜一出轉角，我便控制不住我臉上表情。我早就知道是他，我既想離開，卻又想見他。兩相矛盾之下，我失去了逃跑的黃金時機。但兜看起來……還挺有精神的。由於距離太遙遠，我沒辦法用我原本埋在他體內的追蹤器分析他在大蛇丸那裏的情況。可是剛才的檢查沒有發現大問題，大蛇丸……應該沒有對他做甚麼過分的事情吧？

我用力地咬住嘴內的肉，直到常到些許的血腥味。好了，不要想了，現在沒有兜的事，他還活著，這樣就足夠了。我抿著嘴，強迫自己把注意力從空蕩的走廊挪開。

……。

為什麼大蛇丸這麼快就放他回來？為什麼沒有通知團藏？我雖然沒有命令團藏告訴我這個消息，但我早就對在兜的問題上表現出異常濃烈的興趣，團藏沒有理由不知會我。

大蛇丸就這麼有自信？就這麼自信團藏不會限縮他在木葉的自由？

欠下馬威啊這條蛇。不如……啊，這樣好了，拔掉幾個大蛇丸的眼線吧，我不喜歡不受控制的人靠我太近。

「怎麼了？」

鼬上樓時，有看見瀲正在和那名灰髮少年聊天。他在階梯口等到走廊上的話音漸歇才現身，正想問問瀲是否認識少年時，卻只看見瀲漠然的神情。她和那個少年有甚麼過節嗎？

「沒事，遇見一個有趣的人。」瀲勾起嘴角，眼裡卻毫無笑意。

鼬看了瀲一眼之後便不再搭話，這些日子下來，他多少清楚了這個女孩的個性。雖然心思深沉，但不是個壞人。就算瀲曾經背著他們倆和團藏進行交易，那也是結盟前的雲煙了。就像鼬決定的，他信任瀲，如同信任著止水。只要瀲不想主動提起，他也不會多問。

他會將背後交予瀲。

**倒數四個月。**

「不是吧，在假日跑來見隊友？」

「是朋友，不是隊友。」

很意外的，鼬知道我家在哪。大概又是哪位前輩多嘴了，而很大機率是卡卡西無法無視鼬的禮貌。小傢伙很會挑時間，卡著午飯過後，木葉陽光最盛的時間過來。我嘟囔一聲，挪開門口的位置讓他進來。雖說是小孩，但總得要換件衣服才能出門，畢竟提出邀約的可是宇智波家的長子。

用謊言填滿自己八成生命的鼬仍然是個乖巧的小孩，靜靜的坐在比他要大上好幾倍的沙發中，靈動的雙眼卻沒有停止觀察整間客廳。

只要是個人，並不難發現這棟屋子的矛盾感，更遑論忍者。

我無奈地抓抓頭，放棄了隱瞞的可能性。

小男孩和小女孩並肩走過一間有些年歲的糖果店，拉門上貼著的廣告在陽光反覆照射下而褪色，和一旁新貼上的廣告成了鮮明的對比，紙張上的童星俏皮地吐著舌，高舉七彩的棒棒糖。

小女孩被吸引了，倒退著步伐，拉著小男孩踩回店門口。他們倆並沒有在深深的走道內停留多久，而是將小臉貼著結帳台下的玻璃櫥窗，看著裡面的泡泡糖竊竊私語。

一般來說，可愛的孩子對於成年人總是可以帶來好心情，對於孤獨看守店鋪的老爺爺來說更是如此。他顫巍巍地從櫃檯後直起身子，那沒幾顆牙的笑容卻顯而易見地僵在臉上。

蹲著的兩個孩子好像沒有發現老人的困擾，雙雙抬起頭來。

「老爺爺！我們要全部的泡泡糖！」

小女孩綻開了燦爛的笑容，而小男孩則是眨眨大大的黑眼，點點頭，附和著小女孩的要求。

孩子們的純真斷開了小男孩和背上族徽的連結，老人收了錢，還賞了兩人各一顆巧克力球。

兩人一邊走著，一邊嚼著剛才的戰利品，比賽誰可以把泡泡糖吹得更大。兩人早已能實現查克拉的性質變化，爭相將其融入爭奪戰裡頭。泡泡糖越吹越大，竟然在眾目睽睽之下，脫離兩個主人，奔向自由的天空。路人的視線隨著飄上天空的可樂味氣球，再向下一看，罪魁禍首們早就逃離犯罪現場了。  
  


「我們去玩沙怎麼樣？」

「恩。」

若是仔細看，小女孩手裡的抹茶冰淇淋甜筒上正巧塞著兩顆巧克力球，為了讓冰淇淋更生動，她甚至用舌頭拉出一個微笑。小男孩並不在意自己的巧克力球被搶走的事實，他不喜歡苦的東西，正如他不能理解買了抹茶口味的小女孩。

他買了甜膩的巧克力味。

當遊樂場所有的孩子不能理解自己眼前所見時，伴隨著逐漸消弭的玩樂聲，還有玩具落地的悶響，他們已經將坑裡的沙堆成擁有無數高塔的巨大城堡。認為還不夠浮誇似的，甚至加了一座護城河。

一旁陪伴的家長還疑惑著為什麼小小的沙坑足以供應這座城堡時，小女孩手裡的石塊突然碎成細小的砂礫，正巧能幫城堡添座城牆。

一個興奮的幼童掙脫家長的手心，尖叫著沖向巨大的城堡。阻止的勸告才剛落下，幼童撞毀了堪稱藝術的成品。愧疚不已的家長正想道歉，甚至從口袋裡掏出糖果時，兩位主角已經消失在原地，前往他們下一個玩樂場所。

「就這樣讓他壞掉好嗎。」

「總是要壞的。」

也不知道是指城堡，還是其他什麼東西，我漫不經心地說著。鼬在一旁打水漂，石頭輕而易舉地在河面上跳躍，在對岸清脆落地。我也隨手撿了一顆石頭，也不挑長相，甩動手腕，那奇形怪狀的石頭照樣跨越寬大的河道，到達了另一邊。

「你灌了查克拉對吧，這樣是作弊。」

「啊？有嗎？我怎麼不知道？」

「到底是不知道什麼啊……」鼬小小聲地抱怨著，又挑了一顆石子。他知道想要和我講道理是一件苦差事，索性放棄。

我們有一搭沒一搭地聊著天，一邊打水漂，沒想到這樣無所事事的一天會這麼快迎來黃昏。

「欸下次帶你弟一起過來玩水怎麼樣？」

「佐助嗎？也不是不行。」

「那挺好的，明天見，我餓了。」轉了轉發酸的手腕，我揮揮手，直接走進一旁樹林裡。

「你走不走啊？」我鑽出樹林，對坐在河岸的鼬大喊。

「我等等再走，你先回去吃飯吧。」

「你這怪傢伙，要是你媽生氣我可不管阿，別哭著求我出借我家作為你離家出走的避風港。」

「再見。」

真是既大方又不失禮節的告別，太有他的風格了。我沒有打擾鼬，只是看了一陣後便自己離開。多虧了他，事情才能這麼順利。我摸了摸衣服裡的宇智波族地工程圖和地圖，苦笑著，向家的方向前進。

**倒數一個月又17天。**

瀲列出的那份名單……止水和她大吵了一架，而鼬差點要出手撂倒他們。

「用你的天才大腦好好想想！宇智波止水！你是救世主還是神？你救不了所有人！」

語畢，連瀲自己也一副悵然若失的模樣。止水失魂落魄的癱坐在地，將臉深埋進手中，喃喃的不知說著甚麼。並不是只有他一人在痛苦著，彷彿有條線，牽著所有人拉進深淵。

但現在也有了個結果，鼬不再糾結——說難聽點就是冷酷無情——那些名字不再是族人，而是成功的代價。

以名單上的宇智波鷹派換取和瀲合作的機會。但這還只是開頭。

所有的物資都來自瀲，他們不知道、也不會問是哪裡來的。只要計畫能成功，不會有人去非難瀲。

她說，有失有得。


	17. 再見，宇智波鼬、宇智波止水、以及宇智波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們愚蠢地選擇命運，選擇自取滅亡。幾隻脫韁野馬帶著一族翻落懸崖，又碰巧地，有人在中途跳車。
> 
> 跳下了又如何？遍體鱗傷、鮮血淋淋，他們死命拉著名為宇智波的大車，木條刮著峭壁，緩慢地往平地前進。
> 
> 而瀲剪去馬和馬車間的連結。

滴答、滴答。毀滅倒數。

她能做到這一切，是因為……止水死了。

  
  


「宇智波鼬，你的心到底在哪裡？」

「宇智波鼬，身為族長之子，你就該將家族放在第一位！」

「宇智波鼬，村子的穩定，就麻煩你了。」

「宇智波鼬……」

「……。」

  
  


鼬穿梭在族地的矮牆間，隱忍地吞下所有視線。

那是不解、不信任、失望、懷疑、又或著更甚，是憎恨。

團藏比他想像中還要有能耐。不，應該說，在瀲的操縱下，團藏發揮了比他原先還要更殘忍的功能。她統一高層的意願、在村內散播輿論、並且勾結外部勢力。兩方的緊張情勢在幾周內瞬間升溫，不復鼬記憶中那個既包容又溫暖的木葉。

止水離開暗部，進入警備隊；鼬升為分隊長，開始監視宇智波。調職令接踵而來，鼬和止水繃緊神經，深怕一個不小心便洩漏馬腳。只剩下瀲還安穩地當著小小暗部，似乎完全沒有被這股大風吹著。

鼬和家裡大吵了一架。震怒的父親，悲傷的母親，還有不明所以的佐助。鼬看著一切，他看著家，看著族地，又看了看木葉。高處往下，一切盡覽，任何細微的眼角抽動都逃不過鼬的三勾玉寫輪眼。

明明一切都是瀲曾經預告的模樣，鼬卻難以接受。明明是那麼的厭惡殺戮，鼬卻無法抵抗。

他和所有人交換了條件，就像瀲曾經做的。戴著漩渦面具的男人、三代火影，全部的所得，都指向佐助。

瀲曾問他，需不需要她試著將族人拉回，而鼬沉默以對。瀲很了解宇智波，也很不了解宇智波。瀲會想要先除掉鷹派，就是因為他們是宇智波裡有話語權的那群人。而那些人，也正是帶領著宇智波走向滅亡的禍害。鼬慢慢地閉上眼，擷取閃過的場景。

那是一個族人指著他破口大罵的黃昏。平民不知道有人監視著族地，而是一個勁地將對木葉的不滿發洩在鼬身上。那言語極其難聽，族長之子的身分再也無用，在族人眼裡，他連路邊的一條野狗也不如。

過街老鼠回到家中，面對完父親的質疑後，又是上門叫囂的族人。沒有差別，不過是從一個人換成一群人，而這些人會再繼續增加。他們叫喊著，嘲諷著，早已不再就事論事，而是肆意地偷換概念，將一件又一件沒有可比性的獨立事件串起，將莫須有的罪名扣在木葉頭上。鼬早就看不下去這樣的行徑，即便死不承認，但有一部份的他開始羨慕起提早離開這場風暴的止水。他們確實已經無可救藥了，鼬冷漠地將矛盾的自己分離，將仁慈的心思隱藏起來，出手打倒那幾名蒙昧的族人。

不明事理、胡亂臆測、自我膨脹。

嗖！他在父親面前將苦無射向牆上的族徽，而目睹了一切的佐助喊著讓他住手。但佐助的叫喊也僅僅是一顆入水無痕的石子，鼬早已下定決心。最後，他道歉。

「對不起，殺死止水的真的不是我，但屢次口出狂言，為此我感到抱歉。」

鼬看著石磚地上的砂礫，面無表情地說道。

送走宇智波鼬，迎來了瀲。三代看著單膝下跪的瀲，不動聲色地把眼神從團藏身上移開。

瀲已經奉團藏的命令監視宇智波鼬好一段時間了，但他沒想到瀲竟然也有能力把止水收入監視名單內。根據瀲的密報，鼬確實不是殺死止水的兇手，更甚，止水是為了穩定情勢才選擇自殺。

瀲做得太好了。就是因為這麼優秀，才曾被他忌憚。她親近宇智波鼬的速度太反常，卻又看不出一絲端倪。瀲一直是一個開朗樂天的小女孩，水門沒有少提過她。水門說她像個小天才，將飛雷神使得多麼順手。然而，水門死後一切都變了，瀲的眼裡蒙上一層灰，像是山林大火過後，倖存的樹葉。

這甚至影響到她學習飛雷神。忍者從出生到死亡，永遠都要和那麼幾個心魔對抗。而瀲面對水門的死，從來沒有走出來過。九尾之夜是木葉心中永遠的痛，水門的遺願也成了她的志願，當她被調離卡卡西麾下時，曾平板地向三代複述昏迷前聽見的話語。

「木葉就交給你了喔。」

她說，水門那時候是笑著的，在一片硝煙瀰漫的大火中。但她這麼說的時候，卻是在靜謐的辦公室裡哭花了臉。淚光之下，瀲眼底有著不容質疑的界線，而她是絕對不會容許任何人——即便是宇智波——毀壞她的家。

當鼬離開，四位高層也沒有了顧忌。團藏提出讓瀲帶領小隊前去鎮壓宇智波，正好稱了三代的心意。三代接下話頭——那句話本就不該由他說出——徵求其他兩位顧問的意見。考量到瀲作為宇智波的監視者兩年有餘，便全數表決通過。

「後續可能也要麻煩妳，至於鼬……好好和他道別吧。」三代用蒼老的聲音說著。

即便是監視者和被監視者的關係，瀲和鼬卻是生死之交。根據卡卡西的報告，他們兩個的默契之佳，甚至快要趕上和瀲搭檔已久的他。三代有時也能在水晶球裡看到一些畫面，木葉的某些小角落，兩個小孩會對視線來向揮揮手，在水晶球裡和三代隔空打招呼。

當他下定決心，同意把宇智波從木葉名冊裡去除後，便自覺力不從心。他再也沒有年輕時那股殺伐果決的衝勁，也不願意再看見傷亡。三代閉起眼，呼出一大口煙霧，遮住了瀲。

  
  


團藏從桌面後抬起頭，他不只處理根，現在還多了瀲要求的支援。小女孩已經在他的辦公室坐了整個上午，也花了整個上午發呆。

止水早就抹除了團藏對於瀲的一切敵意，剩下的或許可以勉強稱之為……親情。

瀲從門口接下專人送來的午餐，拿來辦公桌前，讓團藏選主菜。辦公室角落有個小凳子，然而會出現在這裡的忍者，沒有一個人能夠坐下，那張椅子顯得多餘。瀲搬來椅子，在團藏面前掰開筷子，吃起了便當。他們相安無事，彷彿一直如此。

瀲經常會向他說說心事，一個13歲的小女孩會有甚麼心事？不外乎就是戀愛、同儕、學業。

——藥師兜、宇智波鼬、倪克斯計畫。

偶爾會再加上一些瀕臨崩潰的胡言亂語。

團藏也經歷過那樣的時期，只不過因為戰爭被無限壓縮，而又因年代久遠，帶了點斑駁感。他不常給予建議，瀲卻不曾反駁。團藏沒有給予瀲多少憐憫，於他而言，這些都是必須實施的行為。也幸好瀲和團藏的目標並無二致，她只是想尋求一個發洩管道，而非心靈輔導師。

能者多勞，瀲要是能讓木葉更好，那麼這麼做就沒有問題。

團藏曾看著瀲捧著一杯水，把他家裡的淺色榻榻米哭成深色。

「我好想救他…‥嗚……我好想救他、都是你、都是你把他弄出去，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」瀲一邊抽搭著，一連灌了好幾口水，她說這樣可以有效抑止哭嗝。

實際上卻收效甚微。瀲用力地吸了吸鼻子，瞪著通紅的眼睛質問他。

「你為什麼可以毫不在乎地犧牲他們啊！」

「我曾在乎過。」團藏不帶感情地說道，「你也明白這個道理，你已經這麼選擇了。」

瀲緊抿著嘴，像一個從高處摔下的人偶，匍匐著，想要把四散的軀體拉回身邊。

「我知道啊……這些我都知道啊……但你為什麼、你為什麼……他們明明都是……我不知道、我根本不應該出現在這裡……」

她泣不成聲。一直到現在，此時此刻，她也在心中哭泣著。

團藏放下筷子，他沒辦法接受面前有個人把食物吃得像嚼蠟一般。終究是年紀太輕了，手裡還揣著一些不必要的情感。他也曾有過夢想，有過愛戀，但那在現實面前不堪一擊，於是他選擇捨棄。瀲是個果決的人，但似乎還不夠果決。

團藏抽出瀲手裡的餐具，無視了她詢問的眼神，逕自走到門邊的衣架上拿下外衣。

「飯後散步。」團藏說道。

他們在木葉的街頭上走著，陽光毫不吝嗇地將溫度分給兩名暫時離開黑暗的忍者。瀲顧及團藏的腳傷，用了比平常更緩慢的速度前進。她會在恍神之餘落到團藏後頭，又加快腳步跟上老人。團藏已經很久沒有和人一起散步了，上一次光明正大地在街上活動，是十幾年前，和猿飛一起巡視木葉的建設的那段日子。

團藏依稀記得瀲說過這家麻糬很好吃，便點了兩份蜜紅豆加麻糬。瀲絲毫沒有注意到他們已經到了目的地，只是看著筆直的道路盡頭出神，直到團藏把紙碗推到她臉前。掛在團藏腕上的灰色錢袋不小心撞到紙碗，濺出幾滴湯汁。

瀲皺著眉，拿著湯匙端著碗，和團藏一起站在店鋪外頭的樹下。陽光穿透樹葉間的縫隙，灑落一地，又隨著清風搖曳，晃動的樹影令瀲的表情晦澀不明，難以看清。

「我們……挺像是一對普通的爺孫。」

「既然你不打算使用夕之村的姓氏，我不介意將『志村』借你一用。」團藏慢慢地吞下麻糬後說道，長者特有的威嚴使人難以分辨他所說的話是玩笑與否。

「當我沒說吧。」瀲聳起肩膀，裝模作樣地打了個寒顫。

回去之後，瀲攤開結界分布圖，和團藏好好地討論了一番迴避宇智波帶土的最佳解。

  
  


被層層蓊綠遮蔽的視野突然開闊，一座湖濱小屋出現在樹林外。那從天上看不見的湖泊如鏡，倒映著夏日的閒雲，湖岸荷花盛開，引來蜻蜓停駐。岸邊立著一根孤獨的釣竿，連魚兒也不屑靠近。

湖面遠處隱約有些扭曲，會讓人誤以為是烈日下蒸騰的水氣。倏地，空氣突然如鑽石切面般瑰麗地閃爍，那波動從半空沒入水下，驚動了小動物。魚群擺動身軀遠離盪開的水紋，但蜻蜓似乎並不在意這不明的空間擾動，很是習慣，好一陣子才慢悠悠的飛起，降落在搖曳的芒草上。

錯覺般的畫面轉瞬即逝，屋外美景依舊。

止水坐在醫療室，等待另外兩位盟友將那些已是將死之人的族人處理完畢。

面具男自稱宇智波斑，既憎恨著宇智波，又渴望得到更多力量。在止水離開前，他們和團藏合作，將整個族地包圍在結界內，又將宇智波們腳踩的地面畫上映返之門的陣式，以確保斑絕無可能取得寫輪眼。

鼬和斑談判時，曾警告過斑不要輕舉妄動，以免引來木葉的注意。而瀲為了躲避斑的魔爪，選擇將宇智波藏匿在根總部的實驗室中。現在這個時間點，族人們應該中了幻術，安穩地在地下總部熟睡著。然後他們需要潑灑血跡、偽造屍體證明、清除外人的蹤跡，以免發生任何可能的差錯。

這就是瀲選擇團藏的最大原因：她需要又多、又聽話的棋子。

那些交出去的名單裡，有著測試的因素。那些在營養液裡浮沉的鷹派們，就是瀲的宇智波全員收容計畫的第一步。她並非要殺了他們，只是不保證他們會活下來。止水看著檯面上那幾罐寫輪眼，有些出神。

但是……為什麼計畫一開始，就有犧牲者了呢。

  
  


嗚咕——嗚。鴞的鳴叫聲傳進鼬耳中，來者何人鼬了然於心。

在佐助眼中，鮮血與溫熱的屍體遍佈族地，他懷抱著心中那不切實際的幻想，忽略了電線杆上的異狀，逕自衝進家中。映入眼簾的是癱倒在地上的父母，以及自己最親愛的大哥。鼬手中滴著血的刀崩壞了佐助的神經，又在下一秒接收了最血淋淋的事實。

他們都死了！不管是父親母親親切的阿姨好心的伯伯甚至是他記憶中最愛的大哥都被 **這個人** 殺死了！佐助尖嘯著，掏出苦無，滿腦子都是親手撕碎痛苦來源的渴望。

鼬靜靜的站在一旁看著呆立的佐助，面色複雜，他心疼地想上去擁抱佐助，卻又不敢動手。但建構給佐助的幻覺又如此真實，弟弟的反應幾乎讓他想馬上解除幻術，戳著他的腦袋笑說一切都是謊言。當佐助倒在地上不斷抽搐時，鼬再也忍不住了，他擅自上前解除幻術，讓佐助陷入沉睡。

佐助聽到的最後一句話是鼬所說的：「睜大雙眼看清楚了，愚蠢的弟弟啊。看哪，這就是現實，你弱小又無能，只能哭泣，沒有我出手的價值，根本無力保護任何人。除非你擁有殺死我的力量，否則就只能苟且偷生地活著，看著身邊的人一個一個地被我屠殺！」

鼬擁著佐助好久好久，無聲的啜泣，他捨不得離開最親愛的弟弟，也捨不得他以後所要遭受的痛苦。當他再度睜開眼時，一雙萬花筒寫輪眼赫然出現。

瀲悄然出現，拍拍他的肩膀，用眼神告訴他，時辰已到。

鼬盡量輕柔地將佐助放下——這是他如今所能做的、最後的溫柔。淚痕在佐助身上不太合適呢……一邊想著，鼬拉起衣角，抹去佐助臉上的髒污。當他向最後的眷戀道別時，瀲馬上將他帶離宇智波族地。

他們站在遠處的林間，這裡也曾是和止水分別的地方。幾周前，他們才抱緊彼此，互相珍重；幾周後，這裡即將只剩下一人站立。

「還是開眼了啊……」瀲嘆息道。

瀲微仰著頭，不斷地眨著眼，鼬知道，若是不這麼做，淚水就會滑下，一發不可收拾。

「佐助之後就麻煩妳了。」鼬得壓著嗓音，免得破裂，「妳也要……好好加油。」

噗通、噗通。落水聲。先是瀲，然後是止水是鼬，然後是宇智波，最後是……鼬希望佐助是最後一個。他們在陰暗幽深的水裡，看著周遭的人速度不一地下沉。

他們未來會如何？木葉會如何？佐助會如何？鼬開口想要提問，卻硬生生地吞下一大口腥臭的湖水。他成了背負罵名的叛忍，佐助成了世上唯一的遺孤。他現在才驚覺，原來宇智波就是一個小一些的木葉，內憂與外患，死亡和痛苦。他悲傷地閉上眼，這就是……代價。

「交給我吧。」瀲假裝大氣地揮手，推了推鼬，想趕走他，卻被一把抱住。

鼬不知道該說些甚麼，因為他終於懂了。他終於搞懂，為什麼瀲會在一開始，憐憫地看著他和止水。

真是太可憐了啊。一個不合時宜的蒼老女音響起，鼬想起了奶奶對著死去的流浪動物的神情。但奶奶也只是走過，沒有留下一絲靠近屍體的足跡。真是太可憐了啊，奶奶說著，並牽著鼬離開。靠近，那便是牽起那條繩，接上連結，承受他人的痛苦、享受他人的快樂。人的共感能力比他們想像中還要傑出，瀲竟然靠近了，拿起鼬和止水自行斬斷的、原先和宇智波連接的繩。

這是一個沒有人能置身事外的殘酷現實。

「妳接下來會比我們更……妳要撐住。」

「不，我們即將面對的事物沒有差別，」瀲的聲音有些含糊，「重點是，你要記得好好吃飯，好好睡覺，記得會面時間，我的信要……」瀲突然噎住，說不下去。

「我會的。再見。」鼬頭也不回地離去，他今天不想再看到第二張哭臉了。

  
  


「恩，再見。」

我看著那個小小的背影，胡亂抹了一把臉，消失在原地。

死白的實驗室中，宇智波一字排開，插滿著管線，在溶液裡飄動。他們做著夢，或許是手握政權，或許是歲月靜好。我將手貼上透明的營養艙壁，妄圖感受他們的心跳。

是時候該習慣了，XXX。我對自己說道。


	18. 我不是保母

沒有遭受到月讀的精神傷害，佐助的清醒時間比原作早了不少。

鼬從來都不是一個樂於冒險的人，在佐助問題上，他比我想像的還要謹慎。

鼬叛逃第三日早晨，精神系醫療忍者探查到佐助微弱的意識。三代立即抵達醫院，等待的時間內，他便在某間會議室聽主治醫師們對於佐助病情的報告。

「真想不到啊。」卡卡西守在病房門外，淡淡地說道，「沒想到火影大人竟然把這孩子交給你。」

僅剩的宇智波自然由寫輪眼的卡卡西看守，即便他是名面上那監管不力的一員，但卡卡西清楚高層將自己派駐於此是為了提防任何可能殘留的幻術。這是必須提起12分的精神應對的任務，畢竟，只要見識過宇智波鼬的幻術，並且活下來的人，絕對不可能小瞧宇智波鼬的力量。

……宇智波鼬可是滅殺宇智波一族的千古罪人。僅有宇智波佐助一人存活，連族長夫婦都沒能幸免於難，這樣心狠手辣的人，要卡卡西如何信任？認識鼬兩年了，但卡卡西卻從來沒有看透過他。

卡卡西看了一眼蹲在地上的瀲，她毫無氣質地雙腳大開，指間還夾著一支巧克力棒。以往的瀲會拿巧克力棒當苦無惡作劇，胡亂射向卡卡西。現在的瀲卻吊著眼珠，冷漠地看著門牌號碼，全身散發著執行任務期間那生人勿近的氣息。想必這不和諧的矛盾感源自曾經的患難之情。卡卡西不禁開始猜測，對於瀲來說，到底是價值觀之間的距離更遙遠，還是身處不同的兩個世界呢。

「……那當然，對於滅族，我可是全村最有經驗的人。」

瀲勾著笑說道，並豎起食指抵在唇上，好像在要求卡卡西保守秘密。但那笑容如泥潭冒出的氣泡，不但轉瞬即逝，甚至無影無蹤。瀲再度沉下臉，巧克力棒不知道何時消失，她站起時又習慣性地搭上後腰的刀柄——卡卡西從沒見過瀲在村內這麼做過。

「甚麼！難道你！」卡卡西瞪大沒被護額蓋住的眼睛，刻意壓低聲音。他不是笨蛋，他聽得出來，瀲不單指夕之村的事情。

「恩。」

瀲平淡的語氣讓卡卡西湧起了一股不知名的憤怒。

「你跟我出來一下。」卡卡西沒有隱藏他的表情，一改散漫，眼神銳利的盯著走到他前方的瀲。通往屋頂的門微微透出正午的陽光，他知道瀲說的做的跟心中所想完全不一樣，但他抓不住那被悄悄洩露的資訊。宇智波被滅一事疑點太多，但在火影大人的支持下，他不認為這個結果不當。

瀲從忍具包中掏出四支苦無，卡卡西沒有異常舉動，跟她搭檔久了，他很明白接下來瀲要做甚麼。果然，苦無向地面四點一散，框出方形。瀲踏出一步，細看，進入結界邊界的那隻腳竟然已經消失無蹤。在瀲的眼神邀請下，卡卡西先行一步，消失在空氣中。

當最後一支苦無消失在地面上，瀲停止結印。這時，醫院屋頂上已無人煙，只有一排排飄揚的白色床單。

瀲卸下臉上的偽裝，苦笑著看著卡卡西。

「我會盡力回答你的問題的。」

「……鼬，是真的嗎？」

「是啊，是真的。」

瀲抓了抓頭，弄亂了隨意綁起的辮子。

「我過去的時候，小傢伙就已經躺在那裏了。除了他，沒有一人生還。」

卡卡西噤聲，進入結界的瀲，疲態一覽無遺。眼中毫無笑意，只剩嘴角那象徵性的勾起，卡卡西不敢相信，火影大人不可能不知道瀲和鼬交好。當朋友殺光了自己的族人，瀲還要撫養朋友的弟弟。

即便再怎麼不敢相信，眼前這就是活生生的證據，鼬確實犯下了滔天大罪。

「我翹班很久了。」卡卡西經過瀲，簡短地回應跟著他的眼神，頭也不回地往結界邊緣邁去。

當他半個身子離開結界時，瀲突然出聲，「佐助，你會幫幫他吧。」

她低啞地說道，似祈求、又似託付。

他沒有回應，逕自離開了結界。

  
  


「唉……」

我又從封印裡拿出巧克力棒，叼菸似地慢慢啃掉。

卡卡西是一個可以信任的人。他知道我來自夕之村，他知道我的血繼淘汰。戰場上沒有隱匿的任何可能性，死了就是死了，那倒不如選擇一個合適的時機揭露。團藏作為大魔頭，卡卡西也略知一二，因此他沿用四代不張揚的方式，替我保守秘密七年有餘。

讓他成為外圍共犯並沒有害處，還能加強後續的效果。再過不久，卡卡西就會應三代的意願，退出暗部，開始帶小孩。

可利用資源啊。他們一個個都是。

  
  


當我回到病房，佐助四周早已沒了閒雜人等。我拉了張椅子在床邊坐下，靜靜地看著他。

窗戶沒關，微風鼓動著白色的窗簾，令布料如紗般飄起。即便瀏海散亂滿臉，佐助仍像一座雕像，對外界失去了反應的能力。我在他臉上讀不出情緒，黑眸也如那天的夜，一片死寂。先好好陪陪他吧。我收回想要替佐助理頭髮的手，轉而翹起腳，感受在宇智波族地晃動的紅點。

  
  


「你說，木葉把所有的宇智波都殺掉了嗎？」一個身著黑底紅雲袍，臉上半黑半白的人說道。

說是人，倒也不像，捕蠅草巨大的葉瓣夾著他。這人正是黑絕，他從地面探出半個身子，已經按照吩咐調查完畢。

剛經歷血洗的族地還沒有被仔細清理過，即便沒了血跡，空氣中依然飄散著微弱的鐵鏽味，在某些有著深色印子的轉角處更是濃烈。死寂空蕩的街道上沒了那些穿著族服吆喝與討價還價的人影，但陽光又是這麼的明媚。這裡本應是市場，而木葉才剛來到夏日中段，地上翻倒的蔬果枯黃發黑，帶土嗅了嗅，那腐爛的氣味並不是從這裡傳出。

市場總是要有肉攤的，失去電力的冷藏櫃玻璃上蒙著一層混濁的附著物。蛋白質成了細菌最好的溫床，菌絲毫無節制地增生，大坨大坨的黑灰深綠爬上透明櫥窗，像一幅張揚而狂亂的畫作。肉類的腐臭味從縫隙洩出，和血液的腥氣混合，盤踞在這個區域。

「宇智波佐助似乎安穩地躺在病院裡呢，要不要去見見他？」見帶土不答，絕又再度開口。

「佐助是協議的一部份。木葉無能，也不至於懈怠他身邊的防衛。」帶土一邊蹲下，隔著黑色手套捏起一搓砂土，舉至臉前細細觀察著。

土中還殘留著微弱的查克拉反應，是近幾年被大量使用的暗部屍體處理術——同塵。

某個倒楣的木葉暗部腦子裡寫道：將土屬性及少量風屬性查克拉注入屍體中，切斷細胞連結，再加速腐化。因為其超乎想像的精密性，大多交由醫療忍者施術。

「看來寫輪眼都變成沙子了，你打算怎麼辦？計畫還能順利進行嗎？」絕問道。

「……無妨。走吧，該去迎接我們的新成員了。」

兩人化作黑影，留下一個能夠讓宇智波族地好好習慣空無一人的新環境。

  
  


直到帶土的紅點出現在火之國邊境，我緊繃的神經才鬆懈下來。

他可太想要寫輪眼了，自從他從斑口中得知輪迴眼的製作方式後，不知道花了多少心思在那上頭。他很小心，每年失蹤的宇智波族人沒有讓人起疑過——至少沒有讓宇智波們起疑。失蹤人口從兩年多前開始逐漸攀升，而那時鼬正好展露頭角。一直到鼬將宇智波的人口簿盜出，我才知曉，原來帶土老早就想要處理掉他的族人了。

帶土就是看準這人人忙著內鬥的時機，增加了不少寫輪眼庫存。

我揉了揉眉心，想要將這些麻煩事拋諸腦後。畢竟，宇智波收容計畫的成功，就等於跨過一個里程碑了。床裡的小傢伙倒是挹注了些許注意力在我身上，我直直回望佐助的眼睛，直到他皺起眉撇開腦袋。

他本來就不坦率，歷經巨變後也別希望他立即敞開心房。我拍拍佐助的腦袋，他沒有躲開。

  
  


「好啦，這裡就是你的新家了。」我搭著佐助的肩，推開我的家門。

我拒絕了讓佐助回去族地的請求，只是代替他取了一些落下的物品。我成了佐助的監護人，而三代給予外界的理由是我們倆年紀相仿，易於幫助佐助重新融入生活。

——佐助不相信這個藉口。

佐助不笨，雖然他還沒有能夠理清這麼多線頭的能力，卻沒有完全相信我，對於三代也是同理。他了解了信任多麼易碎，之後也不會輕易地接受或給予。

這有好有壞。

我輕輕地把站在門邊的佐助推進房間裡，還順手把手裡的行李箱丟給他。那皮箱可重了，佐助直接抓住把手，被卸過力的皮箱只是喀一聲，便在地上安穩地立著。

「我以後是你的監護人，會帶一些基礎訓練，但別指望我會把你變多強。給我一個你願意回到學校的時間，你已經落下不少課程了。」

我沒打算讓佐助過上好日子，最好往死裡操，往死裡練，銼一銼他與生俱來，彷彿所有宇智波都有的驕傲通病。有自信是好事，但佐助在死亡邊緣徘徊過的那幾次，似乎都起因於他的自信。他可憐的哥哥經不起佐助受傷害，當鼬將佐助託付予我時，想必也見到了佐助未來的生活。

我培養的不是溫室小花，而是會在未來制霸忍界的宇智波佐助。

「別告訴我你不打算回去，現在的你沒有任何話語權。」佐助才剛張開嘴，就被我立即制止，「按照我給你的樣板回答，你打算甚麼時候回去學校。」

佐助一楞，又想開口，卻又被我豎起的食指打斷。

「欸欸欸——好好想一想你的答案，還是你想要單挑？和我？嗯？」我掛著不懷好意的笑容說道，佐助被我洩出的威壓嚇著，久久說不出一句話。

現階段的他最不需要的就是我的憐憫，那種東西其他人會給。我看著佐助嚥下一口口水，拉回了剛才往後退去的右腳。

非常好。

「……明天。明天就回學校。」佐助很勉強地直視我，他那左搖右晃的眼神讓我不禁鬆了一口氣。

「這就是我要的答案，你最好快點振作起來，情況只能容許你擁有最低限度的放鬆。」看來佐助比我想像中還要堅強，而他的心理狀況也比我想像中還要穩定。若是他還沉浸在鼬給予他的恐懼中，那麼在剛才的試探中，佐助恐怕已經哭著癱坐在地，失去一切反擊能力。

佐助還能看著我的眼睛說話，非常好。

「非常感謝您，瀲小姐。」佐助低低地說道，卻被我一掌拍上腦袋，斷線似地暫停在地。

「這個稱謂還真是令我想起了一些不太好的回憶，」我嘆了一口氣，「不用敬稱，像以前一樣喊我瀲就好。」

「瀲……姐。」佐助卡頓地喊出我的名字時，復甦了我淡下來的笑容。

「走吧，東西拿一拿，我們去吃大餐。」我搓了搓佐助深藍色的腦袋，他明顯地不喜歡，卻在抬起手後又放了回去，握著拳頭貼在身側。

「為什麼要吃大餐？」佐助問道，微亮的黑眸裡填滿了理解不能，以及不少的不耐煩。

「慶祝你出院、慶祝你振作起來、慶祝你入住新環境，很多很多事情可以慶祝，」我的手從佐助頭上滑下，壓上他還沒長開的肩膀，「但最重要的是，慶祝你活下來。」我一把把佐助擁進懷裡，無視了他的掙扎，輕拍他的背。

我也忘了佐助是怎麼說的，很傷人，但很真實。

他對著鳴人說：你從來就沒有的東西，怎麼會知道被奪走的痛苦。

剝奪了無法取代的溫暖，我也只能以這種方式彌補，自大地認為這能稍微填補他的心。

懷裡的小傢伙攥著拳頭，用力落下的手肘想要重擊側腹，卻又在瞬間改變了主意，揪住我的上衣，想要把我拉開。一開始的佐助憤怒且覺得被冒犯，漸漸地，他卻絕望地發現自己不如預期中那樣仇恨世界，敵視一切溫暖。

「這是你的新生，佐助。無論你經歷了甚麼，你該開始往全新的目標前進。」我淡淡地說道，「接下來的幾年，我會盡力幫助你。」

沒有回答，只有壓在喉嚨裡的哭泣，咕嚕聲像嗆水時冒出的氣泡。我抱著泣不成聲的小孩，預先從手背上通靈出一包衛生紙。想必他現在哭紅了整張臉吧，我真的做了一件好事。

一件非常、非常好的好事。我強行封閉起某些翻湧的情緒，耳邊的哭聲中全是對一切的質問，而我絕不能被感染。

我轉過手，將衛生紙遞去。哭聲漸歇，當我終於鬆開擁抱時，佐助雖然還紅著眼眶，眼神卻比先前還要堅定。他率先走出房門，發現我沒有跟上後，又轉過頭來。

「不是說要吃大餐嗎？」

「走走走，吃大餐。」

  
  


我讓佐助先出門，而我自己在屋裡待了一會。

我悄悄地拉出一條感知查克拉，往屋外的小紅點探去。那是剛好會讓人發現，又不會讓人起疑的量。

  
  


兜本沒有打算打草驚蛇，沒想到還是被發現了蹤跡。他笑了笑，遇上對手了呢。

看來佐助的問題必須擱置一段時間，來日再議。他可不想冒著暴露自己的危機，將籌碼全押在一個不知道精神是否還正常的小孩身上。

再說，這棟屋子外頭的結界也不像能輕鬆闖入的模樣，兜簡單地觀察了結界節點，決定扣下這份情報，暫時隱瞞大蛇丸。


	19. 前路遙遙霧茫茫

一開始我並不想在處理完宇智波之後馬上支援常規任務，但在任務中心的人千拜託萬拜託，軟磨硬泡下，我礙於情面還是答應了下來。

事實證明拒絕會是一個明智的選擇。

  
  


「你是……瀲？！」幾公尺外的兜馬上認出那個曾經渾身血汙，坐在走廊輸血的女孩。

「啊，兜哥哥，好久不見了耶。」我忽視了另外兩個對我投來怪異眼神的隊員，只顧著和兜打招呼。三名小隊員都看見了我手上的任務袋，也沒有人掩飾自己的眼神，不斷的向我送來不相信的訊號。

「大家好啊，我叫做瀲，是你們這次任務的隊長。原因嘛……最近村子有點人手不足，於是把我調派過來，有甚麼疑惑都可以問我，那麼，請各位多多指教啦。」

啊，總覺得做為一名年紀最小的人卻是上位者特別奇怪。以往的暗部任務裡，我通常是最小的孩子，直到鼬的加入。現在鼬離開了，我又是最小的人了。

「有鑑於這是一個臨時隊伍，大家稍微自我介紹一下吧，這樣我更容易認識你們。那麼……就從你開始啦。」被我點名的黑髮女孩有些嚇著，支支吾吾很久才迸出一個字。我莫名的聯想到雛田，她現在應該還在忍校裡頭偷窺鳴人吧。

「呃、嗚呃，我叫做茜，中村茜。」

「很高興認識你，茜。」我和善的對她點點頭，轉向另一個男孩，「那你呢，你叫甚麼啊？」

「我叫田所浩二！不過我還真沒想到隊長年紀竟然這麼小，但還是請多多指教啦。」是個有味道的名字。我強忍著笑點頭，轉向兜。

「既然我們認識那就跳過介紹吧，今天的任務是打掃，」看著另外兩個下忍都露出了不耐煩的表情，我也有些底了，「然後為期一周，恩，你們需要多久整理行李？」

「加上來回大概半個小時，我想。」茜小小聲地說。

「唔，好，那就等等見。解散。」說著，當我往旁邊的樹邊走去，卻注意到兜沒有移動腳步。

「你不回去嗎？」我問道，只見兜搖搖頭，跟了上來。

「我已經整理好了，為了省麻煩，我通常會備著一份行李。」

「太棒了，等等他們回來叫我，我睡一下。」

原本看起來想和我說些甚麼的兜閉上了嘴，乖巧地點點頭。

  
  


她看起來很累，沒有第一次見面的活力，話也不多，還直接在樹上睡著了。瀲應該不是普通忍者，兜的直覺這樣告訴他。最近能讓忍者們忙得團團轉的也只有宇智波事件，或許她是暗部的，或許她還奉命追捕宇智波鼬。

村子裡的人力重新分配，明面上維護村子安寧的警備隊全換成了暗部，走在路上隱約也能感受到一股股視線。既然瀲有可能是暗部，那他們最近大概連睡覺的時間都沒有。

隊友還要很久才會回來，兜自己也在樹下打起了盹。

  
  


「醒醒，喂，醒醒啊，你昨晚沒睡嗎？」

兜一睜開眼，便看到一張放大的臉在他面前。

「怎、怎麼了？」他不敢動作，只好生硬地詢問。這是第一次有人在他毫無察覺的情況下靠他這麼近，他心中警鈴大響，明明是在村內，為何瀲要隱藏氣息？

「他們來了。」瀲側開身子，兜能看見延伸進村內的主幹道上有兩個逐漸接近的身影。

瀲癱坐在一旁，一會伸懶腰，一會打哈欠，毫無即將出行的模樣。兜看著她軟爛的態度，默默在心中打了分數。或許她剛才的舉動只是因為習慣，沒有多餘的意思，又或是對他的猜忌。加上另外兩位隊員和隊長看起來都不太靠譜，他忽然有種預感，要是他不出面，等等的工作將會一蹋糊塗。

瀲在屋外數公尺停下腳步，緩緩的結起印來。雖然沒有火屬性查克拉，但兜好歹也認得結印的順序。

「等一下！瀲！你在幹嘛！」

那是豪火滅卻的印，兜趕忙衝上去扯開瀲的手，打斷她的前搖。就算這棟屋子和鬼屋並無二致，也沒必要這樣吧！需要應付的脾氣古怪的人難道又多了一個嗎……兜難免在心中吐槽，但他還不至於在瀲面前說出來，只好表現的氣喘吁吁，把責任推給第六感。

「雖然我不知道那是甚麼忍術，但你剛才想要做很危險的事情對吧？」

「咦？很危險的忍術？隊長不是想要用甚麼酷炫的忍術幫我們打掃嗎？」浩二不明所以的問道，絲毫不明白兜剛才幫他逃過了怎麼樣的劫難。

「我就做做樣子，用不出來的，放心。」瀲疲憊的抹了一把臉，又抬起雙手，用力的拍了拍臉頰，「行吧，開工，一定要在委託人過來之前搞定！」

  
  


這是一座商人的避暑勝地。大概可以這樣界定，兜也不太清楚為什麼有人會放著一棟大房子不管不顧好幾年。這樣的價值觀與生活方式離他太遠。

他對於現在的生活感到不滿，但暴發戶式的生活也不是他追求的目標。他夢想中的住處是一棟獨立小屋，或許可以有一座湖泊。不過比起湖泊，他更喜歡流動的河水。

但當然，他要先幫助大蛇丸大人完成他的偉業，然後蒐集到全世界的情報，才需要考慮之後的事情。

  
  


房樑上掛滿蜘蛛網，一代蜘蛛死去又有一代新生，牠們留下的透明絲線反反覆覆的交織，和灰塵糾纏，團團掩蓋原先的棕色橫樑。在場的人都圍起面罩，這樣的髒亂若是吸進肺裡，打起噴嚏來可是一發不可收拾。

屋外的水池也是一蹋糊塗，不再流動的池水如今浮著不知名的植物，四周還聚著一坨又一坨的枯枝落葉，而爬滿池壁的苔癬和水里的微生物讓整座池子看起來像是色素超標的青綠果凍。

兜在池子裡奮力的清除堵住排水口的陳年枝葉，一邊詛咒委託人。

但還真不是他有更輕鬆的辦法清理，是因為他必須站在這池不知道放了多久，還隱約散發出腐爛氣味的死水裡。池子另一頭的瀲也沒有比較輕鬆，她看起來糟透了，彷彿隨時會淹死在這只及腰部的水中。

她有一下沒一下的撈著水面上的雜草，不時恍神盯著樹上的烏鴉，不知道是不是兜的錯覺，那隻烏鴉好像對瀲點了點頭。注意到他的視線，瀲像是久未上油的機械，一格一格的轉過頭來。

「你先上岸，我把池水清掉。」抱著懷疑，兜把身上的水草丟掉，在岸邊擰濕透的衣角。褲子已經沒救了，而他也不想在女孩子面前把褲子脫下來擠乾。穿著浸濕的褲子，整個下半身都像是泡在水裡，渾身不對勁。為了掩飾自己的不適，兜只好在岸邊來回走動，同時觀察瀲要搞甚麼花樣。

只見她慢吞吞地結著沒見過的印，慢吞吞地將手靠近池水。當她的指尖觸碰到水面的那一刻，四周的溫度驟降，連兜的鏡片上也糊了一層厚重的白霧。瀰漫的霧氣成了陽光最好的舞台，當兜拿下眼鏡，不經讚嘆起眼前的美景。

細碎的陽光像在水霧間跳躍，晶亮下隱約可以看見虹光發散。底部的青苔也不再是久未整理的造景，而是不曾有人抵達的秘林。

「看似平凡無奇的水，其中一個型態卻這麼美麗呢。」瀲在遠處說著，彷彿在說給兜聽一般，對他笑了笑。

「是啊，真的很美呢，但是還有很多垃圾等著我們去清，哈哈哈。」兜有點不知所措，或許是因為濕淋淋的原因所致，他的大腦沒能在這個時間點幫助他，於是有意轉移了話題。瀲看起來不甚在意，彎下腰捧起乾燥的落葉。有些落葉早就被分解得脆弱不堪，一碰便碎，零零散散的落在瀲腳邊。

「慢慢來吧，我們還有大把的時間可以揮霍。」屋內的浩二弓著身子，從走廊的一端衝到另一端。今天似乎成了那幾塊抹布的末日，茜為了把拉門的灰塵清理乾淨，就不知道扔了幾條，又重新拿了幾條。

瀲不是一個普通忍者。那無神的偽裝之下是絕對的警戒，兜找不到任何破綻，更別說是開口套取情報。他從不在沒有把握的情況下行事，既然有可能被懷疑，讓不如不作聲，繼續觀察。

就他看來，瀲是個不錯的轉生體。

能在這個年紀進入暗部，絕對不是無能之輩。雖然覺得這商人是個暴發戶，但不影響兜承認別墅座落的位置優良。四周清幽且聯外方便，這附近近幾十年來也不常有忍者出沒，連帶著沒有紛爭。這也代表，瀲沒有發揮的可能性。

  
  


臨時隊伍意外的有默契，我們只花不到五天就將整座別墅清掃乾淨，悠哉悠哉的在會客室喝起茶來。我和兜一起去迎接那攜家帶眷的商人，嫌麻煩的我，擅自稱兜為隊長，並在一旁納起涼來。這也是大蛇丸喜歡他的原因吧，漂亮的交際，商人不僅滿意我們的服務，看樣子再次和木葉合作也不是不可能。

兜是個優秀的人。我把眼神移開，繼續幫夫人倒茶。

從他被藥師野乃宇撿回來，到他被團藏帶走，再到大蛇丸的延攬，我一次都沒有出手干預。我後悔極了，但要是再給我一次選擇的機會，我還是會走上同樣的老路。我們之間遠永都有著障礙，一些稍有差錯，就會讓我全盤皆輸的障礙。

所以我應該把握好這個還能和他相處的時間。當我們的身分還只是普通的木葉忍者，那就讓尚未坦露的陰暗留給未來的我們吧。

夫人對上我的笑容，好奇地詢問我的好心情從何而來。

「瀲這樣不對吧？」

「呃，我欠你一次，你就當做善事？」

「那我可真是虧大了啊。」

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，咦夫人在叫我，我先過去囉。」

逃跑一流啊，這點和大蛇丸大人很相似。唉呀，怎麼就……不，這麼想可不行。要是被知道了，說不定會被殺掉。

遇上他，也只能算是瀲的運氣不好。

說是車隊，但其實也才三台車，一車主車，兩車侍女，其餘的人徒步行走。兜走在隊尾，低頭看著被人們踩踏出的黃土地。兩旁的樹林中，幾股陌生的氣息突然強烈起來。這時，前方的先鋒大喊。

「敵襲——！」

山賊人數不多，三十來個，凶神惡煞地提刀衝散隊伍。

兜接下這次任務的原因，就是事先預判出他們和山賊活動範圍不會重合。該死的失誤，兜心想，並第一時間衝到商人夫婦的座車旁。

好幾個人沒來得及衝到隊伍旁就先倒下，而兜沒看清攻擊的來向，也不知道瀲人在哪。當可憐的夫婦等到兜時，敵人已經剩下不到一半，他們連車子都沒摸著，就不明不白的死去。那看似是頭頭的山賊大怒，衝向唯一一個有忍者守護的馬車。

挺聰明的嘛。兜故作慌張的迎敵。這遠超C級任務的情勢，他表現得像個廢物也無所謂。

瀲現出身形，卻莫名地給了山賊一些底氣，認為可以輕易地拿下這小女孩，但瀲毫不拖泥帶水的手法馬上切碎了他們的幻想。一地的屍體，他們沒有哀號便斷了氣。車簾緊閉，徒步的侍從們渾身顫抖著緊靠在一起，動也不動。

兜抱著複雜的心思接住山賊頭子揮來的大刀，手下全滅，這壯漢似乎鐵了心，死也要捎上一個木葉忍者。他一邊計算著如何在身上留下適當的傷勢，一邊將頭頭調離主車旁。瀲沒有馬上過來幫忙，而是歪頭看著。

「別看了！快過來幫忙！」

瀲還是沒有動，但當他意識到時，頭頭已經轟然倒下，後腦處泊泊流出鮮血，幾乎要和不遠處的小嘍囉匯聚。兜用力地把苦無塞回忍具包，瞪了瀲一眼後便背過身子，處理剛才被劃出的傷痕。

他不該這麼做的，這是隊長的戰術，瀲完全有理由犧牲他。兜一邊道著歉，一邊替自己剛才的失控賠罪。

她在觀察我。兜腦中飛快的分析瀲這麼做的原因。他不可能被木葉懷疑，他乾淨得像張白紙。那為什麼？兜微微一瞇眼，推起眼鏡。她想知道甚麼？她為什麼會注意到我？兜急切地想要知道答案，但那雙綠眼裡沒有他想看到的惡意。

  
  


一般來說，委託對象是不會給小費的，他們四人卻得到了一袋可觀的數目。瀲替他們處理好了任務級別更換，便馬上離開任務中心，興高采烈地往烤肉店而去。

聽瀲說，這次遇襲是木葉忍者的責任。原先應該由其他小隊負責的山賊團體並沒有被處理乾淨，讓山賊頭頭有機會逃脫。

看來自己的分析能力還要再精進，竟然忘了算進這一筆。跟在隊伍最後，兜掛著溫和的笑容，暗地裡卻壓抑不住煩躁感。自己零B級任務的紀錄就這麼被破壞掉，甚至還得參加聚餐。

算了，兜使勁地想要忘記自己不再漂亮的紀錄，把注意力放回最重要的任務上。

瀲絕對是個優秀的身體，她的戰鬥方式很符合大蛇丸大人的習慣。瀲的體術，還有執行任務時的心理素質，絕對是個年齡層的上品。他沒有機會檢查屍體，那些山賊全都被收進卷軸裡，兜也無從得知那些人是因為怎麼樣地手法死去。但這不影響她的優秀，兜暗暗在心中記上一筆，回報日就在下周。

他不喜歡暗部，因為有人見過他。

這讓兜更加在意瀲到底在觀察著甚麼，是因為暗部的習慣，還是其他原因……？

「你不會還在生氣吧？多的我倒貼嘛。」瀲轉頭看了他一眼，放慢腳步，和兜一起並肩走著。

兜搖搖頭，溫和地說道，「之前是我沒控制好，我實在是不應該隨便對隊長生氣的，難怪到現在還只是個中忍。」

瀲張了張口，想說的話好像卡在嘴邊，又被她吞了回去。兜這才發現自己的話有多麼不恰當，但第一次遇上這種狀況的他也不知道怎麼回應，只好帶著這份尷尬向前走去，不著痕跡地融入另外兩位隊員的談話中。

他不喜歡瀲。奇怪的女人，她根本就對任務不上心，倒是不時隱諱地偷瞄自己。任務進行中時還沒有那麼明顯，但在小小的烤肉店內，兩人之間的距離瞬間縮短了好幾倍。兜本來就對視線敏感，三番兩次被盯著看令他渾身不舒服，卻又不能制止或是逃離，只能假裝一無所覺。瀲的視線是短暫且頻繁的，像是在確認些甚麼，而且常盯著他的手腕瞧……？

這個對兜來說頗為災難的聚會沒有持續多久，所幸瀲提早離席，他才能按照自己的步調，隨意應付剩下的兩位。

  
  


兜坐在玄關，也不管鞋子只脫一半，左右翻著手查看。看了半天，也沒看出任何端倪。他可以確定，自己的行為沒有引起瀲的懷疑。兜也在學校裡見過類似的眼神，孩童間初生的情愫大膽又明亮，瀲的眼神卻自知無望。是因為暗部生活改變了她嗎？

她也是被剝奪的一員，和自己一樣。

……反正他們之後也不會再有機會相見，不管瀲的心思怎麼樣都與他無關。

但兜又在玄關坐了一會。


	20. 無名犧牲者

屠遍宇智波後，我涼了下來。或許是三代的一點善意，他讓我休息了一陣。我看著暗部的同伴忙裡忙外，幾周後，升職通知躺在書桌上。

  
  


我沒有被派發任務的時間，止水都會駐紮在倉庫。

止水轉行做賞金獵人，活體儲藏室要燒掉的錢實在太多，鼬離開之前雖然早就做了手腳，拿走大部分族中可以直接上手的資產。至於剩下的那些房地產，自然由我經手，留下了部份給佐助衣食無憂後，全都一鏟鏟進根，由團藏負責處理。

現在我們三個都肩負著掙錢的重責大任，甚至有兩個是未成年。

  
  


參天樹林中，一個女孩鞠躬，恭敬的喊了一聲鼬大人。鬼鮫看著眼前只比他的腰高了一點，帶著貓咪面具的和服小妹妹，困惑的看了自己的夥伴。鼬沒有搭理他，而是跟著那個身著白底紅紋的妹妹一路走進森林。

「請鬼鮫稍等我一會。」鼬說完之後便搭上那女孩的肩膀，化成煙霧消失。

偌大的樹林中，鬼鮫在原地尷尬的勾勾嘴角說，「這可真是難辦啊。」

  
  


止水施展了逆向通靈，過了半年，我們三個終於又齊聚一堂。今天是鼬加入曉後，第一次的例行檢查，我看著在鼬身邊繞啊繞，很是興奮的止水，識相的沒有上前打擾。總是把鼬當作弟弟看待的止水已經很久沒有好好說話了。鼬看起來也放鬆了下來，露出了淡淡的微笑。

等時間差不多了，我才趕蒼蠅似的把止水趕走，開始替鼬做檢查。止水還真的像隻蒼蠅一樣，死皮賴臉的壓縮著我工作的空間。

注意到我的小心思，鼬笑著說，「我記得我們第一次被瀲打得很慘的時候，止水也是這樣擔心的跟在我身邊。」

「唉別提了，瀲那時候超兇的。」止水一楞，了然於心地退到門邊。

「喂，要不是你們衝上來，我可沒打算動手啊。」我嘴上抱怨著，但也笑了出來，看著止水的慫樣，不由得心情大好。

「我們也是那時候結盟的啊……感覺好像上輩子的事了。」鼬感嘆地說。

「等等，鼬大人，才幾個月不見，你怎麼變得這麼老？」我不留餘力的取笑著鼬，但也有些難過，止水更是說不出話來。他們三人的世界變得太多。

「……我有一些事情想跟你們說。」沉默了一陣後，我有些猶豫地開口。

「怎麼了嗎？」止水關心的問，而鼬則是因為醫療查克拉的溫暖有些昏昏欲睡，沒有出聲。

「第一批的排斥者已經出來了。」我有些艱難地說。

「這麼快？」「這才半年啊！」兩人異口同聲的說，但很有默契地沒有繼續說下去。

「按照協議，我會將這些人保存起來，等事情結束後再統一下葬 。」即便這是很久以前敲定的內容，兩位宇智波仍然有些恍神。

「是嗎……這也是沒辦法的事啊……」止水抱胸，盡量不去想在局勢穩定下來之前，又會有多少人犧牲。明明好多都是無辜的、連寫輪眼都沒有開啟的平民啊。他不懂，為什麼瀲不肯試試看他的做法，而是不斷的用時間、空間不足等問題糊弄他。

「我真的很抱歉。」我抿起唇，不忍心去看他們兩個的表情。

「不，瀲已經做得很好了……」止水走過來，揉揉我的頭髮，安慰地說。

我沒有應答。不知道是不是我的錯覺，他的手有些僵硬。

  
  


沒有人有興致繼續閒聊，很有默契地不說話。這次我們比較乾脆，我治療完鼬後，沒有像上次一樣依依不捨，而是直接把鼬送回鬼鮫身邊。我站在樹林裡，目送他們的背影離去，鼬才13歲，站在高大的鬼鮫旁邊，顯得特別嬌小。

和滔天的罪惡相比，他更是嬌小。如果我沒有插手，鼬得常伴那份痛苦，直至死亡。難以想像他曾鐵了心，看著鮮血從摯愛身下漫出。至少，至少吧，這個重擔今日將由我們三人分攤，而不是像原作裡，只有鼬一個人背負。

  
  


「瀲，你還記得那時候一起玩水的場景嗎？」止水坐在一邊，看著我收拾儀器。

「記得啊，那是唯一一次，我們四個……」

混在三個黑髮少年中，白髮的女孩特別顯眼，但四人都有著同樣燦爛的笑容。每個人手上都拿著一把水槍，鮮綠豔橘很是惹眼。雖然是塑膠製品，但在水光和陽光的點綴下，彷彿成了寶石。所有人都盡己所能地把敵人弄濕，會忍術的孩子們無視了先前訂下的規則，苦了最小的男孩。

一開始還沒有這麼瘋狂，只是坐在河邊，用他們小小的腳晃動河水，偶爾激起的大水花才會引來孩子們的抱怨。但從髮色就看的出來，女孩不是普通角色。

她興匆匆地掏出卷軸，當巨大的煙霧過去，她手中抱著五支水槍。孩子接過水槍，還在狐疑地盯著女孩時，便被噴了一臉的水。天賦使然，她是彈無虛發，即便男孩們全藏在大石後，

她仍然能將人弄得一身濕。

「第一屆水槍對抗大賽！開始啦！」

「水遁·水龍彈！」

「等等！你這是作弊！」

「在場只有我們倆有水屬性查克拉，而我們又是敵人，這不過是剛好而已。」

還沒過癮的女孩被一發忍術潑溼，全身都在滴著水，頭髮也貼在臉上，整個人縮小了一圈。使出忍術的男孩還保持著結印的姿勢，濕淋淋的女孩卻惹得另外兩人哈哈大笑。為了安慰狂怒的女孩，最年長的男孩起了平衡的效果，他從大石後走到女孩旁，算是加入對方陣營。

最小的孩子覺得自己的隊伍被削弱，大聲嚷嚷著，礙於女孩的淫威，他也只能接過兄長遞來的水槍，瞄準兄長的摯友。

他們先是不斷的水槍騷擾，在撲滿鵝卵石的河岸追逐。但最後，似乎成了兩人的對抗賽。最大和最小的孩子氣喘吁吁地癱坐在旁邊，男孩和女孩站在河岸中央，兩條水龍僵持不下。

「我們這是水仗！不是比試！」

「你大意了，忍者無時無刻都必須認真修練。」

「你到底幾歲啊！」

「我今年13歲。」

「呃啊啊啊啊啊你這冥頑不靈的傢伙！」

一旁的男孩只能苦笑，並且叮嚀小男孩，絕對不要惹女孩生氣。小男孩似懂非懂地點點頭，又轉過頭去看著開始近身戰的兩人。

鏡頭慢慢拉遠，似乎蒙上了一層不乾淨的灰，河岸的人漸漸沒了聲音，被框在布墊上的水晶球裡。

三代吐著菸，慈祥的表情隨著水晶球恢復透明而消失。

  
  


彷彿是上輩子的回憶戛然而止，我們倆的笑容裡都參了雜質。代價、太多代價了。止水搔搔頭髮，退出醫療室。

  
  


在我的照看下，佐助茁壯成長。每半年的例行檢查上，當我和鼬說起佐助的近況，他都會露出驕傲的笑容，但下一秒，他就會威脅我，叫我別對佐助太嚴苛。我也只是象徵性的同意，轉過頭，仍然按照課表，把佐助往死裡練。

自從拜大蛇丸為師後，我能從他那邊拿到的內容更豐富，對於翻新活體儲藏艙而言，是一個大福音。每當排斥者為零的時候，我和止水都要開上好久的慶祝會。

但這不代表沒有排斥者。

一直到佐助畢業，宇智波的死亡人數已經達到32人。


	21. 願望不應該說出來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知信任為何物

為什麼？人們會這麼問。為什麼會愛上一個沒見過幾次面的人？

因為我知道他是誰。

兜陪伴了我將近20年，不只有在這裡的生活，還有在原本的世界也是。

是甚麼觸動了我？外貌、性格、舉止。都是。經歷、思想、目標。也都是。

兜和我實在是太相似了，但這相似中又有著根本的不同。

——我們從哪來？要到哪裡去？

我知道我從哪來，兜知道他要往哪裡去。反之則否。

我可以大言不慚地說道，我是世界上少數幾個了解他的人。他近在眼前，又無法觸及，曾經的幻想混合著現實，加深了我對他的執著。

我好想和他說，我們一起走吧。

  
  


當兜剛收到大蛇丸要求他監視瀲的命令時，樓下的玻璃碎裂聲著實嚇了他一大跳，誤以為是孩子惡作劇。錯誤的判斷讓兜失去寶貴的逃跑機會，下一秒，巨大的火光吞噬了半棟公寓。

附近的人們聽到爆炸聲之後，便看到濃煙竄出，黑壓壓一片，火舌竄出窗框，空氣中滿是木頭燃燒的味道，籠罩住這條街。當人們以為終於可以進入救援時，又是幾聲爆響，大塊的木炭噴落在地，嚇退不少想嘗試救援的忍者。

但幾道水柱精準地衝進公寓內，暫時澆熄猖狂的火焰，一抹白影閃電似地攀牆而上，飛身進入隨時都有可能復燃的屋內。

細微的嘶嘶聲如耳語一般，鑽入瀲的耳中。瀲嗅了嗅，卻沒有聞到熟悉的瓦斯味。她往勉強能看出是走廊的地方瞇起眼，開始悄悄地調控周圍的氧氣濃度，以免突然爆燃的火焰傷及臥室裡的人。

她選擇先在客廳裡尋找生還者。上一次爆炸產生的氣浪傾倒家具，燒黑的牆壁早已看不出原先的顏色。

「有人嗎！」她大喊道，一邊四處張望尋找，「我有感知到你的氣息！」

但瀲還是沒有往走廊的方向過去，而是在殘骸中尋找不在此地的生還者。灰燼沾上黑色手套，二樓的火焰好像又起了勢頭，加劇流竄而出的熱氣。所幸這時是上班時間，瀲所處的住宅內幾乎是一棟空樓，即便屋外的吵雜聲越來越響，她仍能毫無後顧之憂地布局。

當瀲確保了某一段時間內的安全後，她才走向走廊，往裡頭叫喊。走廊的木製地板破了一個大洞，爆炸甚至破壞了大部分的牆壁，往廚房裡一看，全黑的廚具搖搖欲墜地懸掛在洞口邊緣，隨時都有可能落下，砸破已經脆弱不堪的二樓地板。她不禁喃喃地念起可能會發生的二次爆炸，結果也如她預測，才剛說完一句話，臥房內便傳來布料的摩擦聲。

  
  


兜癱坐在地上，背部和胸口充斥著難以言喻的劇痛，他卻不能按照身體的要求好好地治療自己。沒有關門的後果就是直面爆炸衝擊波和烈焰，當兜正想直接離開現場時，有人衝了進來，不怕死地胡亂搜索生還者。

聽聲音，他好像知道來者是何人。而在這個時間點，兜絕對得面對一場惡戰。

一條小棕蛇悄悄地從角落的碎裂處遊走，兜趁著瀲還在四處搜索，快速過濾之後可能發生的事件。

假使瀲四年前對他產生的情愫還存在的話，他不但會被送進醫院，還會被特殊關照。

這是好事。他需要接近瀲。

兜適時地昏了過去。所以他沒看見那條白色辮子等待了多久，才從天花板上垂落。

  
  


瀲確認好灰髮青年的生命體徵後，先四處張望了一番，才開始緊急處理。她的醫療忍術算不上特別好，但還是能將要害處的斷骨接上，以利後續轉移。

幾何狀的木材掉落，在緊急清空的地上砸壞了平整的邊緣。只見一名持刀忍者輕巧落地，卻看不見那人的面貌。當那人急匆匆地將懷裡的生還者置上擔架後，人群中增生的竊竊私語幾乎淹沒了火災現場。

這是一個別說是日常生活，甚至連戰場上都難以見到的畫面。公主抱？不，那太浪漫，但母親們會很清楚少女的抱法。青年趴在少女的肩上，由她托著帶離火場。

當附近居民以為一切無事，想要進入封鎖線時，少女轉身跟上救援隊。

屋裡的氧氣失去瀲的控制，瞬間恢復平衡。某一處起了小小的火花，剎那間，充斥在空氣中的瓦斯覆上蒼藍與艷橘。

濃煙與爆炸又起，碎木頭飛散，居民大聲驚叫，因為那火焰已經波及四周的民房。現場一片混亂，更多的忍者衝了過來，拉住那些想要救出貴重物品的人。

瀲頭也不回，跟在救援隊伍最後面的她攤開手掌，放走一條小白蛇。

  
  


瀲已經在他床邊坐了好幾個小時，絲毫沒有離去的意思。筆尖在紙上沙沙作響好一段時間，瀲才開始閉目養神。門外的人來來去去，沒有任何預想中的監視視線。伴著橘子的香甜氣味，兜花了更多時間提升計畫的縝密度。

叩叩。某個人停下腳步，是陌生的氣息，兜沒見過這個人。

當那人遠在房門幾米外，瀲早就提前起身，無縫接軌地開了門。瀲翻著那人遞來的文件，又還了回去。

「這種事情不要找我啦，我現在沒空。」

「火影大人認為您是一個不錯的人選。」

「他肯定還有其他的人選，」瀲的鞋跟在地上一敲，「看到沒，那個人，他是我朋友。請幫我轉告火影大人，至少等我找到能照顧他的人的時候再討論。」

「……我知道了。祝您的朋友早日康復。」

腳步聲遠離，瀲扣上了門。

「搞甚麼，這種事情也要找我，木葉沒人了嗎。」她一邊碎念著，伸手取了床頭櫃上的橘子。

探病總是要送些水果，忍者村的水果店裡多的是已經搭配好的禮盒，瀲卻拿了一盒橘子過來，自己還吃了好幾顆。兜無視酸麻的背部，忍下想活動身體的慾望。身上的傷勢若是按照一一般忍者的速度復原，少說也要一周，瀲卻表明了要待在自己身邊的意願，讓兜非常困擾。

他不想靠瀲那麼近——她很危險。

一般隊員、班長、分隊長、副大隊長、大隊長。這是暗部的編制。

宇智波鼬滅村那年，13歲的瀲接任分隊長。這樣過硬的能力讓兜不敢小覷，當年的臨時小隊解散後，他馬上向團藏討要瀲的資料。那份資料因為瀲職階太高而塗滿了黑條，連團藏都束手無策。

兜只能從這寥寥數句中盤算，並祈禱誤差不會過大。

那麼……該醒來了。

  
  


「哦？醒了嗎？」

兜勉強轉過腦袋，瀲吃橘子的模樣映入眼簾。

「請問到底……瀲？！」兜的聲音拔高了好幾階，又因為起身太快，拉扯到傷口而吃痛地皺起眉。

「好久不見，」瀲嘻嘻笑著，拿了別床的枕頭給兜墊背，「別那麼驚訝啦，你的骨頭才剛接好，噢對了，要不要吃橘子，可以幫助修補骨頭喔。」

瀲遞了一瓣橘子給兜，兜看著眼前的橘子，只能張嘴吃下去。

「恩——好甜，果然木葉的水果都很好吃呢。不過妳怎麼會在這裡？我沒記錯的話，瀲應該是中忍吧？難道不會忙嗎？」兜說道，而瀲又塞了一瓣橘子進他嘴裡。他一邊嚼著，一邊看瀲在床頭櫃上翻找紙張。

瀲想起了甚麼，倒了杯水給兜。以兜的情況，恐怕連扭動腰部都有困難。

「要不是產季還沒到，我還會順便帶柿子過來。」瀲迴避掉兜的問題，直接抽出一張紙給他看，「我跟醫院要了你的個人資料，噢，希望你不要介意，然後發現你緊急聯絡人這裡是空的，你還有其他可以聯絡的人嗎？隊友、朋友之類的？」

兜搖了搖頭，「我並不介意……不過我也沒有甚麼人可以聯絡，他們今年年初升上中忍了，一直沒有時間見面。」

「我一個人可以的啦，你不用擔心，雖然還只是下忍，但我好歹也比你大上兩歲，對吧？」

兜笑著說道，並對於瀲的第三塊橘子有了免疫力，很習慣地吃了下去。瀲抱起雙手，她正在思考一些方案，既能幫助兜，又能滿足自己的目的。

「雖然這樣問不太妥當，但你有興趣來住我家嗎？」

「呃、你家嗎？這樣不好吧我不是……」

「不是、不是那個意思，」面對兜呆愣的表情，瀲急於解釋自己的用意，「你應該也知道你要跑的手續有多麻煩，不管是原本的房子還是新房子，責任還沒釐清之前你是不會有地方住的。」

「況且你應該也沒有多餘的資金可以長期外宿啊。不要誤會我好不好，我又不是抱著莫名其妙的心思說出口的……」瀲紅著臉頰抱怨道，彷彿要緩解這樣的情緒，她一口吃光了剩下橘子。

「抱、抱歉。」兜撇開眼，低下頭把玩手裡的玻璃杯。

夏日加劇了病房裡的尷尬，或許是因為室溫有些高了，所以兩人的臉上不約而同地都帶了點微紅。明明開著冷氣，但卻沒起甚麼作用。

瀲又拿了一顆橘子，橘子皮的拉扯聲在病房裡特別響亮，瀲這次放了半顆進兜手裡。

「所以你覺得怎麼樣啦……」瀲悶悶地說。

「那就、就請多多指教嗎……？」兜越說越小聲，他似乎也不自在到了極致，開始學著瀲往嘴裡狂塞橘子。

「那就這麼定下來了，」瀲看起來鬆了一口氣，並立即轉移了話題，「噢對了，新眼鏡還習慣嗎？」

趁著兜昏迷的期間，瀲拿了那副毀損的眼鏡去了眼鏡行。

「啊！很習慣，這的確是同一副鏡框，非常感謝你。」兜拿下了眼鏡，原本想給瀲看看，又想到她才剛看過沒多久，又訕訕地放在腿上。

「那個……這麼麻煩你好嗎？瀲應該有很多事情要忙吧？」

「恩——如果你不麻煩我的話，會有更麻煩的人跑來麻煩我，」瀲往後一躺，隨興地翹起腳，「再說我們是朋友嘛，你不用介意啦不用介意。」她擺擺手，想讓兜放下心來。

——她又再度迴避了自己的問題。

「是這樣嗎……」兜抓緊棉被，頓了頓，又想開口。

「好了好了好了，你就接下這些好意，不用錢，不用還，我自願的好吧？」瀲無奈打斷兜，「大家都是一個人，互相照應也沒甚麼不好的。」

見兜點點頭，不再試著婉拒，瀲才站了起來，「今天就這樣吧，我回去睡覺了。」

「咦……？可是現在才早上10點欸？」

「哼恩——我想說你才剛被炸過，而且醫生說你隨時會醒來，你這個情況也沒人能回答你，倒不如我自己留下來。總不能把你撈出來後就扔著，啊，對，是我把你從裡面帶出來的，不客氣。總之，我還是得負點責任，對吧。」瀲一邊伸懶腰，一邊和兜解釋，一改剛才的幹練，瞇著眼打哈欠。

「就這樣啦，明天見。」瀲一邊道別，那手勢有些像動物的嘴巴開闔，一邊關上門。

兜鬆了一口氣，終於只剩下他。

  
  


隔天。

「……你真的打算吃醫院的伙食？」瀲一臉嫌惡的看著兜面前足以打上馬賽克的午餐，抬了抬手裡的餐袋。

兜放下湯匙，第一次覺得瀲做了件正確的事情。

「瀲是先吃過才過來的嗎？」兜晃著手裡的粥，他不得不把滿是白霧的眼鏡拿下，才不會影響到他吃飯。

瀲霸佔了另一床的床頭櫃，寫著令人厭惡的任務報告。兜沒有看清楚瀲的卷軸藏在哪裡，瀲皺著眉，解封出更多的書籍。

「對啊，在等你的粥煮好的時候我就吃了。」

「等等，這是你煮的？」兜訝異地看著瀲說道，他可從來不認為這是一個適合瀲的屬性。

「別不相信好嗎，我很會做飯的。」瀲白了兜一眼，又轉回頭去。

「啊哈哈，我只是沒想到而已，抱歉抱歉。」兜搔了搔頭髮，賠罪似地笑著。

瀲突然轉過頭，「你知道大家都這麼說嗎？」她把手臂跨上椅背，氣憤地揮著筆，「我就看起來這麼沒用？氣死我了。你最好也放尊重點，我會的可多了呃呃呃呃呃——」

墨水順著瀲的揮動方向濺了出來，地上滿是斑斑點點的墨跡，連隔壁床的白色床單也沒有倖免於難。瀲臭著臉，在身上翻找可以拿來擦拭的物品。

兜忍住笑，伸長身體，把手探向床頭櫃的抽屜，「等等，這裡有毛巾。」

他還在復原期。衣角勾上放置食物的小桌，兜手下的被子一滑，眼看就要正臉貼地——

「小心點啊，你可能會摔斷脖子欸。」

瀲悄然扶住小桌，一手壓著兜的胸口。半蹲的少女眼中填滿了責怪，而她因慣性飄起的白色髮絲甚至還沒落下。他們貼得極近，要是兜戴著眼鏡，說不定會撞上瀲的額頭。

「抱歉。」兜低低地道歉，重新把自己挪回床中央。他突然沒了胃口，甚至覺得那碗粥有些礙眼。

「不用道歉啦，你現在是傷患，」瀲拍拍兜的肩膀，善解人意地說道，「啊，不過我發現一件事。」

「甚麼事。」兜瞇起眼，卻不是因為近視。

「我發現你沒戴眼鏡的話我幾乎認不出你。」瀲仔細端詳著兜的臉，「我真糟糕，好像你沒了眼鏡就不是你一樣。」

見兜的神色和緩了一些，瀲笑了出來。她覺得兜的反應有趣極了。

「別生氣啊，別這麼兇，我保證我會記住你的啦。」

「……真是的，」兜搖搖頭，抿起笑看著瀲，「要是我沒戴眼鏡在路上和你打招呼，你會不會無視我走過去？」

瀲捏著下巴，欲言又止，最後，她沉痛地點點頭。

「會，絕對會。」

「我的朋友中怎麼會有這種貨色啊……」兜攤手說道，臉上滿是無奈。

「我怎麼會知道，」瀲一屁股坐回椅子上，托起下巴笑說，「你在說誰啊聽不懂呢？」

那表情和語氣無賴極了。

  
  


今天的瀲是跳窗進來的。兜放下手裡的書，接過瀲送來的晚餐。

瀲重重地嘆了一口氣，然後鬆開包頭，隨意綁起一條鬆垮垮的辮子。她還穿著暗部的制服，有些浮躁地四處走動。

如果瀲沒空幫忙帶飯的話，會有一隻燕子停在窗外，扭著小小的身子，從窗戶的縫隙鑽進來。第一次，瀲凌亂的字跡嘲笑著兜必須吃醫院的食物。那之後只有燕子，牠會在兜的被單上踩上幾組小腳印，又飛回主人身邊。

瀲真的可以把窗子開大一點。兜覺得那隻燕子的羽毛都要被蹭掉了，就因為瀲覺得不能浪費冷氣。他本來就不喜歡吹冷氣，兜說。那是我納的稅款，瀲說。於是他們會開始爭辯忍者到底該不該養尊處優地在病房裡吹冷氣。

「你要是覺得彆扭的話可以把制服脫掉，好好坐下來休息一下如何？」兜善意地提醒道，瀲卻只是交叉著腳靠在牆上，皺起臉看著他。

「……親熱天堂少看點。」兜推了推眼鏡建議道，「你是女孩子，甚至還未成年，不要亂看那種莫名其妙的東西。」

「少來，是你起頭的。」瀲白了兜一眼，並有意提及兜對於自己的善意的前科。她走向窗邊說道，「而且你也知道那段劇情，不好拿來說嘴我吧？」

「那是因為隊友在談我才——」自己的風評被害，兜著急地想要反駁，瀲一攤手，一臉你能奈我何的表情。

「是——是——」瀲拖著長音打斷兜，「你說的都——對——」

「但我現在確實不能脫下制服，」話鋒一轉，瀲又變回了工作時的態度，「我隨時都有可能被召集，還不能放鬆。」

「暗部這麼忙碌啊……」

「這衣服穿上去就脫不下來了。」瀲突兀地說道，「但我還是希望這一切快點結束。」

「你是指……啊，抱歉，暗部守則對吧。」瀲點點頭。兜適時地止住話頭，以免引來不必要的麻煩。

「如果瀲覺得待在暗部很辛苦的話，能不能和火影大人稍微討論一下，暫時不要處理那些困難的任務呢？雖然我不太了解暗部的運作方式，但火影大人非常溫柔，一個短暫的假期應該不會影響到甚麼吧？」關心的話語像彩排過無數次的台詞一般流出，連兜自己都有些訝異。

她沒有回應，瀲對於兜的行為打上無數問號。這有點……太超過了。那麼她須以同等的情感回覆。

瀲突然直視兜的雙眼說道，「如果有人要找你進暗部的話，絕對要拒絕，知道沒有。」

那凌厲的視線不免讓兜心中一驚，以為自己露出了甚麼馬腳。

「呃、應該是不太可能，畢竟我還只是一名下忍。」

「還是有下忍在暗……你說甚麼？！」瀲大動作地轉過身，後半句的音量幾乎傳遍整個木葉，讓兜有些頭疼。

「你還是下忍？下忍？這怎麼可能？你不是幾年前就是下忍了嗎？」瀲不可置信地瞪大雙眼，一連好幾個問號卻沒能改變兜的答案。

「你這樣不行，你這樣絕對不行，你知道下忍跟中忍的差距有多大嗎？不管是福利還是收入還是未來發展根本不能一概而論。不行，你身體好了之後我要帶著你訓練，你這樣真的不行。」

「我真的考不上啦，每次都會因為一些原因被迫退出考試，我也不想這樣。」兜消沉地說道，「我想就算是瀲也沒辦法每次考試都考滿分吧？雖然說我是每次都不及格啦……哈哈哈……」

「說甚麼呢，只要有實力就沒有問題啦，醫療忍者的基礎怎麼可能不穩固，你只是缺乏一點像樣的實戰。」瀲笑咪咪地說道，兜卻有點看見自己的影子，「放心吧，我會告訴你甚麼叫戰鬥。」

「可是這樣又要麻煩你……」

「不缺這一項啦，別在意了。」瀲將眼神挪開，看向時鐘，「快六點了……啊，你甚麼時候出院？」

「大概再兩三天吧，看我覺得自己恢復得如何。瀲臨時有任務的話也無所謂，我可以在這裡多待幾天，只要假裝我還很不舒服的話就可以了。」兜眨眨眼，開玩笑地說道。

「不會耽誤到啦放心，你就好好期……先走了。」

鷹嘯聲帶走了瀲後面的話。病房裡只剩下兜。

  
  


「呼……終於離開那張床了。」兜在醫院門口伸懶腰，如釋重負地說道，「工作的時候沒有意識到，真的成了傷患才知道他們有多痛苦。」

他似乎有點被瀲感染了，覺得伸展身體的感覺挺好的。

「要是沒有我，你出來大概會瘦一圈吧？」瀲嘻嘻笑著，兜無從反駁，也只能認同地點點頭。

說實話，兜胖了。

瀲給了兜一張紙，要他看看還需要加哪些細項，免得等會採購時像隻無頭蒼蠅，在街市上亂竄。

「這麼多東西一次買可以嗎？」把清單展開前，兜還沒有這麼無奈過。

「你應該會用封印卷軸吧，全部塞進去就好啦？」瀲歪著頭，不明所以地問道。

「但是東西從封印拿出來會亂成一團，而且你有打算買食材，還是我們分幾次買？」兜不死心，想要讓瀲捨棄這個念頭。

他回想起了幾年前的任務，要是不阻止瀲，或許會發生難以挽回的災難。

「啊？呃、喔，這不是問題，那我負責封印吧，你放心，不會有你擔心的事情發生。」瀲拍拍兜的肩膀，逕自向前走去。

「走啊，快點，還要做飯呢。」她催促著，還站在原地的兜才勉為其難地跟上。

下午三點的太陽還暖洋洋的，瀲摸了摸頭頂，白色的頭髮沒有讓她少吸收多少熱量。醫院和商業街的距離不短，但她顧及兜的身體，拒絕了提高速度的建議。

——我們還有大把的時間，那麼著急幹嘛呢。好不容易能休假，那就慢慢來，別整天想著要拯救世界。瀲笑著說道，然後買了兩個鯛魚燒，一人一塊。

兜聽不太懂她的意思。

他們選擇分頭行動，兜去拿自己需要的生活用品，瀲去生鮮區閒逛，順便思索今天的晚餐。只不過快要到集合時間時，那顆紅點卻不在會合地點。瀲只好推著車子，往盥洗用具區走去。

瀲百般無聊地站在走道邊，倚著滿滿的推車，等待兜從推銷人員的手下逃出。

當兜乾笑著走過來時，瀲已經吃完了一袋餅乾。

「抱歉啊，那個小姐有點太熱情，還讓你等那麼久。」

「你就跟她說你不需要不就好了，拿出忍者的氣勢啊朋友。」

兜懷裡全是一些莫名其妙的東西，像是可以替換的馬桶刷，或是號稱可食用的沐浴乳。瀲一一檢查過後，沒有一項是被留下來的。瀲一邊嘆氣一邊把東西拿去櫃檯退貨，為了演示給兜看，現職暗部的寒氣幾乎凍住所有經過的路人。剛才舌燦蓮花的推銷人員也不敢繼續造次，無視了實體店沒有七天鑑賞期的規則，雙手把錢奉上。

「懂了吧？差不多就是這樣。」瀲面無表情地比著讚，模樣是說不出的怪異。

「懂了，懂了。」兜趕緊點點頭，想讓瀲恢復正常。

瀲也是第一次在那麼多人面前裝兇，沒有維持多久就變回原樣。

「我的個性確實不太有辦法拒絕他們，常被說像一頭綿羊，雖然我個人不是很認同……」

兜搔搔頭髮，按照瀲的要求，把採買來的物品分門別類地堆好，方便她封印。瀲一手壓著卷軸紙，同時啟動所有的術式。十幾道煙霧炸開，散去後，瀲已經捲好卷軸，往忍具包裡塞去。

他還來不及稱讚，瀲就開了口，「綿羊嗎……綿羊也沒有甚麼不好的吧？」

「不但抱起來軟綿綿的，綿羊也可以溫馴和善地貼上任何人啊，像這樣，」瀲把手背在身後，甜笑著，一跳一跳地靠近兜，「然後等距離夠近……」

喀！帶著刀鞘的短刀瞬間架上兜的側頸，兜才後知後覺地全身一震。籠罩在兜的陰影裡的綠眼散著危險的光，而他只能乾笑著推開短刀。

「喂……別這樣嚇我啊，剛才我是真的以為我要死了，」兜心有餘悸地摸了摸自己的脖子，好奇地詢問道，「但你是從哪裡拿出武器的啊，難道是從袖子裡？」

那掛滿拉鍊的寬大袖子裡或許是個不錯的放置地點，兜看了看瀲的後腰和背部，確實沒有任何扣環。

瀲拿高了刀，在兜面前轉了一圈。兜只覺眼前一花，而瀲手中已空無一物。

「這是怎麼……」

「嘿嘿，想學嗎？其實不難喔，你可以拿去騙其他無辜的小女生。」瀲摀著嘴壞笑，「我之前教過其他人，據說有成功的案例呢。」

「騙其他女生？哪有這麼容易啦，這應該是封印術吧？」兜苦笑著，滿臉的不以為然。

「嘖，」瀲插起腰，扁著嘴說道，「醫療忍者先生，你應該聽說過吊橋效應吧？」

「聽過啊，但這和你的忍術沒有關係吧？」兜攤手道，有些不滿地回應道，「我當然知道吊橋效應是甚麼，請不要這麼小看我。」

「不不不，這你就有所不知了，」瀲向前跨了幾步，短刀不知何時又出現在她手中，「我剛才不是嚇到你了嗎？」她再度把武器放上兜的肩膀，這才提醒了兜。

「我在你心跳加速的時候做出能博取好感的行為，這就是吊橋效應的實作方式！」她像是宣布重大事項般，高舉著雙手，異常欣喜地大聲說道。

「……你在胡說八道對吧？」兜冷靜地推起眼鏡，越過瀲，不打算回應她的快樂。

「說的太正確了，我就是在胡說八道。」瀲嬉笑著跟上，絲毫沒有被打擊到。

瀲看著兜微微勾起的嘴角，忽然覺得找到了甚麼。但欣喜轉瞬即逝，她的腳下頓了頓，沒有人看見她悲傷的神情。

  
  


瀲非常吵雜，兜卻覺得這樣沒甚麼不好。

瀲帶著兜來到一個熟悉的街區，繞過熟悉的彎道，來到熟悉的屋子前。

是寄養著佐助的那棟屋子。兜不可置信地瞥了一眼正在開鎖的的少女。

他差點忘了瀲是一個多麼可怕的對手。

……但大蛇丸大人是怎麼繞過他，取得這項自己努力了四年都沒有結果的情報？

  
  


被瀲隨意蹭掉的鞋子歪七扭八地躺在地上，兜和自己爭鬥了三秒後，選擇替瀲整理好玄關。

「快點啊！你難道不期待你的新房間嗎？」瀲從二樓探頭叫道，「我幫你整理的超乾淨的欸！」

「來了——」兜隨口應道，將觀察重心放在整座屋子的格局上。

整棟透天都是打通的，簡約的樓中樓設計採光良好，空中環繞著木頭地板，大片玻璃製成的圍欄後還能隱約看到三樓的書架和沙發。兜扶著牆壁，沿著嵌在牆上的樓梯轉上二樓，沿途經過了瀲的房間。

瀲站在客房門口，看著斜對角的兜慢慢吞吞地經過自己房間，多少也有點底，卻還是不改興奮，瘋狂地對兜招手，要他動作快點。

整片的落地窗讓房內陽光大盛，除了加大版本的單人床以及書桌外，還有一大片空間可供他活動。書桌上的小仙人掌讓兜在早上起床時又多了一項例行事項。

「有沒有超棒的？你甚至可以在房間裡面修練欸！」瀲自豪地說道，「我家的小傢伙會這麼做喔！」

瀲說完後大驚失色，她有些愧疚地合掌道歉，「對欸！我根本忘了和你說！抱歉啊，其實除了我，我還有和一個小男孩住在一起。但是！」她做出發誓狀，指著天花板說道，「你不用擔心！他出村做任務去了，要幾周後才會回來，你們應該不會打到照面。」

「沒事，我並不介意多了一位室友，甚至還想和他見上一面。畢竟光是能和瀲住在一起這件事就足以讓我非常欽佩他了。」兜揶揄道，看著瀲拉下臉來，他的內心卻是矛盾感倍增。

「一點情面也不留給我，好過分……」瀲摀著心口，哭喪著臉說道。

兜聳了聳肩膀，順手開了衣櫃，「好了啦，演完就把我的衣服拿出來吧，看著空蕩蕩的房間確實有點不習慣。」

「噢，對耶，那你先站到門外。」

瀲抽出卷軸攤在地上，閉上雙眼，仔細感知空間的構成。煙霧精準地出現在各處，床上、衣櫃裡、書桌上，連垃圾桶都在房間角落穩穩地站著，省去了大把的整理時間。在喜歡的人面前，人總是想要展露出自己最好的一面，瀲認為自己的操作並沒有任何不妥之處。

——沒有任何不妥之處。可笑。

兜默默地在門外看著瀲站起。

「好了！來吧，好好熟悉一下新環境吧！」瀲背對著兜，拍了拍軟綿的床鋪，「你看，我真的覺得我做得很好，而且還有這麼優秀的擺設，在你的新宿舍下來之前，絕對會住得很開心的。」她展開雙臂，向兜展示努力的成果。

還不能轉過去。瀲心想，先等等，她現在的狀態比任何時候都來的要脆弱。要是看見兜，她不能保證一切還會按照自己的計畫繼續走下去。

「謝謝你，這是我所不敢想像的。」兜沒有進房，只是抱著手，站在門口欣賞整間房間，「如果有機會，我一定會不辭辛勞的回報你。」他鄭重地說道，心中所想卻是另外一回事。

這並非兒戲，兜對於瀲的一切又打上了一個更大的問號。當然，透過這幾年的觀察，他可以確定，瀲對他沒有任何懷疑，而他甚至在住院的期間發現瀲想要更進一步的想法。但這不能改變瀲實力強勁，且深藏不露事實。不過最起碼，他只要知道瀲是不是大蛇丸大人取得佐助的絆腳石即可，剩下的時間……就看著辦吧。

也不盡然是因為兜沒辦法處理，是因為他拿不準該以甚麼方式處理。

「嘖，別這麼見外好不好，」瀲一屁股坐上床，皺著眉說道，「就說我們是朋友了，沒必要分那麼細。」

兜笑著搖了搖頭，沒有打算接下這顆球，「話說回來，已經四點多了，是不是該開始準備晚餐了？我看你剛才買了咖哩塊？」

瀲這才瞪大雙眼，竄了出去。她一腳踩上圍欄，在兜面前跳下二樓。兜扶著額頭，重重地嘆了一口氣。她真的是一個很奇怪的傢伙。

「你不准用跳的！走樓梯！」瀲的聲音遠遠地傳來，精準無誤地入了兜耳裡。

「知道了——」

兜大聲喊道。

  
  


瀲看著兜往馬鈴薯身上畫了幾刀，包上保鮮膜，放進微波爐裡。

「真的、真的剝下來了……」瀲不可置信地撥了撥馬鈴薯皮，看著兜說道，「你是廚房天才吧，我直到上個月還在用刀削皮欸。」

瀲家裡沒有多餘的切菜板，他們只好擠在一塊處理食材。

「你第一次知道？那瀲你平時是怎麼做菜的？」兜一邊切馬鈴薯，一邊問道，「我以為你很了解這方面的小知識呢。」

「就用最笨的方法慢慢做啦，」瀲扁扁嘴說道，「但我好歹會做菜的好嗎。」

她切下鴻喜菇的基底後，掰開集結在一起的菇類丟進水盆裡。瀲又切起洋蔥，看著紅著眼的瀲，兜除了慶幸自己有戴眼鏡，也不忘嘲笑幾句，然後接過以手裡劍速度飛來的紅蘿蔔。兜不喜歡訴諸暴力，但他依然不遺餘力地想要激怒瀲。

意外地還蠻好玩的。

「……等一下，洋蔥已經軟了，你要不要下肉了？」兜不以為然地看著護著平底鍋的瀲，而鍋中的洋蔥隨著時間經過，早已成了深褐色。他剛才試著要要搶過控制權，免得這洋蔥毀了一鍋咖哩。不過礙於瀲的武力值，他也只敢口頭勸說。

「你確定你真的會煮咖哩？這樣真的沒問題嗎？」

「沒有問題！絕對沒有問題！你等等就知道了！這是洋蔥的魔法，你絕對會愛上這個焦糖洋蔥！」

於是兜只能站在旁邊看著瀲把所有食材煎過，然後丟進鍋子裡。

兜吃了一口，並在瀲勝利的笑容面前承認焦糖洋蔥是咖哩的新靈魂。

能看著心上人清空自己的手做料理無疑是莫大的快樂，但瀲只能默默地將其隱藏在心中。

「謝謝稱讚。但你的刀工也是出乎我意料地優秀，到底是怎麼把蔬菜切成一樣大小的？醫療忍者有這部分的訓練？」瀲插起馬鈴薯，仔細地端詳道。

「嘛……醫療忍者的訓練可是很艱苦的，我也不過剛踏入這個領域罷了。」

兜找了一個理由搪塞，以模糊焦點。和瀲聊天的過程中，他幾乎是無意識地使著刀子。瀲沒有顯露出懷疑，只是隨口應了幾聲便低下頭，扮作絲毫沒有察覺兜翻湧的思緒。

就像兜明白瀲對他的情感一樣，瀲多少也能感覺到股那若有似無的好感。但沒人會愚蠢到輕易點破。他們各有各自的考量，兜為了大蛇丸而願意接近瀲，瀲則是任由慾望驅使自身。

愛情從來都不是兩個人的第一選項，目標的重要性遠在愛情之前，所以他們只把這樣的互動當作是生活中意外的調劑。

——是嗎？他們捫心自問。虛假的茶會在上，我們歡笑著對飲，而桌底下的波濤無人知曉。

人類的本質與矛盾脫不了干係，但無論如何，把握當下通常是在刀口行走的忍者們的共同價值觀。

「你還要嗎？」瀲問道。

並不是因為兜吃太快，而是因為瀲速度太慢了。

「噢，好啊，麻煩妳了。」兜遞出空盤，看著瀲又添了飯。

  
  


兜很喜歡三樓，那裏幾乎吻合了他喜愛閱讀的習慣，更別說還有一杯香甜的蜂蜜紅茶。他對於甜食沒有特殊的喜好，但瀲很喜歡，甚至還規劃了一區作為食譜蒐集區。書架占滿三面牆，兜陷進軟綿的沙發裏，一一檢視著瀲的收藏。

早些一進門，兜只覺得整座房子散發著不和諧感。

佐助出村去做任務，他的房間還是可以看出人的氣息，但其餘……真的是一言難盡。

這麼解釋吧，這間房子彷彿是一間樣品屋。而瀲只是虛影，時間一到，會自動消失。

客廳裡的電視一塵不染；滑過抽油煙機的手指沒有一絲油汙，金屬製的水槽也沒有被刷洗過的刮痕；拉開抽屜，排列整齊的衣物摺得有稜有角，看不見一根毛屑。唯一貼合事實的只有牆上的書架，但仔細一看，會發現書籍已仔細地按照字母排序。

這簡直太刻意了。兜暗想，強迫如他都不會將自己的住所收拾成這樣。

瀲並沒有解釋，做好飲料後便回房寫報告。或許她認為這是一件很正常的事情？兜不明白，但他第一次違背了自己的固執，打亂了書籍的擺放順序。

天生的間諜。瀲也給予了這樣的評價。兜有著獨特的人格特質，便於他快速和人拉近距離。他也清楚自己的優勢，不怕死地往離開房間辦公的瀲那邊湊。

「欸欸欸——」瀲把資料藏到沙發後，把兜推開，「這你不能看。」

「咦？呃，抱歉，因為我從來沒有機會和上忍等級的人相處過所以……」

「沒事，下次別這樣。」

兜訕訕地拿起原本正看著的醫學書籍，刷新了和瀲相處的距離拿捏。瀲拿了一塊餅乾——那是她剛才端上來的——然後把盤子往兜那裏推去。

可能瀲也只把他當作是一個不解風情的蠢蛋吧，但瀲的小動作全被兜看在眼裡。瀲對他到底是甚麼想法？他無從猜測，而那異樣的好奇心驅使著兜翻找更多關於瀲的情報，用以拼湊出瀲的想法。他恰巧很擅長這方面的手腕。

「那個，當然啦，你不想說也沒關係，但你是為什麼進入暗部的呢？」兜問道。

「就是、就是那樣嘛……被前輩推薦，然後就進去了。」瀲隨口應道，又翻過一頁報表。沒有顧左右而言他，卻擺明了不打算回答。

被冒犯感油然而生，兜無法接受這種答案。這和套取情報時必經的你來我往不同，明明有了這麼多層身分，對於瀲來說，他現在可是瀲的朋友、甚至是曖昧對象，有甚麼理由不多說一點？

「你呢，你怎麼會想要當忍者？」

「啊，因為我是由醫療部隊隊長收養的，稍微學過一點醫療忍術，然後也沒有技能可以做其它工作，所以就跑來當忍者了。」

「聽起來很沒用對吧，哈哈哈，」兜闔起書，黯然地說道，「瀲應該是想要守護木葉才進入暗部的，而我竟然只是想混口飯吃。」

兜又用了同樣的方法，這方法在四年前曾有過成效。

「甚麼混口飯吃啦，沒必要把自己說的那麼糟糕吧。」瀲放下報表，側過身子說道，「再說，只做忍者太過無趣了，多發展一些興趣，你會活得更開心。」

她鼓勵的眼神讓兜無所適從。

「興趣嗎……」

「恩亨。」

  
  


趁著瀲出門工作，兜打開了團藏送來的新資料。為了排除瀲的嫌疑，兜更努力地蒐集情報，想要佐證自己的論點。

事與願違。

瀲曾經替高層監視宇智波，而這非常有可能是瀲成為佐助的監護人的主因。

竟然做了十多年的暗部，這還是正常人嗎。看著資料的兜啞然失笑。

瀲給兜的感覺改變了，和他們初次見面時完全不同。兜無法想像瀲在暗部裡的模樣，他印象中的、曾一起共事過的那些人，眼中的痛苦只增不減。而他再也沒有見過那些和他交接情報的暗部。

瀲要不是喜愛這份工作，就是把這份工作做得太好。兩種選項都讓他眼神一暗，他們兩個也沒有多大差別。

可悲。

  
  


晚風徐徐，兜開了窗戶，桌上放著剛買回來的麵包。瀲直接把錢包丟給他就出門了，灰灰的一個普通小袋，重量也輕，但內裡塞滿紙幣讓它看起來鼓脹脹。

他沒有興致開伙，只好下樓。恰巧遇見正在進門的隔壁阿姨，抵擋了一波八卦攻勢。他似乎是被誤認為瀲的男朋友，松田阿姨和瀲的關係不錯，很是關心，嘮嘮叨叨一堆類似於現在女孩子這樣大膽自己真是老了云云。

自從他發覺瀲不打算進一步縮短兩人之間的距離之後，事情似乎簡單了起來。

瀲的工作性質阻隔在他們之間。至少兜是這麼猜測的。但瀲的行為激怒了他。

兜明白，他們的和諧只是一種假象。即便兜打著朋友的旗幟，瀲仍然不打算透露任何關於自己的事情。沒有星座、沒有興趣，更別說是幼時的回憶，瀲一概不答。她虛晃一招，讓兜誤以為瀲有意經營。

反觀他自己，可是順著瀲的意，說出所有關於自己的細節。

——就算那是他的偽裝又如何，瀲可是一句話都不說。

他厭惡那些浮光掠影的情感。不過是在他身上取得滿足感罷了。

兜提起筆，寫了信件的開頭。他有了方向。

  
  


日正當午，瀲生無可戀地癱坐在玄關，腦子裡全是關於中忍考試的安排。

要說她甚麼也沒做就打算面對木葉毀滅計畫，那肯定是汙衊。但她確實也沒辦法做多少就是了。

「今天工作也很辛苦嗎？」兜遞上一杯水，蹲在瀲身邊關心道。

「唔……有一些很麻煩的事情……」她頓了頓，深吸一口氣，「我的老師給了我一個麻煩的任務，我做得……有點辛苦。」

有一個在暗部工作的學生，大蛇丸有甚麼理由不好好利用呢。這個要求早有前兆，但瀲至今仍然無法相信。

相信甚麼？相信自己竟然按照大蛇丸的吩咐行事。她又離水面更遠了。

「能讓瀲也覺得困難的任務，想必我也幫不上忙了，」兜安慰道，還不忘調侃自己。他笑著說道，「那麼這幾天就讓我下廚吧？瀲就好好休息，養精蓄銳。」

「這怎麼行？你是客人，我怎麼能……」瀲急忙拒絕，卻被兜壓了回去。

兜壓著那顆白色腦袋，不讓瀲站起來，「別擔心，我不會讓妳拉肚子的啦。」

「我不是那個意思……」瀲小小聲地說著，但兜已經進了廚房準備午餐，根本沒聽見瀲的碎念。

兜不著痕跡地向玄關看了看，瀲盯著窗外，一臉擔憂，嘴裡還不知道喃喃念著甚麼。她站了一會，又原地坐下，彷彿不遠處的沙發只是擺設。

再過不久就是中忍考試了呢。兜心想。到了那時，瀲又會聽命於誰呢。或許兜可以偷偷地動點手腳，讓瀲可以在新制中成為他所用。

不過那也是未來的事情了，誰也說不準。

「我出去一下——！」瀲大喊道，打斷了兜的思緒，他拿著青菜的手頓了頓，錯過了送瀲出門的時機。

門鎖扣上，瀲隨即出現在村外的大樹下，她顫抖著扶著樹幹，控制不住地瘋狂喘息。突然，她雙腿一軟，不由自主地跪了下來。

好可怕、好可怕、好可怕。瀲抓住地上的雜草，試圖平復心情，卻因為太過用力，硬生生地拔起了一大叢。

搞清楚！他是敵人！瀲在心中大喊，卻控制不住眼淚，甚至忘了自己的雙手沾滿了泥土，而直接用手抹去。瀲灰頭土臉地跪著，腦中僅剩剛才那最接近死亡的瞬間。當兜的手摸上瀲的腦袋，恐懼從尾椎竄上，瀲全身一涼，只能頭皮發麻地看著地板，深怕被發現不對勁。

要是瀲有些許的計算錯誤，要是兜早已把她當作敵人，那麼她已經死在玄關了。

—— **碰到就是死** 。查克拉手術刀絕對不是能夠小瞧的忍術。

不行，快點冷靜下來、冷靜下來、冷靜下來……

瀲逼迫自己回到狀態，暗部強健的心理素質適時地幫助了她。瀲決定先回一趟根部，整理好自己之後再回去。

  
  


瀲今天吃飯的速度異常地快，平時的瀲吃飯總是慢條斯理地一邊看著報告，一邊吃飯。飯後她上了樓之後又跳下來，拿了冰箱的蛋糕。兜沒有出言制止，或許瀲真的遇上了甚麼麻煩，只能以暴飲暴食平復心情。

兜是被細微的聲響吵醒的。

屋頂上有人。

兜抽出一支苦無，悄無聲息地翻出半開的窗戶。瀲呢？瀲怎麼沒有發覺？能夠闖進瀲架設的結界裡，架設者怎麼可能一無所知？但兜明白，忍者從來都不是一個長命的職業。要是瀲真的成為了長眠於墓地的一員，兜或許會偶爾想起她。

木葉夏日的夜半涼風吹來，兜這才發現他忘了把頭髮綁起。他沒有理會，而是更小心地上爬，只不過，那陣風還帶來了其他的訊息。

竟然有酒味。兜不禁唾棄起剛才認真替瀲擔心的自己。

「妳應該還未成年吧？」兜右手發力，翻上屋頂的圍牆。他輕巧地蹲在瀲的酒瓶旁，笑咪咪地提醒道。

兜無從分辨瀲的氣息。瀲總是有意隱藏著自己，就算兩人共處一室，兜也會突然忘記自己身邊還有一個人。是習慣嗎？一個會把工作習慣帶進生活中的暗殺小隊分隊長，在四年前確實嚇著了兜。但如今，兜對於瀲只有感同身受的憐憫。

「這根本無所謂。」瀲將酒液一飲而盡，玻璃杯在碎石子貼成的牆上發出清脆的聲響。

「我覺得很重要，妳年紀還小，不應該喝酒。」兜拿過酒杯，將其放置於自己身後。

他沒有在瀲家裡看過酒精類飲料，多半又是從封印卷軸裡拿出來的吧。

「……距離中忍考試還有一個月呢。」瀲嘆息似地說道。

「怎麼突然說起中忍考試了？」兜將手撐在膝蓋上，托起下巴，好奇地問道。

說不定瀲會說出一些他不知道的秘辛，而又正巧是關乎木葉毀滅計畫的重要情報。

兜從不避諱利用他人，無論誰對他有好感。曾經，他身邊的人們來來去去，卻無人留下。然而他遇見了大蛇丸。當他選擇了大蛇丸作為侍奉對象時，那麼不會再有任何人能夠排序於大蛇丸之前。

——哪怕是自己也是如此。

「你或許會經歷一個人生中最難的中忍考試，」瀲苦笑著，腰一彎，把自己掛上圍牆，「沙隱村會來一些很厲害的人，我的老師也會在考試現場。」

「唔……沙隱村一直都是一個難纏的對手，但瀲的老師是考官之一嗎？或許妳可以趁機透露一些考試資訊？」兜笑得不懷好意，果不其然，收穫了瀲的白眼。

「你到時候就知道了，遇到他最好盡量逃得遠遠的，越遠越好，要不然怎麼死的都不知道。」

瀲的老師到底是誰呢……？兜在腦海裡把上忍名冊過了一遍，沒有找到瀲所謂的必須遠離的人。

「那妳也要告訴我他的特徵吧？要不然我要怎麼知道我甚麼時候該逃走呢？」

「你會知道……啊——算了算了，反正你也不一定會遇到老師，重點應該是你才對。」瀲突然彈了起來，惡狠狠地盯著兜瞧，「明天皮給我繃緊了，我倒要好好看看你到底是如何考四年考不過。」

「咦……？呃、欸？等等、等等，妳是開玩笑的吧？妳不是很忙碌嗎怎麼這麼突然……」

瀲一臉無可置疑，兜也只好繃緊神經。並不是因為自己的能力達不到要求，而是偽裝達不到要求的過程中，他極可能被瀲捕捉到不和諧之處。

瀲罵罵咧咧地下了樓，不斷地抱怨舉辦中忍考試是一件多麼麻煩的事情，而兜跟在瀲身後，盤算著該如何蒙騙瀲。他始終無法摸清瀲的實力，明天的訓練大概也是一場硬仗。

  
  


速度、反應、精準度、力量，總之體術是一蹋糊塗。更別說結印和查克拉控制，忍術幻術根本不能看。

「……我猜我沒辦法在兩周內把你救起來。」瀲自暴自棄地用力靠上訓練用木樁，順著重力癱坐在地。

「哈……哈……我想你……說得對，看來我的訓練真的……不足……哈……」

兜渾身是土，躺在地上喘著粗氣。在剛才的對練中，他不斷被瀲掀翻在地。瀲絲毫沒有手下留情，連緩衝都免了，抓住兜重心不穩的空檔勾開他的腳，然後順勢跳起，用側踢重擊他的背部，讓兜吃了一臉的土。

兜無力拍去衣服上的土，只顧著平復呼吸。鏡片也髒了，讓湛藍的天看著有些汙濁。

「你這樣到底怎麼辦啊？」瀲無奈的聲音傳來，但兜看不見表情。

或許瀲所謂的老師指的是旗木卡卡西。兜如此猜想，但根據傳聞，卡卡西已經不是如瀲所說，是一個需要懼怕的角色。收了學生的卡卡西是個好老師，而非過去的暗部。

「就看著辦……」兜連說句話都有困難，更別說是好好地回答瀲的問題。

瀲用一隻苦無便打殘了他，兜根本沒有機會見識瀲拔刀。團藏提供的情報裡寫明了瀲曾在卡卡西手下待過，好奇心令兜不禁想要測試瀲是否學過旗木刀術。木葉村裡專精刀術的人不多，暗部們更多的是背著當裝飾，但看瀲之前使用的氣勢，以及她準備用於訓練的企圖，都在在顯示著瀲長於刀術。

「甚麼叫看著辦，給我起來，還沒結束！」瀲走到兜身邊，對地上的兜伸出手。

「還沒結束嗎……瀲平時都這麼訓練的嗎……」兜想也沒想，抓住了那隻不大的手。

「練不死就往死裡練！這才是精神！」

在瀲的逼迫下，兜只好再度拿出苦無。

  
  


瀲有戴著手套的習慣，萬年不摘，只要是出現在兜的面前，瀲從來沒摘下那雙黑手套。

瀲是用右手拿苦無的，但有時左手會不自覺地想要抽刀。刀鞘橫繫在瀲的後腰上，很明顯地，瀲持刀慣用手是左手。明明是右撇子，真是令人意外。

瀲正式動手前，會無意識地用腳尖敲起節拍。這個習慣和她之後的攻擊模式沒甚麼關係，但兜還是記了下來。

瀲會仔細地調整兜的動作，例如自己的手肘角度，以免浪費過多力量。

瀲其實沒有表面上那麼粗枝大葉，直到休息時閒聊中忍考試時，兜才發覺瀲對於五大國局勢理解相當透徹。或許她家裡的那些書是她博學的主因吧。

兜只是聽著，放任那股將瀲納入麾下的想法在腦子裡橫衝直撞。他很欣賞瀲，或許她會是一個不錯的工作夥伴。

瀲正在小憩，靠著樹幹，似乎睡著了。兜擦了擦鏡片，從場中央看了過去。

瀲說過，鏡片髒了不應該用眼鏡布擦。她那天還拿過兜的眼鏡，在水槽邊洗給他看。瀲似乎真的認為自己是個沒甚麼生活技能的傢伙，即便自己會做飯，還會做家務，瀲還是把他當小孩，有說不完的碎念。

——確實有點吵，但兜也只會一邊傻笑一邊聽著。

碎光在瀲臉上閃爍，早上十點的陽光並不毒辣，和煦地分送光和熱。兜還記得，四年前，瀲曾毫無預警地闖入他的警戒範圍，於是他也做了同樣的事。他隱匿氣息，慢慢地靠近瀲所在的樹下。

濕潤柔軟的草地沒有聲響，風彷彿也為了兜而停了下來，但先前被吹落的樹葉抗衡著重力，飄搖落下，眼看就要沾上瀲的臉頰。

白色辮子鬆垮垮地垂在肩上，和瀲一塵不染的家有著明顯的反差。擦過幾條白絲，兜接住了那片楓葉。棕橘的色澤攪亂了人們對於季節的認知，除了冬季，木葉幾乎看不出季節轉換，永遠是一片蒼綠。瀲身後的楓樹樹梢卻有幾片葉子在七月的夏季提早轉黃，突兀地穿插在綠葉中。

就像瀲在人群裡一樣，一身白的外貌，招搖的動作，想不讓人發現她都難。這樣的人竟然是暗殺者嗎？兜有些難以想像。

他自信地蹲在瀲面前，刻意忽略被發現的後果。一個間諜的匿息能力怎麼會輸給暗部呢。

要說瀲哪裡最吸引人，大概就是那雙眼睛了吧。即便不願意承認，但兜有時會看不懂瀲的眼神。明明是和諧療癒的綠色，卻又隱諱地透露著一些訊息。兜很想知道瀲想說點甚麼，或許和她的老師有關？

兜收回了想要搖醒瀲的手，決定讓這段時間再延長一會。

  
  


大概是飢餓才讓瀲醒了過來，兜近距離觀賞了瀲驚惶的表情。

「嗚啊！你甚麼時候、你……你訓練做完了沒！」

瀲想要挽回一些信譽，拿出了指導者的態度來，然而並沒有對兜造成威嚇。兜笑著點點頭，他已經按照瀲的要求，跑了好幾圈木葉了。

瀲的菜單不難，大多是增強體能和速度的訓練。

「做完了。我想午餐時間也到了，但你睡得很沉，原本打算叫你起來的呢。」

「我當然是知道午餐時間到了才起來的！不要誤會我！」瀲大聲嚷嚷道，又用了兜不能理解的方式，解封出一地的食物。

無可置否，瀲有著高超的封印術和通靈術能力。兜推起眼鏡，對著離自己最近的便當伸出手。

沒想到，瀲直接奪過便當，兜的指尖只輕輕滑過瀲的手背，撲了空。

「先洗手啊你現在很髒欸，」說著，瀲手裡凝聚了一坨水球，「把手伸出來。」

兜照做了，但他忘了脫下手套。

「啊，等等，我先……」

透明水球包住兜的雙手後馬上離開，卻沒有弄濕任何一處。

兜訝異地將雙手湊近臉前端詳，水球帶走了所有的塵土，留下淡淡的木質清香。

「這是怎麼……」話還沒說完，瀲就把便當放進兜手裡。

「快吃。」

瀲如果不想讓他提問，會直接打斷他。就像在醫院裡，瀲狂塞他橘子是一樣的道理。兜默默地打開飯盒，放了一塊炸雞進嘴裡。

和自己一樣的水屬性呢……不知道瀲有沒有風屬性和土屬性呢……

  
  


瀲有一個習慣，她會把吃剩的包裝袋綁成一個小結，減少空間，也不會被吹走。截至目前為止，桌上已經有無數個小結，堆成了一座小山。

兩人一起訓練是好幾天前的事情了，瀲有任務，今天才回來。她縮在沙發一角，抱著起司棒，機械式地，一根一根吃著。

大概又是一件來自她的老師，糟糕且難以執行的任務吧。兜走了過去，捧起垃圾山，拿去廚房丟掉。要是不好好做垃圾分類的話，瀲可是會生氣的。兜在瀲看不到的地方微瞇起眼，不再收斂笑容。明明看起來隨和隨和的，其實還意外地挺龜毛，這點也和自己有點相似呢……

兜坐回瀲身邊，拿走她手裡的袋子。

「不要吃這麼多零食啦，會變胖的。」

瀲沒有阻撓或是抗拒，她看了看沾滿黃色粉末的手指，又看了看兜，作勢就要往他身上抹。兜一動不動，當瀲的指尖距離兜的上衣僅剩下一厘米時，她停了下來。

「你怎麼不阻止我？」

瀲低著頭看著自己的手，兜看不見她的眼神。

「我不介意啊，你可以隨意。」兜說道，話語中帶了不少的笑意。

他會介意，但他或許可以試著不介意。

「你會後悔的。」瀲快速說道，隨即把手指放進嘴裡，衝上二樓。

兜看著瀲的背影，擅自理解為落荒而逃。

他不介意讓瀲成為自己生活中的調劑。

  
  


瀲替兜開了不少後門，兜只在瀲家裡住了兩周，就有了新房子。

兜看著瀲拿出最後一箱東西，說不清心裡的感覺。談不上不捨，因為他們終究會再見面；難過也沾不上邊，因為瀲還是喜歡著他。但兜知道自己有一個感覺特別明顯——期待。

瀲並不會成為大蛇丸取得佐助的障礙，他在報告裡這麼寫著。調開瀲不是難事，特別是由他出馬的話。

瀲肯定會很驚訝吧，發現他其實深藏不露。啊，不，更多的大概是憤怒，因為他欺騙了她。

不過這又如何呢？兜當然知道要怎麼讓瀲消氣。唔……或許可以遊說她倒戈？

瀲沒有提過對木葉的想法，當然，一般來說也不會特別提及。但有件事一直讓兜很上心——他從沒見過瀲戴護額的模樣。為什麼不戴護額？兜問道。我露出紋章就夠啦。瀲回答道。瀲有意識地不想戴著，而嶄新的護額躺在抽屜內，落了點灰。兜替瀲擦乾淨那塊護額，讓它和四周的一切一樣整潔明亮。

木葉的小暗部似乎對木葉有些疙瘩。兜笑著揮了揮手，用了他最溫和的笑容。他可以利用這一點，讓瀲為他所用。

「啊，等等！」

兜叫住快要消失在門縫裡的瀲，故作慌亂地在口袋裡四處翻找。

「咦……咦、怎麼不在這裡，等一下、我再找找……」

口袋裡空蕩蕩，兜又反覆找了好幾遍，好像這麼一來東西就會自動出現。

「呃……要不你找找看你的忍具包？」瀲扣上門，抬著眉給予建議。

「忍具包……？對！忍具包！」兜表情一亮，轉過上身，抽出一個護身符。

精巧的紅色護身符，以金色絲線繡上祈求平安的古文字。

瀲怎麼會看不出那是送給她的禮物，即便不願意，卻還是鬆開門把，往兜靠近了一些。站在台階上的兜又比平常更為高大，瀲盡力無視那股壓迫感，讓護身符落在手裡。

「這寫的是？」

「古文的出入平安。」兜笑著說道，語調極盡溫柔，「感謝妳這麼幫助我，但我不但幫不上甚麼忙，也無以回報，唯一能做的事情大概只有替你祈禱每次任務都可以平安歸來。」

「不過確實沒有做得很好看，希望你不要介意。」兜尷尬地搔搔臉頰，不自在地將兩隻手交叉在背後。

「……不。」瀲搖搖頭，小心翼翼地戴上。

紅色的護身符懸掛在胸前，像裸露的心臟，將上衣襯得潔白。

「我很喜歡，謝謝你，這是我收過最棒的禮物。」

「那真是太好……我是說！謝謝你願意收下！」

兜原先鬆了一口氣，卻又在瞬間變換神色，著急地重述先前的話語，逗得瀲咯咯地笑了起來。她不敢想像這背後的一切是如何糾纏，也不願去理清。

——把握當下，好好享受。

——趁著還有時間。

「就跟你說了不用還，怎麼這麼死腦筋啊。」瀲拍拍兜的肩膀，她稍微用了點力，讓兜不得不順著力道彎下腰來。瀲平視著兜，拿起護身符，在他眼前晃了晃。

「不過既然你要送，我就不客氣地收下啦。」

說著，她將護身符塞進衣服裡。純白的髮絲將紅線覆蓋，白裡透著紅，若隱若現地繞著脖頸。兜滿意地看著瀲按照自己的意思戴上，而他抓了抓頭髮，靦腆地笑著點頭。

醒來有早餐，回家有晚餐的生活是連夢裡都不會出現的畫面。瀲偶爾會想起的，原本的生活，圓夢大師再現了。兜會在瀲出門前叮嚀一句路上小心，也會在各自回房前道聲晚安。

生活經驗豐富的他，這種戲信手拈來。而瀲就是這麼可悲，將自己活成了一個渴望枷鎖的存在。瀲將護身符對著光源，能隱約看見紅布底下那交互纏繞的黑色術式。兜沒膽子直接對瀲下手，於是便換了個方法，確保一切隨時在他的掌控之下。

這個被稱作一心無念的忍術，一經施術者啟動，會造成敵方短暫的失神。忍者的戰鬥中，呼吸間都能取人性命。然而，因為其必須緊貼敵方的特性，鮮少被用於正面戰鬥中。

一心無念並不屬於木葉，它真正的發源地是草隱村。曾身為草之國國民的瀲自然清楚，她甚至能明確地說出這本忍術輯放在大蛇丸的書庫的何處——第7走道23櫃，第三層，右邊數來第83本。要是術式被發現了也無妨，理應不知道這個忍術的瀲，自然會被兜的謊言所蒙蔽。

——兜從來都沒有相信過我。瀲了然地笑了笑。護身符嗎，也真虧他想的到。瀲輕捻著手裡的紅線，將它重新掛回脖子上。

盤據在桌面上的小白蛇嘶嘶地吐著紅信子，靈巧尾尖掃過大蛇丸的字跡，似乎在催促瀲盡快完成工作。

原以為收下一名傷患能夠暫緩拿取邊防圖的時辰。瀲拿起信紙，注入了查克拉的信紙化做碎屑，落入垃圾桶裡。除了邊防圖，還有各出席貴賓的入場次序、位置、甚至是其身邊要人的詳細情報。那不過是大蛇丸的額外要求，作為瀲以任務延誤工作的補償。

大家都知道主角是誰。

瀲嘆了口氣，將最後一份資料塞入小筒中。白蛇毫不猶豫地將其吞下，消失在由瀲啟動的映返之門內。

彷彿是完成了一件置關生死的重大決定，瀲被抽光全身骨頭似地癱軟在椅子上。

「糟透了啊……糟透了……」

瀲抹了抹臉，她必須處理的麻煩人物不只一兩位，因此她必須即刻動身。

穿戴裝備早已成了日常習慣，不須花費額外心神。瀲再度拿起那枚護身符，緊緊地攥在手裡。

賭一把吧。於是她把護身符塞進制服內。


	22. 我們都陷的太深

我還記得半年前，接到鴞回傳的訊息後，我馬上趕往大門。小小的黑影隱約出現在遠處，我勉強能認出卡卡西，但其他三個小傢伙幾乎沒有差別。

從波之國回來後，佐助和我說了很多，前半段在抱怨鳴人有多沒用，後半段則是要求我加強對他的訓練。

看著自己未來的小學弟，我的心情並沒有因此而雀躍起來。

佐助不笨，他只是有點中二，只要大蛇丸伸出手，分析過利弊的佐助，一定會毫不猶豫地搭上去。

為此我和卡卡西聊了很久，希望他可以盡可能的滿足佐助的求知慾。但卡卡西手一攤，表示他也愛莫能助。很多東西不是他想教，佐助就肯學。他想教的東西並不只侷限於忍術，原作中他曾經試圖開導佐助，但並沒有成果。這次他把希望放在我身上，希望我能把佐助帶出陰暗。

他把我在佐助心中的地位想的太重，我還遠遠不及鼬。如果鼬不親自出面，能救佐助的只有鳴人。

最後我們倆也討論不出個結果，只能在居酒屋喝悶酒。

卡卡西自己也有很多糟糕的情緒纏身，我再怎麼想指望他，也不敢拜託他幫忙。三代讓這傢伙離開暗部，也不知道是好是壞。即便暗部的戰鬥腥風血雨，但他好歹有我跟天藏可以聊天。出來之後，除了凱，即便是同期，一看到他那張死人臉，也沒人會主動找他講話。

他剛接手第七班時，我是有些期待的，看小傢伙們能不能把他拉出水面。波之國一役後，卡卡西確實多了些他那個年紀該有的模樣。只不過，佐助的離開會是一個開端。

先不說他需不需要人談心，我是不敢的。雖然知道他的心路歷程，但以我的歷練，不但說不出道理，或許還會害他跟我一起困在更深的水下。

因此每次幫練得渾身是傷的佐助包紮時，我都會在心裡嘆氣。

他越來越倔強，很少再採納我的建議。只有把他打成血人，他才會冷冷地哼一聲。

某天，我剛下任務，他就站在門口，劈頭就問我和鼬誰比較強。我的回答讓他很不滿意。對於卡卡西隨口說出的黑歷史，我並不介意，但既然對象是佐助，他應該要多注意一些。

  
  


「你最近很常恍神，在木葉發生甚麼了嗎。」自從我把木葉全村的防衛圖交給大蛇丸之後，他對我不僅更加信賴，似乎也把我劃進他的圈子裡。即便我將他關心的話語當作收攏人心的手段，也不妨礙我講一些心裡話給他聽。

「木葉沒事，」我呆愣愣地看著眼前咕嚕作響的燒瓶，轉過去往電腦裡敲了一些數據，「我只是……不，我只是想不懂。」

「嗯？」大蛇丸在大桌邊罕見的自己動手，一頁頁地翻著機器吐出來的數據，正在抄抄寫寫。他拖著長音問道，卻沒有將多少注意力放在我身上。

「您認為人活著的意義是甚麼呢？」一聽到我的問題，大蛇丸緩緩地將眼神抽離工作，瞇著眼睛看著我，「我們做這麼多事情，付出這麼多代價，意義是甚麼呢？」

「呵，意義，探討意義本身就沒有意義。」大蛇丸涼涼地說著，又繼續翻動資料。

「您教導得是。」見大蛇丸沒有開導的意願，我只好收回期望，繼續看著黑綠的螢幕。

良久，實驗室裡只剩下鍵盤的敲打聲和刷刷的書寫聲。

我很容易影響人，這是我上輩子得來的結論。現在想到不禁讓人苦笑，因為前世朋友給予的評價是：適合去幼稚園當帶動唱老師。不，我只是容易把我的思考模式潛移默化給其他人罷了。

但大蛇丸，看著他，好像看著另一個維度的存在。我不用擔心會對他造成任何負面影響，我才是那個應該擔心被染上顏色的人。

「我有個心腹，過不久你們應該會認識對方，在這種話題上你們或許會很有共鳴。」正當我以為話題早就結束時，那個陰冷的聲音又在我背後響起。出乎意料的，我好像知道他在說誰。

「是嗎，多謝老師，我很期待那天的到來。」

「呵呵，希望你不要把他帶偏了啊，瀲。」

「您多慮了，學生沒有那個能力。」

我面無表情地看著左手邊一大疊的資料，繼續埋頭工作。

我並不認為我會對他說甚麼足以影響他的話，更甚，我希望兜永遠不要涉足我的內心世界。

  
  


隨著中忍考試越來越近，大蛇丸的心情也越來越好，我不免會在闖入他獨處的空間時聽到幾聲陰側側的笑聲。

交出防衛圖並非我的本意，但為了取得大蛇丸的信賴，我不得不。與其讓兜完成這個工作，我提供的資訊更精確。而那些額外的傷亡自然也會算在我頭上。

趁著明面上的背景仍然乾淨，我小小地和兜過了一手。

  
  


兜離開後不久，佐助不死心地又挑戰了我一次。我答應他，如果他打贏我，我就會教他一招必殺技。我自知沒辦法阻攔他加入大蛇丸麾下，便加重力度，惡狠狠地推了一把，讓他輸得一蹋糊塗。就算他在大蛇丸那裏，有我在，我也不會允許大蛇丸對佐助太過分。

而他就這麼生著悶氣，一直到隔天考試。

我罕見地待在木葉，作為考場維安人員，並在第一場筆試充當監考。中忍考試讓各國的小動作頻率下降，我搭上這班順風車，準備一賭三代最後的風華。

兜的演技行雲流水，我別開眼，選擇埋葬那段回憶。

當紅豆的腳踏上窗框，我便用躍光到達死亡森林，找了一個合適的觀景台。我非常害怕大蛇丸會因為我的存在改變他對佐助的策略，事後我才發現我的擔心多餘了。想要挑戰大蛇丸的佐助宛如蜉蝣撼樹，即使有我的教導，他仍像破布娃娃一樣，不堪一擊。

我嘆了口氣。

明明這麼努力了，明明已經用性命作為賭注，卻一無所獲。這個世界上，到底有多少人是因為再也無法承受現實消失的呢。

但佐助他……很堅強，他要消失，也會硬拖在鳴人之後吧。我笑著回想他們鬥嘴的模樣，心想有人這麼在意佐助真是太好了。

但再怎麼溫暖的羈絆，說穿了，也不過是將我們固定在現世的基石。

  
  


兜成功偷襲卡卡西派來的暗部，雖然素不相識，但我仍然替他們感到悲哀。在我眼前的這個「兜」是由死魂術操弄的，九年前的救援行動讓兜成功進入我的監控名單，眼前的目標體內沒有我留下的血液標記。

我的血液被代謝掉之前，會吞噬掉一點點宿主的查克拉，化他人血液為己用，達到真正的永續。

我將佐助護在身後，避免佐助被查克拉手術刀碰到，幾次來回，我發現眼前的屍體只能進行體術攻擊，結束試探，我毫不留情的砍下屍體的腦袋。理應噴灑出血液的脖頸毫無生機，死去多時的屍體此時只有腥黑黏膩的血液，沾在刀上。

又來了幾具屍體，全都不能和我抗衡，一一被削了腦袋。我靜靜地站在佐助床前，感受著他穩定的呼吸，等待本體自己進來。

  
  


「發生甚麼事？」一名暗部倏地現出身形，蹲踞在門口。他雖然驚嚇，卻馬上冷靜地檢查起屍體的脈搏。我原想要上前解釋，踏了幾步後，便顫抖地吐出不敢相信的話語。

「為什麼你也、也是……那你為什麼要親自……」

我的聲音梗在喉頭，想要扶上刀柄的手無處安放，只能一邊搖著頭，一邊向後退。大腿碰上病床，金屬的撞擊聲響亮，佐助只是晃了晃，仍然安穩地睡著。

眼前的暗部手下一滯，停止了動作。他一歪頭，摘下面具，用他慣用的笑臉面對我。

「唉呀呀，沒想到竟然被認出來了，真是失策。」兜扶著下巴想了想，攤手說道，「恩……不過也不是甚麼特別的原因啦，畢竟我啊，可不是木葉的忍者喔。」

對於被發現一事，他一點也不驚慌，似乎早就知道我會認出他來。

「我不想知道這種事……為什麼要告訴我！你為什麼……為什麼會成為間諜……」

兜不為所動，仍舊微笑著。他的眼神毫不收斂地在我身上游動，從頭到腳，再從左手上升至脖頸。

「你還戴著呢，我很高興。」

我一楞，僵硬地摸上紅線，作勢想要拿下護身符。

「別這樣，瀲，別拿下來。」兜溫言說道，那聲音有著魔力，制止了我。

兜向前挪動腳步，驚得我立即抽出刀來。雪亮的刀尖閃著滴滴跳動的綠色數字，房裡的氣氛一時之間難以形容。

令人匪夷所思的選擇。刺殺佐助一事於兜而言並沒有任何益處。他想要驗證甚麼？大蛇丸對他的喜愛？還是給予木葉警告？當他表露真身，那麼和他有接觸的人、事、物都會被木葉徹查，與其如此，那倒不如在混亂中犧牲。

「別這麼看我嘛，我也不是甚麼洪水猛獸，對吧？」兜輕笑著說道，語調如同飯後的閒聊，「雖然那枚護身符已經是你的了，不過請不要在我面前拿下它，我會很難過的。」

「當然，我不會否認我做的一切。但那是一段很快樂的時光，謝謝你。」

還是這麼和善，這麼溫柔，說是偽裝也不盡然，但絕非是真正的兜。不可置信的表情漸漸淡去，我沉下臉，刀尖一轉，短刀反手橫持於臉前，隔空對著兜的脖子。刀鋒橫向分開身首，只要我趁著兜對我的實力毫無概念前發動躍光，取他首級不過是微秒間的差異。這樣一來，我少了不只一件麻煩事，甚至有可能接手兜先前掌控的事業。

永除後患、利用價值、個人情感反覆堆砌融合，而我敗給了那從未釐清的理由。

「藥師兜，你將會以敵通大蛇丸的間諜罪嫌起訴，並送上法庭審判，如果你不願意束手就擒，我只能動用武力將你制服。」

「轉過去，把手放在頭上。」

兜抿著笑，微舉雙手，動也不動。

這會是我們的第一層謊言。

一地的屍體，我當然知道他的戰術為何。事實就是如此，一旦打開謊言的閘門，那就沒有停下的那日。未來僅剩對立和猜忌，我們那徒有其表的兩個禮拜甚麼也不能改變。

我們……不，從來都沒有我們。不過是我的一廂情願。一切看似悲哀，最終都與我無關。用完就丟本就不是某些人的特權，這個世界，棋子和棋手的主客轉換頻繁至令人生畏。即便當上棋手，也別妄想著坐穩那張椅子，小心一抬頭，就是另一位棋手的指尖。

「不要讓我重複第二遍。」我壓低聲音，不容置疑，並適當地在句末點綴了些許顫音。

事實上，無論兜對我的實力是否有概念，他都會選擇逃跑。

「妳太緊張了。放輕鬆，妳知道我並不想起衝突。」

「雖然我很想要和妳交手，但現在應該不是一個好時機。」

他永遠都笑得這麼無害，好像一切非因他而起。我不免忌妒起兜，明明捲入這麼多災難性的事件，他可以置身事外，我卻在其中苦苦掙扎。畢竟是兜嘛，我有些感嘆。這陣子觀察下來，他作為我衡量自身諜報能力的尺度之一，實在是令人望塵莫及。

凝滯的空氣中，沉默疊了又疊，填滿每一絲縫隙。先發制人的優勢不存在於此地，尚不諳彼此實力，無人膽敢輕舉妄動，因為他們太明瞭肆意接近一名高手的後果為何。對比起匿去氣息的對峙者，佐助平穩的呼吸成了空間裡唯一的聲源。兩名忍者如不加修飾便貼上的圖層，突兀地存在著。

故作輕鬆不會帶來任何效用，我腳跟離地，兜同時甩出的面具瞬間抵達臉前。

——得給兜製造機會。

持刀的左手揮出殘影，特殊材質製成的暗部面具平整地一分為二，被遮蔽的視覺突然開闊，玻璃碎裂聲卻提前傳入耳中，而眼前那人早已不在原地。裹上亮藍查克拉的短刀即將被當作拋擲物，暗部瞄準了間諜的側腹，脫手那瞬卻被地上突然暴起的無頭屍撞離軌道。

短刀不偏不倚地插入白牆半把有餘，失去施術者的屍體應聲倒地，我衝去窗邊，正巧看見兜的口型如此說著——

『有緣再會。』

間諜墜入樹叢不復見，暗部斜倚窗框，收刀入鞘。

再等一等，給他時間逃跑。

秒針畫出完美半弧，警報此時才響徹病棟。

兜在木葉有不只一個安全屋，身分暴露的他已經不能再回到那間新宿舍，瀲肯定已經將在病院的事件上報。兜有些煩躁的坐下，從他腦中巨大的資料櫃裡抽出關於瀲的情報。

這是他們兩個首次正面交鋒，剛才交手時，兜隱約地感覺到旗木刀術的套路。在大蛇丸的羽翼下，他手中的各家秘術不只一卷兩卷，即便無法使用，但好歹能推演出對抗方式，增加自己的生存機率。

若非如此，他肯定也會像地上那些屍體一樣，一一被斬了頭顱。

——不，這不好說。兜拿下眼鏡，皺著眉，緊緊地盯著空無一物的桌面。

瀲隱晦的悲傷動搖了兜的思緒。他帶著執行任務的前提去接近瀲，現在反而被影響了嗎。不可否認的，瀲曾短暫地讓他體驗到家的感覺，而那是只曾在教科書裡看過的場景。他親眼看著那間不和諧的房子漸漸有了活力，那遠遠地就能聞到的，晚飯的香氣勾起了他主動塵封的記憶。

孤兒院裡某條走廊上，到了定點，就會飄起飯菜香。兜將所有的記憶趕進大腦的角落裡，不只是孤兒院，還有瀲。大蛇丸大人不需要會被私人感情操縱的手下。

……。

瀲很喜歡他，或是說，她很喜歡這副偽裝。兜替自己的想法加上註解，以免他往更不可能的地方想去。

兜也很享受瀲小小的崇拜和訝異，而他將其分類為同級之間的優越。瀲喜歡上一個只見過幾次面的人細想就不可能，更別說喜歡他那一無是處的偽裝。

無論如何——兜強行打碎越滾越大的雪球——這一切都不可能改變既定的事實。他們已經撕破臉，再也不可能站在彼此身邊。

兜不再糾結於瀲，而是轉而處理木葉崩潰計畫。對於他來說，瀲不過是一個和他稍微有交集的木葉忍者，而他也沒有理由繼續和瀲玩扮家家酒。就算感受到瀲對他的親切感又如何？既然不會阻礙計畫，也蒐集到了應有的情報，目前就沒有必要繼續關注這個「朋友」了。

  
  


當佐助醒來，在我來得及和他說上話之前，他就被卡卡西領走，進行特訓。

  
  


桌面上的烏龍茶還飄著白煙，但我的思緒已經離開嘴裡的甜點，飄到兜的藏身處了。隨著查克拉的調整，我可以清楚的知道他的確切地點，而帶土和鼬因為距離太遙遠，我又不想消耗太多查克拉，只能模糊地知道方位。

但鼬確實是往木葉的方向前進著。

上一次的檢查中，他提出了和止水一起回木葉看看的想法。總歸還是放不下弟弟的他，與想要一睹如今木葉的止水，逼得我不得不答應下來。當團藏在我的控制之下時，鼬回來不過是傳遞訊息給其他高層，畢竟他也不知道再過不久，三代就會戰死。

我原本叫了一份糰子，想收進卷軸裡，和平時一樣，趁檢查時拿給他吃。但轉念一想，他不是要回來了嗎，於是又拿出來，從籤子上咬下一顆。

口中的抹茶糰子很黏牙，但香甜軟糯，我捨不得用烏龍茶沖掉。

即便有我在背後搞鬼，劇情還沒有出現太大分歧。如果可以的話，我希望劇情一直按照岸本的規劃走下去。畢竟，我也不是一個多厲害的人，當事情出現轉折，我不認為我還有辦法保下我的目標人物。

真是的，和上次一樣，每次即將發生大事件前，我都必須好好地做一番心理建設。

明明手上都是人命，我卻悠哉悠哉地坐在這裡，享受別人可能再也享受不到的清閒。

說說兜吧。他是……我的固定劑。

他壓不住我心底的不耐煩。計畫已經施行下去，便要等待時間自己完成。而我這18年來不斷的等待，若說沒有厭倦，那肯定是自欺欺人。木葉崩潰計畫後，還有三年，我的任務才算真正的結束，而那三年，才是拯救計畫的高峰期。

有點懷念曾經能把「老婆好香」、「他是我婆」等等語句掛在嘴邊的我。 我的上輩子分成兩個階段：被學習壓著打，以及被敵軍壓著打。就是他留住我，讓我繼續和痛苦奮鬥；這輩子我不知死活地和命運對抗，也是他留住我，斷了我一走了之的念頭。

兜之後會知道我是他的敵人，但 他永遠不會知道，他對我有多重要。

我們是多麼的相似啊。我嘆了口氣。在命運的操弄下苦苦掙扎，同時又想昂首直行，像一個真正的人活著。兩方價值相纏，誕生的卻是怪物。我們沒有太多選擇，而做出選擇的又正好是我們自己，無處安放的怨恨回還給自身，最後，只能封閉自己。

桌面上的空盤沒有阻止我繼續坐著喝茶放空，調節疲憊的心靈。

一般來說，忍者之間並不會互相提及自己的傷痛，在這個朋友隨時就會成為敵人的世道，即便是好友或戀人，也很少人能做到真正的交心。就算有父母，普遍早熟的孩子們，認為自己早就過了需要父母的年紀了，因此會將心事通通積壓在心底。

更別說是孤兒們了。他們……不，我們，不管從哪個方面來說，都是孤身一人。


	23. 洋蔥

手裡那暗紅的望遠鏡化做液體，鑽回手腕內。三代戰死，暗部的維穩工作將會增加至一個難以置信的地步。這之前，我得找個時間先去安撫大蛇丸。

  
  


房間裡的白光淡去，我踏出陣式。沿著熟悉的路線慢慢走向大蛇丸的房間，我一邊思考著大蛇丸的傷勢、備用轉生體、以及自身安危等等問題，身體自動把門給打開了。床邊站著一名我還沒準備好面對的人。

一綑潔白的繃帶滾到我腳前，兜沒有我想像中的意外。

「噢，我們等妳很久了，怎麼拖這麼久？」兜輕快地說著，「對了，可以幫我把繃帶撿起來嗎？」

我有些無奈地撿起繃帶，拋了回去。

對於我的身分，兜游刃有餘，沒有預想中的劍拔弩張。看來他都知道了，而我有確實避開情緒高峰。

大蛇丸的人馬花了幾天才回到音忍村，傷亡慘重。沒有火影的直接命令，大隊長吩咐我們盡量在平民區削減沙隱村忍者，遠離紛亂中心。我看著那直聳天際的巨大紫色障蔽，聽從命令轉過頭，往村子外圍而去。

隱藏、隱藏。沒有人知道我的實力，那自然不會有人要求我處理四紫炎陣。

而大蛇丸的狀態比我想像中來的良好，症狀尚未爆發，而那時我也不會在他身邊。我將視線從大蛇丸的手上移開，又看了看回去整理藥箱的兜，才開口問道。

「需要我拿一些屍鬼封禁的資料過來嗎？」

「哦？你已經知道了？既然你封印術不錯，過來看看。」大蛇丸用下巴點了點自己的右手，無視了兜鬆動的神情。我蹲在大蛇丸身邊，牽起他沒有知覺的手，導入查克拉。明明沒有任何物理性傷害，但大蛇丸本人的查克拉卻在上臂末端就停滯下來。即便前臂的經脈系統完好，裡頭卻像荒地一樣，失去了營養來源。

見我面露難色，兜勾起了一個不以為然的冷笑。

「實話實說吧，老師，我不懂靈魂，您的那些研究我確實也不感興趣。」

「憑我的封印術實力，從死神肚子裡挖出您的雙手前，移平木葉或許可以先提上日程。」我聳聳肩，百般無聊地說道，「現在暗部還沒有動員，如果您不想浪費佐助的才華的話，我可以試著先拿到渦之國神社的面具。」

隨著我的談話內容透漏越來越多資訊，兜臉上的鎮定漸漸消失，夾雜了審慎的沉重取而代之。

「您意下如何？」我維持著雙腳大開的蹲姿，支著雙手詢問道。

「哼哼哼哼，非常好，動作快，盡快把解除封印的東西拿來。」大蛇丸又陰狠地笑出了聲，彷彿他所受到的損傷不值一提，「有你在真是太好了，省了我很多麻煩。」

「您過譽了，我只不過占著地利和職務之便罷了。」

到了現在，我對大蛇丸的稱讚已經不再像以往可以開心好幾天，只當作是需要拒絕的好意。大蛇丸的變化在這幾年越來越明顯，比起我剛見到他時，他的偏執又加深了好幾倍。所幸他並沒有多加關注的我的研究。

「話雖這麼說，但我沒有自信以您所期望的速度完成這份任務，您恐怕得先多方尋求援助。」

「哦？有甚麼推薦人選嗎？」大蛇丸笑著說道，並沒有因為我的言詞感到不悅。兜顯然被我們之間的氣氛所震撼，我能隱約猜道他在想甚麼。他不在的時候，一個莫名其妙的女人冒了出來，看樣子，快要搶走他的地位。

但他敢怒不敢言，他是個聰明的人，別被大蛇丸抓住小辮子，是這裡的生存之道之一。

「或許綱手大人有辦法幫助您。」

「這是封印術，他能有甚麼作用嗎？」大蛇丸沒有完全採納我的說詞，有些懷疑地問道。

「三戰醫療誌中，有一例就是綱手大人和封印班合作，並成功治癒與岩忍交戰的傷患。但畢竟是以性命實施的封印術，或許您只能親自去碰碰運氣了。」我緩緩地說道。

大蛇丸表達出來的懷疑也是我的想法，這個術普通醫療忍者如果可以解除的話，學封印術的人簡直和花瓶沒兩樣。我並不是自誇，但封印術和醫療術之間所差距的，並不是一座山或一條河那麼簡單。

大蛇丸看向兜，想要求證。作為同一班的戰友，他似乎不知道綱手的偉績。這也情有可原，在戰爭爆發前，大蛇丸的思想早就不和其他人待在同一個世界，很難想像他還會在意身邊的大小事。

「的確是這樣沒有錯。」兜答道。

「不錯。不過，瀲，我可沒想到你竟然會去看綱手的紀錄。」

「綱手大人是許多女孩的偶像。」

「連你也不例外嗎？」

「……我是例外，那時候學了點醫療忍術，也沒事做，就跑去看文獻了。」我嘆了口氣，一五一十的回答大蛇丸。我可沒有愚蠢到在他面前撒謊，既然他特別追問下來，就一定有他的目的。

「這樣啊……那我會替你轉告他的。既然如此，要不趁機說說你的偶像是誰吧？」

「……我認為只要是努力活著的人都是英雄。」

我不耐煩地挑了個不那麼失禮的理由，藉故離去。我不是第一次逃離大蛇丸對於我的問題，不是工作上的，而是關於我的價值觀。像往常一樣，大蛇丸並不在乎，靠回床頭閉目養神，似乎不打算再繼續開口。我後悔之前提出那樣的問題詢問大蛇丸。

「時間差不多了，我想葬禮應該也快開始了。下次過來時，我會帶著死神面具和相關資料。這是撿來的屍體跟活體，既然你已經完成了在木葉的任務，接下來就麻煩你了。」我看著兜，往忍具包裡掏了掏，這個舉動又讓兜緊張起來，發現我只是拿出兩個卷軸之後，才訕訕地收起勾住苦無的右手。

「解除封印時請務必把卷軸放在有一定面積的平面上，例如手術台，或是地上。」我遞出卷軸，細細地叮嚀道。

「多謝提醒，我會放在心上的。」或許是我的錯覺，總覺得他的假笑有些掛不住。

他接過卷軸時比一般情況用了更多的力氣，以類似搶奪的方式拿去。

「那麼，請恕我告辭。」看著他陰沉的表情慢慢消失在門縫中，我又走回自己的房間。

或許大蛇丸會抖出所有的內情，或許他不會。

  
  


「你們似乎有些過節啊。」大蛇丸睜開眼，斜視著正在整理藥品的兜，調侃的說。

「是的，大蛇丸大人，我萬萬沒想到她竟然和您是師生關係，是屬下的疏忽。」兜低垂著眼，看不出表情。

很有趣，大蛇丸這麼想著，他久違地聞到兜的情緒，上一次是他殺了藥師野乃宇時。那麼，瀲又對兜做了甚麼呢。

「你們倆會是不錯的工作夥伴。」

「哈哈，我想這還是算了吧。要不然……不，我想我們不會給對方好臉色看的。」

「是嗎。」大蛇丸拉好被子，身體力行地下了逐客令。兜拿起醫療箱，默默地退出房門。

  
  


兜被騙了，他不應該覺得意外，這就是忍者，這就是他。但兜又覺得瀲不應該騙他，想到這裡，他一陣迷茫，憑甚麼瀲不應該騙他？是因為一直在騙人的是他，現在反而被瀲反將一軍嗎？

不……不不不。不，絕對是因為如此。他從沒想過他會被以這種方式羞辱，他竟然沒有察覺，甚至相信了別人的偽裝。

——愚蠢的行為，愚蠢的他。

兜粗魯地放下藥箱，裡頭的玻璃瓶互相碰撞，清脆的聲響和一切格格不入。他抓著木箱邊緣，遲遲沒有動作。

那天帶著重傷的大蛇丸大人回到基地時，外頭的結界幾乎毀了他大半部分的自信，但沒有人發現他內心的動搖。兜安頓好大蛇丸，花了一段時間指揮混亂的基地後，他才有了閒暇時間可以去仔細檢查結界。是瀲的手筆。

刺殺佐助失敗的那天，瀲說，為什麼兜也是。他本來沒有放在心上，但他終於懂了。

……拿下面具的瞬間，他沒看漏瀲的楞神，即便只有短短一瞬。瀲不知道大蛇丸大人身邊除了她還有另一個人，或是說，不知道就是他。

——那會不會瀲其實……？

——不可能。別相信她。她是個騙子。

他摘下眼鏡，抹了一把臉。再戴上時，又能以笑示人。

那些關心、互動、處處替兜著想的行為，全都是雲煙。哈，倒不如說，這樣才是正常的。

是啊，瀲是個騙子。作為生活在謊言裡的人，兜當然清楚習慣說謊的人最終會成為甚麼。反反覆覆，永無止盡，謊言套著謊言，而絕對不會有旁人能活著觸摸核心。但還是有好事呢，這樣一來，之前蒐集的情報還是有些參考價值的。兜快速地整理好自己的心情，將理性覆蓋在那些於他而言，已經是阻礙的想法上。這是大蛇丸最欣賞他的部分——高度的抽離能力。

欺騙嘛……兜冷冷一笑，他們倆一比較，也不知道孰多孰少。

「待會會有一個人過來，你別太驚訝。」大蛇丸對著兜說。

「我知道了。」

他早就想讓瀲跟兜見上一面，不為別的，只是認為那樣的畫面應該很有趣。

試想，一個極力尋找自我的意義，一個卻認為人的存在一點也不重要。這兩個人的思想要是碰撞起來，說有多有趣，就有多有趣。

只不過瀲從來沒有按照他規劃好的路線前進，就像平常一樣，有事沒事就會違抗命令。這也正好符合他的期望，一味奉承的狗他不需要，他更喜歡懂得思考的人才。

然而，比起兜，瀲有些不受控。他看不出瀲想要甚麼，自然無法控制她。先不說壞處，這樣的因素更利於瀲跳脫框架。

這讓他願意指點瀲的理論不足之處。畢竟，他也想看看，一個放任發展的種子會不會成為參天大樹。

她天賦不錯，在忍術上展現出很高的才華，腦子也不壞，能夠負荷她活躍的思考。他們某些地方有些相似，早慧、有才華、對於生命有無窮的疑惑。這樣的孩子讓大蛇丸不相信她待在他身邊僅僅只為了學術，瀲擁有更大的理想，不可能永遠停駐在一處。

這就是兜不足的地方，他也擁有明確的目標，達成方式卻乏善可陳。

同樣為目標努力的兩人，格局相差之大，正如對照組和實驗組般，隨侍在他兩側。

「真是令人好奇啊……」大蛇丸一邊看著兜，一邊說道。

但兜嘛……比瀲更有叛逆心理。

「嗯？好奇甚麼？」兜整理著藥瓶，隨口問了一句。

「和我說說，要是你遇見了一個和你很相似的人，你會怎麼做？」

「和我很相似？哪方面的相似？」

「嘻嘻嘻……你會知道的。」

兜不以為然，拿起繃帶正想放進醫療箱裡，卻聽到了門把被壓下的聲音。

  
  


兜緊皺著眉，重新將卷軸攤開，研究起上頭的術式。當大蛇丸說瀲的封印術「不錯」時，他以為那只是誇大；當瀲說到「活體」時，他以為那是口誤。但一個活生生的人從卷軸裡面蹦出來時，他的態度轉了一百八十度。

看來大蛇丸大人對她的評價非常公正，那個女人……比他想像中還要厲害。哈，或許一切早已有了前兆，但被選擇地無視。

他細細檢查著被他敲暈的沙忍，赫然發現他的身體狀況一切良好。

封印術就是把物品存放在一個空間中，從來沒有人能具體的描述那個空間，也沒有人能說出那裏有沒有足以維持人類生理活動的物質，就連大蛇丸大人也沒有涉足過攜帶式活人封印術，但瀲做到了。

他不認為自己的忍術天賦會輸給瀲，但作為大蛇丸二把手，自然多了很多無法自行掌控的因素。他沒有時間開發適合自己的新忍術，只能被動地幫助大蛇丸研究。

從瀲和大蛇丸大人的對話分析，瀲有一定程度地參與他的研究，但那不過是「副業」。瀲早就過了需要指導的年紀，更多的是討論與創新。兩位有探索精神的研究者待在一起，不難想像未來的發展。

這就是專職的，大蛇丸大人的學生嗎……太可怕了。他在外的這幾年，這裡到底發生了甚麼轉變？瀲又會對大蛇丸大人造成甚麼影響？這會不會影響到大蛇丸大人對他的重視？

……絕對不能讓這種事情發生。兜面露陰狠，不自覺地抓緊了那毫無知覺的倒楣蛋，看著浮現出來的的鮮紅印痕，他咧開嘴，一個計劃漸漸地在腦中成形。

  
  


我打了一個噴嚏，重新將注意力放回桌子對面的老人身上。他看起來沒有任何困擾之情，繼續平板地敘述活體艙的維護狀況。

正常來說，木葉沒有任何年輕人可以和團藏平等地對話，更不可能看到團藏以報備的口吻向一個可以當自己孫女的小姑娘解釋情況。

我揉揉眉心，太多事情擠在一起，不禁讓我喘不過氣。

三代一死，邊境的外敵蠢蠢欲動，我領導的小隊昨天才肅清完畢，掐著時間趕回木葉。

鼬因為任務纏身，沒有辦法準時到達倉庫，我前幾天變著花樣避過隊員的眼睛，跳躍到他身邊就地完成檢查。

艙室中的宇智波們因為長期沒有活動，即便我有派人定期幫忙復健，他們衰弱的情況卻日益嚴重。

答應大蛇丸的工作還沒被排上行程，而我必須先規劃好佐助離去的時間點，最少也要抓準一個範圍。

「你的辦法是？」團藏是一個非常得力的下屬，大小事都不需要我操心。身兼根的領導人以及倪克斯計畫的第二負責人，被設下絕對服從暗示的團藏，是世界上唯一一個清楚我的底細的人。

我的出現徹底洗去了團藏「棄暗從明」的妄想，安然地、悄無聲息地，和我一起深埋在黑暗之中。我的湖底又多了一人，漸漸擁擠了起來。

「繼續沿用原先的方法，加強電流，別讓他們的大腦睡著。幾周後我會去問問大蛇丸有沒有解決辦法。」

苟延殘喘，這四個字出現在我腦中。原先以為萬無一失的方法迎來了瓶頸，止水還被蒙在鼓裡，誤以為一切安好。總是要讓他知道的，而他會怎麼反應，又是另一回事了。

只要將宇智波們的存在隱瞞在帶土的眼皮子底下，他就沒有籌碼控制鼬。但挑選一個適當的時機讓宇智波回歸，是當務之急。

「你應該要有自知之明，你沒有那麼大能耐，救不了所有人，那些人死了也是無可奈何。」

團藏有時還是會用長輩的語氣和我說話，他不笨，只是少了外力牽制，成了原作裡人人喊打的渾蛋。憑他的閱歷還怕看不透我一個廢物？我細細品著藉由他口說出來的，我很早以前就告訴過自己的話。

「之後就麻煩你了。」我起身，準備前往下一處。鼬過幾天就要回來了，我必須趁機和他更新計畫。

「別死了。」團藏端起茶杯，抿了一口，看也不看我一眼。

「謝謝。」

我感受著他的關心，不禁柔和了神色。他和大蛇丸相較起來，更像是一名長輩。殺人如麻的忍者，深陷泥淖的我，只要一根樹枝，一點光明，壓抑許久的感情就會失去控制，想從陰影之處伸出觸手，觸摸陽光。

同為黑暗中的行者，團藏很能理解我的痛處。

  
  



	24. 宇智波精神

我原以為止水會摔門離去，但已經精熟「映返之門」的他，只是踩上隱藏在沙發間的繁複圓陣，化成絲絲黑影，返回倉庫。

我閉上眼，倒臥在沙發上，緊緊揪著抱枕，徒勞無功地想要縮小自己的身子。

得到大蛇丸認可後，我們倆就不能常見面，但上一次檢查時，我們還有說有笑地在倉庫裡胡鬧著。

  
  


映返之門可以很大限度地減少異地傳送所需的查克拉，這也是我能越過查克拉的桎梏，持續地前往各地的原因。

我從過去帶來的習慣中，很多項都丟失了，留下的也不是甚麼好習慣。

以拖延症為例吧，說來有愧，和其他與我同水平的忍者比起來，我的文書效率是個笑話。

「瀲我想吃東西。」止水癱在我床上，高舉著一份卷軸，正聚精會神的研究，不知為何突然冒出這一句話。

「廚房走到底右轉第三道門，不送。」明天就要交報告，而我現在還在趕。

「我想吃你之前做給我們的餅乾。」

「那都幾年前了，現在沒時間啦。」我從抽屜裡摸了一包商店買的餅乾往床上扔，床上人毫無懸念地接住，拆開包裝喀啦喀啦的吃了起來。我並不在意止水在我床上吃東西，我自己也會。

「還是你做的好吃，等事情結束後你要不要開家店啊。」

錢攢夠了之後，止水老是窩在倉庫。這座倉庫本來就是為了他們兩人而建，兩位宇智波同樣有著穩重的氣質，止水是一名讓人安心的長輩，我們短暫但頻繁的相處非常愉快。而鼬一旦執著起來，那就必須卯起勁來勸他打消念頭，否則我們散夥指日可待。

我果然還是比較喜歡止水。

「看情況吧。」一提到事情結束後的生活，我就有意識的停止了話題。

止水見我不願再提，也只好繼續幫我看文獻。是的，自那一夜後，沒有任何一份上交的公文、報告、檢討書是我獨自完成的。或許我大材小用，但止水的付出足以讓他功成身退，沒有必要在外出生入死。

只不過現在沒有任何差別，止水……應該有好一陣子不會和我說話了。

他的查克拉反饋突然超出我的定位範圍，只能感覺到那顆小點模糊地往東北方前進。

我抹了抹臉，失神地直起身子。另外一顆小點正一點一點地靠近木葉，是鼬。

我慢慢地從樹林裡走出，站在朱南組的背後，和阿斯瑪與紅形成包夾之勢。鼬只是向後一瞄，便轉過頭去，沒有將我放在眼裡。他們早已將斗笠摘下，傾斜地落在地上。鬼鮫臉上的笑容更加興奮，幾乎要咧上耳朵，但在沒有鼬的指令之下，他也沒有輕舉妄動。鮫肌似乎聞到了隱隱約約的殺氣，在鬼鮫背上顫了顫。

「宇智波鼬，干柿鬼鮫。」

我悠揚地詠唱出他們的姓名，視線跨過兩位叛忍，和阿斯瑪相交的瞬間，我們就已經知道彼此的下一步動作。

「歡迎來到木葉。」

微風帶起樹葉，也帶起了鼬的劉海，那幾片葉子還在空氣中飄動，尚未落地時，卻有三個人化成化作黑影，直取中間那一動不動的首級。

一聲悶響傳來，阿斯瑪面露難色地格擋著還包裹著白布條的鮫肌，而鬼鮫咧著一口鯊魚牙，正持續地加重力道。阿斯瑪吃力地瞟了一眼正在結印的紅，再度對上鬼鮫那比例詭異的小眼睛。

鼬躲過我甩出的手裡劍，腳尖發力，往一旁跳去，輕巧地在河道正中落下。正視著他鮮紅的寫輪眼，拉出一半的刀和水光交映，粼粼地閃著光。

「我們從沒有認真交手過。」鼬說著，一顆一顆地拉開大衣的釦子，露出被遮掩的白皙頸部。

「把脖子露出來是方便我瞄準嗎？多謝了，我親愛的前隊友。」我刻意把前字咬得用力，抬手抽刀，刀面反射著勢在必得的自信。

「我知道你喜歡斬首，但遇上我，你是不可能如願的。」鼬的大衣飄動著，而他的寫輪眼開始高速轉動，我抿著笑，壓低身子，等待時機。

阿斯瑪沒有躲過鬼鮫的橫斬，腹部被重擊，正氣喘吁吁地單膝跪地。紅牽制鬼鮫失敗，只因其過於暴力的幻術破解方式。也不知道是不是受到鼬的訓練，面對村內目前的幻術天花板，夕日家，竟然能在短時間內奪回身體的自主權。

我看著鼬眼中漸慢的轉速，將感知拉向後方的樹林中。

「水遁·水陣壁！」巨大的水幕阻斷了我和鼬之間的視線交換，一道黑影落在我身邊，平舉右手，擋住了蓄勢待發的我。

「不要看他眼睛！給我上點心！萬花筒不是你能對抗的！」卡卡西驚慌地大喊，作為我的第一位導師，他自認很清楚我的心性。在他眼裡，我似乎還是剛進入暗部時那樣地橫衝直撞。

「我要你管！我今天就要他的命！」我瞬出他的阻擋範圍，高高跳起，準備從空中襲擊鼬。我斜舉著刀，往鼬脆弱的脖頸削去——

「演得不錯。」鼬坐在甘栗甘的木凳上，勾著笑誇讚道。

沒有經歷過親手血洗宇智波的他，月讀世界的造景親切可人，不再是原作那般的壓抑。安靜的街道和無人的店面顯示著這裡並不是真正的木葉，而是由施術者控制的精神空間。若是因為無聊而走出店門，會發現外頭是一片霧茫茫的白。

桌上放著兩杯熱茶，還有一盤糰子。我拿起一根，翹起腳，毫無形象地吃了起來。

「多謝誇獎，雖然這不是甚麼好事，但多謝誇獎。」我嚼著糰子，口齒含糊地說著。

「快說吧，你也不希望我用太多精神力，對吧。」鼬收起笑容，換上一副公事公辦的表情，正襟危坐。我被他嚴肅的氣氛感染，悻悻地放下食物和腳，開始詳細講述剩餘的計畫。

卡卡西接過被鼬踢飛的瀲，向後滑行了好幾公尺。瀲才進攻到一半，就像斷線的人偶一樣，直直地將自己送到鼬面前。

鼬只是輕輕跳起，一扭腰，瀲便結實的吃下只有殘影的側踢。

這個笨蛋……！

卡卡西睜著左眼，腦中不斷分析該如何對抗一擊必殺的幻術。更可怕的是，宇智波鼬施展如此強力的幻術過後，連大氣都沒喘一口。

「你總不會是來敘舊的吧？是來找佐助的嗎？」卡卡西警惕地問道。瀲的敗落似乎是一個信號，遠處的鬼鮫馬上從纏鬥中脫身，落在鼬身旁。負責處理鬼鮫的那兩人也跟了上來，站在卡卡西後方。鬼鮫看了看在卡卡西懷中不斷顫抖的白髮暗部，又看了看一臉冷漠的鼬，連砸了好幾聲舌。

「閉起眼！不要和宇智波鼬對視！」卡卡西對遲來的兩人低低說道，深怕剩下的戰力也會像瀲一樣，失去所有戰鬥能力。阿斯瑪和紅聞言立即閉上了雙眼，他們沒有看漏失去意識的瀲。

「嘖嘖嘖，鼬先生，這樣對一個前隊友好嗎，她看起來已經完全崩潰了。」鬼鮫以近乎嘲諷的語氣說道，故作憐憫地搖了搖頭。鼬並沒有接下鬼鮫的球，而是將重點放在卡卡西身上。

「我們的目標是四代火影的遺產。」鼬淡淡地說道，三名木葉忍者驚訝的表情和兩位叛忍成了極大的對比。鬼鮫甚至還四處看著，彷彿對周遭的綠景很有興趣。

「……曉。」回想起自來也和他說的種種，卡卡西咬著後牙，擠出幾個音節來。其餘兩人疑惑地轉向卡卡西，當然，還是閉著眼。

「哦？」鼬看了一眼鬼鮫，他相信瀲，但卡卡西，只能讓他自求多福了。

「鬼鮫，帶走他。」

「收到——」鬼鮫舞起大刀，衝向只剩下一隻眼睛的木葉團。阿斯瑪和紅對著聲音的方向做出應戰準備，卻沒有人有把握，能在這次的對戰中勝出。

所幸，卡卡西找來的援兵，起了震懾敵方的效用。

「木葉剛力旋風——！」鬼鮫被從天而降的綠色身影擊飛，刮起巨大的水浪。他暴退數尺，接下完整踢擊的腹部隱隱作痛，鬼鮫慶幸自己剛才來得及繃緊全身肌肉，才免於內臟受損。

「你是誰？」鬼鮫意識到這個綠色怪人恐怕不是個簡單貨色，便收斂起嘻皮笑臉的態度，握緊了手中的鮫肌。綠色怪人只是擺著架式，緊繃地護著身後的四人。

「準備撤退，現在不適合在木葉弄出太大風波。」正當他想再度衝上去時，卻被鼬出聲制止。鬼鮫愣了一瞬，不能理解鼬的想法，卻又在下一秒，重新咧開嘴，扛起大刀。

「唉呀，真是可惜了，我好不容易才想認真起來呢。」

話音未落，兩名曉的成員消失在河道上。

擺開架式的凱和其餘三人都鬆了一口氣，凱看著瀲發白的小臉，自告奮勇，要帶她往醫院去。但卡卡西搖了搖頭，讓他趕緊去尋找自來也。他有條不紊地指揮上忍們，讓紅前往上忍班長鹿久那報備，而阿斯瑪去和長老團解釋。

至於瀲，恐怕有一時半會醒不過來了。


	25. 無用之用

「止水的事……」

「沒事，他會理解的，你不用太擔心，一切按照我們剛才修改過的藍圖進行。」

結束了五年來唯一一次長談，我們都鬆了一口氣。突然，我虎軀一震，像久未上油的機械，一格一格的抬起頭。

「我等等出去的時候，是不要要苦肉計？」我剛才幾乎忘記了鬼鮫，以為我能健健康康、毫髮無損的回到現實。

「對。」鼬甚至沒有一點表情變化，一臉他無所謂的說著。

「那……你聽我指示下幻術好不好？」我快哭了，他這兄弟怎麼當的？

「我盡量。」鼬拿起茶杯抿了一口，但我可沒漏看他那微微勾起的嘴角。

我們現在是那種對方受傷，不但不上去救，還會在邊上站著大笑的兄弟。

  
  


有鑑於我對於自身演技的不自信，鼬沒有手軟，導致我現在頭痛欲裂，只剩一條命苟活在病床裡。而曾經吃下整套月讀的卡卡西……令人欽佩。

鼬幫我掐準了醒來的時機，看到能遮掩視線的綱手，我就知道兩邊各自的結果了。

確認四周無人之後，我踢開棉被，闖進被監護人的病房，看著熟睡的佐助，不禁湧起了愧疚感。

作為監護人的最後幾年，我稱不上優秀。距離疾風傳越近，我就越忙碌。關於佐助的修行，留在木葉的影分身也只能口頭指導，否則會露出馬腳。關於他的未來生涯，我也只在收養他的前期給予影響，抱著他得自救的心情，我毫無幫助。所幸他還有第七班，還有其他朋友能幫助他，讓他不是孤身一人。

「有時，無能似乎才是生存之道呢。」我低低的說，但馬上強迫自己轉換心境，數十年如一日地打起精神說，「但這也是沒辦法的嘛，大家都在努力，佐助你也不能輸啊！」

一道紅色的細流悄悄的鑽進高懸的點滴裡，消散在透明的營養液中，門被輕巧的扣上，彷彿從未有人進入。

啊……和命運對抗聽起來很浪漫，但做起來可真不是一回事。

  
  


綱手接任火影後沒幾日，我就擅自離開病院，前去述職。宇智波的事情不能再等，我也只能抱著被怒罵的準備，穿戴整齊，出現在火影辦公室裡。

「你應該還不到能出院的時候吧。」綱手頭也不抬，埋首於小山高的文件中。

「屬下有一條S級機密情報，紅標。」

各種情報中，除了以英文字母做分類外，還會各自以紅黃綠三色進行細分，以確保最高的處理效率。

久久沒聽到人聲，綱手越過重重關卡，定睛於單膝下跪的白髮暗部上。

「說啊？」她的聲音中混入了不耐，誤認為是下屬對於新上司的不尊重。

「非常抱歉，但情報來源表示只能有火影大人您能知道。」我不慍不火的說，無視了綱手挑高的眉毛。

「你是說我的人不值得信任嗎？」綱手怒拍桌面，震垮了靜音好不容易分類好的文件。

「對於我來說並不是如此，但對於情報來源來說，是的。我只是一名傳聲筒，請火影大人見諒。」我沒有抬頭，依舊是恭敬的模樣。

「哼，在老師底下做這麼久，也學會了他那套嗎？」綱手不屑於我的回答，但仍然撤走隱藏在辦公室四周的維安人員。

「說吧，那位情報來源有甚麼事。」綱手雙手交疊，命令我站起。

「簡直豈有此理！」那張頗有年歲的辦公桌在綱手上任後壽終正寢，平整的碎成兩半。聽完我敘述的宇智波故事，以及鼬假借月讀回傳的情報後，綱手怒不可遏，無處發洩的憤怒全發洩在牆壁上。老舊火影樓劇烈震動，揚塵漫天，驚動了在其他區域工作的人。

長老團和根的戲份沒有被我隱匿，團藏的角色正好替我完善滅族劇本。

我將注意力從牆上的蜘蛛網狀裂痕移開，回到盛怒的綱手身上。

「請綱手大人冷靜，事情目前還不能張揚，包括曉的情報，這攸關鼬在組織裡的安全。」

綱手盯著我，幽幽的說，「你是那天帶隊的隊長？」

「是。」

「我知道了，下去吧，知更鳥。」

「是，感謝您的聆聽，綱手大人。」

綱手目前也是我們的外圍共犯了。

  
  


_曉的觸手已經伸進木葉，控制了作為下任族長的宇智波鼬犯下滅族罪刑。宇智波止水發現不對勁時，宇智波鼬早已不是他認識的那個人，他只好選擇以假象蒙蔽所有人，將宇智波遷移至他處避難。如今村內暗樁盡除，那麼，宇智波止水作為領袖，他將帶回不再有生命威脅的宇智波族人。_

「如何，這樣的說法？」我期待地看向鼬，這已經是我們改過第四遍的說詞了。為了讓宇智波的回歸有個依據，我們必須讓事情顯得不那麼突兀。當他頷首，我才終於放下提著的心，開始規劃下一步棋路。

僅僅只是侵入他人的精神世界，對鼬來說還不算太大的負荷，再加上我沒有任何抵抗，他也少了控制的心神。我將大綱寫在紙上，幫助我自己捋順思考。

「……瀲。」鼬低低地喚了我一聲，我沒有馬上回應，而是寫完一句話後才姍姍抬起頭。

「你一個人在木葉，還可以嗎？」鼬並不是一個擅長表達關切的人，這或許是他的極限。我很少能從他的黑眸中看出甚麼情緒，若是有，我也無法理解。而那口只有談及佐助時才會漾起漣漪的古井，現在寫著擔憂。

我微微瞇起眼，思考了一秒。

「不是說好不亂看的嗎！你怎麼這樣！」我撐著桌面，蹭地站了起來。木凳翻倒的聲音在只有我們倆的世界中顯得特別響亮，如果這發生在現實世界，肯定會引來許多人側目。

我們的精神世界是連通的，當我同意讓他進來，那自然是將我的內心世界赤裸裸地攤在他面前。以他的實力，要是想看，我也無從反抗。極力想要隱藏的內心就這麼被看見，我既羞恥，又惱怒，巴不得馬上脫離月讀世界。如果可以的話，我不想再見到鼬。

「不……你誤會了，我並沒有偷看。」但鼬平靜的反駁驟然澆熄了我上竄的怒火，我只能呆愣愣地看著他。

我誤以為被觸碰的底線，現在還好端端的在那。而我卻因為對方平白的猜測而大失冷靜，顯得我幼稚且沒有風度。

見我失語，鼬繼續說道，「我們的精神是連通的，我自然能感知到你的內心的氛圍，並不如你所想的，窺探了你的隱私。」

「那、那我怎麼對你精神完全沒有感覺？」我結結巴巴地問道，卻悄悄揪緊了手下的紙張。

我大約能猜到原因。

鼬看著我，良久，才淡淡地將殘忍的話吐出。

「……因為妳比我嚴重多了。」

我面無表情地扶正椅子，頹喪地坐下。鼬看著我不作為，也只是喝了一口茶。我將臉埋進手心中，用力抹了抹。

「這也是沒辦法的事情。」脫下偽裝後，我冷淡地說著，像是抽離出負面情緒一般，從遠處看著自己的行為。

「現在是事務高峰期，壓力自然會增加。」

我們倆沉默地看著對方，同情、理解、憐憫，各式的情緒混雜在一起。這本應是絕望的發現才對，我卻笑出了聲。

「好啦這也不是甚麼重要的事情，大家都是這樣過來的，我也沒有比較特別，你去卡卡西心裡逛逛也是差不多的情景啦。不要沉著一張臉，你等等還要演戲呢，快，快把情緒調整回原樣。」我又開朗地拿起糰子，恢復了原本的相處模式。

我一拉籤子，將剩下的兩顆糰子留在嘴裡。

「好啦，我們再繼續互相看下去也不會也結果，不管怎樣，等事情結束後再說吧。」

看著我無所謂的模樣，鼬嘆了口氣，站了起來。

「那我先走了，改天見。」

瞬間，我的視野一片漆黑，所有的感官源源不絕地將疼痛訊號傳進大腦。我掉在一個懷抱裡，也不曉得是誰，但在失去意識前，我下定決心要請他吃頓飯。


	26. 木葉缺座事實查核中心

向綱手透露大量情報的我，突然間少了很多外勤工作。最表面上的用意是讓我休養身體，中層原因是要我把鼬傳遞給我的情報整理成一份報告，但實際上是為了將我保護在木葉內，以免這為唯一一條通進曉組織內部的線斷了。

編制外人員，自來也回來後和我交換了不少資訊。若是沒有他，綱手也不會這麼快地相信鼬的說詞。如果沒有我，自來也或許會是鼬交接情報的最佳人選。我作為程咬金，絕不能讓三忍中的任何一人進來對計畫瞎攪和。

頂著滅族的名號，宇智波鼬在忍者界可是個家喻戶曉的人物。雖說不上是木葉第一大敵，但也有前幾名，想要說服綱手他是自己人可沒有這麼簡單。但當鼬的情報和自來也提供的調查結果不謀而合時，綱手便嚴正地警告我，只要我向任何外部勢力洩露一丁點關於曉的情報，絕對會以內亂外患罪處置我。

於是鼬的臥底身分只存在於兩位三忍與我之間，就像在滅族之時，黑暗中的木葉英雄只存在於三代高層之間；而倪克斯計畫下的鼬，也只存在於我們三個之間。

「……但你還沒告訴我們，為什麼宇智波鼬要這麼做。」綱手嚴肅地問道，側立在辦公椅邊的自來也同樣也用著詢問的眼神看著我。我目不斜視，一五一十地將我們準備好的說詞告訴他們。

「鼬是遭到曉的人控制的，在當時，沒有人知道曉是如何滲透進木葉，就連止水也不知道。但當他發現不對勁時，鼬已經沒救了。」

「然後他就帶著宇智波的人離開木葉？一個人？」綱手用手指戳著桌面，不可置信地提高了音量。

「不，他們的離去也有著外部因素。」我頓了頓，「您二位當時並不在木葉，但那時，他們在村內的名聲只能說跌落谷地，這也是宇智波一族願意跟隨止水離開的其中一個原因。」

「哼……又是鬥爭，這就是我不贊同老頭子的其中一點。」綱手扶著額頭，像是回憶起了往事。自來也抱起了手，看著地面，不知道在思索甚麼。

木葉對於宇智波的政策一直都說不上和顏悅色，兩位耆老肯定也清楚，只不過他們不知道這之中，竟然又牽扯了一個新的外敵。

「那宇智波鼬是怎麼脫離曉的控制的？」自來也問道。綱手看了他一眼，代我回答。

「你忘記瀲是因為什麼而差點丟了性命的嗎？聽瀲的敘述，曉應該是使用精神類的控制手段，宇智波鼬有了萬花筒寫輪眼，別說是被控制，說不定他都能篡奪曉的首領的位置了。」

「您說得不錯，但對於篡位，我覺得這不可能，」我反駁了綱手的話，「鼬說了，他們的首領有輪迴眼。」聽到此話的自來也渾身一震，引起了綱手的注意。

「怎麼了，你對於輪迴眼知道些甚麼嗎？」

「不……不，只是聽說傳說中的神之眼竟然真的存在，非常驚訝罷了。」自來也笑著辯解道，但向我投來的眼神裡多了幾分警戒。那警戒或許不是針對我，卻讓我明白，大魚已經上鉤了。

「唉，讓那樣優秀的孩子淪落到那種組織裡，真的是木葉的過錯。」綱手端起茶杯，往椅背靠去。這樣的畫面很難在上司與下屬會面的情景看到，但綱手是何人，能在下屬面前不小心打瞌睡，那消化完一堆重量級情報，覺得心煩而需要休息也是合理的。

自來也搖搖頭，不置可否，望向窗外的火影頭像。

  
  


會後，自來也來找了我，希望我能把關於輪迴眼的情報詳細地說出來。

「您可能要失望了，鼬從來沒有機會看到他們的首領出手，更別說是交手了。」

看著自來也懊悔的神情，我決定旁敲側擊自來也的心境變化。他肯定是想起了長門，但接下來，他必須帶著鳴人修練，也無法深入曉尋找曾經的弟子們。得知了弟子走上歪路，令自來也無法原諒自己。

「能容我冒昧，詢問您為何對於輪迴眼這麼執著嗎？」自來也看了我很久，久到我自己都覺得我的問題相當不當，擺擺手讓他別放在心上。既然他不打算讓我知道，我也不會像個愚蠢的小鬼跟在他旁邊，糾纏不放。

「您忘了這個問題吧，是我太不知分寸了。」我乾笑著，打算順著後路離開，「我該回去整理東西了，明天您就可以去綱手大人那裡看到完整的情報，我先告辭了。」我微微欠身，

但就在我抬起頭時，我聽到了自來也的聲音。

他也有些年紀了，和大蛇丸差不多，約莫五十多歲，但能聽到這麼滄桑的語調是我不曾設想過的。自來也抱著手，靠在欄杆上，看著山壁上的火影大頭。

「我有個弟子……他有輪迴眼。」我倒抽一口氣，訝異地看著他。一陣大風吹過，吹起了我們倆的頭髮。自來也回望著我，後悔、不捨、期待、自豪等矛盾的情緒互相拉扯著，讓他的表情變得相當微妙。

「您、您的意思是……」

「是啊，這世界上能有幾雙輪迴眼呢，他……大概就是曉的首領吧。」

「可是、但是、怎麼會……」我攤著手，像是要求證一般，慌張地向前踏了好幾步，「您的弟子怎麼可能做出這種事情？一定是搞錯了吧？」自來也看著我，搖了搖頭，把大手壓在我的頭上。感受著頭上的溫度，我閉上了嘴。

一回生，二回熟，三回毫無波瀾，我已經掌握了如何演戲。忍者活在謊言裡一說並非誇大其辭，我們互相用謊言牽制著彼此，織出了這張大網，維繫易碎的現實。

「瀲啊，如果你再遇到鼬，能請他先別對我的弟子出手嗎？」原以為的，他會笑得很勉強，卻只看到溫暖的笑容。

他對長門等人的感情，我一屆外人沒有可能理解。那笑容中包含著的全是對於弟子的驕傲，他並不以教出壞人為恥，或是說，此去經年，終於得到弟子的消息，那快樂壓過了他們的所作所為。

「麻煩妳了，瀲。」自來也笑著搓亂了我的頭髮。

「……我知道了。」我沉聲應道。但我可不會就讓對話止步於此，今天的收穫比我想像中還要多。

「但是大人，如果，只是如果，」我拿下了自來也壓在我頭上的手，用雙手緊緊握著，認真地看著他，「如果您想要對曉進行任何積極調查的話，請務必先聯繫我。我會努力找到主動和鼬聯繫的方式，請不要輕舉妄動。我沒有任何貶低您的意思，但請絕對，絕對不要輕舉妄動。」

自來也先是愣了一下，之後才了然地點點頭。他的手很厚實，很粗糙。

「沒想到被你發現了，哈哈哈哈，綱手從以前就說過我很不會說謊呢。」自來也用另一隻空閒的手抓了抓雜亂的白髮，我聽著他尷尬的笑聲，拍了拍那溫度有些燙人的手背。

「這是我的聯絡方式，因為沒有簽約，所以結印方式會有些不同，」我鬆開自來也的手，從忍具包裡拿出了一疊小紙片，上頭都畫著紅色的陣式，若是拉遠點，能隱約看見一隻振翅的鴞。

我向自來也演示了結印的順序，讓他自己試試看。

一隻動物從紙片裡鑽了出來，因為出口過小，一開始出來的頭部有些形變，像是從行李箱的細縫裡拉出的抱枕。牠全身裹著紅色的液體，直到腳爪離開紙片時才被牠抖落，牠展著翅膀，小小的腦袋轉了好幾圈，耳羽上仍掛著一些紅色水珠。

自來也訝異地看著肩上的白面角鴞，鴞則是睜著圓滾滾的黑眼珠和他對視著。

「這是封印術和通靈術的融合體嗎？沒想到你這麼厲害，我還以為你只是個普通暗部呢。」自來也伸出手想要摸，角鴞卻銜住了他的指尖。

「這都要感謝四代大人和玖辛奈大人的教導，多虧他們的啟蒙，我才能有現在的成就。」

我秉持著一貫的乾坤挪移大法，不將任何讚美攬在身。只不過，我竟然又得到了一位三忍的稱讚，這實在是……太開心了。

但我不會和他說，教導我通靈術的還有一人，而是他，我的通靈術才有了飛越性的進步。

「原來你是水門的學生嗎？那你知道水門的師傅是誰嗎？」自來也興奮地抓住了我的肩膀，控制不住聲音地大喊。我對於他突然提高的聲音和瞬間放大的臉有些尷尬，只能趕緊澄清。

「啊、啊，您誤會了，只是稍微指點了一番罷了並沒有正式收為學生。」我不自覺地收緊了肩膀，甚至加快了語速，「四代大人的師傅是您啊？難道我錯過了甚麼嗎？」

看著我緊張的的神情，自來也期待地催促道，「那這樣我就是你的師祖了，來，喊一聲聽聽。」

「呃、啊、呃，這樣不好吧……」一想到我喊大蛇丸老師，卻喊自來也師祖，他老人家大概會用草薙劍腰斬我。「如果是卡卡西，喊您師祖才有道裡，我這一喊，豈不是亂了輩分？還是算了吧。」

「唔姆……你這樣一說蠻有道理的，」自來也扶著下巴，做沉思狀。

我見他閉上了嘴便抓準時機，趕緊說道，「自來也大人，您已經出來很久了，綱手大人會生氣的，您們不是還有事情要討論嗎？」經我提醒，自來也才像是醍醐灌頂一般，大叫了一聲，匆匆地拉開有些鏽蝕的鐵門，連道別都沒有，砰一聲，摔上了門。原先停在他肩頭上的鴞，則是拍拍翅膀，停駐在鐵欄杆上。

我不禁笑了出來，發自內心地，覺得這位前輩非常可愛。而正是這個心情，加強了我必須保住他的決心。


	27. 兵不接刃

距離上次離開基地，已經過了一個多月。

那天我有幸「清醒」了一瞬間，巴著病床邊的卡卡西劈頭就問。原本想要慰問一下監護人的佐助，就這樣，從語句中取得了重要的資訊。他沒有因為被忽視而不悅，而是在聽見哥哥和鳴人的名字時，頭也不回地衝向自來也和鳴人的所在。

「全部都是鼬在月讀世界裡告訴我的。」

我很喜歡一旦出了甚麼問題，全部推給鼬的這個設定。

為了打亂大蛇丸的算盤，我們決定讓佐助陷入沉睡，藉此降低大蛇丸轉生至佐助身上的機率。那是連綱手都束手無策的深度暗示，就算她詢問我鼬的用意，我也只會搖搖頭，扮作一無所知。

根據我和鼬的討論結果，佐助在大蛇丸那裏能成長更多，同時，也安全許多。和我不在木葉發展的原因一樣，那裏太貧脊，供應不起求知若渴的佐助。族裡所有的書籍都被當局收走，沒有人能教他如何使用眼睛。卡卡西能教的東西有限，以鼬為目標的佐助，拜卡卡西為師不會是他的終點。

與此同時，我最近常能感知到帶土的紅點出現在木葉，例如醫院、墓園、以及佐助和鳴人附近。也不曉得是帶土發覺了甚麼不對勁，或許鼬回木葉是一個開端，他開始將注意力放在佐助身上。

之前提到過，危機警覺性是忍者保命的重點，只需一眼，我們就能知道誰能與之一戰，誰只能轉身逃跑。鼬本人無意隱瞞自身崛起的事實，而帶土清楚，鼬也不是一個能隨便對其出手的人。為了有效地牽制鼬，帶土有些著急。

然而，帶土再有實力，他也不會想要在大蛇丸眼皮子底下搶人。

將道路鋪設至大蛇丸身邊，可以最大限度地提升佐助的人身安全，也可以將傷害範圍控制在遠離木葉的蛇窟。

假設佐助想要安全地度過三年，我除了不能讓佐助被吞噬，也絕不能讓大蛇丸的實力恢復到平時的水準。只要熬到大蛇丸受不了身體崩壞而提前轉生，那麼佐助就安全了。但在這之前，我必須要斷了大蛇丸在木葉的觸手。

藉著這類似於軟禁的機會，除了給出情報整理之外，我上繳了一份「木葉內部曉組織勢力調查報告」。名義上是清查那些不存在的間諜，事實上是為了抹除大蛇丸裡應外合的任何機會。

位處大陸中心的火之國，除了擁有戰力最強的忍村之外，也被貴為五大國之首。在其他四大國眼中，火之國取得了最肥沃的土地，並生養著最多的人口。佔據著難能可貴的資源，難免引來覬覦的宵小，作為火之國軍火庫的木葉，自然而然成了首當其衝的滲透點。

經歷過襲擊的木葉突然施行大幅度的清掃並不怪異，不只是音忍，當木葉的情報機構全體動員，各國派來的間諜幾乎被掀了家底，只能連夜逃走。我只要留著幾個大蛇丸的人，充當回傳假情報的棋子就行。把他的勢力連根拔起是最為愚蠢的行為，打草未成先驚了蛇，後續將會非常麻煩。

但這些都不夠，這些舉動只是完成了前半部，後半部必須要我親自出手。

我打算向佐助公布我的身分。

我對於大蛇丸沒有開口要我把佐助交出一事表示遺憾，作為佐助所剩不多的選擇，大蛇丸擁有絕對的自信；而想要佐助盡快遠離鳴人的他，卻不打算透過我跳過大部分的困難。

不打算利用身為監護人的我嗎……看來在佐助的事務上，大蛇丸並不信任我。

我送了一封信，以及幾本關於屍鬼封盡的典籍過去。同為鼬的受害者，我想大蛇丸應該能理解我為什遲遲不能回去基地，幫他取回雙手。

但那也只是猜想。

  
  


「呃啊啊啊啊！那個傢伙！用這種理由就想打發我！」忍著極度的疼痛，大蛇丸把信件和瀲附上的資料摔到地上，那幾本因為年歲而不再堅固的線裝書就這樣散成一張張的紙張，無聲無息地攤著。

瀲的職務確實給予了很多便利性，除了文獻和面具，連石碑拓印都鉅細靡遺地整理在卷軸裡。但這不是她失蹤的理由。

大蛇丸緊抓著扶手，粗礪地喘著氣。突然爆發的轉生後遺症此時正折磨著他，遭到屍鬼封盡的雙手更是令殘破不堪的身體雪上加霜，大蛇丸對於自己施力的程度毫無知覺，纏滿手指的繃帶漸漸被染紅，鮮紅如增生的菌絲爬上前臂。

兜看著大蛇丸的鮮血從扶手上滑落，畫出一道道痕跡，匯聚在椅腳邊，推了推眼鏡。

「大蛇丸大人，我想瀲是不會欺騙您的，既然他說佐助陷入沉睡，那麼四人眾的派出時間是否需要推遲？」

圓亮的鏡片在燭火下閃爍，兜自己也在盤算著陰謀，若是能趁此機會除掉瀲那是再好不過了。

「你現在是在替她說話嗎！」赤裸的殺意如陰風灌滿整間房間，大蛇丸長髮散亂，卻掩蓋不住澄黃的蛇瞳，那眼神鋒利如刀，射向站在他面前的兜。

兜不動如山地接收大蛇丸毫不掩飾的惡意，從桌上拿起剪刀。跟在大蛇丸身邊多年，要是連這樣的殺氣都不能承受，那還不如直接消失在大蛇丸眼前。

「您誤會了，我只不過是在陳述事實。您要是覺得的這個決定不妥當，我再更改命令就是了。」

兜剪開原本整齊的繃帶，熟練地清潔、上藥、重新包紮，即便血液沾上指尖，他也只是隨手擦在一旁的毛巾上。走向崩壞的身體經不起大蛇丸平時的使用習慣，兜的叮嚀卻像是打了水漂，全沉進水下。

為了舒緩疼痛，兜用藥一次比一次重，但大蛇丸的衰弱仍日益可見。這不是辦法，兩人都心知肚明，但大蛇丸卻無法除去對佐助的執著。

「……告訴瀲，」大蛇丸咬牙切齒地說，「叫他動作快，我要在佐助過來之前取回雙手。」

瀲可不是一個這麼容易中招的人，那傢伙肯定是念及舊情，在宇智波鼬面前疏忽大意。

完全忘了他的教導。大蛇丸冷哼一聲，她距離一名好忍者，就只差一份覺悟。

但要是她敢背叛……深紅的舌頭滑過門齒，懸吊在混濁的空氣中。大蛇丸瞇起眼，低低地笑了起來——那就別怪他掀她家底了。

「我知道了，我這就放出消息，請您好好休息。」兜奇怪地看了一眼大蛇丸，沒有多問，收拾好地上的書和卷軸，便退出了房間。

兜想不到除了天賦之外，大蛇丸大人留她的意義是甚麼。他看不見瀲的忠誠，更別說瀲和木葉的關係千絲萬縷。一旦關乎瀲，他就不容易猜到大蛇丸的想法，畢竟關於那女人的情報量太過稀少。

為了替大蛇丸大人除掉這個隱患，他花了不少心力。以團藏那裡得到的資訊來看，瀲的出身簡直不能再更加平庸。唯一奇怪的地方是，她沒有姓氏。

從孤兒院出來的人還是會有姓氏的，不管是從姓氏簿上挑選，又或是由其他人給予，例如他。瀲卻完全沒有。

看來她的身世也不如團藏給的這麼白紙一張。

兜有點難取捨，是應該把瀲調查清楚再上報呢，還是暗中處理她呢。

有大蛇丸的身體狀況卡著，兜難以行動。於是一直遲遲未有動作，無數的猜測在腦中盤旋，幾乎要逼瘋他。

他拿起筆，寫了一封加密信，決定先完成眼下的要事。

最近木葉動作很多，他自己培植的線人也折損了不少，所幸情報網還算完整，不至於出現破洞。即便兜早就知道這一切一定會發生，事先讓他們隱藏好自己，卻還是一一被木葉挖了出來。

果然不能小看木葉的情報單位啊……兜笑著搖搖頭，嘛，雖然不願意承認，但能培養出自己的忍村，不會是甚麼廢物。

瀲最好不要扮演著重要角色，否則……不，想想也不可能，她不可能和高層有任何關係，她不過是一個小小的、脆弱的暗部。

  
  


他走到一處廊底，門縫下探出的是和昏暗的燭火不同的陽光，那光卻又像隨時會被吞吃掉一般，若隱若現。

兜推開門，沒有預想中大盛的陽光，只有迴盪在廊裡的關門聲。

他曾對這裡的設計抱有疑問，但當他走到外頭，那疑惑消了下去，生出了新的更大的疑惑。

土室中沒有太多裝飾，只有排序整齊的鳥架和鳥舍。負責管理的人見他進來便低著頭，恭敬地問候過後，自己退了出去。他挑上一隻正在整理羽毛的雕鴞，將信件放進牠背上的小背包裡。

天花板上開了一個洞，抬頭能看見只屬於夏季的萬里藍天和千變萬化的雲朵。像是被吸走，一晃眼，那雲便消失在這方寸之間，只剩一片藍得不切實際的天空。還沒來得及回憶那片雲朵，另一片形態迥異的雲又划過，往來不息。

那隻鴞不知何時消失在外頭清新明亮的世界，徒留兜一人看著對成年男性而言過於窄小的洞口。

兜活這麼大，還是第一次見人用貓頭鷹作為傳信鳥。他輕撫著站在架上的雕鴞，鴞偏著腦袋，向右下轉了大半，似乎在躲避他的觸碰。暗殺者嗎……兜摸著並不柔軟的羽毛，不知為何又想起了瀲。瀲是一個優秀的暗殺者，他看過她的任務列表，一疊A4紙，由上到下全是密密麻麻的、鮮紅的「任務完成」戳章。

安靜、無聲，在暗夜中潛行狩獵的貓頭鷹的確很適合她。

那麼，她死了也不會有人發現。


	28. 無處可逃

從旁人，或是佐助的角度看來，就是我坐在床邊，擔憂地握著佐助的手。

但從我自身出發，這份擔憂不僅僅只是對於佐助的身體，還有對於他即將踏上的道路。

「如果需要甚麼，就和我說，好嗎？」我看著他茫然的臉龐，有些苦澀的心想：明明只是個小鬼，手卻快要和我一樣大了。

忍者中沒有小孩，還沒懂事就必須手刃活人的案例不計其數，我們沒有選擇，背負著宇智波這個姓氏的佐助更是沒有。如果可以的話，我多想替他背負一些痛苦。

  
  


但這都是幻想，該走的路，該過的磨難，沒有人能避開，也沒有人能替任何人承擔。

  
  


「鼬……那個人，他對妳做了甚麼？」佐助直視著前方，死板地問道。我能感受到一灘死水下洶湧的暗潮，他對鼬的恨意又上了一層樓，很好。

根據自來也的敘述，鼬下手比原作中更沒有人性，甚至必須叫來一隊醫忍才能轉移重傷的佐助，在綱手回來前，他在鬼門關前晃了好幾回。

「沒有甚麼大不了的，不是甚麼大——」我假笑著回答道，揮著手，好像一切都是謠言。

佐助倏地轉過頭來，盯著我說道，「卡卡西說妳中了月讀，差點精神崩潰。」

佐助的瞳中一片漆黑，彷彿能看見天照的黑火熊熊燃燒著。鼬……偷渡了甚麼進佐助腦子裡？

「妳也沒厲害到哪裡去，遇上他，還不是差點死了。」佐助又轉了回去，平板地說道。他的語氣中沒有憤怒，只有空虛。

「厲害的人到處都有，比我厲害的人也不計其數，你別想太多。我知道你想怎樣，但現在的你想殺鼬，無異是天方夜譚，在你有實力之前，好好休息吧。」我關切地拍拍佐助的手，替他拉好棉被。他瞟了我一眼後，便安靜地閉上雙眼，像是從來沒醒來過。

推波助瀾，這是我的任務。

雖然我的身分在高層中不是秘密，我仍然需要維持著虛弱的外表。先前和我一起在河面上對戰的夥伴看著我風一吹就跑的模樣，很識相地不再打擾，留我一人在家裡。

環視著繽紛卻過於整潔的屋子，我抹抹臉，調整好參數，踩進前往大蛇丸基地的光陣裡。

站在大蛇丸的房門口許久，我遲遲不敢敲門。失敗地完成他的要求，誠信盡失的我，怕不是一進門就必須暴露。我深吸一口氣，下定決心抬起手，卻被大蛇丸的聲音打斷。

「進來，站這麼久我都嫌煩。」我很少聽過大蛇丸揉著這麼多怒意的語氣，上一次還是有人把藥劑標籤弄亂。我隱忍著恐懼，推開門。

我不怕大蛇丸，但我怕我一旦被趕出去，佐助將失去我的照拂。

吱呀響的老舊木門後，大蛇丸坐在床上，還有人貼心地替他墊了一個枕頭在背後。他放下手裡的書，上下掃視著我。也不知道是我看起來太糟糕還是如何，大蛇丸的眉眼間柔和了一些。

「宇智波鼬？恩？」大蛇丸挑起了一邊的眉毛，語氣中帶了點調侃。看見這個反應，我也將準備好的說詞拋諸腦後，準備好和他閒聊。

大蛇丸的模樣和我也差不了多少，但兩個久病未癒的人聊起天來，大蛇丸卻硬是比我有精神。

「是的，第一次經歷萬花筒寫輪眼的體驗非常差勁，宇智波也一如既往地討人厭。」我撇開眼神，一邊抱怨著，一邊抱起雙手。多謝鼬的未雨綢繆，我不用擔心演技的問題。

「真難想像佐助以後也能變成那樣，」我有氣無力地說著，揉了揉還有黑眼圈的眼睛，看了一眼椅子，選擇靠上牆壁，「現在的我想幫您拿回雙手是不可能的了，還是您退而求其次，讓我教唆教唆佐助？」

「退而求其次，哼，」大蛇丸不以為然地偏了偏腦袋，指示我坐上他床邊的椅子，「你看見甚麼？」

「血啊，漫天漫地的血。」我拖著腳步，攤坐在椅子上，「地上全是死人，隱約能看見朋友啊，家人啊，還有一堆不認識的人。在那個幻覺中的現實，那些人全是我殺的。」

我沒看著大蛇丸，而是看著自己的右手，自言自語地說道。我不斷地抓握微微顫抖的手，想要讓自己快點回到狀態。

「總覺得我還有把他們切開的手感，您知道嗎，我不會那樣殺人，至少不會那麼沒有效率。」

「然後就是鼬的玩耍時間了，時間、五感都被控制那時還真不如死掉。」我投給大蛇丸一個虛弱的笑容，「被玩弄了整整72小時呢……」

「你看起來倒是沒有這麼悽慘，還能動，」大蛇丸沒有絲毫對於學生的憐惜，冷嘲熱諷地說道，「給你逃過一劫了。」

「雖然有些失禮，但這還要感謝綱手大人，要不然我大概要再過幾個月才能過來見您。」我尷尬地說著，還不忘偷看大蛇丸的表情。

病友互助會。這個詞彙突然在腦中蹦出，大蛇丸還在發低燒，但我無視了他汗濕的上衣，決定把幫他換衣服的差事交給兜。

大蛇丸果然很不高興，冷哼一聲，「鼬很清楚你的弱點，下次別再像個蠢貨一樣衝上去，盡丟我的臉。還有，信上交代你的事情做了嗎？」

「信……？啊，我還沒收到。」我曲起身體，把手肘擱在膝蓋在，托著下巴，百般無聊地看著大蛇丸開始壓抑不住自己的憤怒。

「我等等教兜怎麼使用映返之門，假設他有天賦的話，不用多久就學得會了吧。」我瞇著眼笑了笑。

大蛇丸瞪了我一眼，對於自己的得意手下遭到質疑而不悅。他用沙啞的聲音說道，「他的通靈術天賦可不下於你，別狗眼看人低。」

「是，您教訓的是。」能遇上被奪去雙手後，心情不錯的大蛇丸，算是我運氣好。但也有很大的可能性是因為全發洩在其他人身上，我不過是撿了便宜。

在大蛇丸眼裡我好像永遠是個小廢物，和剛到他身邊時沒兩樣。又小，又弱，又容易死掉。他肯定更喜歡能代替他通靈出萬蛇的兜，而我甚至不曾和他一同出過任務。更何況兜能幫助他的方向更全面，對他的忠誠度也更高，我像是來偷東西的人。

高下立判呢。

但我還是很喜歡待在這裡的時光，雖然需要做一些糟糕透頂的工，和大蛇丸互動卻難得能讓我感到平靜。

最主要的原因是……這裡沒有道德善惡之分。

「算了——咳咳、嗚咕、咳咳咳！」大蛇丸爆出窒息似的咳嗽聲，彷彿要把肺咳出來，我趕緊拉近椅子替他順氣。下一秒，門被大力地推開，砰一聲，兜闖了進來。

「大蛇丸大人！」兜的視線滑過我的瞬間，我確信我看見了厭惡。

我識相地跳開，也順便把椅子帶走，把空間讓給他，然後挑了一個不會妨礙到兜活動的角落坐下。

我看著兜把大蛇丸的頭髮盤起來、不知道從哪裡變出水盆和毛巾、把大蛇丸當成實驗品瘋狂投藥後，替他換上一身乾淨的衣物。

也難怪我當初會覺得主僕挺好的。我趴在椅背上，彎著眼睛噙著笑，看著他們。

兜對大蛇丸的感情是很純粹的，正如他當初願意投入麾下的原因——為了知道自己是誰。這樣執著又簡單的目標，能夠讓兜無視大蛇丸對他的所有不良影響。

「真好啊……不用思考，不再迷惘，這就是理想的人生了吧。」我細細地說著，不遠處的兩人沒有發覺，繼續進行著他們的對話。

似乎是關於佐助和大蛇丸的身體。我對他們的話題沒有興趣，而是沉浸在自己的世界裡。

如果可以的話，真想就這麼放逐自己，遠離那座名為木葉的苦難搖籃。

  
  


就算鼬有收手，月讀後遺症仍然效力不俗，我眼前一糊，就這麼從椅子上跌了下來，驚動了那兩人。

兜動了動腳，最終還是沒有邁出去，直到大蛇丸開口。

「兜，去看看她，她應該還沒恢復過來。」

椅子沒有倒，瀲趴伏在地上，緊皺著眉，滑落的冷汗在地上形成深淺不一的水漬。本想抗命的兜仍然走了過去，抱起瀲。

好輕。這是他的第一個念頭。他還記得瀲的食量不小，少說也有兩個成年人的食量，她是怎麼把自己吃得這麼瘦的？

好涼。這是他的第二個念頭。瀲還穿著暗部的制服，沒有裝備護具的手臂無力地垂下，即便兜有戴著手套的習慣，涼意仍然穿過特殊布料，貼上他的皮膚。

然而這些都不足以侵擾兜的微笑，甚至添了一些花。看來他的猜想沒有錯，瀲確實是個喜歡死撐的人。兜只在乎這又是哪一齣戲碼？她做了甚麼？她想要透過這次的昏迷傳達甚麼資訊？

真是脆弱。兜盯著瀲毫無防備的脖頸，他隨時都能掐斷這模糊的生命線。

  
  


像是關上老舊電視，我腦中突然出現一道水平的白光，意識到所處情況的我從床上驚醒，卻又因為瞬間的高度差捂著腦袋捲起身體。

這該死的低血壓。頭暈和失重感吞噬了我好幾秒，才被我強行壓下，耳邊不知何時響起的聲音此時也傳進耳中。

「……我想你會需要這些，」一個藥袋被扔到我腿上，「還有，如果你膽敢對大蛇丸大人不利的話，我一定會殺了你。」我慢慢地把眼神從藥袋挪到床尾的兜臉上，他抱著手，滿臉不耐。我決定不去思考他威脅我的理由，我怕我因為這樣的單純而笑出來。

「我知道了，謝謝你的藥，剛才麻煩你了。」我點點頭，把藥放到床頭櫃，又躺了回去。我的影分身還有幾個小時才消失，趁這個時候我可以多……啊，不行。

兜看著我才閉上眼一秒，又撐起身體，說道，「我教你怎麼用映返之門吧。」


	29. 此時劇情迎來了分水嶺

「蛤？」彷彿我說了甚麼胡話一樣，兜只發出一個音節後便鄙視地看著我，不再說話。

我抓抓頭髮，指著角落的圓陣，說道，「畢竟我這樣也不能太頻繁地往來兩地，剛才老師還因為我沒收到信生氣，啊，這也是他剛才復發的原因。」

「這種等級的忍術可不能隨便外傳吧？你這個遊走在邊緣的人突然想死了嗎？」兜嘲諷地說道，我第一次體驗他惡劣的本性——又或許又是偽裝——愣了一會才接話。

「只要老師開口，我甚麼都可以教你。」我淡淡地說，走到陣式旁，無視了兜想要反駁的前搖，說道，「這是印。」

亥，戌，酉，申，未。我緩慢地結著印，方便兜記憶，「映返之門是建立在通靈術上的空間忍術，啟動時需要以我的查克拉作為媒介。」

子，寅，未，巳。「所以有土屬性查克拉會比較吃香，注入查克拉的時候小心點，就像修復經脈一樣，否則你可能會炸了這裡。」我把剛才順手拿過的藥袋放進陣中，將雙手壓上圓陣邊緣。

白光漸漸亮起，像一圈模糊的月暈，瞬間，白光大盛，吞沒了躺在陣中央的藥袋。

  
  


兜抿著嘴，看著白光消散後空無一物的地面，以及邀請他嘗試的瀲。

他認命地蹲下去，照著記憶中的手勢結印，瀲已經在四周布下結界，似乎早就認定他不可能一次成功。這是大蛇丸大人替他爭取而來的機會，他絕對不能在這女人面前出糗。

白光慢慢亮起，兜盡力控制查克拉的輸出，以契合地上畫出的通道。但共鳴的繁複程度卻遠超他想像，在即將炸了這塊地面之前，他抽回了手，原先亮起的白光也漸漸淡去，再也看不見。

「啊……你和老師完全不一樣呢。」瀲自顧自地說道，「那時候他明知會失敗，還是繼續注入查克拉，炸掉了基地的一小角呢。」她像是想起了開心的事情，瞇起了眼。

「這就是你的教學方式？把我和大蛇丸大人比較？還是你只是想貶低你的老師？」兜帶刺地回道，擺明了自己想起衝突的態度。

他不是不會聊天，他只是懶得把精力花在瀲身上罷了。

反正她遲早都會被自己除掉，沒必要和她攀關係。

瀲看著他，搖了搖頭，又說，「但老師第二次就成功了，真是令人望塵莫及才能啊。」

兜剛想回嘴，又被瀲下一句話打斷。

「應該是查克拉的走向繞倒你了吧，」瀲雙手合掌，亮起了螢綠的醫療查克拉，「這樣會快很多，老師說的沒錯，你的確很有通靈術的天賦。」

兜自己也很訝異自己並沒有閃躲，或拍開她的手。或許是拐著彎得到了大蛇丸大人的稱讚，他允許瀲的醫療查克拉在自己體內流動，模擬著映返之門的查克拉調動方式。

瀲說得沒有錯，走向極其複雜，兜必須高度專注，才能記下查克拉走過的所有路線。他對自己的記憶力可有著不凡的信心，兜挑釁地往後看了一眼，瀲似乎沒有注意到，扶著插在封印右下角的苦無，加強了一番。

接下來好幾次，白光亮了又暗，暗了又亮，兜拒絕了瀲再次模擬的提議，伸了伸因久蹲而有些麻痺的雙腿，終於在第七次成功讓橡皮擦消失在陣中。

瀲看著陣外七零八落的文具屍體，點點頭，在兜驚愕的目光中，自己踏進了陣中。

「把我送回去吧，當作是練習。」

「開甚麼玩笑，」兜扶著膝蓋站了起來，攤著手笑道，「你以為我會上當嗎？你的心思在我面前無所遁形，別以為我會信任你。」

他的笑容可稱不上和善，但瀲卻只是聳聳肩，「我如果也變成那些垃圾的話，」她用腦袋點點文具塚，說道，「對你來說是剛好吧，雖然老師會有些生氣，但也不會持續太久。」

「還是說你怕了？」

這種拙劣的激將法一般來說對兜是無用的。一般來說。

他飛也似地結印，用力地拍向地上的圓陣，看著白光亮起，兜有一瞬間，想要就這麼把查克拉毫無節制地灌進去。

但瀲淺淡的笑容還是消失在白光中，沒有碎裂的屍塊，或是噴濺在牆上的血液。

兜面無表情地站了起來，毫無預警地踹向一旁的櫃子。瀲放在上頭的幾瓶藥罐子落了下來，在地上滾動，卻無人將其撿起，只有一聲巨大的摔門聲。

我壓著胸口癱坐在地上，心有餘悸地平復混亂的呼吸。

果然不能小看兜。在殺我和不殺我兩個選項間，他肯定做了無數的計算。當他已經發現木葉的變動，而我的身份足夠掩護眾多情報的傳遞，那他還沒有笨到在眼下的情況自斷雙手。

但也只有這樣了，等佐助抵達基地，我的安危就會更加嚴峻。

我打開兜給我的藥袋，苦笑著嘆了口氣。

被自己喜歡的人討厭就算了，他還想殺我，這可真是自作孽啊。

裡頭有張折得整齊的醫囑，除了感嘆他做事一絲不苟外，我同時默默地把紙片上的囑咐和藥物配置記下，準備自己檢測他附上的藥物是否真的可以信任。

看著碎成粉末的紙片落入垃圾桶，我有些遺憾。多想收起來當作紀念，兜的字跡挺可愛的。我想醫生的字跡潦草應該是為大眾所公認的，但兜的字介於工整和潦草兩者之間，從那語句間不太連貫的停頓中，能看出他很努力地不要讓思考先行於紙筆。

……和他在醫院文件上的簽字完全不同呢。用於偽裝的字體圓呼呼的，一如他表顯出來的無害。

我翻了幾個印，啟動寫在雕鴞背包裡的印記。還維持著飛翔姿勢的鴞憑空出現在房間中，牠煽動翅膀想要停下，卻緩衝不及，往我臉上衝來。我眼疾手快地扶住牠的身體，免得牠受傷。鋒利的鳥爪在沒有被手套包覆的手臂上留下幾道血痕，我沒有在意，搔了搔牠的下巴。聽著牠發出舒服的咕嚕聲，我的心情也好上許多。

鴞乖巧地站在我手上，轉過頭去，把背包打開，用喙拉出大蛇丸前幾天寄出的信件。

信中無非就是要我幫四人眾開通進入木葉的後門，以及隱瞞佐助離開的事實，直到佐助安全抵達基地。

我看著兜的字跡，思索一陣後，將後腦杓靠上床邊。潔白的天花板被我當作放映布幕，讓我一幕幕回憶原作中佐助離村的場景。大蛇丸的身體沒有比原作中好上多少，佐助的出發時間卻更加延後，再加上我展現在大蛇丸面前，近乎溶解的精神狀況，讓一切都按照著劇本向前滾動。

但開通通道這部分，我還是做得到的。

布幕上出現了那幾個小傢伙重傷的畫面，我閉起雙眼，將手臂放在眼上，試圖欺騙自己已經流淚的事實。

忍者中沒有小孩。

又過了三周，我收到了兜送來的詳細計畫，包括四人眾的基本資料及對接時間。

作為綱手上任後第一件重要政績，新的安全防護體系必須盡快完成，才能取得村民的信任。鼬能帶著鬼鮫闖進來，自然也有他的一套方法。因此綱手很看重鼬提供的建議，大幅改動了原有的設計。我作為中間人，自然而然地被安排在核心，取代身體還不能負荷的外勤工作。

我沒有事先替四人眾安排好住所，也不打算和他們見面。而兜早就猜到我的心思，讓他們帶著一隻鴞。

或許他們會被突然消失的通信鳥感到驚懼，但透過信件指示，四人眾安全無虞地混入木葉內部。

佐助和鳴人打了起來。

卡卡西來找了佐助。

四人眾來找了佐助。

櫻被發現躺在路邊的長椅上。

我朝著大門的方向看去，卻被辦公室的牆壁阻隔，討論還在繼續，我不得已，只好轉回頭。在鼬的引導下，佐助終歸還是走上了這條路。變強是否是為了復仇呢，我不知道，但我一廂情願地希望他是為了保護。

別死了啊，木葉小強。

  
  


……。

  
  


不管是受傷前還是受傷後，我都常常跑醫院。不只是因為我想精進搬不太上檯面的醫療忍術，也不只是因為我經常在任務中受傷，而是為了蒐集每一個角落的竊竊私語。

這是和兜學的，他揭露自己前選擇待在醫院一定有他的道理，我只不過是發現了而已。

藉由傷患的口，我便能知道從各地回來的忍者們遇上了些甚麼，我又該怎麼搭配躍光和映返之門，利用這些情報。

直到追擊隊回村，我才由正式的管道得知佐助叛逃。作為佐助的監護人，我的無能不免遭到長老團非難，但在綱手力挺之下，我並沒有遭受懲罰。

聽到寧次和丁次無礙後，我鄭重地向各個追擊隊成員的父母道歉。是我的失職，導致他們的孩子受傷。

意料之內的沒有被任何一位家長責備。

幾位家長中，和我最熟悉的莫過於鹿久。過往的任務中，我常常跟在他身邊，有時也會聽令於他。

「瀲啊，這不是你的錯，要說是誰錯了，那就是大蛇丸。」鹿久搖搖頭，平靜地看著我。

「那是佐助的選擇，更別說你還受了傷。」

「要是我平常多注意他就好了，」我咬著下唇，顫抖地說道，「要是我有發現就好了。」

「你不可能全方位地照顧他，別把自己逼得太緊。」鹿久拍拍我的肩膀，鼓勵地笑道，「你已經做得很好了，這些年來辛苦你了。」

我緊抿著嘴，點點頭，留給他一個背影。

我順著走道，來到一處廁所。當廁所門重重關上，我才從剛才得情緒中恢復過來。

還有兩位。

日足和丁座都不是難解決的角色，只有鹿久，我才需要花費120分的精神去對付。當鹿久向綱手傳達對我的猜忌時，鼬作為保命符只能使用一次，我不能冒著這個風險。

「沒事的，丁次現在好好地躺著呢，醒來之後就能大吃大喝了，我們還有綱手大人在呢，你別放在心上、別放在心上。」

「請不用擔心，寧次的情況已經穩定下來了，畢竟穿插著大蛇丸的陰謀，這一切並不是瀲小姐需要道歉的。」

我蹲在醫院的天台，看著佐助和鳴人打架留下的痕跡。我的行為與其說是道歉，也不過是自私地想讓自己心裡好受一些。沒有虛情假意，但出發點完全悖離了道歉該有的本質。

我遮住被反射進眼中的陽光，跳上鐵架，摸了摸全新的水塔。

接下來……會稍微閒下來吧。


	30. 名存實亡

四人眾離開音忍村沒多久，大蛇丸就轉生在那位不知名的實驗體上。當然，已經取回雙手。我早已提供了確切的施術過程，大蛇丸完全可以自行處理，更別說他身邊還有這麼多甘願為了他犧牲生命的部下。

五人眾中僅剩一人存活。僅存的那一位……情況也不容樂觀。

  
  


三名學生皆出走的卡卡西突然清閒下來，時不時跑來找我串門。作為傷患的我工作之餘沒有空閒下來，反而是跟著卡卡西把木葉所有的店都吃了一遍。

  
  


今天的戰場是木葉的居酒屋，不少熟面孔。

  
  


他認為我和他的處境相似，攬著我亂叫，我原以為他醉酒後的模樣應該是直接睡去，而非話語量比平時多上三倍。

對於卡卡西來說，我是他的學生，是戰友，也是少數和他一起擁有和四代的回憶的人。我們失去的看似多，但和對方相較起來，又不太出彩了。

  
  


「你說嘛，瀲，你要不要考慮找個男朋友啦？」紅豆出奇不意地一巴掌打向我的背，驚得我剛入口的梅酒不放棄地逆流而上，噴了滿桌。

「我不算數啦，倒是紅豆你是不是也該考慮一下？」我趕緊跟老闆要了杯水，沖涼熱辣的喉嚨。

「唉唉甚麼叫不算，卡卡西你說對不對啊！」紅豆從另一桌把卡卡西揪過來，調換了兩人的座位。

「卡卡西啊……」我瞥了一眼旁邊桌上的東倒西歪的酒瓶，還有另外三個看起來萬分清醒的忍者，阿斯瑪也在那桌，擔憂地對我使著眼色。

「瀲……佐助走了啊，鳴人也是，櫻也是去綱手大人那裏學習了，我好難過啊。」卡卡西沒問過，直接拿走我正喝著的酒瓶，以及我的杯子，替自己斟了一杯。

「是是你很難過，我知道了。」我放棄搶回來的可能性，只好又跟老闆叫了一壺。

「我是真的很難過嘛，」卡卡西一仰頭，乾了那杯酒，繼續他的胡言亂語，「你就不安慰我一下嘛？」

「你都多大了，我怎麼安慰你？」我白了他一眼，敷衍地應了一句。

  
  


笑臉背後深埋著我對卡卡西的愧疚。是我送走佐助，拆散了第七班。從他父親的死亡開始，他不斷的失去，若不是那三名學生，他可能就拖著這身空殼，不知道死在哪一處戰場。我間接毀了他好不容易得到的一切。就算我知道即便不出手，事情仍然會發生，但計畫之下，我無法顧慮到他。

我救人命，而非靈魂，這是我一以貫之的計畫核心。事實是，如果卡卡西真的快死了，我會救他，但不是由我拯救他死寂的內心。

  
  


「你可以這樣。」卡卡西對著我伸出雙手，討要抱抱。

我整張臉因為這傢伙醉酒前後反差太大而皺起，不著痕跡的挪了挪右腳，準備逃跑。

「欸欸這可不行，不能作弊，」卡卡西湊過來，仗著腿長，封住了我右邊的去路，「前輩的話要聽。」

他的面罩是拉下的，雙頰因為醉酒有點微紅，本應是春光無限的畫面，但我感受不到帥哥，只有怪大叔。

「你已經快30了，檢點一點啊，好歹有著不錯的皮囊，別在這裡毀了您的一世英名啊。」我拍拍卡卡西的肩，不留情地吐槽他。

此刻，居酒屋四周都傳來了咳嗽聲、氣梗聲、跟才出來半個音節，就被壓制的笑聲。

看著卡卡西原本就沒有的氣節要毀於今夜，我只好開始考慮把他迷昏帶走的機率有多高。我這是第一次見識到醉酒的卡卡西，隨便一個和他交好的恐怕都比我有經驗，但看笑話的人居多，並沒有人打算上前幫忙。

看來這傢伙平實的功德做得不夠呢。

「我還沒有那麼老……」一提到年齡，卡卡西有點萎靡，又替自己倒了一杯，一仰而盡。原本還有半滿的酒瓶一下子被他消耗完畢，正當他又想故技重施，搶奪我的酒時，從椅子上滑下來了。

一名忍者，因為醉酒，從椅子上滑下來。

這到底甚麼絕世笑話。我的表情扭曲了一瞬，便再也回不去。

有不少人從居酒屋裡瞬身到不知何處，大概是去發洩一下情緒吧。

我一邊笑著，一邊義氣地接住卡卡西的身子，把他端回椅子上。費盡千辛萬苦，努力地擺好他亂揮的手臂，把他喬成趴姿後，我才坐下。

「唉，我說卡卡西，你也沒必要這樣，所有人總有一天會離你而去。」我直接放棄酒杯，抓起酒瓶開喝。

「你這小鬼有點小鬼的樣子啊。」卡卡西努力地露出半張臉，軟呼呼地說。他的聲音幾乎被含在嘴裡，我花了點時間才聽懂。

「是是～前輩。」

之後我們倆便沒有再對話，我一個人喝悶酒，耳邊傳來的均勻的呼吸聲顯示卡卡西已經睡著了。我轉頭看向紅豆，他依舊一臉壞笑，打定主意要我繼續完成這套路。

我沒有辦法，當喝完這一瓶時，我把今天的男主角拍醒，讓他攬著我走路。我其實想用躍光直接把人送回去，但礙於紅豆還在跟蹤，我只好一步一腳印，默默地走回他家。

走了幾條街之後，我才終於意識到，一個成年男性有多重。平時重訓不知道為什麼沒了效果，我覺得我那放在他腰上，不讓他癱軟下去的右手要報廢了。

「喂你醒醒，自己走行不行？你很重。」我受不了，只好想辦法弄醒卡卡西。其實我一開始想得不錯，他除了會吵，還是會睡。

「唔……不要。」卡卡西直接拒絕，還把整個身體都往我身上靠。我沒站好，原本穩住卡卡西的手也鬆了開來，於是男主角就面朝下的摔到地上。

但他仍然沒有清醒。大概是忍者本來就耐打，他一點醒來的跡象都沒有。

我看著空中的一彎明月，下定決心，往前走了幾步，大有拋棄前輩之勢。但又捨不得他在這裡風吹野狗踩，只好又走回去，把他背在背上。

「你好重。」

「恩……」

「幹。」我少見地罵出了家鄉的髒話，一個人待著的計畫都被他毀了，我竟然還要替他善後。但一看到卡卡西被稍微推開的護額，我的不悅又煙消雲散了。

我起碼能把卡卡西送回家，這是我唯一能做的補償。

  
  


卡卡西還保有讓自己清醒過來的理智，很慶幸瀲沒有發瘋，而自己還穿著緊身衣。瀲很累，很累，那種滿溢出來的疲憊，自從她從鼬的月讀世界出來之後更是加重。今天的酒局沒有讓她放鬆一丁點，卡卡西理解那種感覺，哪怕只要放鬆哪怕一點點，好不容易堆砌起來的高牆就會崩塌。

他不知道瀲經歷了甚麼樣的幻覺，但他是看著瀲在病床中被折磨著的。這是他第一次看著別人深陷在惡夢中，也是他第一次體會到無法將人叫醒的無措。

護士並不會無時無刻都待在同一間病房，是他把瀲從濕透的床鋪裡撈出，再換上一套新的床單。某種意義上來說，的確是瀲替他擋掉這次的災厄。

他知道瀲是外國來的孤兒，哪有家庭完好的孩子會孤身一人待在木葉呢。當她喃喃念著爸爸媽媽時，卡卡西的心揪了一下。親熱天堂也不看了，就這樣守在床邊，幫她換掉額頭上的毛巾。

如果他有妹妹的話，大概也是這樣子照顧生病的她吧。

妹妹嗎……卡卡西讀著瀲留下來的紙條。她絕對是一個糟糕透頂的妹妹。

  
  


_不客氣。擔當上忍當久了幸福肥啊？重成這樣以後你的女朋友在床上被你壓死啊。_

  
  


哪怕瀲總是沒心沒肺的笑著，哪怕她周身總是圍繞著歡聲笑語，瀲仍然獨自一人守著某些東西。

對此，卡卡西沒有對策，他苦笑著，救了他自己的甚至不是自己。

他身邊總是有著人，雖然有些人曾離他而去，但有些人留著，直到現在。他聽著瀲快且淺的呼吸，又在心中和她道了一次謝。

他這不算長的人生中，彷彿有一隻手，在他好不容易從黑暗中拉出一隻腳時，輕輕一碰，讓他狼狽地跌回濃稠的黑暗中。

起初，黑暗是看得見、不、感受得到邊界的，但一次又一次的絕望讓黑暗增生，不斷擴大半徑。也不知是在保護自己，還是在保護他人，他曾認定自己屬於這片黑暗。

卡卡西在黑暗中心找了個舒適的姿勢坐下，說服自己那逐漸退去的邊界或許不是一件壞事。然而每當他決定拋棄自己，投身在無邊無際的黑暗中時，總有人來打擾。陽光撕開一小角，各式各樣的手探進牢籠，拉著他的臂膀，扯著他脫離黑暗。

御神袍的袖子、醜到爆的綠色、萬年不摘的黑手套，現在又多了三隻小小的手。那片耀眼的光裡，卡卡西很難看清，卻能分辨出那些溫暖的笑容來自於誰人。

他很慶幸自己抓住了那些手。

在他沒有意識到的時候，邊界的擴張停止了。雖然速度緩慢，但他正一點一點地靠近光明。畢竟身上有點重，卡卡西苦笑著，並抓緊了那些回憶，他可不希望落下任何一點。他要帶著所有，一起沐浴在陽光之下。

「瀲啊……等你醒來，你也能辦到的。」卡卡西牽起那長年被皮革覆蓋，而顯得較白皙的手。他相信瀲也辦得到，她也能一起離開。

他很慶幸他抓住了那些手。

  
  


卡卡西拿起櫃上的合照，三個小朋友的笑容如幻如夢，他再也沒有遲到的機會，因為他已經不再是任何下忍的指導者。孩子們長大了，卡卡西本應能接受這個事實，但佐助……

「唉……」

明天就要回到熟悉的工作場域了。恰逢木葉的權力轉換，需要老手去各個達官顯貴處鎮場子，免得丟了木葉的臉。不過……說是熟悉，現在的他他更熟悉和孩子們一起的時光。

沒事的，還有三年。這三年間，佐助都是安全的。只要自來也大人和鳴人成功找到大蛇丸的蹤跡，他絕對會在第一時間將佐助帶回。


	31. 終究成了嘲諷體質

瀲是為了甚麼活著呢？又是因為甚麼抗拒活著呢？大蛇丸看著門口呆立的佐助，以及維持著溫和笑容的瀲。

她曾問，活著的意義是甚麼，而他嗤之以鼻。

人總是追求著甚麼，正如他追求著生命的真理。瀲想要越過磨難、越過痛苦、越過所有的努力就想得到他追求一生的答案是不可能的。

脆弱得像被人偶師拋棄的人偶。

他見過太多因為心理問題選擇自我了斷的忍者了，這樣的人通常隨意地死在戰場上的一角。真是無能，看著屍袋的拉鍊將那些弱者永遠阻隔在現世之外，他冷笑著投入下一場戰爭。

佐助抽出武器，兜出聲制止。瀲彷彿知曉了一切，依舊維持著轉頭的姿勢。

大蛇丸臉上的笑容深了。

「你這女人！我就知道不應該相信你！」

他當然發現了瀲和大蛇丸關係匪淺，否則她就不會坐在床邊了。佐助一把甩開肩上的手，卻又不敢在一屋子強者的情況下輕舉妄動，只能站在原地。他強忍著怒意，連拿著苦無的手也微微顫抖著。背叛者，跟宇智波鼬一樣，背叛者！

「喔呀。」兜在看見瀲的瞬間，放下了想要阻攔佐助的心思。

「好久不見，住在這裡還習慣嗎？」

瀲給佐助的感覺，完全不像他認識的那個無賴、沒心沒肺、還有著糟糕透頂的幽默感的大姊姊。

在他面前的，是陌生人。

「你跟兜是一樣的。」佐助警戒地說著，被點名的兜只是輕笑一聲，垂著手，在門外看著曾經一起生活的兩人劍拔弩張。

「過獎了，我可能稍弱一些。」椅腳在粗糙的地面上發出刺耳的聲響，瀲轉過椅子，握起雙手，笑吟吟地看著佐助，「來吧，我想你應該很多問題想問。」

「你到底是誰。」

一個房間裡有四個人，兩個在看戲，一個悠然自得，一個看似冷靜，但心中已經翻天覆地。

佐助不敢相信，這一切又再度發生在他身上。六年前他經歷了甚麼，現在他就有同樣的感受。給予再奪走、給予再奪走。這就是所謂的信任嗎……嘲諷逐漸取代臉上的不安，那副嘴臉，他受夠了。

「大蛇丸大人是我的老師。」瀲抬手介紹道。

「那麼看來我真是來對了，連你也選擇了他，而不是木葉。」佐助冷冷一笑，「那麼你自然也是聽令於他了。」

「如果你是指那次入侵木葉的話，我的確有提供幫助，況且，你不覺得你過來的路程上過於通順了嗎？」

瀲無所謂地說著，彷彿只是談論天氣如何，佐助看不出一絲愧疚。他可沒有忘記，他從來沒有忘記，鼬是如何在過去的日常中糊弄他。他們一樣不可原諒，全部都是為了自己而利用他的混帳。要是能重來，回到那一晚，他會按照遵從心裡的聲音，將所有人擋在門外。

「哈，那我是不是該感謝你沒有阻止我？」

「如果你不想來的話，我當然可以幫你擋住老師，這點老師很清楚，」瀲看了一眼大蛇丸，「但想你想來，所以我幫你把路清得乾淨些。」

「真不敢相信木葉充斥著你這種人，」佐助轉過身子，只留下一句話，「別靠近我。」

信任沒有價值可言，瀲毀去拼命建立起的新生，然後再冠冕堂皇地說道：那是佐助自己的決定，不是她的錯。她甚至還笑得出來。噁心。

兜冷笑著，順手帶上門。

從上次見面起便積壓許久的憤怒此時煙消雲散，兜最喜歡這種親人拔刀相向的戲碼了。

一大一小一前一後地走著，兜盤算著該如何避免佐助和瀲再度和好。佐助固然優秀，表情也控制得很好，但他眼底的受傷可躲不過兜的觀察。

那時佐助的人格建立尚未完善，族中便出了一個叛忍宇智波鼬。瀲作為第一個出現的靠山，恐怕連佐助自己都難以放棄這多年的親情。只不過……有了宇智波鼬作為先例，這將會是一個完美的切入點。

兜習慣性地推了推眼鏡，即便它根本沒有滑下。

他穿過一成不變的走廊，將佐助送回房裡。這裡的格局過於相似，且四處都埋藏著迷惑裝置，剛來幾周的佐助很有可能找不到回房的路。畢竟連自己都要花心思迴避，更別說是佐助了。

想到這裡，兜又不禁收起展現給佐助的假笑。

那些迷惑裝置是瀲的手筆，甚至連擁有寫輪眼的佐助也無法對抗。雖然兜不認為佐助會逃走，但瀲確實避免了這個可能性。

可能是蠟燭、可能是石塊，讓人避不開眼，莫名地被攝走心神。不只是基地內部，基地外方圓十里也是由瀲負責。他曾想向大蛇丸諫言，讓瀲遠離基地的防衛系統，但他內心清楚，瀲建立的防護網比他以往見過的體系都要完善。

以他的能力，無法察覺這其中是否有給敵人趁虛而入的機會，他也因此失去發聲的原因。

這個女人留在身邊太危險了。再加上她和佐助那複雜的關係，難免會壞了大蛇丸大人的好事。

那麼要怎麼讓大蛇丸大人願意捨棄她呢……？

「被討厭了呢。」我扶著下巴，惋惜地說著，「可愛的佐助竟然變成這樣，老師也有一部份責任呢。」

「呼呼呼……這部分還是你的問題比較大，」大蛇丸目送兩位離去，興味富饒地說著，「中忍考試時，我還真不敢相信你是他的監護人。」

「我會替您轉告卡卡西的，畢竟他才是帶隊上忍，我只負責讓他吃飽和有地方睡罷了。」

不在工作狀態的大蛇丸很喜歡聊天，這是我從來沒想到的。回想起小時候，我可害怕和他說話的呢。不過逐漸熟悉（不怕死）之後，小小地在言語上調皮一下，他也是可以接受的。

不知道他和其他兩位隊友相處時，可曾這麼健談。他們關係緊張，多半還是因為理念不合。啊……不然計畫中再加這麼一項好了，讓他們三個人一起喝酒敘舊。

就這麼決定啦。

「這可不是一個被討厭的人該有的表情啊。」注意到我的笑容，大蛇丸問了一句。

「沒事，想到開心的事了，」我拿出一個卷軸，遞給大蛇丸，「這是我認為短時間內提升佐助實力最好的方式，您視情況做更動。」

「有任務？」大蛇丸拉開卷軸，上下掃視，隨口詢問近況。

「幾個月而已，不知道回來的時候佐助會不會消氣。」我站起身，把椅子放回桌邊。

「嘻，你會不會任務進行到一半昏倒？」也不知大蛇丸有意取笑還是如何，他的側臉被長髮擋住，我無從判斷。

「這幾個月下來已經調養的很好了，您就別取笑我了。只不過還沒好好謝謝兜，他的藥確實很有效用。」

兜的藥除了穩定心神之外，還有舒緩的作用。那天確實太勉強自己了，若非有月讀的經歷，我說不定就要開始感嘆自己老了云云。那十幾個小時的會議確實可以算是另一種精神折磨，加上好幾天沒睡好，我的血繼和寫輪眼不一樣，即便不常用，也不會就此對身體沒影響。

很神奇，兜開的藥吃完前，我竟然曾經短暫地告別長年盤踞在腦中的暈眩感。

「快去快回，別忘了妳這裡還有工作，兜不會一直幫你頂著。」大蛇丸早就拉開棉被，坐在書桌前了。多餘的紙張從桌上落下，在地上捲曲著。他手中的卷軸剩不了多少，大概是看到忍術配合戰鬥技巧分析的部分。

這是很後面的篇章了。我將大蛇丸的行為記在心中，微微地躬身。

「我知道了。」

這次和情報班合作的行動早就已經設伏許久，他們在幾年前就開始監視某條線人網路，卻始終沒有找到確切的源頭。當他們重新整合了鼬提供的情報後，才發現這條線屬於曉的側翼組織，並且大機率是屬於赤砂之蠍。

曉裡頭的老油條就那麼幾個，這次竟然碰上大獎。剛接到消息，我興奮地整晚沒睡，心中想的全是怎麼趁機從蠍這端滲透兜的情報網。他的模樣，可不是一個想和我一起和樂融融地辦公的同僚。

先前能夠剷掉大蛇丸的人還有情理可言，他為了要保下一些埋得較深的人，放棄了不少表面上的棋子。團藏就是其中一條線，但大蛇丸沒想到，團藏已經被我握在手裡，而他棄卒保車的行為也早就被我識破。

要說大蛇丸和兜共用情報網也不為過，察覺到不對勁的兜忙著收網，但那條伸進木葉的線早已染上我的顏色。

他蜇伏於大蛇丸底下，自然也該知道我們這種人只能依附著甚麼生存，他卻從來沒有懷疑過我是否只帶著一層面具。

而藏在根後面的我自然是笑得燦爛。


	32. 視野盲區

團藏是個沒用的人，但不管再怎麼無能的人，還是有其利用價值。

層層受制於大人物的瀲，要怎麼逃出這天羅地網？

瀲自認為鎖死了有關於她的情報，這還不是赤裸裸地攤在他面前嗎？多虧了團藏啊。但真沒想到他在前陣子竟然一點忙也沒幫上，明明只要再小小地推一把，顛覆木葉只不過是轉眼之間。而他卻因為那樣可笑的理由不作為。

「老夫為黑暗服務，光明並不適合我們。」團藏瞇著眼，平淡地說著。

雖然說就算坐上火影之位，他還是得乖乖聽從大蛇丸大人的命令就是了，哈。

太順利了，順利地彷彿連上天都在眷顧他。兜掩著臉，不禁大笑出聲。

兜沒有笨到讓大蛇丸察覺他在策畫甚麼，這樣扭曲的喜悅不會走出房門，連走廊的蠟燭也不會知曉。敢在他面前曝光身分，只能稱讚瀲勇氣可嘉。她絲毫不清楚自己面對著甚麼人。以為大蛇丸大人會護著她嗎，可笑至極。

他捏起紙的邊緣，晃乾墨水，又再次細細地欣賞他的大作。下一秒，那紙被放進燭火裡，化作灰燼，散落在融化的蠟油上。

  
  


這裡不錯。止水站在山頂眺望群峰，這是他第一次有機會好好欣賞雲霧繚繞的雷之國。自從他隱瞞「宇智波」這個姓氏起，已經過了四年。

以前那在刀尖行走的生活根本令他無暇分神於任務路上的風景，就這麼晃過將近20年的人生，直到他必須直面木葉和宇智波的黑暗，直到他遇見瀲。瀲改變了一切，點明了他不願看見的黑暗。

「就這麼說了吧，你們和木葉不歇一歇，終究是要爭個你死我活。現在退場時機正佳，宇智波是該中場休息了。」

他曾經很不合時宜地想過，瀲這麼做，不就是在替宇智波拔牙去爪嗎？

和瀲撕破臉並非止水的本意，嘗試了幾年，他仍然不知道該怎麼和她溝通。瀲總是在怕著甚麼，怕著一些止水也叫不上來的，若有似無的東西。

而瀲因為這毫無根據的恐懼，軟禁了他的族人。

有時候止水會覺得，把團藏交給瀲處理是一個錯誤的決定。那時，他幾乎將所有的信任和期許寄託於瀲，二話不說地將別天神使用在團藏身上。如今想要奪回控制權，卻礙於萬花筒正在冷卻，無法覆蓋先前的暗示。

因此他放棄團藏這條線，選擇踏上異國的土地。雷之國會是一個重新開始的好地方。

止水很喜愛木葉，有時也會偷偷瞞著瀲回木葉溜達，隨著回去的頻率逐漸縮短，他開始有意識地避免回到那裏的想法。木葉似乎已經成了再也回不去的故鄉。

和他相反，瀲不喜歡待在木葉，說那裡很蒼白。除去任務，她的閒暇時間幾乎耗費在倉庫裡，根據鼬的說法，倉庫比瀲在木葉的房子更像家。每次只要談及瀲，鼬的眼神就會變得深邃。

年復一年，止水越來越不能理解鼬，也越來越不能理解瀲。四年前，他沒有注意到瀲和鼬兩人之間沉重的氛圍，改變隨著每次的會面累積，四年後，他才猛然發覺，自己已經根本不認識他們倆了。時間能改變很多啊，止水苦笑，包括自己也變了，他早已無法將瀲視為盟友。

隱匿在繁華的街市後，不起眼的釀酒坊事實上是一處規模頗大的情報集散地。我們提前放出假消息，而突擊小隊繞過喧鬧的平民，轉眼間一舉拿下釀酒坊。行動尚未結束，就能從大家喜悅的眼神裡看見一句話：甕中捉鱉百用不膩。

我看著一屋子的人，不禁感嘆。在忍者橫行的年代，底層的人們想要討口飯吃，只能在刀尖舔血。這些遊走在巷間的幽靈，來路不明，卻是忍者最能放心交付任務的族群。我自己的情報網也有很大一部份是利用這些無名小卒，倚靠著高效率的訊息傳遞方式，一旦給予好處，他們比踏遍大地的商人來得更加可信。

但是，端掉蠍的組織，等於說是和他宣戰，得想想辦法把火引到大蛇丸那裡……

我左思右想，也沒有得出比較好的方法。我悄悄地打量一番蹲在地上做紀錄的同伴，在心中嘆了口氣。

我還是找個黃道吉日將自己排除於團體行動之內吧。

  
  


「……瀲知道嗎？」

鼬閉著眼，有些猶疑地問道。不，他沒有在鬼鮫身邊開口，說話的是他的鴉分身，但閉著眼的確實是本體。朱南組剛結束了一件任務，正在一處石洞中稍作歇息。鬼鮫在外頭放風，再過不久就是輪替的時間點。

當鼬感覺到他那用為通信的烏鴉被止水通靈出來時，便用烏鴉裡的查克拉組成了一個分身。他看了看四周的環境，馬上推敲出止水身在雷之國的事實。

「不知道，也不會知道。」止水還是那樣溫和，但又果決地傳達他的決定。鼬輕輕地抓住外袍，思索止水的計畫是否擁有漏洞。

兩人之間沒了對話，止水別開眼神，繼續欣賞綿延起伏的山巒。木葉四周沒有這樣壯闊的河山，而是一片連綿不絕的樹林。前些日子回到木葉，秋季正悄悄地染紅枝枒，風起時，商家已經聚集好的落葉又會飛散一地。

過去的止水也曾拿著掃把，在家門口整理落葉。要是想練習風遁也行，楓紅與秋風共舞，或許引來行人駐足，但更多的是鄰居的注視。如果止水抬起頭，斜對門的二樓窗台上就會晃過一道黑影，有時會滑出一縷黑色長髮，又被主人以極快的速度隱藏在牆後。

感覺是個好女孩，那時的止水心想。但他卻從來沒有和那個不知名的女孩說過話，直到收屍的那一天。

啊，那個女孩叫做咲葉，宇智波咲葉。宇智波族地一間有名的便當店的長女，還有一個妹妹。

  
  


瀲拒絕將死去的族人葬在木葉，因此拜託止水將屍體存放在倉庫的停屍房中。

光是站在樓梯口，止水就能感受到那刺骨的寒氣。地下室僅有一條走廊，兩旁全是寫滿術式的門板，死寂的格局不免讓止水聯想到監獄。瀲曾拉著他的手和一扇門訂下血契，那也是地下室裡，他唯一擁有通行許可的門。

房間的坪數令人難以想像，又是瀲的手筆。止水緩步踏上被鐵櫃夾擠的走道，冰冷的巨大鐵櫃占滿整個房間，層層排列。他站在走道底部，拉開一個又一個的抽屜，仔細地看過每具屍體腳趾上的吊牌後，又將其推回。

最後，他拉開最近才被填入屍體的抽屜，對著咲葉說了他的計畫。

  
  


我將一隻手壓在君麻呂的腹部，右手豎著劍指，專心地調控君麻呂體的血液。一旁的電腦上不斷滾著實時查克拉安定度，由兜監控著，他不時在記錄板上仔抄下數據，或是敲打鍵盤。

一個白髮的少年躺在床上，軟管和貼片幾乎占滿身體，皮膚也被寫著黑色蠕蟲似的符文。他緊皺著眉，臉上掛滿汗珠，卻一聲不吭。

若是退遠點看，會發現連床鋪放置處的地上也是一圈又一圈的陣式。龐大的房間裡只有三人，以及滴滴作響的機器，空白的地面被術式填滿，隱約透出犀利的查克拉波動。

君麻呂手臂上的軟管連接著一台巨大的機器，上頭全是紅藍綠等各色按鈕，按鈕上方是一個置物空間，被仔細地密封，只能從透明觀景窗看見裡面的玻璃罐。罐子裡的液體奇異地沒有任何波動，即便血液不斷從君麻呂體內抽出，入水卻無痕。

透過反饋感知，我知道了今天的工作告一段落，便睜開雙眼，走向機器的控制台，將高度不同的推子一一拉下。

「完成了，可以把衣服穿起來了。」

我撤去控制的那瞬，符文全數鑽入咒印，而君麻呂的痛楚也在同時消退。他嫻熟地拔掉身上的塑膠管，屍骨脈的能力讓他不用貼上紗布止血，轉眼間，他便坐在床邊，等待下一步指示。

「上次的事情你應該有底了吧？考慮得如何了？」我拉了一張電腦椅，誠懇地詢問。

君麻呂垂著眼思考，沒有馬上回答。沉默蔓延在我們身邊，我了然地嘆了一口氣，把身子往前挪了挪。

「你應該也有發現，我們洗血的頻率正在逐漸增加，這不是辦法。」我拉起君麻呂的手，強迫他把眼神放在我身上。

「你和我愛羅的戰鬥又大幅度地加劇了侵蝕，」我朝旁邊看了一眼，卻沒有捕捉到兜的身影，「你必須快點做決定，時間越往後挪，成功機率越低。」

讓事情急迫起來的罪魁禍首正戴起矽膠手套，準備從機器裡拿出透析過後的血液瓶。即便瀲沒有刻意隱瞞對話內容，兜仍豎著耳朵——哪怕是一絲情緒變化——深怕遺漏任何資訊。

「我必須在這幾天內告訴您我的答案……是這樣嗎？」君麻呂又垂下腦袋，糾結地說著。

對君麻呂來說，瀲要的答案不是一件能輕易說出口的選擇。這不只是要或不要這樣的二分法，其中包含了很多他對於自身定位的認知，而一旦做出改變，他可能無法承受結果。

「沒錯。請在明天告訴我你的決定。」我攏了攏君麻呂的上衣，替他拉好拉鍊。這個小傢伙，戰鬥習慣了連衣服都不太穿。

唉……戰鬥的一族嗎，這樣招搖的頭銜總是能輕易地引來殺身之禍。因病而躲過一劫的他，大概沒辦法繼續服侍他最愛的大蛇丸了。並不是我唱衰，而是我大致能猜到他的決定。

但我仍然希望能救下他。

「我知道了，謝謝您，我會盡快告知您我的決定。」從頭到尾，君麻呂都在避免和我眼神接觸，我將其解釋為他的愧疚，又或是將我視為不願面對的障礙。

看著他單薄的背影，我又嘆了一口氣，轉而收拾剛才的資料和萃取物。

過程中，兜不斷地觀察我和君麻呂的互動。他被大蛇丸叫來從旁協助，但卻把我的工作搞得一團糟，還直接避開大蛇丸的本意，將目標扭曲得不成形狀。

他正在猜測君麻呂是否會因為我的影響而對大蛇丸造成傷害。

能讓他如此忌憚，我可真是踏上人生巔峰啊。


	33. 上下一心

「想治好君麻呂會不會太好高騖遠了？我可不記得妳的有多高超的醫療忍術啊。」兜諷刺地說著，「他的價值就是替大蛇丸大人賣命，不過我也不認為妳能理解就是了，畢竟妳和我們不一樣。」

差異很明顯，眼前的這個女人並非是為了大蛇丸而來。他們追求著同樣的目標，為研究獻身。他們不需要任何人。

「他是個好孩子，如果沒有你的話或許我也不用逼著他做決定。」我冷冷一笑，順手按掉機器的開關，見我將目標轉向電腦，兜馬上起身，站到一旁去。

「怎麼，你又覺得有人要搶走你的位置了嗎？就憑那個孩子？計算不是這樣做的，我親愛的同僚。」

我不隱瞞我對兜的認知，理想的情況是能將他推多遠，那就推多遠。

——是敵人。

我們兩個掛著虛假的笑容，暗自在心中咬牙切齒。

自從我結束間諜剿滅的任務後，兜對我的恨意又到達了另一個高峰。不論他是對木葉更加不滿，還是因為必須花費更多心神應付蠍而將怨恨轉嫁在我身上，我都不在意。

我最厭惡的事情是，他竟然用君麻呂的命試探我。

兜一直在猜測、摸索我的弱點，素來和我交好的君麻呂自然首當其衝，成了第一位受害者。

「我和君麻呂都是大蛇丸大人最忠誠的僕人，何來搶奪一說？不要妄下定論，做好你學生的本分就行了，同僚。」

我拿起血瓶，向前踏了兩步，惡狠狠地警告兜，「我要救他，不管老師讓你過來的目的是什麼，你最好別妨礙我。」

兜瞬間和我拉開距離，但才退開沒幾步，便馬上轉向門口，頭也不回地留下一句話。

「大蛇丸大人要求的工作我自然會完成。」他笑著說道。

意思是，只要大蛇丸沒有明令，那麼就別怪他搞小動作了。

關門聲迴盪在房間中，我一個人在原地不斷顫抖，強忍著扭斷他脖子的衝動。手裡捧著的血瓶已經被仔細地用被術式加強過的容器保護住，未見一絲波動。

論工作能力，兜確實出色，做法和順序說過一遍就不用再重複，一絲不苟的個性讓他成為大蛇丸最喜愛的屬下。但除此之外，他還有其他麻煩的屬性需要應付，而我很不願意揣摩他的心思。

君麻呂對大蛇丸的忠誠有目共睹，兜作為整個體系的二把手，君麻呂自然不會對兜有任何不敬。

相對的，君麻呂作為少數幾位戰力峰值，以及大蛇丸的第一擁護者，兜也沒有理由對他出手。

那麼假設我將這個情況告知大蛇丸，我就是那一身腥的眾矢之的。

該死的混帳。四下無人，我絲毫不用控制情緒，任由臉頰因為憤怒而不斷地跳動。也沒見他有甚麼突出的研究成果，挑撥離間的手段倒是精采絕倫。這種人待在大蛇丸身邊真是暴殄天物，他應該被安插在政敵麾下，反手顛覆國家。連續抱怨了好一陣子，我才強迫自己壓下殺意，重新將注意力放回手中的瓶子裡。

  
  


帶土也在我的拯救計畫裡，那麼我一定得直面輝夜姬。共殺灰骨，湮滅帶土的神技，被我敲定為最重要的研究項目。我既沒有瞬間轉移宇宙的查克拉量，也沒有能抵抗重力的質量，我便希望能夠研發對抗共殺灰骨的手法。

探討本源是最基本也最繁雜的工作，這些漫畫裡從來沒有解釋過的問題，我只能透過自己的力量找尋。

那時，我提出了幾個問題：

一、查克拉從哪裡來？

二、為什麼直到六道出現，人類才得以使用查克拉？

三、是甚麼讓人類得以使用查克拉？

四、為什麼輝夜吃了果實才可以使用的能力，人類甚麼也不做就可以得到？

動物皆有查克拉，於是我匡列以下四種研究對象：忍者、非忍者、通靈獸、非通靈獸。查克拉是一種能量，而這四種群體的查克拉表現皆有著細微的差別。

首先是人類。很神奇的，忍者的查克拉會給人一種親密感，相較之下，毫無天分的普通人就不會有那麼強烈的感覺。

再來是動物。即便是動物和通靈獸，雖然整串基因和人類差距頗大，但查克拉還是擁有親切感。雖然親切感不及人類，但強大的通靈獸和普通動物之間，給予人的主觀感受也有著差異性。

這個發現讓我提出假設：查克拉相似度越高，擁有的能力越強大。

於是漫長的基因定序開始了。我蒐集了大量樣本，結果證實，那些查克拉相關基因相似度越高的人就是越厲害的一群人。

但這不能解釋為什麼動物和人類之間還是有查克拉的相似性。僅以物種做解釋太過薄弱，濕骨林的蛞蝓甚至不是動物，種屬關係之遠，根本找不到解釋。

接下來，我選擇將重點放在查克拉上。實驗過程中，我將各式研究對象的查克拉保存起來，並從共鳴現象著手。

合併另一個假說，也就是血統越接近大筒木輝夜，能力越強大後，我發現了一個定則。那些擁有遺傳性血繼的忍者，基因相似程度又更接近。

所以當基因相似度和親切感成正比，宇智波族人的價值就體現出來了。除此之外，我還動用根的力量，暗地裡蒐集木葉血繼家族的查克拉。可是研究時間一拉長，君麻呂的奇異性便越來越驚人。

幾份重要樣本包含我、君麻呂、鼬、寧次、初代、左近右近等人。初代作為離群值被我剔除，剩下的幾名人選中，仍然沒有人能夠和君麻呂匹敵。

血繼皆來自於輝夜的遺傳，但為什麼只有君麻呂擁有這麼高的共鳴程度？

緊接著，透過深入了解君麻呂的血繼病，我才有新的進展。

造成血繼病的原因正是君麻呂的查克拉，那是一種被我稱為「湮滅物質」的類輝夜查克拉。

湮滅物質會破壞人體，也就是俗稱血繼病的病因。鼬的查克拉也有類似傾向，但濃度極低，不會造成影響。而君麻呂，即便他不使用查克拉，隨著全身循環，湮滅物質仍會侵蝕身體各處，君麻呂才不得不透過我洗血，並將此種查克拉析出。

這個發現對我而言只是副產物，非主要目的，最主要的課題是——是甚麼讓查克拉有相似性？不解決這個問題，我恐怕永遠也無法觸摸查克拉的奧秘。

當時，我靈光一閃，為避免被湮滅物質侵蝕，我取了初代細胞，並以不同查克拉滋養。培育結果令人振奮，那些肉塊竟然程度不一地出現人類的形體，連臟器也依稀可見，其中又以君麻呂和鼬為養分的樣本成果最佳。

但若是我取了其他人的細胞，即便不被湮滅物質損毀，出現人形的機率仍然極低極低。初代細胞的功用似乎遠不只恢復能力強大而已。

這一切代表，確實是有某種力量引導著查克拉。於是我把腦子動到神樹身上。木遁代表生，而神樹又是蒐羅世間查克拉並結果的存在，或許神樹和人類有些無人知曉的特殊關係。

根據動畫裡的表現，六道主動和地球人接觸後創建忍宗，而人類首次出現能夠使用查克拉的群體。但為什麼輝夜透過食用果實才得到的能力，她的一對兒子可以得到？甚至還能傳遞給（教導？啟發？）人類？

這無從考證，卻又不影響結論，所以我自己臆測出一段解釋。

我假定神樹是個有意識的個體，並且正積極對抗輝夜的遺毒。輝夜吃下祂辛苦產出的果實，意圖控制祂，儼然是神樹的敵人。如果沒有神樹的默許，大筒木兄弟無法使用查克拉，六道也無法讓人類使用查克拉。神樹的意志融入查克拉裡，才讓我們擁有查克拉使用權。

神樹意志的強弱和血緣相伴相生，無論好壞皆由人類被動接受。血繼使用者的契約關係天生就贏在起跑線，但一般人加上後期的鍛鍊，便有機會加強契約關係，超越部分的血繼使用者。

  
  


撇除無能為力的部分，我得到了想要的結論，便繼續著手治療君麻呂。

  
  


過沒多久，我又發現了一個驚人的可能性。

  
  


我可以操控神樹的意志。

字面上危言聳聽，但靈活性極低，而被動性極高。

為了方便記錄，我冠上一個詞彙——「契約關係」。

屍房裡的屍體漸漸多了起來，我走進地牢裡時，那些囚犯彷彿被開鎖聲燙傷，膽大的會擺出作戰姿態，膽小的會退至牆角。

到了最後，不論是膽小的還是膽大的，通通將生命奉獻於偉大的學術上。

  
  


專精封印術的理由在於，他給我一種能斬斷因果的錯覺。沒有人想過那些收納空間如何和現世聯繫，特別是當一個神明被封印起來時。巨大的能量、神、各式各樣的個體都能被封印，那為什麼區區植物的意志無法被封印呢？

於是我便封去隱含在查克拉中的怪異波動，這時，就有人發現他無法使用查克拉了。

我再次解除實驗體的封印時，奇妙的事情發生了。

那是一種感覺，隱約有種「通道」的概念出現在我的腦海中。

封印意志必須經過查克拉大量交融的步驟，和意志互斥的結果是，我發現一個「通道」。通道由查克拉組成，往地裡而去，可大可小，但非常稀薄且難以觀測，大機率是神樹收集查克拉的方式。

這個突破讓契約關係的概念更加豐富。

順著通道，我發現了神樹根系。根系埋藏在深深地底，並沒有隨著神樹暴走時一併被拔除，那些根系同樣蘊含著巨大的能量，明顯是為了等待神樹本體的回歸而蒐集查克拉。

順著通道直達神樹根系，並透過封印術限縮通道，透過通靈術擴建通道。個體的實力強弱和神樹「收取」的「費用」成正比，一旦逆向操作，增強和神樹間的連結，那將會人類得到更強大的力量。

綜上所述，神樹無意識地將其意志施加於人類，使人類得以使用查克拉，而神樹根系同時以通道蒐集查克拉，和人類互利共生。再者，血緣關係決定契約關係的初始強弱，後期鍛鍊增強實力並擴展通道，提升契約關係的緊密度。和神樹間的緊密度越高，能力越強，反之則否。

  
  


如果以上理論成立，那麼契約既能解除，也能建立。

君麻呂是第一位實驗對象。

君麻呂沒有立即死亡是因為他的契約關係過於鬆散，無法達到共殺灰骨的殺傷力，但同時，他也沒辦法使用這股力量。隨著時間過去，鬆散的查克拉以量取勝，慢慢地侵蝕君麻呂的身體。

透過提純君麻呂的血液，我慢慢篩選出可以模擬輝夜的屍骨脈查克拉，並將其保存著。別小看這瓶血，只要失去結界術式支撐，一旦碰到任何生物，肉眼可見的湮滅只能以截肢阻止。

就著研究基礎，我有機會封印君麻呂和神樹的部分通道，讓他不再受查克拉侵蝕之苦。

只要封印住契約的某一部份，君麻呂就會變成一個普通的忍者，而非血繼限界使用者。

而這就是君麻呂遲遲不願給出答案的原因。我的封印術能力無法保留他的血繼限界，又同時免除侵蝕的可能性。君麻呂不願意成為一個依附在大蛇丸底下的廢物。

即使我一次又一次地告訴他，只要願意，他也可以不依靠血繼成為強者。他身邊的例子如此之多，卻被一一否決。

又是一個被自身天賦禁錮的可憐蟲。

君麻呂靜靜地坐在病床上，看著兜忙裡忙外。時隔許久，他又再度纏綿病榻。

自從大蛇丸大人發現他之後，他的血繼病逐漸被控制住，能自信地站在大人身邊，替他戰鬥。瀲給予了他這個機會，雖然他從來沒有搞清楚那些理論，但是他能感受到，自己的身體正漸漸強健起來。

瀲對於他的生命異常地執著。君麻呂有時會想，這麼一個愛惜生命的人，為什麼會站在大蛇丸大人身邊，揮舞著鋒利的刀刃，執行一切命令？

有次他偷偷地在練習場使用新生的身體時，被硬生生抓包。

瀲看起來既生氣又擔心，推著他的肋骨要他收回去。瀲說，調動查克拉會加劇侵蝕作用，必須等到她將湮滅物質的濃度調整至安全範圍後，才可以使用血繼限界。

瀲拍拍他的腦袋——他不是很喜歡——搖了搖頭，說，「你這樣真的讓我想起另一個一點也不聽話的病人，有血繼限界了不起啊，身體也不顧了嗎？」

君麻呂並不知道瀲嘴裡的另一個人是誰，但他知道他不應該再這麼做。於是他一直沒有動用血繼限界，甚至和瀲學習了刀術。但使用身體之外的武器讓他不習慣了好一陣子。

  
  


君麻呂並不是從一開始就對瀲抱持著敬重的心態。

他不曾和瀲一同出行，只接手過一些由她主導的物資交接。君麻呂也沒見過瀲的戰鬥，但他看過戰鬥後的場景。從那時起，他再也不敢對瀲的戰力有任何懷疑。這連帶著讓他不敢在治療時喘一口大氣。

一切乾淨得不切實際。屍體如逼真的人偶，擺放在戰場的一角。一群平均實力為A級以上的叛忍團體就這樣冷冰冰地躺著，而裏頭不乏戰鬥經驗豐富的老練油條。瀲一派輕鬆地從大石上躍下，身上沒有一粒沙土，甚至一絲皺褶，更別說是血跡了。

見到那衝擊性的畫面之前，君麻呂只當瀲是大蛇丸好用的武器罷了，但他很顯然弄錯了。瀲是大蛇丸最優秀的武器。

  
  


瀲有段時間特別忙碌，不常出現在基地，於是兜老師接手了基本的治療。刺殺風影后，他不願意扯後腿，便有意向大蛇丸大人隱瞞每況愈下的身體狀況。

當瀲終於有時間做定期檢查時，她一把抱起他衝向透析室。

「你這臭小鬼大人的話都不聽嗎！我不是跟你說過出現任何症狀就要跟兜說嗎！」

「臭小鬼啊啊啊！」

「你就是來打我臉的對吧！」

瀲情緒失控時特別的吵雜，畢竟她平時總是溫柔和善，像一名長輩。但那次治療過程中，君麻呂忍受了好幾個小時的碎碎念和抱怨。

「瀲小姐說，能找到活下去的意義是一件很幸福的事。」君麻呂面無表情地看著針管刺破皮膚，推入透明的液體，「她也說，先活下去才是。」

「因為疾病，我早已沒有了容器的身分，那要是沒有了血繼限界，那我到底還剩下甚麼？兜老師，我——」君麻呂吐出一連串的自我質疑，猶疑不定地問道。

假使他詢問的對象是瀲，他或許會得到不一樣的答案，然而現在站在他面前，假意傾聽的人，是兜。

「你只要安心養病就行了，君麻呂，別給自己太多壓力。」兜平和地說道，「既然瀲能夠幫你，那你就只需要按照他的意思就行了。」君麻呂沉默著，悄悄地思索。

沒有血繼限界？瀲所謂的治療到底是甚麼？兜在心中打了好幾個問號，卻不打算從君麻呂這裡得到答案。

「放心吧，瀲一定能治好你的。」兜的眼鏡片上映著不甚樂觀的數據，嘴上這麼說道。

  
  


我還在分析室裡跑計算時，木門被冷不防地推開。兜靠在門框上，晃著一大疊的紙張，作勢要我去拿。我不想理會他，冷著臉，轉回頭處理自己的工作。

兜也不惱，興致盎然地走到我身後，光明正大地盯著我的一舉一動。

「……你想怎樣。」遇上這種赤裸的視線卻不能躲避，我忍受著反手給他一刀的衝動，從牙縫裡擠出聲音。

「你還在生氣嗎？我確實該道歉，畢竟那是你的病人。不過情況緊急，我不得不做出那樣的決定，要不然，佐助可能就真的到不了這裡了。」兜語調輕浮，毫無悔意，聽在耳裡如指甲刮過黑板般刺耳。

「……。」

「告訴我該怎麼做才能讓我們重修舊好吧？畢竟往後我們可是最親密的同僚啊。」

聽著他一口一個我們，無數的吵架情景在我腦中飛速滑過，但理性接過主導權，漸漸掌控腦子，我沉下脾氣，準備延續我們之間的競爭關係。不管他做了甚麼，出發點全是為了大蛇丸，而現階段的我不能表現出任何反駁之意。

我承認，我的憤怒有著遷怒的因素。兜此番的利用行為再度拉出我最不願面對的事實：君麻呂是實驗對象，我不過是換著花樣利用君麻呂罷了。

我無法不將生命劃分輕重。在兜身上，我看見了我最醜惡的一面，以及我最不堪的手段。

哈。我轉過椅子。追根究柢，我們兩個爛得不相上下。

「……不，是我太情緒化了，」我拉開真摯的笑容，並伸出右手，「接下來，讓我們一起為君麻呂的病況努力吧。」

「太好了，這樣一來，我們又能好好相處了呢。」兜沒有任何遲疑，握住我的手，不輕不重地晃了兩下。


	34. 抓緊時間

身體檢查。又是身體檢查。

佐助來到這座基地後，經歷過大大小小不知道幾重的檢查，他已經快要忍不住了。他願意待在這種不見天日的鬼地方，就是為了要得到力量。

瀲正和那個虛偽的眼鏡仔有說有笑。佐助扭過頭，不再瞪著瀲。他們倆都穿著實驗白袍，刺眼的白光下，淺淡的髮色似乎沒有區別。

噁心人的傢伙，瀲、大蛇丸、兜，他們三個都是。

瀲和佐助之間的關係遠不及和大蛇丸。佐助從來沒想過，過去那個只有戰鬥才會認真起來的傻大姊也成了兩面三刀的惡人。只能怪自己從來沒發現可疑之處。但他怎麼可能有辦法發現？對手是菁英暗部，自己算甚麼？

……嘁，那又如何。他會變得無比強大，宇智波鼬會在他手裡斷氣，而無論鳴人體內有著甚麼怪物，再也不會有人有能力阻止他。

「呼呼……小傢伙對我的疙瘩還沒消下去呢。」我摀著嘴偷笑，佐助沒有發現他不以為然的聲音大了些，盡數進了我耳裡。

「真是太可惜了。你騙了佐助多久？一年？五年？」

兜手裡又是一份體檢報告，只不過這份塗滿了紅色的圈點。來自鳴人和鼬的戰鬥後遺陣加上咒印濫用，佐助還需要靜養一陣才能重新開始。

「一名失職的監護人可不好當，」我嘻笑著說道，「當初為了佐助，我可說是操碎了心。噢對，佐助有起床氣喔，小心暗器。」

「謝謝提醒，我會特別注意。」

沒有多加理會我，兜埋首於自己的工作之中。佐助由兜全權負責，沒有我能插手的餘地，而我也不打算自討沒趣。兜不可能對大蛇丸重要的身體出手，我可以放下一百個心，讓兜照料佐助。這段時間會是佐助最安全的時間，我也不用經歷其中一人不在木葉時的緊張感。

那麼接下來的重點是……

我還沒開口，就被敲門聲打斷。

「請進。」兜說道。

來者是君麻呂，他淡淡地對我說道，「我放棄治療。」

扶著椅背，我深吸一口氣說道，「……你跟我出來一下。」

  
  


我抱起手，往牆上一靠，說道，「為什麼這麼想死？」

和我相仿的綠眼裡沒有情緒。沒有人不害怕死亡，若是有，肯定是另一種更為強烈的情緒覆蓋於上。滿腹對大蛇丸的狂熱和崇拜，使得君麻呂心中的第一順位不是自己。為了大蛇丸而活著，沒有血繼限界的君麻呂對大蛇丸而言是無用的存在，倒不如現在死去，並在生命的最後燃盡自身。

是的，苟延殘喘的君麻呂，決定要綻放最美麗的骨之花。

「這是我的決定，希望瀲老師不要責備。」

我救人命，而非靈魂。

「你還記得我對你的承諾嗎，君麻呂？」

君麻呂眨眨眼，不解地看著我。我輕輕一笑，搓上那顆白色的腦袋。白髮綠眼，和夕之村的人很相似，或許是移情作用吧，我對君麻呂還是有些情感。以這具身體的年齡算起的話，他也才小我兩歲。君麻呂不高，很適合抱在懷裡。他沒有反抗，但我放開了他。再過幾個月，這個年輕的生命也會從我眼前消失。我的存在沒有改變他的命運，而這又是他所選擇的。

「我說，我會讓你活到最後一刻，直到血繼病吞噬你為止。」

我盯著他鎖骨下的咒印許久，才緩緩地說道。

「……但我尊重你的決定。那麼，治療正式終止，恭喜你，不必再忍受洗血的痛苦了。」

我的乾脆讓君麻呂有些不知所措。他抿著嘴，斟酌字句。如果有一絲希望，我不會放棄，作為我的病人，君麻呂很清楚。然而，這麼多年來的努力，被我一句話終結。君麻呂的結局顯而易見，所有人心知肚明。那麼，在他的生命終結之前，他會後悔自己的決定嗎。

「非常感謝您這些年來的照顧，」君麻呂鞠躬道，「我先告辭了。」

我很珍惜他對我的這份敬重，我點點頭，作為訣別。走了幾步，君麻呂又停了下來，背對著我說道，「您還記得那場和我愛羅的戰鬥後，您對我說了甚麼嗎？」

「您說，每個人的生存方式各有不同，沒有必要因為自己為他人而活感到自卑。」

「恕我踰矩……但我由衷地希望您也能找到歸屬。」

我放下手，盯著君麻呂離開轉角。他沒有一絲遲疑，留下那句話後便沒了身影。真是個直覺敏銳的孩子啊，我搖搖頭。

那是我最後一次見到君麻呂。

  
  


大蛇丸和目前的容器相性很差，我們都清楚，於是我拉長了眼光，看向三年後的轉生期限。

絕不能讓佐助成為不屍轉生的犧牲品。

所以我現在站在牢房外，一一對照名單上的照片。我需要一個媒介，方便我控制大蛇丸。

  
  


佐助壓著靜脈處的紗布，跟在兜身後走著。基地彎彎繞繞，而佐助到現在還沒記下基地的地圖。

「你跟瀲很早就認識了？」佐助問道。

他知道答案會令他更加痛苦，但正如一直以來的生存目標，他只是想要一個答案。

……說來也奇怪，瀲對佐助的態度一直都和其他人不同。當其他人對他施予憐憫，瀲只會把他揍趴在地，並將訓練菜單提升到另一個匪夷所思的境界。當所有人都在稱頌佐助的天才，瀲也同樣把他揍趴在地，然後再度提升訓練難度。佐助能感受到瀲的認真，卻沒辦法解釋背叛的行為。瀲不可能不知道大蛇丸想要做甚麼，那她為什麼會做出這種養大白菜，再拱手送人的行為？

「我們認識有一陣子了。怎麼，難道你不是和瀲最熟的人？」

憑佐助一個小孩，兜當然不認為他能給出有關瀲的有效情報。兜對瀲的理解恐怕還比佐助更深入，更別說瀲是個能在他、在團藏眼皮子底下隱瞞自身的女人。

「和你無關。」佐助冷冷地說道。他很清楚，最好不要在這種人面前胡亂說話。

算了。比起瀲，他還有更重要的事情。他要變強，變的更強。至於那些欺騙不欺騙的問題，他沒有時間在乎。

  
  


兜笑了笑，他不在乎佐助對他有多少敵意，他的工作就是看好佐助，然後確保佐助不會發展至足以威脅大蛇丸的程度。以上是大蛇丸的意思，但兜給自己加了新的工作。

他要搞清楚，瀲把佐助送來的目的到底是甚麼。

「跟瀲還真是一個模子刻出來的呢，這反應。」

「……。」

「總之接下來好好相處吧，畢竟我也是你的訓練者之一呢。」

「我要大蛇丸。為什麼是你。」

「大蛇大人可是很忙碌的，在你還沒有實力之前，你是不會見到他的。」

  
  


藥師兜盡量不在話語中摻入過多的取笑，不過還是被敏銳的宇智波發現。宇智波佐助憤恨的視線毫不掩飾地投在兜臉上，一族的自傲並沒有被時間或外力磨滅多少。瀲想要達到的目標，似乎因為宇智波鼬的操作而前功盡棄。哥哥又對弟弟做了甚麼？那一次與朱南組的狹路相逢，發生了甚麼連自來也與醫療班都無法察覺的錯誤？那是只存在於他們兩人之間的祕密。或許宇智波佐助曾認為木葉可以幫助他達到目標，但那也是過去了。宇智波鼬不會容許，就如同瀲不會容許。

至於宇智波的家務事，就要看瀲發現多少，又有多少勇氣進行干涉了。

「好吧，我想我應該要重新介紹一下接下來的課程。」我微笑著說道。

小傢伙的殺意如羽毛般輕柔，沒甚麼好懼怕。兜捏著下巴，雖然仍維持著一貫的表情，但不難看出他對於忍笑做出的努力。他也只能優越幾年了，沒了木葉高層的監視與有意圍堵，來到了真正忍者世界的佐助，他的成長會遠超乎所有人的想像。

「你的刀術及體術會繼續由我指導，忍術隨便你挑，」我偏頭點名道，「至於幻術你也知道，找兜吧，我幻術很爛。」

「以上，有甚麼問題嗎。」

「他很厲害嗎。」佐助不屑地上下掃視兜，滿是對他的實力的不信任。

看來還沒有人告訴他兜在木葉毀滅計畫裡的角色。我和兜對視一眼，率先開了口。

「別妄想了，你也才開到兩勾玉，要在這裡找到比你弱的人恐怕還要花上不少心思。」我懶懶地說道，同時往反方向走去，找了個易於出手的風水寶地。

「沒有天分的人自然無法提起老師的興趣，但是呢，就算你有輪迴眼也得好好學習，別一進門就想著幹翻所有人。」

「在這裡呢，血統沒甚麼好處。」我聳聳肩，「除非想要變成老師的身體啦，那確實是塊敲門磚。」

我並沒有因為展露身分而有改變對佐助的態度，但在他的認知裡，我應該對他感到愧疚，又或是予以補償，而非裝作無事發生。

「閉嘴，你對於宇智波的忌妒我已經領教了夠多了。」佐助惡狠狠地說道，同時抽出了苦無，「瞧不起我也只有現在了，這一個月內，卡卡西比你五年來還有用！」

我抬高眉毛，隨即皺起臉，搖了搖頭。

  
  


瀲的左手一伸，憑空出現的長刀被拋了過來，佐助習慣性地挽了朵劍花，反手握住。雖然很不想承認，但瀲替他打實的基礎絕對不是玩笑話。那些叨叨念念他一字不漏地聽了進去，因為佐助知道，絕對不能放棄任何一絲變強的機會。瀲想和他比試，那就順她的意。

他已經不是一個月前的他了，瀲要想重新設計菜單，肯定得搞清楚他現在的實力，而佐助也想見識一下自己到底距離菁英是否又近了一大步。待在木葉時，瀲任務纏身，幾乎沒有將心思放在他身上。而大蛇丸這裡，瀲會親自指導一切，他求之不得。

「看來我得迴避一下呢。」兜涼涼地說了一句，跳上觀景台。

大蛇丸的基地如迷宮，稍不留神就會迷失在其中，只有常居於此的爬蟲類才能辨認路線。身處於邊際遙遠的空間中，又是如此寂靜，佐助不禁認為，曾有一條如山的巨蛇盤據於此處。他該如何靜悄悄地接近瀲，同時發動千鳥？

「我記得佐助學了一招不錯的必殺技，妳覺得他會用出來嗎？」兜問道。

擁有謹慎的心性，同時又渴望突破、並證明自己的佐助將會怎麼做？兜很好奇。不難從他們的互動裡看出佐助的自大，以及對於自身血統的自信。但兄弟倆之間的鴻溝可不是學會一兩招忍術就能填補的，那位有著萬花筒的宇智波，恐怖之處可不僅僅只有實力。

「誰知道呢。」

瀲的話語因回音而有些模糊，兜來了興致，重新把注意力放回瀲身上。和兜相處單獨時，瀲演得很好。先前佐助說的話不至於全錯，瀲怎麼可能毫無考量地將唯一一名宇智波送來大蛇丸身邊？她可是一名自私的人。

兜不知道瀲的目的是甚麼，卻知道他們的達成手段的相似之處。

「妳說，最強大的往往是最脆弱的。」佐助握緊手裡的刀回答道。

「不錯嘛，記得很清楚。」瀲挽起袖子，扶上刀柄，「準備好了就出手吧，別丟了卡卡西的臉啊。」

「不複習一下那些金句嗎？」佐助問道，瞳色早已轉為血紅，觀察著瀲的肌肉動向。

一如往常，沒有任何跡象。看不出何時出手，看不出破綻，佐助連瀲的第一刀都不知是否有自信擋下。這樣巨大空蕩的場地只能硬碰硬，幾乎沒有讓佐助發揮的空間。兩種選擇，主動攻擊，或被動躲避。瀲的速度比他快，應該說，瀲是他見過最快的人。她最喜歡出現在佐助背後，將刀貼上他的後頸，說一句：這要是在戰場上，你已經死了。

「不了，我相信你記的很清楚，你只需要用出來。」

「……。」

先發制人，後發制於人。瀲如此教導。快狠準，這是忍者的戰鬥，和敵人糾纏不清只會害死自己。佐助一動不動，盡力收縮自己的緊張感。瀲看似隨意地站著，但一定也在觀察佐助。

好吧，試著用李那一套。

意念剛落，佐助衝刺而出，黑影手持銀光往毫無防備的要害揮去。

刀刃與刀刃強碰，音波震動耳膜，瀲幾乎是在咽喉破裂的前一刻才抽刀。佐助已是強弩之末，輕易地被架開，只好向後幾個空翻，回到安全範圍外。站穩後他腳尖發力，這次他的左手上多了幾把苦無。再度向前，佐助左手一揮，兩把苦無射向瀲的下盤，將她向後逼去。幾把之後又是幾把，瀲沒有出手隔擋，而是順著佐助的意左右躲避。

子寅戌丑卯寅——巨大的火球直衝還在半空中的騙子，她被逼退至牆邊，眼看一片赤灼撲來。瀲似乎很喜歡在最後一刻才閃避，火球只要再靠近一些些，純白的髮絲就會燒得焦黑。

白影從牆邊躍出，佐助卻在下一秒出現在瀲身後，逼迫瀲轉身擋下攻擊。火球撞上石牆，烈焰四散，兩面受敵的瀲只能選擇往五點鐘方向退去。佐助一笑，煙霧爆炸聲傳來，瀲的背後就是插滿苦無的地磚，好幾處只剩下裂痕，而地面上多了幾個衝向瀲的佐助。

包夾戰術，前後左右皆有敵人，但佐助貼心地替敵人預留逃脫方向。瀲向上一跳，霎那間，刺耳的爆鳴聲灌滿整間石室，進入咒印二階段的佐助從天花板上俯衝而下，手持千鳥，直取無從落腳的瀲。

紮實的觸感讓佐助一楞，噴濺而出的鮮血讓兜俯身抓住欄杆。仍在戰鬥狀態，那幾乎是反射動作，佐助一抽手，失去支點的屍體早已無力抵抗重力，撞擊地面的同時發出一聲巨大的悶響。事實上那聲音遠沒有先前的戰鬥大，卻如木樁敲上喪鐘般沉重。

「怎麼回事！」

佐助第一個抵達屍體邊，赫然發現瀲仍無謂地大張著嘴，想要吸取氧氣。然而胸口的大洞明顯失去了運作的器官，那行為可謂徒勞。

兜想了想，還是決定上前「關心」一番。沒想到想法才剛落下，一個白色的身影先他一步，提早踩上欄杆。

「*****好像成功了！我來了我來了我來了！」瀲急忙說道，閃身出現在自己的屍體旁。 佐助還沒能理解情況，呆愣地看著綠光和血液交織，以肉眼可見的速度填補洞口。

「*%#我恨你……」那名『屍體』咬牙切齒地說道，模樣像是想把瀲生吞活剝。

「恨我就是恨你自己，這是為了研究，研究。」瀲回答道。

「吃屎吧你！待會你也會感受到相同的痛苦！」

「會的會的，一定的。」

兜看不見下方的情況，瀲阻擋了大部分的視線，但他還是能藉由『屍體』的唇判讀出對話。看來是影分身，而瀲用了奇異的方式提高了存續能力。這倒是還好，瀲也不一定樂於和他分享研究成果。最有趣的是佐助的反應，瞧他一副天地崩壞的模樣，想必以為自己差點親手殺了瀲吧。

這個小插曲必須報備給大蛇丸大人，不能讓瀲這麼為所欲為。

「瀲！你到底在做甚麼！」佐助忍無可忍的怒吼爆發，質問著忙碌的前監護人。

他本來不是一個喜歡打破砂鍋問到底的人，他本來不是。但這些纏纏繞繞的秘密快要逼瘋佐助，他也不知道自己為什麼要問，或許是因為他受夠了被欺騙、被利用的感覺。

瀲抬起頭，仰視著佐助，眼中沒有一絲愧疚，「宇智波佐助，請你搞清楚了。這個一個不斷掠奪的世界，你要是一直緊抱著失去的東西、一直在意必定會發生的事情，那就只會害死自己。善良的人帶著你玩扮家家酒的日子已經過去了，木葉給你構築的世界有80%是虛假的，你最好拿著剩下的20%，然後好好適應。」

說話的同時，手裡的屍體已經斷了氣，就這樣化做煙霧，將經驗返還給本體。瀲的表情沒有一絲波動，理所當然地接受身體破裂的痛楚。佐助知道菁英們和他是全然不同的存在，他瞪著瀲先前被重傷的部位，不自覺地握緊拳頭。

「別傻愣著，剛才戰術不錯，就是太過直接。你是和人戰鬥，不是和路上的野生動物，那麼大大咧咧是怕敵人受傷嗎？給你五分鐘，最好想出一個讓我滿意的打法，要不然就有你好看。」

佐助這才回神，趕忙打開寫輪眼，試圖無中生有。

……。

佐助失敗了。而那是一個連兜別開眼神的慘況。

「要我說幾次！下盤站穩！砍幾下就翻你要打個屁？」

事實上，佐助接了大約27刀。

「反應速度反應速度！既然被假動作騙到那就快點回復原位！這麼慢是在邀請敵人往你臉上揮拳嗎！」

和瀲那種人對戰，想不被騙到都難。

「叫你用化開的你就照做！力氣那麼小還想硬接，刀也來不及偏向，你要不要在開打前先跟敵人下注會是你先壞掉還是刀先壞掉？」

挑上瀲作為對手的人到底是被殺掉，還是因為精神衰弱自行暴斃的啊……

兜看著下方的兩人從一角打到另一角，而瀲的罵聲也由遠而近，再由近而遠。瀲除了暴躁之外，說話一點也不留情。兜揉揉眉心，幸好他們只會在工作場域狹路相逢，他完全不想應付瀲。他不討厭聰明人，反之還蠻喜歡的，但大前提是這位聰明人和他同一陣線。敵對勢力必須清除，大蛇丸大人的路上不能有障礙。

他還真該感謝瀲替他省了些麻煩。看佐助這個樣子，今天的訓練必定得提早結束。兜想起了桌上那一疊厚重的資料，來自團藏，由瀲親手交給他。諷刺的是，瀲對於卷軸裡的東西一無所知，甚至還能假笑著交出。

  
  


佐助的未來一直都很明確，劃入大蛇丸的體系後，他對自己的嚴苛程度一定會更上層樓。我不再擔心實力問題，而是希望他的堅韌度能跟上現實披露的速度。

「佐助，聽我說。」我輕聲細語地說道，或許是為了躲避兜的耳朵，或許是為了展現關切。

「趁你還擁有的時候，請好好珍惜。這是個不斷掠奪的世界，一分神，我們隨時都會失去一切。」

「這是你選的路，而這條路上必定會不斷捨棄。所以呢，趁著還沒到下一個站點，先好好珍惜吧？」

我抿出一個破碎的笑容，佐助還坐在地上喘著粗氣，直勾勾地瞪著蹲在眼前的我。他的臉上掛著數條血痕，大多已不再流血，卻混著汗水和泥沙，極其狼狽。

「今天就這樣啦，剩下的交給你了，我要回去了。」

收刀回鞘，我拉下手套，讓他們在手裡化成灰。拍去手裡的灰燼，我換上憑空出現的新手套。

「要好好學習喔，佐助。」

門板撞上木框，我無意久留，連帶上門的氣力都省了。

四周吵雜喧嘩，宴客廳裡滿是人群，而我捏著酒杯，靜立在大廳的邊緣。紅挽著阿斯瑪的手，正一一向賓客敬酒。兩位新人的臉上充溢著幸福，凱今天難得穿著正式，用力地勾上阿斯瑪的脖子。兩位高大的忍者還是有點身高差距，阿斯瑪彎下腰，笑著讓凱放手。紅輕掩著嘴，看著兩位大男孩在喜慶的日子笑鬧。

阿斯瑪的學生們也在現場，井野更是眼淚沒有停過，從神前儀式便頻頻拭淚，活像是看見孩子出嫁的老母親。但鹿丸跟丁次嘛……好像就沒有女孩子那麼充滿感觸。他們只是站著，偶爾和父輩們說話。即便記憶模糊，但我相信他們三位未來一定是一族之長。也不曉得是為了給猿飛家族面子，還是單純地還沒打算陪養孩子們，這種大型的社交場合上竟然沒甚麼虛與尾蛇。

也許和賓客們組成有關吧，確實沒有多少我已知的禍害在場上。

上忍和特上們和阿斯瑪關係都不錯，三代火影之子的宴請名單上，大部分都寫著忍者的姓名。各大叫得出名字的家族也有收到喜帖，鹿丸的同期中，有幾位就站在各自的小圈圈內。日向、油女、犬塚。山中、秋道、奈良。夕日家就更不用說了，幾乎傾全族之力，就為了替族長閨女捧場。相較起來，猿飛家顯得冷清，只有木葉丸和他的父母。

明明是大喜之日呢……

我抿了一口紅酒，微微對著遠處的友人舉杯。這是忍者世界的……慣例吧。沒有人對空位指指點點，人們自動自發地填上，也不在乎這是否違反了禮俗。

吃吃喝喝，今天就這麼過了嗎？不。

「我說瀲啊，你是不是也該談個男朋友了？」

「我說你才是吧，明明年紀比我大，有多少經驗啊？紅豆小姐？」

紅豆被噎著似地換上欠打的笑容，又往嘴裡丟了一塊甜點。她拿著剛才固定甜點的小牙籤對著我的手臂揮了揮，有些惋惜地說道。

「真是的，你的目標到底是甚麼類型的男人啊？穿短袖旗袍還不遮一遮傷疤。」

忍者受傷在所難免，其中又以女性更不待見傷疤。偶爾的正式場合上，我們多半會穿著性感。當然，有的是辦法處理疤痕，幻術、化妝、小範圍變化術、花點小錢除疤也行，我卻一點也不上心。這是一個沒有必要的舉動。漂漂亮亮想要給誰看？和其他女忍一樣為了終生大事而哀愁嗎？我有更重要的事情需要擔心。

「這件小禮服很適合你。」

我笑著回答道，沒有讓話題一直圍繞在自己身上。說是習慣也不盡然，更多的大概是對於危險的迴避。現在的紅豆和大蛇丸到底有沒有直接關係？我不確定。她是個好女孩，但不足以取得信任。

「那當然，我可是穿甚麼都好看的女人。我在我這屆可是搶手貨呢。」紅豆自豪地說道，「加油啊瀲，你也應該多試試看不同風格，老是這麼拘謹可不會有人注意到你的。」

「噗呼，」我拉下視線，看著紅豆刻意挺起的深V胸口，「你也知道我沒有那樣的本錢，而且啊，那是因為紅豆你沒有和我一起組隊搭檔過，要不然拘謹的人可能是你啊。」

「蛤啊？我才不要回暗部，然後我才不要和你組隊，你該不會以為你的外號只在暗部裡傳播吧。而且重點是男人！男人！才不是甚麼拘謹不拘謹，別偷換概念。」紅豆忿忿地喝了一大口香檳，對著我搖搖手指。

「別以為我沒發現，每次講男人妳都刻意混淆我，怎麼，已經有對象了？」話到最末，紅豆暗示性地瘋狂挑眉，速度之快令人不禁懷疑她是否曾為了這種場合而特別訓練。

「有沒有呢——」我拉長了尾音，裝模作樣地用食指點著下巴，「到底有沒有呢——」

「嘁，每次都這樣糊弄我。」紅豆翻起白眼，作勢要踹我。忍者間的玩笑普通人可經受不起，高速襲來的細高跟恐怕能戳穿我的小腿。但我輕輕一跳，避開了紅豆的攻擊。

我壞笑著聳肩，滿面不在乎，「就說了我不算了，整天就想著要我交男朋友，你先擔心你自己好吧紅豆小姐？」

「把我叫那麼老甚麼意思！我也才大——來了來了！等等我啊我這次一定要讓你抖出那個神祕人的名字！」

似乎是特上們的合照，紅豆急急忙忙地踩著小碎步加入。我看了看手錶，選擇往廁所走去。

  
  


些許的白光從門縫透出，沒有人記得白髮暗部甚麼時候離開。

  
  


果然還是靴子穿起來舒適。我推開大蛇丸的房門。

「有喜糖，老師要吃嗎？」

  
  


「難得看你穿著正式啊。」大蛇丸說道，沒有拒絕放上書桌的喜糖禮盒。

很奇妙的組合，白旗袍、戰鬥靴、黑手套。瀲隨手掃開一桌子瓶瓶罐罐，倒了幾個也不在意。禮盒一放，人一坐，就隨興地翹起腳。怪不得兜會說他們不可能好好相處。

「參加婚禮總是要人模人樣，總不能像是要去搶親一樣吧。」

「呼呼……婚禮，那麼是誰的婚禮呢。」

「阿斯瑪跟紅。人還挺多，所以我就逃走了。」

阿斯瑪。大蛇丸殺了三代，而現在阿斯瑪結婚了。這條資訊對大蛇丸來說沒有多少用處，生死別離、婚喪喜慶都只是生命中必經的過程，意義只存在於當下，那刻過去後，便是慢慢凋亡。三代死在大蛇丸手中，他或許愧疚、或許欣喜，但那不過是一個里程碑，不過是一個小小的事故。

「你怎麼看他們的婚禮？」

「啊？怎麼看待……？」瀲花了點時間理解他的問題，陷入沉思。

「……說難聽點，就是一種製造新的受害者的行為。」瀲緩緩地說道。

「受害者，哈！我喜歡你的解釋。」大蛇丸大笑道，沒想到又岔了氣，斷斷續續地咳著。

瀲靠近床邊，擅自將充盈著醫療查克拉的手放上大蛇丸的背脊，認真檢查。大蛇丸已經很久沒有被兜以外的人治療過，怪異以外還有排斥，但卻帶了點新奇。她的治療方式有別於催生新細胞，更像是轉化。

「你這種治療方法會殺死病人吧，為什麼要動其他細胞？」

「您的身體可不適合傳統醫療，那只會加速敗壞，而這次的轉生體也不太配合，不是嗎？」

稀奇古怪。瀲總是能掌握一些刁鑽且不實用的忍術，大蛇丸對於這個術有點印象，卻不記得名稱。瀲正在轉化非幹細胞，材料是血液。一直以來，除非瀲親自要求指導，否則大蛇丸從不過問她的研究。這讓瀲毫無後顧之憂，但也讓大蛇丸無以了解忍術的來龍去脈。

「有任何不適請立刻提出，我沒有多少實作經驗。」

「要是出了甚麼事，有人不會放過你的。」

「請老師放心，我還不至於那麼無能。」

有時候，大蛇丸會懷疑自己是不是有點太過縱容，才讓瀲有膽量肆無忌憚地試探他的底線。大蛇丸仔細一想，其實兩位學生對他的態度好像都有些選擇性地尊重。兜暗地裡搗股著甚麼，不打算張揚，也不打算告知。瀲則是來去如風，做完他交代的工作後就會自動消失。

不受控卻又優秀。但大蛇丸並不苦惱，就讓他們隨意吧。他期待的、有趣的插曲還沒發生，而他有的是時間等待。

  
  


我當然知道大蛇丸意有所指，不過他可以放一萬顆心。首先，兜本來就想殺我，其次，我對大蛇丸的命一點興趣都沒有。大蛇丸要活著才能創造價值。

但看來大蛇丸的衰弱程度遠不如我預期。轉生體的部分得再下點功夫了。

「你在做甚麼？」

啊，幾周沒見，真是熟悉的聲音。

「幫老師治療啊，這不是顯而易見嗎。」

「……那還真是麻煩妳了。」

「不用客氣，我親愛的同僚。」我黏膩地說道。

兜壓下從胃部湧出的不適感，同時小心翼翼地躲避大蛇丸的視線。自木葉毀滅計畫後，他再次收到這樣的眼神。兜無暇質問瀲關於桌上的花俏禮盒，匆匆收拾書桌上那些使用過的紗布。大蛇丸一直都是個喜歡看戲的人，和他人的悲喜無關，大蛇丸只是想要證明自己的猜測。這種喜歡將一切掌控在手中的習性真是令人難以恭維。但兜又是何許人也，他早就摸清了大蛇丸的喜好，一旦興致過了，那態度形容為棄如敝屣恐怕還有些抬舉。

他們不過是好用一點的工具罷了。兜必須不斷地增加自己的價值，才有辦法確保在主子身邊的地位。大蛇丸的信任有其根據，而兜拚了命迎合那樣的標準。

沒有錯，兜無法壓下心底的忌妒。瀲完全不在乎大蛇丸對她的觀感為何，甚至將大蛇丸對她的照拂視為理所當然。如果只是單向關係，兜還不至於如此。

他把瓶罐塞進帶來的盒子裡，這才發現桌上放了一雙手套。瀲摘了手套，拿著大蛇丸的手端詳。大蛇丸取回雙手時的主要協助者是兜，瀲的行為又讓兜覺得這是在懷疑他的能力。瀲可能沒有那樣的想法，但將兜習慣性地將敵意和過度理解融合，對瀲產生了更多除之後快的衝動。

「死神到底是神明，還是單純的查克拉實體化啊……」瀲捏著下巴，語氣中滿是疑惑，「真想去遺址晃晃啊，甚麼時候才能有那附近的任務啊。」

「你要是有想去的想法也沒人攔得了你，別在那裏唉聲嘆氣了。」大蛇丸拿回右手的主控權，還不忘酸幾句。

「話不是這麼說的老師……自從自來也大人回來之後，隱藏您的蹤跡又變得更複雜了，您稱讚我一下吧？之前自來也大人才離您這麼近欸，這——麼近。」瀲捏著食指跟拇指，不斷強調那段距離。

兜覺得極其噁心。他將自己視為大蛇丸的下屬，邀功是絕對不可能出現的行為，瀲卻仗著學生身分，擺明了是在撒嬌。

這或許得從大蛇丸對兜的意義說起。從兜被木葉拋棄起，大蛇丸是他心中最敬重、最深愛的存在。大蛇丸對他信賴有加，願意交予背後。而兜也不曾讓大蛇丸失望，重拾臥底身分前，兜熟悉事務的速度飛快，眨眼間便鞏固了自己在大蛇丸身邊的地位。

瀲分割了大蛇丸的注意力，而他曾是大蛇丸身邊的唯一，想被重視、想獲得的存在意義的衝動正因為瀲備受威脅。先來後到的禮節不曾被列入考慮，兜也不打算裡讓這名比他要資深的忍者。兜知道瀲比他還要早接觸大蛇丸，然而，他無以從團藏的資料中得知確切時間點，也不敢擅自詢問。大蛇丸對瀲的重視程度仍然是一個謎，這龐大的不確定性令他無所適從，並開始懷疑抹除瀲是否是一件明智的選擇。

——相對剝奪感。

他們看起來是多像一組感情至深的師生。強烈的恐懼讓兜忽視了某些顯而易見的事實，即便兜從來不願正視，但他的脆弱不允許大蛇丸身邊有除了他之外的人。

——會不會被拋棄？會不會一切重演？

信念讓他成為木葉的工具，讓他替大蛇丸做牛做馬。兜曾取笑鳴人的信念有多麼可笑，反觀自己又何嘗不是如此？瀲在大蛇丸身邊令他恐懼，瀲死後大蛇丸的反應也令他恐懼。

「自來也可沒那能耐找到我，你最好搞清楚他到底找了誰當幫手。」大蛇丸涼涼地說道。

這具軀體的素質不足以承受大蛇丸的靈魂，才剛使用不久便有了腐朽之勢。瀲剜去衰敗的血肉，重新填上後，確實給了大蛇丸剛轉生的錯覺。大蛇丸不禁對這項忍術提起了更高的興趣，只要發展成熟，不准就能延長轉生體的使用年限。三年太倉促，雖說大蛇丸熱衷於尋覓轉生體，卻也不排斥留點後手。

「您這話就有點高看我了，」瀲重新靠上椅背，搖著腿說道，「自來也大人的線人廣布大陸，我只是一個小暗部，資源落後就先不說了，光是彈性就不及自來也大人的一半。」

「至少我們已經知道他轉向曉，您就可以放心地休養生息啦。」

「你就這麼確定？他同時調查著很多事情，光是曉還不足以讓他專心。」大蛇丸嗤之以鼻，或許還夾著一些對瀲的行為的不耐。

宇智波鼬一直是大蛇丸心裡的疙瘩，連帶著將他驅逐的曉也掃到颱風尾。重點不是被驅逐這件事本身，而是曉將他和宇智波鼬做比較，同時無視了他對曉的貢獻。大蛇丸想起那隻放在主實驗室的斷手，而曉還因為找不到戒指而無法填補空缺。這個事實讓他的心情不那麼惡劣，但瀲又將他拉回現實。

「上次宇智波鼬的帳還沒跟你算，別再跟我提曉，否則佐助可能會不想頻繁地和你接觸啊。」

記仇的臭蛇。我噘著嘴，繼續扮演講話不經腦的學生。

「好嘛……那我這就去……別對我有太高的期待啊老師，挖不出甚麼真的不是我能力不足，而是因為……對，對，我真的能力不足，您就別責難我了吧？」我陪笑著說道，但大蛇丸只是揮揮手，讓我趕緊走人。

我識相地閉上嘴，抓起桌上的手套，順勢起身。兜還在整理那些瓶瓶罐罐，大概有一些是他不熟悉的新藥劑吧。他拿著藥瓶，仔細地確認名稱瓶身和木盒裡的標籤是否一致，以免放錯了位置。暗紅色的玻璃瓶閃著燭火，左右搖晃，兜幾乎埋在陰影裡，看不清眼神。

這短短一瞥，我又想起他以前的樣子。

那是個天差地遠的景象。

  
  


「你又在庭院裡？比我這個主人還要認真是怎麼回事啊？」我坐在階梯上，撐著臉頰笑道，「你已經待了一上午了，不休息一下嗎？」

我一直沒有心思整理庭院，頂多只是除除雜草，稱不上美觀，但好歹整潔。現在多了不少小東西，例如隱藏在樹叢間的陶瓷玩偶，或是劃設清楚的花朵種植區。兜一手拿著拿著園藝鏟，一手拿著店員給的栽種指示，小心翼翼地算好種籽數，才蓋上土壤。

「我這段期間沒有任務，醫院也很平靜，但我又坐不住，只好出來找點事情做了。」

天知道兜到底是在泥地裡打滾過，還是只是單純地在蒔花弄草，他的圍裙、衣袖、褲管上全是土。特別是他手上的棉紗手套，因為纖維粗糙，很容易卡塵土進去。原本純白的手套現在成了深褐色，但兜忘了這件事，竟然抬起手抹汗。

「而且很好玩呢，看到庭院變得……咿！」兜驚呼一聲，泥水爬過眉毛，滑進眼睛裡。他摘了眼鏡想揉，又礙於滿手土，一時之間成了尊雕像。

「噗你的臉哈哈哈哈！幾歲的人哈哈哈哈哈！」我很不厚道地笑了出來，將木製地板拍得砰砰響。這行為當然惹來了兜的不滿，他脫下手套，叉著腰笑罵。

「妳別只顧著笑，好歹幫我拿一條毛巾啊。」他閉著一隻眼睛，還隱約泛著淚。

「好啦、好啦，那你把手伸出來。」我勉強抿著笑，這才啟動手背的術式，翻出毛巾浸溼。

正午的陽光毒辣得狠，將我們的影子逼退至腳下小小一圈，還替兜的瀏海添了些銀白的光澤。只是本來亮眼的顏色埋了些碎土渣，讓原本悶在鼻腔裡的笑聲破了功，我又吃吃地笑了起來。兜嘆了口氣，想接過毛巾，卻一手戳進澄淨的水球裡。

「這個術不能直接替代毛巾嗎？」他疑惑地問道。

「理論上是可以，但據說和水牢之術的體驗很像，所以我不建議親身嘗試。」

兜歪著頭，沒有明白我說的術是甚麼。我沒有給他發問的機會，把兜的雙臂弄乾淨後就立即把毛巾拍在他手上。兜三兩下就讓嶄新的毛巾退役，他拿著變色的毛巾看著我，而我盯著他的頭髮看。

「我有哪裡沒擦乾淨的嗎？」

「也不是，但就是……」

我伸出手，撥了撥他的頭髮。兜瞇著眼，我能看見他輕顫的睫毛，還有貼在我臉上的視線。

「瀲是個很溫柔的人呢。」他突然說道，「和我認識的一個人很相似。」

兜淡淡地笑著——有別於偽裝用的笑容，那太純粹——他笑得像是找到失落已久的記憶，像是老人重獲遺忘在閣樓角落的童年玩偶，那失而復得的、了然的滿足。

  
  


那是我唯一一次因為兜的笑容紅了臉。

抽身離開過往，我又回到這個醜陋和惡意交織的兜面前。他和我的距離之遙遠，那是我不曾想像的。我們各自的追求注定讓我們沒有交集，幾年後，兩個獨立的忍者不會再稱對方為同僚，甚至不會知道對方生死。我苦笑著，正當要闔上門，兜開口留住我。

「請稍等一下，或許你會對接下來的情報感興趣。」兜公事公辦地說道。


	35. 這船說翻就翻

我在走廊上等兜，猜測接下來的情報為何，以及他主動告訴我的意義。但想沒多久，我又因為下一件目標而分了心。

接下來就是一尾了。

當然，能不進行干預那是最好，過早和曉進行接觸弊大於利，這會讓我被帶土盯上的機率劇增。但從忍者聯軍的利益面來看，如果能同時保下一尾、我愛羅，還有千代婆婆更好。要是從現在就開始限縮兜的戰力，未來鳴人他們也會更輕鬆。達成兩種不同結局的手段已經設計完畢，奈何計畫永遠也趕不上變化，我也就只能仰賴隨機應變的能力。

之前的計畫能順利進行，大部分是因為我把情況掌握在手裡。天高皇帝遠，我的手伸不進砂隱村，接下來要出場的角色又是新的挑戰，在不熟悉他們的前提下，我幾乎沒有彈性可言。

「提前抹殺的話就可以先收著屍體，後續問題也不會那麼複雜了。」我喃喃自語著，一邊無意識地用靴尖敲打著地面。

迪達拉嗎，他難度低一些，只怕被他身邊的老狐狸發現。蠍才不好對付，想要他從傀儡裡面出來，恐怕比登天還難。以他的歷練以及能力，一旦我開始追蹤他們，我不敢說能瞞蠍多久。

還是說……我直接在砂隱村外圍劫殺他們？不，那裏沒有視覺制高點，近戰是絕對否決的答案，我沒那自信從兩位中遠距離的高手手中全身而退。

要是想從砂隱內部襲擊，就必須先行報備綱手，徵得他的同意，我才能秘密出使。但這麼一來，我除了又要把鼬搬出來，還得要自己跟砂隱打交道。

我抓抓頭，不悅地瞪了一眼木門。

看情況吧，我會再嘗試看看。

  
  


朱南組。

「你確定嗎，鼬先生。現在恐怕不是好時機吧？」鬼鮫咧著牙，看似困擾地說著。他卸下鮫肌，往地上一碰，那把駭人的大刀接收到主人的訊息，白布嘶啦作響，尖刺破出，在黃土地上歡快地抖動身體。刀尖上的大嘴喀喀磨著牙，唾液淌了滿地。

「唔？看來鮫肌很喜歡您呢，鼬先生。」

「我想你應該不會介意。」

和主人不同，即使被殷紅的寫輪眼看著，鮫肌依舊按捺不住渴望戰鬥的衝動，齜牙咧嘴地挑釁鼬。鬼鮫盯著他的同行者，想從那平靜無波的臉上讀出訊息，結果卻仍依循這幾年來的慣例，一無所獲。

這個世界裡，實力越強大的人性格似乎越奇特。第一次見面時，鬼鮫安分地吃下鼬的下馬威，鼬明白鬼鮫想與他戰鬥的意圖，但在說不清道不明的糾纏下，兩人一直相安無事。

「今天要請你幫個忙。」鼬說道。

「哦？是甚麼讓我怎麼榮幸，能親口得到鼬先生的請求？」

「雖然沒有報酬，但你不會有損失。」

「這話怎麼說？」

鼬用幾支手裡劍回答鬼鮫，後者才剛想要揮開，猛然彈起的鮫肌卻用他的尖牙大嘴刁住所有的手裡劍。

「呸。」

五支濕漉漉的手裡劍從鮫肌嘴裡滑出，全是口水，孤單地躺在地上。鼬犧牲幾支手裡劍，卻成功撩起鬼鮫的好戰之心。鼬只須按照止水的意思行事，好好牽制住他的隊友即可。鼬的袖裡滑出一把苦無，面前的鬼鮫無所畏懼地直視著寫輪眼。

「看來……我就恭敬不如從命了。」鬼鮫笑道，率先發起進攻。

  
  


大蛇丸不常出現的地方總是明亮的，例如解剖室，現在姑且可以算是我和兜主導的工作場所。相較於大蛇丸前陣子的喜好，我少了很多工作。

還記得死去的四人眾吧，創造出他們的路程並不輕鬆。光是讓咒印從單純的查克拉載體轉為具備動物性的觸發器就費了不少心神，小規模實驗的時序拉了很長一段時間。進入人體實驗後，我必須在實驗體和我之間架設真空牆才有辦法維持表面上的冷靜。大蛇丸對於那些撕心裂肺的哀號聲充耳不聞，而我看著自己的鞋尖，只有在大蛇丸需要協助時才會不小心瞥見金屬台上的猙獰面孔。

幸虧他現在的著眼點是和人體改造無關的血繼限界，而非繼續探索人類和異種的融合性。不難從器具的擺設看出使用者的一絲不苟，我走到角落的垃圾桶邊，剛換不久的手套成了碎灰，沾在塑膠袋上。

「你說這些東西是君麻呂？」我用換上的橡膠手套撥弄屍檢台上的碎塊，皺著眉問道，「焦味太重了吧，被炸過？」

黑灰混雜著紅白，被高溫燒灼過的皮膚極度脆弱，一碰就落下焦炭碎塊。我不怎麼輕柔地檢查著，已變性的蛋白質對我來說無用，無所謂浪費可言。

「沒意外的話是在逃命的時候踩到陷阱，你應該慶幸剩下這點。」兜拿起一隻腕部以下一片焦黑的手臂，大概是發現沒甚麼好細看的，又放了回去。

「你擔心的事情沒有發生，大蛇丸大人並不在乎一名死去的部下，你完全可以按照你的計劃利用屍體。」兜說完後，抿著嘴看著我的一舉一動。這句話等於廢話。一般來說，面對敵人時的多話不會導向好結果，但兜有他自己的考量。

我在橡膠手套外又套上一雙及肘的乳膠手套，雖然不方便行動，但至少我的皮膚不會沾上灰燼。清理屍塊的工作並不輕鬆，但我想要減少純化的工時，只好坐在屍檢台邊仔細地用手術刀切除焦黑的部位。一點殘肉都不能浪費，現在這些屍體已經不是君麻呂了，而是重要的研究素材。

「我有個問題，不知道問了是否恰當。」兜沒有得到回應，只好硬著頭皮再度開口。

他百思不得其解，論瀲是如何讓之前半死不活的君麻呂重獲生機，仍然一點道理都沒有。看了部分記錄，兜意識到，瀲的理論並不適用於人體。但有道是好奇心害死貓，正如兜的一生，他不曾停止追尋。而瀲始終是個充滿謎團的人物，她有多神秘，兜就有多想把瀲刨開、攤在燈光底下細細研究。他被欺騙的憤怒和不甘一直延續至今，夾雜著好勝，兜不認為這個一看就沒甚麼天份的女人能贏過他。

「問啊，同僚之間別這麼拘謹。」我隨口說道。

兜想要知道的事情我都可以告訴他，因為他也只想知道那些不重要的小事。刀鋒沒入組織，輕輕一拉，露出底下的森森白骨。抬起頭，兜的臉色難看至極，於是我又低下頭來。

「大蛇丸大人先前就已經將君麻呂視為累贅了，你大可直接將他變為你的實驗品，還可保全他的性命，更別說你還很喜歡他了，讓他拖著身體執行任務有甚麼意義？」

磨碎骨骼、分切組織。人類和其他靈長類動物最大的差別就是手部，瀲平時用來斬殺敵人的刀亮著藍光，動作絲滑沒有遲疑，焦黑捲曲的手指喀、喀、喀地，一一落入不鏽鋼水槽裡。切割面的斷骨在火焰燒灼下只剩下點點白色，成了廢棄物。

就算是兜，他還是知道自己手下的屍體是人類，而不是甚麼……肉塊。

「我之前也很喜歡你啊？」我說道。病得不輕，君麻呂沒剩幾兩肉，我勉強撥下一塊較為完整的皮膚，小心翼翼地捧著。即便是深色圍裙，沾上的血液及黑灰依舊明顯，兜嫌惡地盯著我，我則取笑地接下去。

「同僚，醒醒，忍者真的是工具。至少……」

「我沒有說我們不是。」兜打斷我，微仰著下巴說道，「而我在問你的問題是，你這麼做的意義是甚麼。」

瀲很熱衷於挑釁他。兜沒有維持笑容，以免讓自己顯得經過武裝。所以兜現在和瀲如出一轍，滿是不屑。拐彎抹角不如直來直往，瀲在這裡沒有祕密，而兜還有大蛇丸作為後盾。即使是應為極機密的任務內容，只要大蛇丸開口，瀲從來不敢違逆。狐假虎威，但瀲一句話都不能說。

「至少對君麻呂來說是，改變他沒有意義。」我無視兜的逼迫，接下自己尚未說完的話。

「至於我到底在幹嘛的部分，說服我告訴你啊。」我瞇著眼睛說道，「這麼無趣的問題問出來不蠢嗎。」

首先，創造一個合適的退場機制。

「瀲，」兜輕輕壓下尾音，宛如在痛心提醒，「和大蛇丸大人一起前進不好嗎？你一直是大蛇丸大人最喜愛的學生，他支持著你出色的研究成果。你明白的吧？大蛇丸大人可以帶著我們到任何地方。」

廢話大聲宣揚，真理沒沒無聞，就像戰場上的長官演說，就像無能記者對受害者的無禮。兜受過很多訓練，洗腦是其一，而他自己被大蛇丸洗得一蹋糊塗也是諷刺。我聳聳肩，頭也不回地離開他的圈套。

「既然已經看過我的報告，你就不應該問問題。特別是當這份研究只有一個人參與的時候。」

「怎麼說？我虛心請教，而你作為研究者，替後進導讀是禮貌吧。」

「哈，你專心幫助老師就好了，我這裡一個人不夠，但兩個人嫌多。三個人就更別說了，我討厭三角形。」

「你這女……」

兜才剛要發難，就被我甩開的卷軸禁聲。我舉著卷軸，一手收起檯面上的屍塊。兜的手還停在忍具包上，細微的金屬摩擦聲傳進耳中，我搭著武器經過，連續瞬身回房。

安裝在鼬體內的追蹤器反饋忽明忽滅，顯示搭載者的生命徵象危及。立即進行共鳴太過危險，我踩進圓陣裡，決定從最靠近他的據點進行跳躍。

止水叫人省心的原因中，一部分是因為別天神還在冷卻，以及他的任務較為 安全 。對於光譜另一邊的鼬，我的叮嚀從來是兒戲。但鼬沒有選擇，只要我的血還在他體內流動，他就沒有隱瞞的可能性。

今天的男主角滿臉血汙，半死不活的躺在手術室裡。罪魁禍首鬼鮫被我拋在原地，等待秋後算帳。各種瓶罐碰撞、敲在碗缽邊緣的湯匙、機器分裝，還有我的碎念，失去光明的鼬正想伸手摸上裹上紗布的眼睛，被我一聲喝斥。那悻悻放下手的模樣才讓我出了一口惡氣。

  
  


寫輪眼使用習慣的不同，止水被奉為乖寶寶，而他甚至連糰子都收不到了。瀲曾警告，一旦啟用萬花筒就是封印。瀲是個說到做到的女人，畢竟為了治療自己的身體，即便暗部任務繁重，她仍騰出時間和自己見面。瀲很重視他的健康。

這片黑暗或許起了瀲所謂的威嚇作用，鼬雖然看不見，但他的面向仍然隨著瀲的移動改變。瀲當然有能力封印他的眼睛，但這不重要，因為目的已經達成了。

暗示很成功，鼬拿出瀲手裡的藥罐，將失去意識的瀲放上診療臺，並在心中暗暗道歉。他只能做到這裡。

安全屋可以直通倉庫各處，鼬將手壓上圓陣，白光暈染醫療室，止水只看了瀲一眼，便招手讓鼬跟上。

「快點吧，我想你沒有辦法讓她睡太久。」

「……走吧。」

兩位宇智波穿梭在長廊上，兩邊規矩地立著一扇又一扇的門，宇智波們卻沒有每扇門的許可。陰冷的地下屍房通往木葉，這是唯一可以躲避眼睛的路線。引狼入室？不，瀲一直愧對宇智波。

沒有人能夠抵擋兩雙萬花筒，守衛沉浸於幻術中，傻傻地替兩位宇智波開門。

不管看了幾次，止水仍然覺得那些僅有兩米多的營養艙如通天般高大，像廣布大地的原始森林。而一字排開的精密儀器，稍有不慎就會宣判艙中人的死刑。止水只見瀲操作過一次，而那時，他正巧開著寫輪眼。鼬看得明白，止水的不信任從計畫中期開始，他不斷地留下後手，就為了趁機奪回族人。

只要是可能派上用場的工具，鼬全讓瀲拿了出來，他們不敢擅自啟用作為備案的大型轉移陣，聽完了瀲的解釋，他們才知道那是瀲專為自己設計，也只有瀲能夠使用的術。

「鼬，她到底在怕甚麼。」止水按下終止鍵，尋問背後的戰友。

艙室中的營養液水位浮動著，以肉眼可見的速度下降，不知名的宇智波失去浮力支撐，軟塌塌地癱軟在艙底。

「瀲甚至創造了一個大型陣式，她到底想要躲避甚麼？」

「不知道，她不曾提到過。」鼬踏進艙裡，將人收進活體卷軸內。

止水看著鼬，鼬看著止水，通過無聲交流，他們明白了一件事。


End file.
